<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Precinct 59 by SparklesBlue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099239">Precinct 59</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesBlue/pseuds/SparklesBlue'>SparklesBlue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Language, Homophobic Language, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:14:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>115,821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesBlue/pseuds/SparklesBlue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe: As detectives Chris Jericho and Dean Ambrose are working together on a case when Jericho begins to realise that he is awkwardly falling for his indifferent partner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Chris Jericho, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Precinct 59</p><p>" Those things are going to be the death of you."</p><p>" Fuck off."</p><p>Ambrose watched as the wispy white smoke escaped from his lips and twisted its way out through the opened car window to quickly dissolve into nothing in the atmosphere. He took another drag on the cigarette that rested comfortably between his index and middle fingers. He was on a stakeout with his partner Chris Jericho behind a warehouse in downtown Baltimore. They were detectives in a very much unacknowledged small precinct that most cops in town had never heard of, except when they wanted someone to go into the inner cities to do grunt work that they considered beneath them. For the past few months they had been following a small time cocaine dealer hoping that he would set them on a trail to find the big fish at the end of the line.</p><p>Jericho looked over at his partner. His auburn hair was scattered across his forehead as his pale blue eyes looked decidedly bored as he stared out the windshield of the government issued 2002 Ford Taurus. Ambrose was a strange fish but he had an uncanny knack of picking the right guy to follow and watch during these types of operations. For a relatively young detective in his late twenties he had developed a pretty good skill that took most other detectives years to master. Jericho, had not too long ago turned forty-one and was now becoming at ease at trusting his gut and not second guessing himself.</p><p>" You're drawing attention to us. We're supposed to be undercover."</p><p>Dean rolled his eyes and reclined his seat so that he could stretch out his long legs and place his feet on top of the cracked dashboard.</p><p>" We're two white guys sitting in a car in an alley down behind a warehouse at ten in the morning." Ambrose released another puff of smoke from his lungs. " We're either cops or two down low fags about to fuck."</p><p>He raised his eyebrow at Jericho who was scowling at him. " Take your pick."</p><p>" Well I don't fuck people who smoke." Jericho reached for the styrofoam cup that contained the last bit of coffee that had gone cold for quite a while now. He sloshed it around in the cup wondering if he should drink it.</p><p>From the corner of his eye he noticed Ambrose flicking the unfinished cigarette out through the window. He turned to look at the younger man who was wearing a mischievous grin on his face.</p><p>" Well the cigarette is gone now." Ambrose smirked at him.</p><p>Jericho stared at him for a few moments and then sighed. Ambrose was trying to bait him as usual. He always knew what to say or do to get under his skin. " I'm not fucking you."</p><p>Ambrose gave a short laugh revealing his pristine white teeth as he did so. Jericho was always amazed at how white Dean's teeth remained even though some days he smoked like a chimney.</p><p>" Well I don't want you to." Ambrose looked over at his partner who put his cup of coffee back into the cup holder. " You're probably a lousy lay anyway."</p><p>The way Ambrose said it in such a matter-of -fact manner as if he had spent plenty of time assessing Jericho's physical prowness and had come to that dismal conclusion upset Jericho a bit.</p><p>" I've never had any complaints." Jericho responded a bit gruffly. " Besides, the way how you drink and smoke, you probably can't get it up half the time."</p><p>Ambrose brushed his fingers over the crotch of his faded blue denim pants. " My cock works quite fine, thank you very much."</p><p>He plucked another cigarette out of his pocket but as soon as Jericho saw it he grabbed it from the surprised detective's fingers and threw it out the window.</p><p>" I don't care if you want to kill your lungs Ambrose, but you're not going to kill mine." He looked at Dean expecting him to defy him.</p><p>However Ambrose simply shrugged his shoulders. " You're in a mood today." He took his cellphone out and started to play a game on it. Jericho watched with a bit of astonishment at how easily Ambrose dismissed him. He sat back in the worn out seat and stared out the window looking at nothing in particular. Sometimes Dean's callous behaviour got to him even though Jericho never showed it. He often wondered why he couldn't brush off Dean's behaviour as easily as he did him. Chris sometimes wondered if the man even liked him at all or only tolerated him because they had been teamed up as partners for the past year.</p><p>The next couple of hours passed in relative silence. Being couped up in a car for hours was one of the worse parts of the job but it was what the city paid him for, so Jericho did it.</p><p>Just after midday Dean placed his cellphone back into his pocket. The battery was probably dead anyway, mused Jericho.</p><p>" Look, I don't think the guy is coming." This was the first time that Ambrose had spoken to him in the two hours. " Let's head back to the precinct."</p><p>Chris started the car wordlessly. He trusted Ambrose's instincts over his own. If Ambrose said the guy was going to be a no show then most likely it would be true. Plus Chris was hungry and wanted to get some lunch anyway. They drove down the alley to head to the place that was like a second home to all of them who worked there.</p><p>Precinct 59 was located in a small warehouse in a mostly forgotten part of downtown Baltimore. It was surround by other lonely abandoned warehouses that served as housing for rats and sometimes the homeless. A small weathered sign stood over the entrance letting the public know that a police station was there, not that anyone from the public ever came. Precinct 59 was special because it housed only eight detectives and their captain. They did the grunt work for Major Cases and in returned received little to no mention for their contributions. When a major case was solved and a press conference was held, the captain of Major Cases would stand proudly up on the platform with his arrogant nose in the air as he praised and lauded the work of his detectives and always seemingly forgot the ones who lead them down the right path to begin with. Then Commissioner Hemsley would pat the pale Irish fuck O'Shaunessy on his back and they would smile at each other and bask in each other's glory.</p><p>There was no reception area at Precinct 59, as no one ever came into the building except for the detectives and on rare occassions when the city remembered to send them office supplies a messenger would drop by. There was one main room where all the detectives sat at their desks. The captain's office was separated from them with some dry wall and a frosted glass door which he usually kept open. It also had one jail cell in the back that was never used because they never arrested anyone. Their job was to follow, spy and sometimes infiltrate but never to confront or arrest. They were under strict orders not to do so from the Commissioner. So the jail cell was used as the supply closet because the city didn't feel generous enough to spare the money for a few bricks or drywall to build one in the warehouse. Surprisingly the two bathrooms, one for the ladies and the other for the gents were renovated and modern and did not fit in with the drab grey walls in the rest of the place.</p><p>" Oooora! Oooora!" A hound like sound ripped through the building.</p><p>CM Punk rolled his olive green eyes dramatically. He was in his early thirties with two full sleeves of tattoos and a silver lip ring in the corner of his thin bottom lip. " O'Neil, cut that racket out."</p><p>Titus O'Neil made his way through the precinct carrying a large tubberware container in both hands. Whoever had told O'Neil that he could be a detective lied to him. The African American was six foot six inches tall and packed with lean muscle. Lots of people mistook him for a basketball star even though none could say exactly who. One of the keys of being a great detective was the ability to blend in with the crowd but O'Neil stood out like a sore thumb. Everyone remembered him no matter where they went, so he had been regulated to desk duty. It just wasn't safe to put him on the streets.</p><p>O'Neil laughed and placed the tubberware container on Punk's desk. " You just mad cause you lost that bet on the baseball game last night."</p><p>" Whatever," Punk said gruffly. He eyed the container on his desk. " Did Sheila make cookies?"</p><p>Titus nodded. " Yup. Chocolate chip. And pass them around, don't play stingy like the last time."</p><p>Punk quickly opened the container and smiled at the sight of about thirty chocolate chip cookies infront of him.</p><p>He spoke as he grabbed a large handful of about six cookies. " Well maybe she should stop making them taste so good then."</p><p>He tapped Roman Reigns who was sitting in front of with the edge of the container. Without turning around the man took the container from Punk as he remained focused on what he was looking at on his computer.</p><p>" Did I hear that Sheila made cookies?"</p><p>Captain John Cena leaned against the door frame of his office as O'Neil approached him.</p><p>" Yeah you know how it is." O'Neil handed Cena a brown paper bag. " She told me to give these to you."</p><p>Cena opened the bag and took out a large cookie and the chocolate chips were in a 'C' shape. He smiled and took a bite. " Tell her that I said thanks. I really appreciate it."</p><p>" Hey how come he gets special cookies?" Punk whined.</p><p>" Because I'm the captain."</p><p>" Bullshit."</p><p>Titus laughed. " Actually that's what she said. Sheila said that he deserves something special for having to put up with us on a daily basis."</p><p>" She's a smart girl." Cena continued to eat the delicious cookie. He looked at Titus. " So when do you plan on marrying her?"</p><p>O'Neil plopped down in his chair and threw his hands up in the air. " Man. I ain't ready for that yet. I'm still a young buck with plenty of oats to sow."</p><p>" Yeah, and when you're busy planting your seeds the faithful crop might just leave." John folded his arms and looked at him. " Sheila's a good woman O'Neil. It's been what...five years? She isn't going to stick around forever."</p><p>Titus fiddled with a pen on his desk. " Yeah I know."</p><p>" Or you could just break up with her and let me have her."</p><p>O'Neil shot a look at the man sitting next to him. " Are you crazy Orton? Sheila would never go out with you. You've got baby mamas in six different towns."</p><p>" Hey, it's only three towns. Stop exaggerating the facts." Randy Orton's smile played on his lips. " I can't help it if women love The Viper." The Viper was Randy's nickname for his dick.</p><p>" Well maybe that viper needs to be put down. It isn't safe for it to be running around like that. I'm surprised that I didn't get pregnant from sitting next to you for all of this time."</p><p>The entire office bursted out in laughter. John laughed as well as he brushed the crumbs off his face. They didn't have much in the precinct. Hell, it was a big deal when they finally got a new photocopier last year. But they were a close knit bunch. They were more than workmates. They were family.</p><p>Punk piped up. " Hey maybe I can take Sheila. I don't have any baby mamas."</p><p>O'Neil looked over at him. " Are you crazy? You're my best friend."</p><p>" Exactly. So Sheila knows exactly what she's getting." Punk teased.</p><p>O'Neil shook his head. " Y'all a bunch of horndogs. Can't take y'all anywhere to meet anybody."</p><p>Ambrose and Jericho walked in on the final part of the exchange. Jericho noticed that Ambrose was smiling. He had a nice smile that lit up his entire face that made him look years younger, almost like a college freshman. Jericho became conscious that he was staring at Dean and looked away. That man was slowly seeping under his skin and he didn't know what to do to stop it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jericho watched as Dean made his way to his desk which was right next to Roman Reigns. Ambrose slid into his chair effortlessly and picked up a container from off of Reigns' desk. He grabbed a cookie and took a generous bite out of it. Sheila had probably sent goodies as she usually did. Jericho wondered if Dean would pass the container to him. Shit, did Dean even remember that he existed now that they were back in the precinct? He watched as Ambrose held a light hearted conversation with Reigns, laughing and smiling as he did so. He never once had a conversation with Ambrose like that where he was completely relaxed and chilled with him. He got the feeling sometimes that the younger man didn't even want to be near him although Chris didn't think he had done anything to offend him. He ran his hand through his short spiked hair and exhaled loudly and picked up a pen on his desk. Jericho needed to get all thoughts of Dean Ambrose out of his mind and to focus on the backed up paperwork at his desk. But the old cliché ran true. It was easier said than done.</p><p>Ambrose took another cookie from the container. He twirled it around in his nimble fingers before taking a bite.</p><p>" So when are you gonna pop the question?" He asked his best friend who he heard groan and then sigh.</p><p>Reigns rested his forehead in the palm of his hands and fixed his grey eyes on Dean. He could see a small smirk attempting to play on the corner of Dean's mouth but Ambrose was fighting to keep it under control. Reigns knew that he couldn't help it though. Dean was always up to something.</p><p>" I don't know," His long wavy ponytail brushed the back of his shirt as he shook his head. " I want it to be special ya know."</p><p>Dean nodded his head. He remembered when Roman first laid eyes on his current girlfriend. About two years ago, two female detectives joined the precinct. Layla McCool and AJ Lee. When Reigns first saw Layla he hit Dean on the chest with the back of hand almost causing him to spit out the soda that he had been drinking.</p><p>" You see that girl right there," Roman's voice was soft almost as if he was in a trance. " That's wifey."</p><p>Dean looked over at the nervous looking young woman who was taking a couple steps back from Orton's predator like gaze. She had a gorgeous light caramel complexion and a curly afro mop. She was fit with curves in all the right places with a pretty face to complete it all. She was nothing short of beautiful. It took Roman a whole month, but he finally convinced Layla to go on a date with him and they had been going steady eversince.</p><p>Ambrose brushed the cookie crumbs off his desk and watched them fall to the floor. He had never been truly in love but he was happy for his friend. Sure he had girlfriends over the years, none of them lasting more than eight months but he never loved them. He may have said it to make the girl feel better at time but he never really meant it. Some people might consider it an asshole move but sometimes it was just a lot easier to tell people what they wanted to hear than to let them know that they were in love with an uncaring douchebag.</p><p>" Yeah I understand." Ambrose closed the lid of the container. He was happy for Roman but he could feel a wave of disappointment rushing through his system. He knew what caused it but he didn't like to dwell on it. All of that was in the past and Reigns probably didn't remember it anyway as he had never mentioned it.</p><p>Ambrose took the container of cookies and dropped them with an unceremonious thud on top of Jericho's desk. Chris looked up surprised from his paperwork as Dean pushed the container towards him with his fingertips with his usual despondant expression on his face.</p><p>" Uh, thanks." Chris took the top off and was surprised to see that they were still quite a few cookies left.</p><p>Ambrose shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as if barely acknowledging Jericho and turned to go back to his desk.</p><p>" Hey Dean," Jericho called out. " How about we go back to the look out this evening? See if the kid turns up."</p><p>Ambrose narrowed his eyes at Jericho for a few moments as if he was contemplating the offer. Finally he ran his hand through that messy hair of his and tilted his head slightly to the side.</p><p>" Fine."</p><p>He watched as Ambrose sat in his chair that was so old that the yellow sponge was peaking through in various places. Heck, in this place everyone's chair had a bit of sponge showing. He knew that Cena tried the best he could to get new equipment and furniture for them but the city was just not interested in the needs of a very minute section of the police force. The few thousand dollars that was needed to upgrade the precinct could be better spent elsewhere like an entertainment allowance for O'Shaunessy and Commissioner Hemsley.</p><p>At least the city remembered to pay them every month Jericho mused to himself as he picked back up his pen and resumed writing. How the city had not managed to drop them off the paysheet as yet, he would never know.</p><p>* * *</p><p>They sat in the Ford as the darkness cloaked them in the alley. Chris had his window rolled down a bit to let in some of the cool night air. But what also wafted in was the scent of the city: piss, smoke and desperation. He was used to it though, this part of the city was for the hopeless and the forgotten. The media never ventured down this side unless it was to cover a murder or a huge drug bust. The strange thing was that he had felt more at home here than he did in his own house which was located on the other side of the city.</p><p>It was a nice neighbourhood in a good school district. He had bought it when he had married his wife over ten years ago. They had chosen that neighbourhood because they had wanted to start a family. Have a couple of kids. Maybe a dog. But then he got promoted to detective and everything soured from there. He was no longer home on the evenings and spent many weekends in the office catching up on paperwork. His wife complained that he was neglecting her but he foolishly dismissed it. Surely she had to see that he was doing it for the betterment of their future family. Until one day he came home and found divorce papers on the coffee table. His wife was in the kitchen leaning over the breakfast bar with a half glass of wine in her hand. Her eyes were bloodshot as if she had been crying. She told him just to sign them and get it over with. He tried to reason with her but her mind was made up. She had enough of her absentee husband she told him. Those words had cut him deeply. She asked him when was the last time that they had fucked and he just stared at her. He honestly could not remember when last they had been together. He could not remember the last time he had made love to his wife. He could feel the shame flowing through his veins. What sort of man was he, that he made his wife feel so undesirable? He signed the papers without argument. She was right. They were just existing around each other.</p><p>The divorce proceedings were fast. His wife wanted nothing from him. She informed him that she had a job offer lined up in San Francisco and that she was going to take it. His mind had went numb when she had told him this at the courthouse. San Francisco? That was all away across the goddamn country. He might never see her again. Even though they were divorcing he still loved her. He suspected that she knew this because she gently cupped his jaw with her hand and kissed him lightly on the lips much to the amazement of their lawyers. He could still remember clearly what she said to him.</p><p>" You're a good guy Chris. But you're married to your job and I just can't be your mistress anymore."</p><p>That was seven years ago.</p><p>She was right. He was married to his job. He was stuck in a cruiser in a smelly alley around seven in the evening with a guy he was sure didn't even like him. Jericho didn't even know why he suggested coming back here. He looked out into the darkness and saw a rat scurrying across a crate disappearing into the abysmal blackness. He sighed and tapped his fingers against the edge of his seat. He had no idea if the kid they were following would even come back here.</p><p>Suddenly, he felt a warm hand covering his, pressing his fingers against the seat. He shifted in his seat and looked at Ambrose, whose features he could faintly makeout in the darkness. However, he could tell that Ambrose's pale blue eyes were on him, while he secretly relished the sensation of having someone hold his hand. It had been too damn long since he had such simple human contact.</p><p>" Stop it. You're making me nervous."</p><p>Jericho smiled apologetically. " Sorry. I didn't know that anything could make you nervous."</p><p>" Yeah well, you and that constant tapping would make anyone jumpy."</p><p>Dean took his hand off of Jericho's much to the latter's disappointment. " Sorry." He said it a bit gruffly. He couldn't do anything right. He leaned back in the seat and stared up at the ceiling of the car. He could make out the faint stain pattern on the material in the darkness.</p><p>He heard Ambrose pulling on the handle of his door and he turned around to face him.</p><p>" I need to stretch my legs." Ambrose offered no further explanation and got out the car and closed the door.</p><p>Jericho felt the weight shift as Ambrose leaned up against the trunk of the car. After a few minutes Jericho inhaled the familiar scent of tabacco wafting through the vehicle. Goddamn that kid! He got out of the car hurriedly and marched to the back of the car. It was easy to spot him because of the glowing red ember at the tip of the cigarette. If he could spot it, so can anyone less than fifty feet away. The red tip would be a beacon in the darkness. He snatched the cigarette from Dean's hand and threw it on the ground and stomped it out.</p><p>" What the fuck do you think you're doing?" His voice was low and gruff. He was angry but he knew that he couldn't shout or it would bring more unwanted attention on them. " Are you trying to get us killed?"</p><p>Ambrose exhaled right in Chris' face. The smoke went up his nostrils and down into his lungs. It almost made him feel a bit nauseous but he stood his ground in front of Ambrose.</p><p>" No. I was trying to have a smoke. What the fuck is wrong with your ass?"</p><p>Jericho felt as if he could almost throttle the kid. " Hello? It's dark Detective Ambrose. The light from the cigarette could be spotted by anyone close by."</p><p>Outside the car offered a bit more light than inside and he could see Dean's face clearly. He saw a switch going off in his head when Jericho had spoken. Appearantly he didn't consider that possibility.</p><p>" Whatever man," Dean shrugged his shoulders. " Why are you also so uptight?"</p><p>Smooth. Ambrose just turned the whole situation around on him. " I'm not uptight. I just don't want to be killed in a pissed filled, rat infested alley."</p><p>Ambrose pursed his lips and studied him for a few moments. The only thing that could be heard was the scurrying of the rats in the background and the traffic from the street a few hundred yards away.</p><p>" When's the last time you got laid?"</p><p>" Excuse me?" Jericho couldn't believe that Dean could be so bold as to inquire about his sex life.</p><p>" You heard me," a small smile played on Dean's lips. " When's the last time you got some?"</p><p>" That's none of your business."</p><p>" Oh it is my business, if you're gonna get worked up like that." Ambrose chuckled a little. " You're always so damn uptight. I ask myself, why is Chris so damn miserable? And then it came to me. Pussy. You're not getting any."</p><p>Chris opened his mouth to respond and then closed it. He was right in a way. He couldn't remember the last time he got laid. It probably was over six months ago. But he would never admit that, especially to a dude like Ambrose who would most likely just laugh at him. " I'm not going to discuss my sex life with you."</p><p>Ambrose took a half step closer to Jericho and their chests were nearly touching. " I don't need you to discuss it. I just need you to get laid."</p><p>Dean's hand trailed down the side of Chris' jaw, across the shoulder of his leather jacket and finally lightly resting his hands on either side of Chris' jeans clad hips.</p><p>" You're aren't a bad looking guy. You make a decent salary. I don't see why you don't have a girlfriend or two." Dean's voice whispered against Jericho's neck. His breath hotter than the night air and it made Jericho's pulse quicken. Was he actually getting turned on by Ambrose? Or was this just another one of his mind games?</p><p>" I..I just don't have any time for that." He didn't know why he was explaining himself to the man. Why he couldn't speak without stuttering. Ambrose's close presence had completely thrown his entire equilibrium off.</p><p>Ambrose's face was in front of his now. Just inches apart from each other. His eyes looked at him all knowing like an old sage.</p><p>" I have a friend..." Every breath he exhaled whispered against Chris' lips as his words came out. " I can give her a call. See if she can help you out."</p><p>Jericho lightly licked his lips noticing Ambrose's eyes had shifted to his mouth as he did so. He then found his voice to speak. " Is she a prostitute?"</p><p>Ambrose chuckled softly. His fingers pressing in to Chris' hips. " No. Just a friend of mine. She's a good girl. I remember her talking about finding a good fuck buddy. I guess I'm trying to help her out."</p><p>Jericho shook his head. " Nah. I'm good." He let out a surprised gasp as Ambrose pulled his hips on to his own against the car.</p><p>" What the hell are you doing?" Jericho became painfully aware of the fact that their faces were now mere centimetres apart. He could feel Ambrose's chest rise and fall against his own.</p><p>" You're sex starved." Ambrose said it in the same matter-of-fact tone that he had used earlier in the day when he had told him that he was a lousy lay.</p><p>Jericho's face twisted in confusion. " What?"</p><p>" Any other guy would've done punched my lights out for doing this to him." Ambrose smirked at him and Chris didn't like it. " But you... you're so hard up for human contact that you don't even care whose body you're up against. Even if it's someone who smokes."</p><p>Ambrose was messing with him. Jericho knew it. All of this sweet tension between them was nothing more than a ploy for his amusement. He was half hard in a stank alley with a guy who was playing mind games with him. Is this what his life had come to?</p><p>" You're fucking with me." Jericho gritted his teeth boring his eyes into his partner.</p><p>Ambrose broke into a wide smile as if he was glad that Jericho had finally caught on. Dean shifted his hips slightly. " You don't seem to mind too much."</p><p>Jericho could feel his cheeks heating up. He was fucking embarrassed. He pulled his hips away from Ambrose, who then lightly pushed him away with his finger tips. He shot Jericho a devilish grin and then got back into the car.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cena tapped his thumb against his deskpad. " I guess you guys are on to something here. Keep at it. But if it gets too deep, pull out and we'll hand it over to Major Cases."</p><p>" Yes sir."</p><p>Layla and AJ were sitting across from him in his office. There were assigned to sniff out a teenage prostitution ring and they were considering using AJ as bait. But Cena didn't want to go so far as yet.</p><p>" Well that is all. You're free to go." Cena gestured with his hands towards the door and Layla and AJ got up to leave.</p><p>Layla had already exited when Cena called out to AJ.</p><p>" Lee! Just a moment."</p><p>AJ looked at him a bit confused and closed the door. Cena got up from his desk and walked over to her.</p><p>He dropped his voice to just above a whisper as he spoke to her. " Look, having you infiltrate the ring is a great idea. But I can't risk having you found out."</p><p>Cena's face was etched with worry and concern. Detective AJ Lee was in her mid twenties and looked quite young for her age. She was a pretty Latina with large doe eyes and small cute features. She was short, probably only five foot two or three with a slim body with slight curves. By just looking at her one would assume that she was fifteen or sixteen and that made her a great candidate to go undercover into ring. But Cena wasn't comfortable with the idea at all.</p><p>AJ saw the anxiety in her boss's blue eyes and knew that he was just trying to look out for her safety. " I know." She gave him a small smile. " We just thought it would be a good idea to get closer to the john who was running it."</p><p>" It's a great idea," Cena sighed. " But I can't risk having you followed if you go in."</p><p>" Aww. You care." AJ teased playfully.</p><p>She watched as Cena's square jaw untensed, a smile eased from his lips forming his dimples. He looked more handsome when he was relaxed AJ mused to herself but didn't say it out loud. Her boss was a handsome guy. He was about six feet tall with light brown hair, blue eyes and built like a brick house because of frequent gym work. He was an All American boy. But she could see his face becoming etched with lines from the stress of the job. Since they were pratically no secrets in the office she knew that Cena didn't have much of a love life, if any at all. All the guy did was work all day and night which was supplemented with occassional breaks at the gym. He hardly ever went on vacation for more than a week at a time. Cena's job was his life. Even though AJ loved her job, she couldn't imagine it being the only thing in her life.</p><p>" Of course I do." Cena patted her on the shoulder. " I care about all of my men."</p><p>" Well in case you haven't realized," AJ laughed and turned on her heel. " I'm a girl." Her hand was on the door knob turning it.</p><p>Cena's blue eyes met her brown ones taking in her merriment. " Yes, I've noticed."</p><p>Their eyes locked on each other for a few tense moments. Neither could process the strange energy flowing between them.</p><p>AJ broke the gaze first and twisted the knob on the door opening it. " Well see ya."</p><p>Cena gave her a slight wave. " See ya."</p><p>He watched as she walked back to her desk. Turning his head he saw that Punk was looking at him grinning. Punk mouthed " hit it" at him but Cena chuckled and shook his head. John headed back to his desk, leaving his door open as usual. He hated being cut off from his staff. They were almost like brothers and sisters to him. Punk was always teasing him about hooking up with AJ but he would never do it. Cena couldn't see himself compromising his workplace ethics like that. He liked to keep every thing above board, which is why he had such a close relationship with his detectives. He trusted them and they in return showed him the same loyalty and respect. When Punk, Orton, O'Neil and Reigns managed to pull him away from his desk a few evenings a month and hit up a local bar, they became his friends. He cherished his bond with his staff deeply and he would never do anything intentionally to break it.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Dean Ambrose had an oral fixation. He always kept his mouth occupied with something. Most of the time it would be with cigarettes or chewing gum. But sometimes it would be with his fingers. Like right now his thumb was pushing his top and bottom lips apart as he concentrated on a game on his phone inside the Ford.</p><p>It was a few weeks after the incident that night in the alley. Ambrose appearantly had forgotten about it the next day while it played continuously on Jericho's mind. He watch the thumb as it stroked the soft underside of Dean's top lip as he recalled how close that mouth had been to his. Maybe Ambrose was right about one thing after all. He needed to get laid. Jericho sighed and looked at the weathered beaten dashboard. Somehow he felt that the dashboard was a mirror reflection of his life. Lots of cracks and chips but holding together because of his strong resolve. His life was nowhere how he had imagined it to be. He had lost his wife, he had no kids , not even a dog. All he had was his job . He clung to the long hours even though it was never required because he hated going home to his empty house and the loneliness of all of the empty rooms just consumed him. Many times he thought about selling the home and buying a condo in the city but he could never do it. Maybe he was still clinging to the hope that one day he would come home to the family he always dreamed of having.</p><p>Now he was in a different alley from the one previously waiting for the small time dealer they were tailing to walk out of a restaurant hopefully with one of the men linked to the kingpin that they were trying to bring down. This was what his life was about, watching other people live their lives even if it was on the wrong side of the law.</p><p>Jericho groaned audibly and rested back against the headrest of the car seat.</p><p>" What's the matter with you?" Ambrose looked at Jericho as if he had little interest in the actual answer.</p><p>Jericho covered his eyes with the palm of his right hand. " Nothing."</p><p>" Fine. Suit yourself." Ambrose's interest went back to his phone.</p><p>A few minutes later Jericho groaned again and sat up in his seat. He just couldn't get comfortable. He could see Ambrose looking at him with a faint smile of amusement on his face.</p><p>" I need to stretch my legs." Jericho opened the car door and got out. Bits of paper wrappers, broken glass bottles and cigarette butts crunched under the soles of his black sneakers as he walked down to the end of the alley to be greated with a brick wall. There were also five or six dumpsters on either side of the alley. The scent of the garbarge was putrid and rank and it infiltrated his system filling up his lungs with the decomposing waste's aroma. Yet he felt more settled out here than he did in a car with Ambrose. Something about the guy just put him on edge and he couldn't figure out what it was.</p><p>A few minutes later Jericho saw Ambrose walking towards him. Ambrose stood a few feet away from him and was studying him. He actually looked a bit concerned this time.</p><p>" What's going on?" Ambrose crossed one leg infront of the other and pushed his hands into his front jeans pockets.</p><p>Jericho just shrugged his shoulders lightly. " Nothing." He looked down at the ground to avoid Ambrose's gaze.</p><p>" Bullshit."</p><p>Ambrose was closer to him now. Just a foot infront of him and Jericho's back was almost against the alley wall.</p><p>" You've been acting jumpy for a while," Ambrose's blue eyes scanned his face as if he was looking for evidence. " Especially when you're around me."</p><p>Jericho felt a flush hitting his cheeks and he looked away from Ambrose. " Everything is not about you."</p><p>" Then prove me wrong."</p><p>Jericho looked at Dean increduously. " I don't have to prove anything." The scent from the dumpsters was really starting to get to him now. He just wanted to leave that wretched place and Ambrose behind. He didn't want to start playing another one of his partner's mind games again.</p><p>Jericho brushed passed Ambrose and started walking to the car. " I'm leaving."</p><p>Suddenly he felt an arm grabbing him and pulling him behind one of the dumpsters. His back was pressed against the wall and Ambrose was crouching over him with an index finger on his own lips.</p><p>He whispered sharply. " It's our guy."</p><p>In his awkward position Jericho managed to crane his neck around to see the young Hispanic male that they had been following walking out with an older, taller guy who could be in his mid thirties. They stopped at the back of the restaurant obviously discussing something amicably. Jericho then became aware that Ambrose was kneeling between his legs and his denim covered groin was pressed onto his. One of Ambrose's arms was supporting Jericho's back so that it wouldn't touch the filthy alley ground. It was quite a compromising position to say the least but he could tell that Ambrose had a better vantage point than he did and he could see those sharp blue eyes taking in every detail of the man that the mark was talking to.</p><p>Jericho's neck was hurting him trying to get a look at the guy so he turned around and was at eye level with Ambrose's collar bone. He would have to trust his partner to get all of the details on the intended mark.</p><p>Chris didn't know if it was subconciously or not but Ambrose's arm that was supporting him was pulling him against Dean's chest, until his nose was pressed against the crook of Ambrose's neck. He didn't want to make any fuss and attract unwanted attention so he remained still.</p><p>All Jericho could smell now was Dean. There was a faint trace of cologne but his natural scent was coming through but it wasn't unpleasant and it was a welcome change from the garbage. His body was up against Ambrose's and his system was being flooded by his natural aroma. It was making Jericho feel rather uncomfortable. His body was starting to react to him in a manner that was quite disagreeable given the situation.</p><p>He felt Ambrose's lips brush against his ear and it sent an immediate electric shock through is body. Why the hell was he reacting this way to him?</p><p>" They're gone."</p><p>Jericho felt a flood of relief wash through him. He pulled back from Dean waiting for him to move so that he could get up properly. But Ambrose appeared to be lost in thought and his fingers raked through Jericho's short blonde hair erractically.</p><p>Dean seemed to be murmurring to himself. Something about knowing that guy. But Jericho really wanted to get off the dirty ground before a rat ran over him and more importantly before Dean noticed his body's reaction from being so close to him.</p><p>" Hey, you wanna let me up there?"</p><p>Ambrose looked down at him with his messy auburn hair resting just above his eyebrows as if he had momentarily forgotten that Jericho was there.</p><p>" Uh, yeah sure." Ambrose shifted his weight and got up while pulling Jericho up with him. Jericho dusted off the back of his jeans with his hands while Ambrose watched him.</p><p>" Did you get to see the guy?"</p><p>Ambrose nodded his head. " Yeah."</p><p>Chris looked at him expectantly waiting for him to spill the beans.</p><p>Ambrose walked from behind the dumpster and Jericho followed him. Dean stood with his hands on his hips and looked at Jericho. " I know this is an odd place to ask, but do you wanna go and get some dinner? I'm starving."</p><p>It was only then when Ambrose mentioned food that Jericho realized how hungry he was but then he deliberated that the smell of garbage could ruin anyone's appetite. Plus he had no problem discussing the case over a good meal.</p><p>Jericho nodded as they headed back to the Ford. " Sure." As they walked, Chris was relieved as he felt his member return to normal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean Ambrose ate in a very peculiar fashion. Jericho sat on his side of the booth and watched him unabashedly with pure fascination at how he ate. Ambrose had ordered a steak platter that included a medium rare sirloin slab along with mashed potatoes, baked macaroni and cheese with coleslaw. The younger man proceeded to cut the steak into bitesized cubes and then would ignore the cutlery provided and ate the meat with his fingers. He would simply pick up the meat with his index and thumb and just pop it in his mouth. Leaving his fingers streaked with brown grease. He only used his fork to eat the mashed potatoes and the mac and cheese. He would place the coleslaw on top of the meat with his fingers before he ate it.</p><p>Chris shifted in the red vinyl seat trying to get comfortable but he soon gave up and wondered why Dean had picked this place. The food was actually pretty decent, he thought as he chewed on his quarter pounder burger but the rest of the place was pretty much a dive. A couple of guys in their late fifties sat at the bar drinking, their talking animated and punctuated with raucous deep belly laughter. At a few other tables they were occupied by a three or four middle aged men who looked like factory workers eating in quiet. Chris could see them rehashing the day's previous hours in their mind and that silent dread of having to live through it again tomorrow. He wondered if his face carried the same expression. The men in this place would be considered the working poor. What he and Dean earned would be considered a dream paycheck to most of them but in this restaurant, they were one of them. As such they didn't give a hoot's ass about what he and Dean were discussing. Jericho realized that this would be the least likely place that anyone would be eavesdropping. Everyone else was busy caught up in the misery of their own lives.</p><p>Ambrose was one hundred percent certain that the guy who the mark had met up with was Alvarez, who was the main distributor for several of the blocks in the inner city. Who they needed to find was the guy who Alvarez worked for.</p><p>When they had finished their meal the waitress brought their check and a couple of packaged towelettes that Dean tore into so that he could wipe the mess from his fingers and around his lips. After paying, they decided to call it a night and to head back to the station to pick up their personal cars.</p><p>The florescent light bars that hung from the roof of the precinct casted a hollow glow on the industrial grey walls of the main room. It was after seven and everyone had gone home, even Cena. The footsteps of Ambrose and Jericho making echoing sounds through the building as they made their way to their desks to retrieve their personal belongings. Jericho slung the strap of his bag over his shoulder and took out his cellphone. He didn't know why he felt the need to really. No one ever called or messaged him. Apparently he didn't only ignore his wife but his friends as well so they pretty much left him alone.</p><p>" So what are you doing tonight?" Ambrose's voice snapped Jericho out of his reverie.</p><p>He shook his head. " Nothing. Go home and watch some tv I guess."</p><p>Ambrose just paused and looked at him. Jericho could have sworn that he saw something looking like pity flash across Ambrose's face.</p><p>He came next to Jericho's desk so that he was standing right in front of him. His blue eyes were piercing into Chris. They were searching his face, inquiring, digging for some sort of an answer to the next thing that he said.</p><p>" Why do you do this to yourself?" Dean's voice was low but in the emptiness of the building the question seemed to have taken over all available space. Every nook and corner the words resonated. Vibrating off the walls and onto his skin seeping through his pores into his bloodstream. Ambrose had asked him the one question which he could not answer.</p><p>Ambrose seemed to have sense that Jericho had no answer to his question. He leaned against the edge of the desk right in front of the older man. They were about six inches apart. The same distance when they sat side by side in the Ford, where they spent several hours, five days a week on the job. But this time the same amount of distance felt closer and more intimate. Their relationship was about to move from the business level to the personal level.</p><p>Ambrose tapped his fingers against the edge of the wooden desk. " C'mon man. All you do is work. Live a little."</p><p>Jericho fought for an answer. " But I like my job." Weak. Feeble response. He knew it.</p><p>" Yeah we all know that you like it. Fuck, you're practically married to it." Ambrose noticed that Jericho winced uncomfortably when he said that.</p><p>" Look I meant what I said a few weeks ago." Ambrose's eyes met with Jericho's and he saw the contempt eminating from them and knew instantly that Jericho knew what he was referring to. Chris' entire body language changed, his body became tense and his fists clenched.</p><p>Ambrose sighed. " Would you fucking relax?" He grabbed both of Chris' forearms, just above the wrists and pulled him against his own body. Their hips meeting with a padded thud. Jericho's jaw still clenched.</p><p>" This is why no chick wants to fuck you. You take everything so seriously. She's probably afraid that you might kill her afterwards if she sucks your dick wrong." Ambrose noticed a small smile crack the seam of Jericho's lips only to quickly vanish. His partner was just being difficult.</p><p>He slipped his fingers over Jericho's wrists down to the palms of his hands, working his fingers inside the clenched fists. Jericho didn't unclench his fists but he didn't object against Ambrose's fingers inside of them. His fingers felt cool and soft against the heat of his palm.</p><p>" Why are you so interested in getting me laid?" Jericho's voice trickled out of his throat covered in a hush tone. They were so close that anything above a whisper would seem as if they were shouting.</p><p>" Because," Dean folded his red lips in to wet them with his tongue before he continued speaking. " You would become more relaxed and a bit more pleasant to be around."</p><p>Chris chuckled softly. Dean grinned. Their eyes focused on each other. The laughing stopped. Dean's fingers were lightly stroking Chris' palms that kept them securely in place. Jericho couldn't help himself, his eyes kept flicking to Ambrose's lips. He tried to refocus to the rest of his face but to no avail. He felt himself starting to get hard and with his groin pressed against Dean's, he wondered if he could feel it. He looked at Ambrose. His messy hair was falling almost into his eyes that appeared to be half opened. Jericho could tell that those eyes were focused on his lips as well. He couldn't understand what the hell was going on between them as he felt a tremor run down his spine. Ambrose parted his lips slightly and moved his head the merest of millimetres towards Jericho. The older man responded by mimicking his actions. He started to feel Dean growing against him through the material. This was no prank this time.</p><p>Jericho's eyes flicked up to Ambrose's and they locked on to each other. He couldn't read Ambrose's expression except to say that he saw a little lust lurking somewhere beneath those cool blues of his. Suddenly it hit Jericho as if he had ran face first into a wall, what he was about to do. He pulled quickly away from a stunned Ambrose walking a few feet away before turning around.</p><p>He ran his hand through his short spiky hair. His heart was beating quickly, his breath was short and ragged. Jericho looked at Ambrose who was still leaning against the desk. Jericho's eyes were wild with frustration.</p><p>" No! Just stop that. I'm not like that."</p><p>Ambrose folded his arms across his chest. " You're not like what? Hmmm?" His eyes were already taunting Chris. " I wasn't doing anything that you didn't allow me to do."</p><p>His words clung to Jericho like an invisible spider web. He spoke the truth. Dean only did what he allowed him to do. Shit. The truth was clear. He had wanted it. For some inexplicable reason, he had wanted to kiss Ambrose, or let Ambrose kiss him, whichever one came first. He groaned loudly and headed to the exit. He couldn't look at Ambrose anymore. His sexual frustration was getting the best of him, that's why he was allowing such crazy things to happen. That's the excuse that Jericho's mind made as he headed to the carpark at the back of the building.</p><p>The next morning, Dean sat at his own desk and Jericho at his. Ambrose had asked him if they were going out this morning but Jericho gruffly responded with a no and said that he had a lot of paperwork to catch up on. Ambrose kept stealing looks at Jericho hoping that he would catch his eyes once to let him know that everything was alright between them but the blond never looked up once. Fuck. Dean didn't know why it was such a big deal to him. Jericho came across as one of those men that always had to be in control of everything and couldn't just live in the moment. Occassionally he saw a peak of a fun guy underneath that placcid exterior but Jericho never let him out for too long. It was as if he was always on the job.</p><p>Roman was talking to him about how he should propose to Layla. Right now Dean didn't honestly give a fuck and he badly wanted a cigarette but he knew that no smoking indoors was the only rule that Cena strictly enforced.</p><p>" So do you think I should propose in the park or at Le Chateau?"</p><p>Dean looked at his best friend and shrugged his shoulders. " I dunno. Which one is her favourite?"</p><p>As Roman started to list the pros and cons of each situation, Ambrose tuned him out. It was partially Roman's fault that he was in this mess with Jericho to begin with.</p><p>Every year Cena threw a Christmas party at his house for his staff. Layla and AJ would go over and help him decorate the house from top to bottom. There would be a huge seven foot tree in the living room, garlands draped all over the bannister and then last year someone got the bright idea to hang mistletoe randomly around the different rooms.</p><p>One of the best things about Cena's Christmas parties was that he had a great selection of liquor available. If anyone couldn't make it home they were more than welcomed to crash at his place. Reigns had been drinking steadily all night long. Even though he wasn't a lightweight, Ambrose could tell that he was becoming a bit tipsy.</p><p>It had been a rather warm December in Baltimore. No snow had fallen all winter. Orton then got the bright idea to see if they could start a barbecue. Cena agreed since he lived on a quiet spot without any neighbours right next door to him so any noise they made wouldn't affect outsiders. So everyone trooped outside to the backyard while Ambrose and Reigns remained on the couch talking.</p><p>After some time had passed, Dean patted Roman on the knee and suggested that they head outside to find the others. Roman placed the cup that he had been drinking from on the coffee table and followed Dean.</p><p>As they were making their way through a corridor, Roman grabbed Dean's arm bringing him to a halt.</p><p>Ambrose looked at him questioningly. " What is it?"</p><p>Reigns eyes were merry and full of mischief. " We're under a mistletoe."</p><p>Ambrose looked up and saw that he was right. It was one those plastic ones that you could buy from the dollar store. " So?"</p><p>" Well aren't we supposed to kiss under the mistletoe?"</p><p>Dean shook his head. His best friend was way more drunk than he had thought. " Rome, I think you've had enough to drink."</p><p>Reigns smiled showing his perfectly straight white teeth. " I'm not that drunk."</p><p>With those words Reigns pushed Ambrose against the wall, placing his arms on either side of him trapping Ambrose on the inside. He rested down on his forearms which brought his face a few inches above Dean's. He could smell the alcohol on Roman's breath and he watched as Roman's eyes settled on his lips.</p><p>" I just finally got the courage to do what I always wanted."</p><p>Before Ambrose could push him away, Reigns planted his lips fully on his. The taste of the liquor premeating his mouth as Roman moved his full lips over Dean's. Surprisingly his kisses were actually quite soft and masterful considering his current inebriated state. Ambrose's body was in shock and he didn't know how to respond. Roman was now breaking the seal of his mouth apart by gently sucking Dean's bottom lip between his lips. Ambrose knew that he would be lying if he said that he didn't feel an electric shock run through his body as Roman did that to him. Fuck. Despite knowing better, Dean wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and kissed him back. Ambrose felt Reigns' arms encircling his waist and pulling him against his body. Reigns was larger than him and he felt completely ensnared by his best friend. He could also feel Roman's erection rubbing against his own and it was driving him crazy.</p><p>Roman then flicked his tongue between Dean's lips and touched his. Soon more of Roman's slick tongue was in his mouth moving against his with purposeful strokes. Dean was so fucking hard from this kiss that he couldn't believe it. Damn it. Roman had his number. He didn't care if Roman's own girlfriend came in and caught them or if anyone else for that matter. The liquor made Roman's lips sweet to him and right now he was enjoying sucking on them. Reigns' fingers made their way under the hem of his dark blue shirt and was caressing the soft skin on Ambrose's back. Until then in his life, Ambrose had never been so intimate with another man and it scared him a bit at how much he was enjoying it.</p><p>Reigns trailed kisses across Ambrose's jaw and down his neck. He gave him a quick soft kiss and then pulled away from him.</p><p>His face carried a smirk as he looked at the befuddled Ambrose whose lips were bruised dark red from the intense kissing. " I always wanted to do that."</p><p>Reigns said nothing more. Dean watched him grasping his quite visible erection through his jeans and rearranged himself as much as possible. He then walked down the corridor to head outside as if he didn't have a care in the world.</p><p>Ambrose collapsed against the wall. What the fuck just happened? He just traded saliva with his best friend and his heart was palpitating. The worse part was that he wanted more of it. He wanted Reigns to take off his clothes and fuck him until he couldn't walk straight. These thoughts surprised Dean greatly because he was even aware that he had it in him until moments ago.</p><p>Dean felt his erection relaxing a bit so he decided to find Roman. He needed answers. How long had he felt this way about him? Was Roman in the closet all of this time or was he bisexual? The man that Ambrose thought he knew the best in the world had just shocked the living daylights out of him and he wanted some damn answers.</p><p>The night air was tart and crisp as Ambrose stepped outside onto John's lighted back porch. Cena and O'Neil were having a light hearted argument over the best way to grill steak while Orton, Punk and AJ looked on amused. He spotted Roman sitting on a bench nearby with Layla in his lap. He was whispering something to her and was nuzzling her hair while she giggled in response. He watched Roman for a while hoping that he would glance his way just once but he kept on being engrossed with Layla. The sight of the two of them together was making him sick. Reigns was carrying on as if what had just happened between them a few minutes ago had never occurred. Maybe Ambrose's first assessment had been right and Roman had just been drunk. But if he had been would he have been able to kiss him like that?</p><p>Ambrose stepped back inside the house. He couldn't be out there with everyone else having a jolly ol' time right now. He was so blinded by his anger and disappointment that he knocked his shoulder straight into Chris Jericho's chest.</p><p>" Hey, hey! Are you alright there Dean?" Jericho's face showed concern for him but right now he didn't need it.</p><p>" I'm fine." He answered sharply without looking back at the confused Jericho.</p><p>The next time he saw Reigns was on New Year's Eve. They were at the precinct packing up for the night and he was next to Layla. Ambrose had spent all day on lookout with Jericho and this was the first time he had seen his other workmates for the day.</p><p>He pulled Roman to a side and at first they made some small talk with each other. Finally Ambrose said, " that was some party at Cena's huh?"</p><p>Reigns broke into a huge grin and started laughing. " Dude, I was so drunk that I don't even remember half the things I did. I hope I didn't do anything embarrassing. Layla says that I didn't. Did I Dean?"</p><p>Ambrose tried not to let his shock show as he answered. " Nope. You were a bit happy but nothing really unusual." He couldn't just tell him what happened between them. If Roman said he was drunk and didn't remember, then he was. What did Dean expect anyway? A sudden outburst of feelings with Roman promising to leave Layla for him? Is that what he even wanted? He felt so damn confused and alone in that moment.</p><p>" Earth to Dean? Hello? Are you even listening to me?" Roman snapped his fingers in front of Dean's face.</p><p>" Sorry." Dean gave his head a quick shake. " Was thinking about the case."</p><p>Roman looked at him expectantly. " Well, which one?"</p><p>" Oh, the park. You should definitely go with the park."</p><p>Roman smiled at him. " Yeah I was thinking that as well."</p><p>Dean leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes as Roman went back to his computer. Quite honestly, he didn't give a damn where Roman proposed to Layla. Deep inside he knew that Roman remembered kissing him, he could feel it even though Reigns had never made another move towards him since that night.</p><p>Then there was Chris. Ambrose did want to kiss him last night. It only took him a few weeks after the first stunt he pulled to admit to himself that he was attracted to the surly, blond haired man. Last night he had felt that Jericho had liked him as well, but then he had backed away, saying that he was not like that. Fuck. Why do people have to put labels on everything? Why couldn't they just exist and be who they are? Ambrose opened his eyes and looked directly at Jericho who was still engrossed in his work. One way or another he determined, Chris had to admit his feelings for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman was certain that he loved the woman who was straddling his hips. He ran his hands down the sides of her body loving how soft the caramel skin felt under his fingertips. His fingers dipped in at her waist and then back up to her full breasts, his hands kneading the tender tissue while his thumbs flicked over the hardened nipples. She closed her eyes and her lips were parted as a soft moan escaped into the confines of his bedroom.</p><p>He increased his pressure on her breasts loving the little sighs and noises she made in the back of her throat. He sat up in the bed and moved his hands back down to her waist. Her eyes flickered opened but only momentarily for the heat and wetness of his mouth engulfed her right breast and his tongue stroked her nipple with the precision that he knew that she liked. She could feel herself getting even wetter as she wrapped her arms around his neck while biting gently into his shoulder. Roman knew her body so well. Sometimes she was a little scared at how he could turn her body into mush just by touching her the right way.</p><p>Roman felt Layla slowly moving her hips against him. The heat was radiating from her pussy right above the base of his cock. He could feel her wetness slick against his skin. He released her breast from his mouth and kissed her soft lips hard. He heard her surprised gasp from his sudden assault on her lips. Her mouth parting immediately for the entrance of his velvet tongue and he didn't disappoint her. He slid it in her mouth confidently moving it purposefully against her smaller one. Her lips were always sweet to him but they didn't make him feel alive like the time when he had kissed Dean.</p><p>He had definitely remembered kissing Dean at Cena's Christmas party. He had been thinking about doing it for months. For some unexplainable reason, he found Dean to be incredibly attractive. He had wondered if Dean felt the same way towards him but he never gave any indication that he did. But that night at Cena's house when Ambrose arrived in his dark blue button down shirt and relaxed fit jeans that draped over his slim hips in just the right way, he had looked incredibly hot to Roman. He had hit the liquor hard trying to stop those sexual desires that were queuing up inside of him.</p><p>He grabbed Layla's hips, kneading his fingers into her plump ass and slowly slid her down his hips. His hard cock right underneath her pussy, allowing her juices to leave a faint, shiny trail on his sex. Reigns stopped when the head of cock was brushing right against her entrance. He saw her bite her bottom lip and then looked at him pleading with her eyes. He smirked openly for her to see. He intended on giving her what she wanted but he wasn't done teasing her yet. He rubbed the tip of his cock against her clit. Layla squeezed her eyes shut and he watched as her body involuntarily shuddered.</p><p>" Damn you Roman..." Her voice coming out in deep breaths while her fingers dugged into his calves almost hard enough to break the skin.</p><p>Roman gently placed her on her back and spread her legs apart. The scent from her aroused sex was beckoning him. Her outer lips were coated with her juices and he couldn't wait to taste her. He pressed his tongue against the plump flesh tasting her arousal for him. Then he sucked both lips into his mouth covering her entire pussy with his lips. Her fingers scrapped his back as her hips bucked slightly against his mouth. He took his time kissing her sex, parting the folds with his tongue and running the tip of it up and down her silky inner lips, and then teasing the clit by occassionally flicking his tongue against it.</p><p>That night he knew that he had to get Dean to notice him once and for all. So when they were heading outside to the barbecue the hanging mistletoe became the perfect excuse. Fuck. He had enjoyed kissing those pouty red lips of Dean's. Then when he started to kiss him back, he couldn't believe it. He then felt Ambrose's hardness against him and then Reigns knew that it was no joke. His best friend had wanted him as well.</p><p>He sucked Layla's already engorged clit into his mouth, concentrating on it solely. He lightly sucked it with his lips while the tip of his skilled tongue played against the highly sensitive nerves hidden underneath the pink flesh.</p><p>" Oh fuck!" She cried out followed by a whimper. She was almost at her peak. Roman then felt the tell tale throbbing of the clit against his lips. He didn't want her to cum just yet so he released her.</p><p>Layla's eyes were throwing daggers at him when he did that. He smiled at her and then pulled her on top of his hips. He kissed her once again, and loved the hot dirtyness of her licking her tongue against his lips tasting her own juices.</p><p>Roman positioned his cock at her entrance and slowly pushed inside of her. He loved the feeling of her hot, tight, wet vagina gripping him. She moved her hips a bit to adjust to the thickness of him before sitting back on her knees and enjoying the tantalizing sensation of his cock filling her.</p><p>As he started to pump into her, he remembered when Dean had tried to talk to him about what had happened at Cena's. He could see the question lingering behind Ambrose's clear blue eyes when he asked him about that night, but he couldn't let it escape. He had to squash it right then and there. So he made up the bogus story about being drunk and surprisingly Dean bought it. Although Reigns was bit skeptical about that last fact. But accepting the lie was a lot easier than confronting the truth.</p><p>Layla's rhythm was becoming more erractic. Her hips no longer moved to his but moved to some deep primal symphony. Her soft whines became deep groans and noises stirring deep in her throat that escaped through her heavenly mouth sounding almost like a wild feline. She was about to reach her orgasm and Roman loved it. He held on tightly to her hips as she screamed his name loudly as her fluids released all over his cock, wetting his balls. Her passage was a lot more slippery now and and he slid in and out of her with ease.</p><p>Reigns honestly didn't know what he wanted from his best friend. Even though he had tried to forget about the kiss, thinking that once he did it, it would be out of his system. But he had been sadly mistaken. It kept on replaying in head on random occassions like when he was driving to work, or watching basketball or like right now when he was making love to the woman he wanted to become his wife. He could still remember the euphoria that rushed through his veins when he pushed his tongue into Dean's sweet mouth.</p><p>" Oh fuck...God!" His seed shot into Layla as her vagina walls clenched his dick tightly. Her muscles milked all of the semen out of him.</p><p>His head collapsed on her shoulder and he placed light kisses on her collarbone while her hand stroked his long black hair away from his face. Thinking about Dean made him cum harder than he ever had in a quite a long time. Layla pressed her lips against his and he automatically returned the kiss. He would have to think about Dean more often during sex, Reigns thought to himself.</p><p>* * *</p><p>" Aww man! I can't believe you placed your bet on the Spurs." O'Neil laughed and sat in the chair next to Punk's neatly arranged desk.</p><p>Punk scowled at him but O'Neil could see the playful look in his eyes. " Man I can't stand the Heat. They're a bunch of braggers."</p><p>O'Neil picked up a silver paperclip that was on Punk's desk and twirled it between his long fingers. " Dude, you're just sour, cause you lost to Orton."</p><p>Punk groaned. " You know he's not going to stop talking about it."</p><p>He pulled his silver lip ring into his mouth and ran his hands through his short dark brown hair. " Why the fuck did I agree to this bet?"</p><p>O'Neil's face kept his ever present smile. " Punk, it's not that big of a deal. It's just lunch."</p><p>Punk rested his forearms against the desk and narrowed his eyes at his best friend. " Just lunch?" He mocked. " Have you seen Orton eat? It's like watching a race horse plow through oats."</p><p>Punk and O'Neil's lighthearted banter continued but Ambrose tuned them out. He kept looking over at Jericho who was making a point not to look in his direction. This was the second day now that Jericho wanted to stay inside the office and it was driving Ambrose stir-crazy. Jericho seemed to think that if they spent time apart then the attraction that they had for each other would die. But Ambrose knew that it wasn't that easy.</p><p>He watched as Jericho got up from his desk and headed in the direction of the bathrooms. Ambrose fidgeted with the stationery at his desk, ignoring the pile of paperwork. Fuck it, he decided after a couple of minutes. He had to stop this nonsense once and for all.</p><p>Ambrose barged into the bathroom, making sure that the door hit with a loud bang against the wall. Jericho was standing in front of the grey marble sink zipping up his pants. The sudden noise jumped him and he narrowed his eyes at Ambrose.</p><p>" What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jericho spat out as he turned the tap on. The water rushed out hitting the sink hard, splattering across the counter.</p><p>" What am I doing? You're the one who's been avoiding being in the same car as me." Ambrose came right next to Jericho and turned off the water.</p><p>Guilt flashed briefly in Jericho's eyes put he kept his stance with his feet firmly planted on the ground.</p><p>" Look I just have a lot of paperwork to get through."</p><p>Ambrose's icy blue eyes blazed at him. " That's a bullshit reason and you know it."</p><p>He placed his fingertips against Chris' chest, pushing him a little. " You're just afraid that if you're alone with me that you couldn't deny the fact that you want to hop on my dick." Ambrose had his face right up to Jericho's when he said the last part. He could see the resentment brewing behind Jericho's deep blue eyes.</p><p>Jericho pushed him back. " I don't want to fucking hop on your dick Ambrose. You want to sit in a car for long hours just for the chance that someone might appear? Fine. Meet me at the car in five minutes."</p><p>Jericho roughly brushed passed him and walked out of the bathroom. Ambrose turned and faced himself in the mirror and grinned at his reflection. It was a lot easier to push Jericho's buttons than he thought.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The atmosphere in the car was tense to say the least. There was no small talk or witty banter, just dead silence. They were at a small park with only a few people milling about. They were hoping to see Alvarez appear as it was known to be one of his favourite spots. But so far nothing and the sun was beginning to set.</p><p>Ambrose got out of the car and leaned against the big oak tree that they were parked next to. He dugged his hand into his pocket and wondered if he should take a smoke. He sighed and pulled his hand back. Not today. Sometimes even a good smoke couldn't keep his mind from wandering. He leaned his head back against the tree and looked up at its leaves and branches. The setting sun was spilling through with different patterns being casted on the branches and trunk of the tree. The golden light shifted and illuminated various parts of the tree as the wind gently blew through the leaves. It was peaceful as the sun continued to dip below the horizon. Nature was shutting down for the night. All the animals were returning home to roost while he was miles away from his own.</p><p>Twilight had taken over and brought with it a nippy breeze. Ambrose was only in a t-shirt and jeans but he didn't mind too much. It was better out here than in the car with his uptight partner. It was obvious by now that Alvarez was going to be a no show but Ambrose didn't feel like leaving just yet. It was comforting under the old oak tree he thought as he watched the Evening Star appear in the purple blue sky.</p><p>He heard the car door shut and the crunch of the gravel underneath Jericho's shoes as he walked towards him. He stopped about a foot away and Dean brought down his eyes to meet his. For a while, they stood just looking at each other. Both men had thousands of thoughts and rationalizations run through their minds but neither made a definite conclusion.</p><p>Jericho stepped closer to him. " C'mon. It's getting cold. Let's get back in the car."</p><p>Ambrose only response was to fix his eyes on Chris' face. His own face not betraying any emotion that he felt.</p><p>"C'mon." Jericho's voice was just above a whisper. Tenatively he ran the back of his hand down Dean's bare arm, feeling all of the goosebumps from the effects of the cold. His fingers slipped over Ambrose's wrist onto the palm of his hand to finally intertwine with the other man's own.</p><p>At that moment Ambrose's eyes came alive and Jericho could feel the desire radiating between them.</p><p>Ambrose smirked a little. His eyes issuing a challenge. " How about you get me warm?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind ruffled the strands of hair that laid carelessly on Dean's forehead. The night had descended on them now. They were nothing more than a shadowy figure against the tree but they could still see each other's faces clearly.</p><p>Jericho took a half step closer to Ambrose. Chest to chest. Hip to hip. Jericho moved his fingers from Ambrose's and placed the free hand tenatively on the side of his waist right above his belt. His other hand rested on the back of Ambrose's head right where his head and neck met. Ambrose was about three inches taller than him but he was slouched a bit leaning against the tree.</p><p>Jericho rested his forehead against Ambrose's. " Are we really going to do this?" His voice sounded calm, unlike his heart that he could feel pounding furiously in his chest as if it wanted to break through his flesh.</p><p>One of Ambrose's hands rested on the small of Jericho's back, while the other lightly stroked the hair on the side of his head.</p><p>" Yeah." Ambrose lightly drew his tongue over his bottom lip noticing that Chris' eyes followed the movement. " I think we are."</p><p>Ambrose's breath tickled Jericho's top lip with every word that he spoke. It sounded as if Jericho's heart was pounding in his eardrums now. All of his senses were now completely filled with Dean. Seeing him, touching him, hearing him, smelling him, now all had to do was taste him.</p><p>He brushed his lips against Ambrose's timidly. He was a bit afraid of his feelings that he had for his partner and what he was doing was taboo to him his whole life and now he was breaking it. He brushed his lips a bit firmer against Ambrose's taking in the smoothness of his lips and the light moisture on them. Then Ambrose moved his lips against his with the slightest of impatience and it sent a shock straight down the front of Jericho's body to his loins. His cock was hard and he was certain that Ambrose could feel it through his jeans. He closed his lips softly over Ambrose's plump bottom lip, savouring the feeling of having it inbetween his own before he released it. He had actually done it. He had kissed him. He really didn't know what he had expected. They were just lips and they felt nice against his. Jericho's hand inched up the back of Ambrose's head to gently push his face closer to his. He kissed Ambrose's soft bottom lip again, this time concentrating on what he was doing. It was another small kiss but he was more comfortable with it now. Ambrose's lips responded and kissed him on his top lip. The small contact was warm and inviting and Jericho wanted to feel it again. He nuzzled his top lip lightly against Ambrose's and was rewarded with another kiss. Damn. He liked how Ambrose kissed him. Jericho kissed him a bit harder this time, separating Ambrose's top and and bottom lips by lightly sucking that pouty lip in between his own. He heard Ambrose sigh a little and felt his fingers gripping his skull, then Ambrose's mouth was moving against his. Lots of little short kisses as they became acquainted with each other's lips.</p><p>Their hips slowly grinding against each other and Jericho could feel Ambrose's arousal as well and he was damn hard. Feeling Ambrose's hardness turned him on even more and Jericho tilted his head to a side to kiss Ambrose even deeper. Their lips moving in tandem with each other, setting a comfortable pace. Jericho flicked his tongue between Ambrose's parted lips touching the wet part of the inside of his lip. Surprisingly he didn't taste like cigarettes, and Jericho wondered briefly when was the last time that Ambrose had one. That thought didn't last long as Ambrose's tongue touched his knocking all thoughts and feelings out of his body. The tips of their tongues lightly touched each other for a few seconds before Ambrose withdrew his much to Jericho's disappointment. Suddenly Ambrose kissed him hard on the lips and then pulled away, finishing their first kiss.</p><p>He rested his head against the trunk of the oak and looked at Chris with hazy blue eyes. He pushed the errant strands off his face and he kept his hold on his partner's waist.</p><p>" Fuck." Ambrose mouthily breathed out. " That was..." His eyes searched Chris' flushed face. " That was...damn."</p><p>Ambrose stroked Jericho's jawline, taking in the prickling sensation of a now forming five o'clock shadow underneath the pads of his fingertips. Jericho's fingers were pushing through his auburn hair. They both were thinking deeply about what had just transpired but neither knew how to put it into words.</p><p>Dean tilted Chris' chin up slightly and kissed him politely on the lips. " I think we should head back to the precinct." Jericho merely nodded in response.</p><p>He knew how Jericho felt. He was feeling it as well. He didn't to break the warm embrace that they had but they needed to get back in for the night. As they walked to the car side by side he wondered what would be next for them.</p><p>* * *</p><p>After they had gathered their belongings from the office, they stood next to their cars in the parking lot behind the building. Their cars were the last two remaining. A far away streetlight faintly illuminated the car park, leaving various points in patches of darkness. It was eerily quiet. No sounds of cars or sirens in that forgotten part of the city.</p><p>Jericho opened the door to the backseat of his silver Prius and threw his bag on it. When he turned around Ambrose was leaning on his black Mitsubishi Eclipse looking at him with his hands tucked into his front jeans pockets.</p><p>Any other night Jericho was have just muttered a "good night" jumped into his car and driven off. This time he couldn't do that. He didn't want to do that. He looked at Ambrose who came off his car and walked towards him. Jericho met him in the middle in a pool of darkness. Ambrose's arms encircled his waist. His thumb brushing against the skin at the hem of his t-shirt. Jericho placed his arms around his waist as well. Their heads came together at the same time. Their lips locking together securely this time. Each savouring each other's warm lips and mouth. The kiss was slow as if they had all of the time in the world. Caressing each other's lips with respect. Not wanting to take the other out of their comfort zone. Right now they were still getting used to this open attraction between them and neither Dean nor Chris wanted to jeopardize it right now at its infancy. Both knew that this kiss was starting a new chapter in both of their lives.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The next morning they were driving down town in the Ford, when Chris suddenly pulled up to the curb in front of a small coffee shop.</p><p>" Gotta make a coffee run." He said as he got out of the car. Ambrose watched him as he walked into the shop.</p><p>Today he could feel a little spark in the air as they greated each other at work. He actually noticed a little twinkle in Chris' usually weary blue eyes and it warmed him to know that it was there because of him. Ambrose didn't sleep much last night as the kisses under the tree and in the carpark kept replaying in his mind. He didn't mind it really, a lot worse things had kept him up at night.</p><p>Jericho came back out five minutes later with a cardboard coffee cup holder that contained two white styrofoam cups. He got in the car and handed one of the cups to Dean.</p><p>Ambrose raised his eyebrow in surprise. " You got me coffee?" He smirked a little as Jericho opened his eyes a little and blushed before turning his face away. He placed his own cup in the cup holder in front of the handbreak.</p><p>Jericho checked his sideview mirror before he safely pulled out into the light traffic. " Yeah. I like that place. It has a lot of unique blends."</p><p>Ambrose pulled up the the tab on his lid and a rich, spicy, sweet aroma invaded his nostrils. " Hmm. Well it certainly smells good. What is it?"</p><p>" Oh, it's a cinnamon pumpkin latte with a hint of caramel."</p><p>" Fancy." Ambrose took a sip of the inviting liquid. " Well it certainly tastes great."</p><p>" It should." Jericho swung the car down a tree lined street. They had no more leads on Alvarez than they had yesterday but when they looked at each other than morning in the office, he knew that neither one of them wanted to stay in. " The pumpkin is organically grown by local farmers and the coffee comes from the Chilean Andes."</p><p>Jericho glanced across at Ambrose to see him smiling and shaking his head at him. " What?"</p><p>" You're such a fucking hipster." Ambrose took another sip of the delicious brew. The coffee pleasantly warming his insides on this cool day.</p><p>" I'm not." He protested.</p><p>" Organically grown coffee from the Andes, no less..."</p><p>" I didn't say that the coffee was organic." Jericho interrupted.</p><p>" You didn't have to." Ambrose quipped. He liked seeing Jericho smiling as he was right now even though he was trying to hide it.</p><p>" As I was saying. Organically grown coffee from a little hideaway shop. You drive a Prius for goodness sake and you probably listen to music from groups that no one has ever heard of."</p><p>Jericho pulled up to a different park this time. It was full of lush trees and little ponds. It was also quite empty since it was a school day.</p><p>" Well that's because mainstream music sucks. The masses don't appreciate good music and..." Jericho stopped when he saw Ambrose grinning at him.</p><p>He chuckled to himself. " Okay. I think I should stop. I'm not doing myself any favours."</p><p>"Nope." Ambrose laughed and took another sip of coffee. " I would've kissed you sooner if I knew I got special coffee afterwards."</p><p>Jericho looked over at the man to the right of him. In the daylight everything was exposed. Ambrose was twenty-seven years old with still messy hair and cunning blue eyes. But he saw the man in a different light now. A certain fondness over came his features and Jericho found him to be quite handsome. Ambrose could probably have any woman or man for that matter that he wanted. Why would he want someone with so many years on him? He became quite self conscious of the fact that the daylight illuminated all of his wrinkles and dulling skin.</p><p>Ambrose noticed a serious shadow across Jericho's face and placed his coffee cup next to his in the car.</p><p>" Is something wrong, Chris?"</p><p>Jericho noticed that this was probably the first time that Ambrose addressed him by his first name.</p><p>The blond haired man began to shake his head but then he stopped. " Do you regret what happened last night?" He couldn't look at Ambrose when he asked that question, even though the cracked dashboard that he was currently staring at did little to soothe his nervousness.</p><p>Ambrose responded immediately. " No."</p><p>He grabbed Jericho's forearm, causing the man to look at him. " Do you?"</p><p>" No." He answered truthfully. " It's just that..." He sighed and picked at piece of lint that was on his seat. " You're a young guy and I'm not getting any younger."</p><p>Ambrose shook his head and leaned closer to Jericho. " What the fuck does age has to do with anything?"</p><p>He hooked his other arm around Jericho's neck, drawing his face closer to his. " We both enjoy doing this." Ambrose kissed Jericho confidently on the lips, once again becoming familiar with his mouth against his. Jericho ran his tongue against the seam of Ambrose's lips enjoying the sweet coffee taste on them. His partner parted his lips and allowed Jericho to slip some of his tongue inside to move against his welcoming one. Their tongues stroked each other inside of Dean's mouth enjoying the warm wetness of it all. Jericho wanted to pull Dean on top of him and have him straddle his hips while they continued kissing but he knew that it would be impossible to do in such cramped quarters.</p><p>A couple minutes later the kiss ended and Jericho had a smile on his face. Ambrose grabbed his coffee cup and opened the door. " C'mon. Let's explore this place."</p><p>Jericho didn't need any further provocation and grabbed his own cup and got out of the car, making sure to lock the doors. Even though it was a safe neigbourhood, one could never take too many precautions.</p><p>He proceeded with Ambrose down a well worn dirt trail while sipping his coffee. This was the first time had felt completely at ease alone with Ambrose. Having their feelings out in the open really lifted a burden off of his shoulders with him realizing how much it had been stressing him out.</p><p>They came upon a wooden park bench that had been painted green at one point but now most of the paint had chipped off exposing weathered white wood underneath. But Jericho thought that it added to the charm of the place. A small pond was nearby. It was peaceful and still as a few birds pecked at its edge for grubs and earthworms.</p><p>The two men sat on the bench and finished their coffee. Jericho couldn't believe that he was essentially playing hooky from work. Out here surrounded by nature instead of in some stank alley way or abandoned crackhouse seemed almost like a vacation away from that life. Never in all of his worklife had he not been where he said he was but he felt like today was the day that he took back a little of his freedom.</p><p>He heard a scuffling noise and saw Ambrose moving their empty coffee cups to one end of the bench. The younger man scooted closer to him and Jericho judged correctly from the gleam in his eye what he wanted. Ambrose's nubile lips covered his once again and he sighed against them. The kiss was intense and passionate. Ambrose had worked his hand underneath Chris' t-shirt and was stroking his skin softly. Ambrose was sucking Jericho's tongue in his mouth causing Jericho to moan into his mouth. Fuck, this kid could kiss, Jericho thought.</p><p>Ambrose removed his hand from under Jericho's shirt and started to unbuckle his belt. But the older man grabbed his hand. " Dean don't do that."</p><p>Ambrose stopped kissing him and pulled away slightly to see the embarrassed look in Chris' eyes. " Why? No one's around."</p><p>Jericho's face was flushed. " Not right now but someone might walk by and see us."</p><p>" So?"</p><p>Jericho started to become indignant. " We're cops. How would it look if the park security caught us?"</p><p>Ambrose rolled his eyes. " We were already making out. Besides, what security? They just have the guy who empties the trash."</p><p>Jericho buckled his belt back. " I don't care. I don't feel comfortable."</p><p>" Oh fuck it!" Ambrose got up from the bench. He was frustrated at being blue balled by Chris. He started to walk away, desperately wishing he had a cigarette on him.</p><p>" Where are you going?" Jericho called after him.</p><p>" Like the fuck you care." Ambrose responded as he walked away from the pond and Jericho.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jericho sprinted after Ambrose down the dirt trail. " Dean, c'mon! Stop."</p><p>He caught up to the surly young man and grabbed his arm and turned him around. Jericho could see that Ambrose was clearly hurt by his refusal to go any further.</p><p>" Dean come on. Can't we talk about this?" Jericho's eyes pleaded with Ambrose. He could feel him tensing in his grip.</p><p>" There's nothing to talk about." Ambrose replied gruffly. " You don't want me to touch you."</p><p>Jericho shook his head. " That's not true. I'm just trying to get use to this whole thing." Jericho groaned and ran his hands through his short spiky hair. " I've never been with a guy before. There are still somethings I'm not sure how to deal with yet."</p><p>" Well I've never been with a guy before either." Ambrose sighed and casted his eyes to the heavens but all he saw was a canopy of green leafy branches with bits of blue sky peeking through. " But I do know that I find you to be incredibly sexy."</p><p>Jericho stared at Ambrose when he just dropped his last confession. His mouth almost ran dry instantly and he felt his cock starting to stir. The casual way in which Ambrose said it just turned him on and sent his blood pumping.</p><p>Ambrose smiled at the dumbfounded Jericho and took his hand, leading him off the path, squeezing between the bushes. The branches snagged and pulled at their t-shirts breaking some of the threads but not enough to be considered serious damage.</p><p>They walked for a couple minutes through the growth until they came to a small clearing that was about ten by twelve feet wide. The dirt underneath their feet was dry and mixed with extremely small bits of rock. Ambrose turned around to face Jericho and with lightning speed pulled Jericho against him to claim his lips. Ambrose's kiss was intense and he sucked hard on Chris' lips that was sure to leave them with a pretty flush. His nimble tongue parted Chris' lips and delved into his sweet mouth. Jericho pushed his groin against Ambrose's. He couldn't remember the last time that he felt so fucking turned on in his life. Dean started trailing kisses down his neck. The tip of his tongue flicking against the sensitive skin there. Chris moaned into Dean's ear. His cock was hard and trapped between his left thigh and his jean's pants. He rubbed his thigh against Ambrose's so that other man knew how badly he wanted him.</p><p>" Oh fuck Chris. You're a fucking tease." Ambrose mumbled into his neck. His tongue lapped against Chris' pulse sending shockwaves through the receiver's body.</p><p>Chris sucked Dean's earlobe into his mouth while his tongue teased the tender flesh. He heard Ambrose groan into his neck. Chris chuckled softly and continued to tease the succulent flesh in his mouth. Ambrose grinded his hips even harder into Chris'.</p><p>" Shit!" Ambrose sharply pulled away from Jericho. " You have me so fucking horny." His blue eyes were flashing wild with hunger and desire. " Do you have any idea how horny you've got me?"</p><p>Dean came forward and pushed Chris against a tree. Its rough bark digging into his back but he took little notice of that. All of his attention was on the unleashed beautiful man in front of him. Dean stepped between Chris' legs parting them so that he could place his hard dick right on top of Chris'.</p><p>Ambrose grabbed the spiked up front of Chris' hair and pulled his head up sharply. " Do you have any fucking idea?" His voice low and raspy. His eyes held a predator like gleam that Chris had never noticed before.</p><p>Before Chris could answer, Dean grabbed Chris' right hand and brought it between his legs, placing it right on top of his dick. A small gasp escaped Chris' lips as his fingers closed in around Dean's length. His partner felt as hard as steel but yet he could feel the intense heat radiating off of it through the denim material. His fingers moved up and down Dean's erection. He could tell that he was quite thick and had a nice length as well. Truth be told, it felt quite sexy to be touching him like this. Chris squeezed Ambrose even harder through his pants.</p><p>" Do you like touching me?" Dean voice was low and seductive as his face was a few inches right above his looking at him through eyes filled with lazy lust.</p><p>Chris tried to nod his head but then realize that it would hurt too much because Dean was still gripping his hair. " Yeah."</p><p>Dean kissed him sweetly on the lips.</p><p>" How much do you like it?"</p><p>Chris' fingers were pressing into the head of Dean's cock through his jeans. " A lot."</p><p>Dean kissed him again.</p><p>" What do you like about it?"</p><p>" I don't know. It just feels really fucking sexy." He was fully stroking Dean through his pants now. Touching Dean's hardness made his own cock twitch within his pants. He now understood why Dean wanted to touch him earlier.</p><p>" Do you want it Chris? Do you want to feel my cock?" Those icy blue eyes bore into Jericho demanding nothing less than the truth from him.</p><p>Chris locked his eyes on Dean's. " Yes."</p><p>Dean kissed him again, this time slipping his tongue inside his mouth but only for a few brief seconds. He broke the kiss and gentle pushed down Chris' shoulders. The older man got the message and slid down on the ground with his back against the tree. Dean got on his knees so that his crotch was at eye level with Chris' face.</p><p>Jericho was no longer thinking about anything that he was doing. His body was operating on autodrive. Out here surrounded my nature, everything that they were doing felt so natural and right to him. The more time he spent around Dean, the less he cared about consequences and things of that degree. His fast fingers made quick work of Dean's belt and jean's button. He saw the red plaid print of Dean's boxers peaking through and knew that there was no turning back at this point. He unzipped the jeans and pulled them down to the tops of Ambrose's thighs. One final barrier remained between him and Dean's manhood. He was bit nervous to be honest but right now every nerve in his body was screaming at him to reveal Dean's cock.</p><p>Chris hooked his fingers into the waistband of the boxers and pulled them down over Dean's hips. Dean's cock sprang out immediately. It had a nice tan colour and it was quite thick as Chris had accurately guessed and it looked about seven inches long. The head was already glistening with precum. Jericho had never been so close to another man's sex before but he figured as far as aesthetics went, what he was looking at was actually quite pleasing to the eye.</p><p>Chris wrapped his hand firmly around the base of the cock, his hand resting against Dean's bare skin who had appearantly shaved off all of his pubic hair. He moved his hand up the length of the shaft until his fingers grazed the head of the penis, wetting them with the precum. His thumb pressed lightly across the slit and then moved it in a circular pattern all over the head. He heard Dean groan but Chris knew that his partner wanted more than that. Heck, _he_ wanted more than that. He moved his hands to Dean's ass to pull him closer to his face but he was surprised at how soft yet firm Dean's ass cheeks felt in his palms. Chris moved his hands over them, They felt nicely rounded and not flat at all. Damn. That was the one thing that he did not expect from Dean. He kneaded the cheeks together lightly before pulling Dean's hips closer to his face. Thankful that Dean didn't make any comment about Chris feeling up his ass and just allowing him to touch him.</p><p>Chris tenatively licked the head of Ambrose's cock. The precum tasted salty and a bit bitter but nothing entirely unpleasant. He moved his head forward slightly and took the entire head into his mouth. He really didn't know what he was doing but all he knew was that he wanted to please Dean. He started to suck on the head in his mouth, surprised at how much room it took up. He had a new found respect for all of the women that had given him a blow job over the years. It definitely wasn't as easy as it looked. Eventually Chris picked up a rhythm and started to bob his head up and down Dean's dick. He now had half of Dean's cock in his mouth and licked the underside of the head causing Dean to grasp the back of Chris' head to keep him in place.</p><p>" Yeah, that's right baby." Dean was pumping his hips slowly to get Chris accostomed to the sensation. He loved how Chris was sucking him. He was so eagar and his cock felt nice and cozy inside of his wet mouth. Chris tried to take more of Dean's shaft into his mouth. He was now hitting the back of his throat with the tip.</p><p>Chris felt that he was almost going to gag when Dean started hitting the back of his throat. He realized that he had taken off a bit more than he was ready for an eased up a bit on the length. His fingers were massaging Dean's ass firmly. It felt so good in his palms. He couldn't wait until he had Dean bent over with his ass to him and he was taking him from behind. That thought momentarily stunned Chris. He didn't know that he had it in him to think those thoughts. But fuck, he was getting excited thinking about it. He lightly slapped Dean's left butt cheek which elicited a pleasureable groan from his partner. He slapped him again but harder. It sent Ambrose's cock straight to the back of his throat and it made Chris cough.</p><p>Dean grinned. " That's what you get for spanking me."</p><p>A stinging sensation radiated from his right ass cheek this time. Chris was looking up at him with a devious glint. Ambrose got the feeling that he was starting to see the real man underneath all of the carefully closed up layers.</p><p>"You're a fucking slut aren't you?" He pushed his full length into Jericho's mouth, but this time, he relaxed his throat muscles and Dean's dick didn't gag him this time.</p><p>" Shit. You're fucking good at this." Dean could feel his balls tightening and knew that he wouldn't last much longer.</p><p>Ambrose pulled his cock out of Chris' mouth with a loud pop and pointed it at a nearby hedge and shot his cum at it, splattering some of the leaves but most of it fell on the dry ground leaving milky white puddles.</p><p>" What the fuck did you do that for?" Ambrose was most surprised to see Jericho looking annoyed at him. He thought he was doing him a favour by not coming in his mouth.</p><p>He took his index and middle fingers and wiped the last remaining drops off his dick before tucking it back into his boxers.</p><p>He offered the two fingers to Jericho. The older man instantly leaned forward and sucked both fingers into his mouth. Swirling his tongue over the pads of Ambrose's fingers cleaning off the slightly bitter tasting liquid. Ambrose was getting turned on again by Chris' actions. He could feel the heat stirring in his loins. He pulled his fingers out of intoxicating mouth and crashed his lips against Jericho's. Kissing him hard and deep underneath the mid morning sky. He was beginning to realize that he didn't know this man as well as he had thought afterall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean didn't know how long they had been in this position. He was resting comfortably against Chris' chest with his partner's arm casually strewn over his waist with his fingers grazing against the fabric on his hip. The gentle rise and fall of Chris' chest from every breath that he took was wooing him stealthly to sleep and he had to fight against it several times.</p><p>Ambrose's mind could barely process the events of the last twenty four hours between him and Jericho. They had finally acknowledged their attraction to each other and had kissed. That part Ambrose had anticipated. What he didn't expect was the sweet bliss that the kiss brought with it. He never thought that he would have gotten so turned on by it. He honestly thought that it would eliminate the weirdness between them and then things would proceed as they normally did. But judging from this morning's events that was definitely not the case. For the first time in his life, Ambrose was seriously considering what it would be like dating a man.</p><p>" Hey, can you hold up a second?" Chris' voice snapped him out of his daydream.</p><p>Dean shifted his weight and Chris dugged into his jeans pocket to retrieve his cellphone.</p><p>" Damn. It's after one." Jericho started to get up and Ambrose followed suit.</p><p>Both men dusted the dried dirt and bits of foliage off their clothing.</p><p>" I didn't realize that it was so late. Guess that's why I was beginning to feel hungry." Ambrose grinned and looked at Chris but he was already starting to make his way out of the vegetation.</p><p>Dean heard Chris acknowledge him a non committal 'hmm' as they pushed through the shrubbery. Soon they were on the dirt trail heading back to the car. Ambrose wondered if it was just his imagination or was Chris acting a bit distant with him.</p><p>When they reached the Ford, Jericho unlocked the doors and they got in on their respective sides. Ambrose leaned over in his seat to kiss him when Chris noticeably pulled away from him.</p><p>" What are you doing?"</p><p>Ambrose pushed his hair off his face looking at Jericho with a perplexed expression. " What do you mean what am I doing? I'm going to kiss you."</p><p>Chris shook his head and stuck the key into the ignition. " Not here in public."</p><p>Ambrose quickly glanced around outside. " But there's no one here!"</p><p>Jericho swung the key and the car purred to life. " Doesn't matter any way. We're on duty."</p><p>" Are you fucking kidding me? We were on duty all morning."</p><p>Ambrose's eyes blazed with fury as Jericho droved them back on to the main road.</p><p>" Well we had our fun and now we'll get back to work after we have lunch." Jericho's tone was dismissive and patronizing as if he was speaking to a child.</p><p>Ambrose felt a mix of anger, confusion and hurt swelling up in his chest and it was weighing down his heart. Chris had gone from an enthusiastic lover back into his cold, stoic senior detective persona.</p><p>Dean slouched down in his seat and rumaged through the pocket in his door. He had a box of cigarettes stashed there. Finding the box, he retrieve a fresh cigarette and held it between his long fingers. He rolled down his window and then lit up the thin rod. He inhaled deeply feeling the menthol in the cigarette course through his chest with knowing familiarity. He exhaled and watched the wind whip the smoke away from his barely parted lips. God, he needed this. He wrapped his free hand across his waist and turned his body slightly to face the window. The sharp wind stinging his face as they drove back into the city. While he had been thinking about taking it further with Jericho, it appeared that the man in question wanted nothing more to do with him.</p><p>Jericho noticed at lunch that Ambrose had hardly touched his club sandwich. Infact he had tossed some money on table and said that he was going outside to smoke. He honestly didn't think much about it as he munched on his chicken club. He figured that Ambrose would get over whatever was bothering him soon enough.</p><p>They pulled up in the precinct's parking lot after two. Ambrose hadn't utter a word the entire ride.</p><p>" Why are you so quiet?" Jericho leaned back in his seat and turned his head to look at his sullen partner.</p><p>" Nothing." Ambrose's right hand grasped the handle of the door with the intention to open it.</p><p>Jericho grabbed his left arm stopping him. " C'mon man. Something's got to be bothering you."</p><p>Dean stared at him wondering if Chris could be so blatantly oblivious.</p><p>" Why didn't you let me kiss you?"</p><p>" I told you. We were on duty."</p><p>" That's bullshit and you know it!" Ambrose's chest rose and fall rapidly. He could feel all of his pent up anger bubbling just beneath the brim.</p><p>Jericho glanced around nervously. Their building had a solid wall to them. No windows or doors. Anyone seeing them would have to enter the carpark and they would be spotted almost immediately. He leaned over quickly in his seat and gave Dean a split second tap on the lips.</p><p>Ambrose opened his eyes wide at Jericho. " What the hell was that?"</p><p>Jericho shrugged his shoulders. " A kiss."</p><p>Dean couldn't believe his audacity. " Fuck you." He yanked open the door and got out the car and slammed the door shut as he walked away.</p><p>By the time Jericho got in the building, Ambrose was sitting at his desk busy with his phone. The younger man did not so much as to glance up at him as he walked by.</p><p>The rest of the afternoon no communication was exchanged between the pair. Chris threw himself into his work, pushing Ambrose's outburst to the back of his mind. He would talk to him about it after work.</p><p>After five o' clock, everyone was packing up for the day. Roman tapped Ambrose's chair.</p><p>" Got any plans for tonight?"</p><p>Ambrose rocked back in his chair even though it creaked loudly when he did so. " Yeah. Gonna hook up with this girl later."</p><p>From the corner of his eye he could see Jericho's head perk up and he was staring at him.</p><p>Roman smiled and patted him on the shoulder. " That's my boy."</p><p>Ambrose shrugged nonchalantly. " You know how it is."</p><p>Reigns grinned and grabbed his shoulder bag. " I do. If the girls want the 'D', then give them the 'D'."</p><p>Ambrose laughed. " Exactly."</p><p>They said their goodbyes and then Roman went off to meet Layla. When Ambrose glanced around at Jericho, he noticed that he was in conversation with Cena. They were talking about going to the gym together. His keen eyes took in how Jericho laughed and touched Cena's biceps as if he was complimenting them. Jericho was also standing awfully close to the man but Cena didn't seem to mind, he even tousled Chris' hair. If Ambrose didn't know better he would've sworn that they were flirting right in front of him.</p><p>The old familiar feeling of jealousy was coursing through his veins. He hated how Chris made him feel. He hated the fact that he agreed to meet up with the girl because he was angry at Chris. He hated that Chris was touching John and not him.</p><p>Ambrose pushed his chair back from the desk with violent force. It hit hard on to the desk behind it, knocking over a container that held pencils. Some of the pencils rolled off the desk and landed with a clatter on the floor. Jericho and Cena looked over in his direction but he was already heading out of the building before he did something that he would regret.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cena was certain that his pupils were dilated and that his skin was flushed. They were sure signs that a person was aroused. Easy to spot if a person knew what to look for, especially if they were trained for it. But right now he hoped to God, that AJ Lee didn't notice.</p><p>She was sitting on the edge of his desk facing the window which had a grand view of the building next door. His eyes followed the curve of her back down to where her jeans covered her nicely rounded bottom. She was prattling on about the case and what she saw the teenage girls doing but Cena wasn't really listening. He just nodded and made off handed remarks at the appropriate intervals. When she lifted her arm when she was making a point about something he saw a flash of the skin on her back as her t-shirt was raised and Cena wanted to run his fingers over the supple looking flesh so badly.</p><p>He had always prided himself at being as professional as possible with his staff when the time called for it. He never wanted to be one of those bosses who used their influence to pressure the women in his charge to submit to him. He found the whole notion totally replusive and degrading. He had made up his mind that he would rather suffer in silence than even hint at AJ that he was attracted to her. She looked so at ease sitting there, talking to him like a friend. That was because she trusted him and he swore to himself that he would do everything in his power to keep that trust.</p><p>Cena wasn't listening to her. She noticed this about ten minutes ago but she still continued talking. He kept on crossing and uncrossing his legs and shifting around in his chair. He also had his hand positioned between his legs covering his crotch. AJ wondered if Cena was hard. The thought caused her to blush. She shouldn't be thinking about her boss like that even though he was quite handsome and she wouldn't mind spending a night or two alone with him.</p><p>She placed one arm behind her on the desk. She leaned back on it, turning her body towards him.</p><p>" So what do you think?"</p><p>She noticed his eyes travelling up her body pausing momentarily on her breasts until he reached her face. He exhaled hard through his nose and took his time answering.</p><p>" I think it sounds fine."</p><p>AJ smiled to herself. That last thing she had said was that she thought that the teenage girls were being drugged and then raped. Cena was definitely not listening to her.</p><p>Cena looked at her, lips parted but no sound came. He honestly looked lost and confused in this moment and she felt a twinge of pity for him. However, the door to his office was closed as it usually was when he wanted to discuss a case with one of his officers and AJ decided to take advantage of that.</p><p>She swung her legs over the desk so that she faced Cena. Summoning all of the courage she had in her, she grabbed Cena's hands and placed them on her hips. AJ was not known for her patience. It was quite obvious by now that they were attracted to each other. Knowing the type of guy that Cena was, he would never make the first move on her so she had to bite the bullet.</p><p>But as soon as she placed his hands on her, he pulled away.</p><p>" AJ," he shook his head. " I can't do this. We can't do this."</p><p>He tried to fix his eyes on anything to distract him. The stapler on his desk. The stack of reports next to it. Anything but the beautiful woman sitting in front of him.</p><p>He got up from his chair and was about to walk away from her when she grabbed his hands again. She held his large hands tightly in her small ones knowing that with little effort if he desired that he could easily wrench them free.</p><p>" AJ..." His voice faltered. " I'm your captain. I can't do this."</p><p>As AJ shook her head, her long dark brown hair moved gently across her back capturing his attention. " Yes you can."</p><p>She placed his hands back on her hips and then ran her own palms up his biceps, loving the feel of the hard muscles underneath his t-shirt.</p><p>Cena stepped forward and AJ parted her legs so that he could stand between them. His hands were slowly moving up her hips and underneath her shirt, touching the warm flesh there. Her fingers were brushing against the muscles in his neck, tracing them underneath the skin. When her fingers reached his clean shaven jawline, that's when he looked at her.</p><p>Her large brown eyes looked back at him... waiting...expecting. The back of his hand stroked her cheek, brushing her lips briefly. He felt her fingers locking behind his neck. There was something incredibly bewitching about this woman. He couldn't lay his finger on exactly what it was.</p><p>He lowered his head to hers. " Are you sure this is what you want?"</p><p>AJ could feel her breath quickening as Cena came so close to her. She couldn't trust herself to speak so she nodded her head instead. Cena kissed her gently on the cheek. His lips remained pressed against her flesh for a few seconds allowing their heat to radiate through her. Then AJ moved her face slightly and brushed her lips across his, then she pulled back a little and smirked up at him.</p><p>" How about dinner?"</p><p>* * *</p><p>" So are you planning on ignoring me the whole day?"</p><p>His words were directed to a sullen Dean Ambrose who had his seat reclined and his feet up on the dash. Ambrose continued to ignore him and looked out into the abandoned alley. At least this one wasn't smelly this time and the air was quite pleasant.</p><p>Jericho roughly pushed Ambrose's feet off the dash causing them to hit the floor with a dull thud. " Hey! I'm talking to you."</p><p>Jericho could feel his temper rising. Only Ambrose could do this to him. Any other person he could stay rational and cool around but something about this young man just got under his skin.</p><p>Ambrose looked at him. His serene facial expression hiding the anger he felt pulsing through his brain.</p><p>" What do you want?" His eyes look at Jericho as if he was mildly interested in the answer and that he had better things to do than have this conversation.</p><p>" What do I want? I want you to talk to me."</p><p>" Oh is that allowed? You know with us being on duty and all." The corner of Ambrose turned up slightly in a grin as he watching Jericho grit his teeth before responding to him.</p><p>" That is not fair. C'mon. You know we can't do you know, that stuff, when we're on a look out." Jericho's eyes searched Ambrose's face to see if he was getting through to him, but he got nothing.</p><p>" That stuff?" Ambrose picked at loose thread on his jeans. " Okay so that's what it has been reduced to, stuff." He flicked the small thread out the window. " So you sucking my cock is just stuff?"</p><p>Jericho pushed his hand through his blond hair and sighed. " Stop being so difficult. You know what I mean."</p><p>Ambrose sat up in his seat and faced him. " Stop trying to tell me how to act. You always try to control everything."</p><p>" That's because you don't have any."</p><p>" Why? Because I wanted to kiss you after I shared something with you that I never had with any other man?"</p><p>Jericho could see the emotion returning to Ambrose's eyes. He then realized how much he had hurt him when he had rejected his kiss yesterday.</p><p>He lowered his voice when he responded. " I didn't mean for it come across like that. It's just, when I'm on the job, I don't like to be distracted."</p><p>Ambrose sneered at him. " So I'm a motherfucking distraction now?" He yanked the car door open and got out. He slammed it shut with a satisfying thud.</p><p>He walked to the back of the car and leaned against the trunk. He faced a wall which surprisingly wasn't painted with graffiti. He could hear Jericho walking towards him. He didn't want him anywhere near him at this point.</p><p>" Look," Jericho came next to him and rested his hands on the trunk. " You just can't walk off every time you get upset."</p><p>" There you go again. Always telling me what to do."</p><p>" I'm not tryin to tell you..." Jericho's fist hit the trunk but the vibrations that hit back hurt him more than it did the trunk. " You know what? Just fuck it! I'm sure that's what you went and did last night anyway."</p><p>Ambrose narrowed his eyes at him. " What the fuck did you say?"</p><p>Jericho straightened his back and faced him. " You heard me. I overheard your conversation with Reigns yesterday. I heard your plans. So don't be acting like if I did you some great wrong. I turned you down and instantly you found someone to replace me."</p><p>To Jericho's great surprised. Ambrose chuckled. The motherfucker actually laughed at him. " I'm glad that you find this funny." Jericho said bitterly.</p><p>Ambrose laughed openly almost mocking him it seemed. " Well you're right. I did call that chick up for some action. But the thing was I got so fucking drunk when I got home that I passed out before she arrived."</p><p>Ambrose took in the look of relief washing over Jericho's face. " So you didn't fuck her?"</p><p>" Nope."</p><p>Jericho studied Ambrose's face for a minute and decided that he was telling the truth. He rested his back against the car and glanced up in the sky. He wondered if he had the emotional fortitude to go the distance with Ambrose.</p><p>With his quick agility Ambrose was over him. His hands trapping him on either side, while his body hovered inches above his. He noticed that predator like gleam in Ambrose's eyes again.</p><p>" You were jealous?" Ambrose's voice purred out.</p><p>The bastard already knew the answer to the question but somehow he liked toying with him. " A bit."</p><p>Ambrose dipped his head and lightly licked Jericho's neck, loving the sharp inhale of air that resulted from his action.</p><p>He looked at Jericho again. " Now you know how I felt when I saw you talking to Cena."</p><p>Jericho recalled the abrupt way that Ambrose left the office yesterday. " You were jealous of that? Why?"</p><p>Ambrose lowered his head again and licked Jericho's neck a bit harder this time. " I didn't like the fact that you were touching him and not me."</p><p>He suckled the tender flesh between his lips teasing it with his tongue as his leg parted Jericho's and rested up against his crotch. He pressed his thigh onto his partner's cock and balls knowing that the added sensation was a painful aphrodisiac. He heard Jericho groaning deep in his throat and he knew that he was enjoying it.</p><p>Ambrose released the flesh that he had worked with his lips. He took pleasure in seeing it reddened. He'd left his mark on Jericho.</p><p>" I also didn't like the fact that he touched your hair."</p><p>Ambrose gripped the front of Jericho's hair and pulled his head back exposing his neck to him. Jericho gasped as his head was wrenched in an uncomfortable position. He was about to push Ambrose off of him when he felt his tongue tracing up and down his neck. Exquisite torture. That was what it was. His entire body was tingling and his cock was swollen and throbbing against Ambrose's thigh. The younger man was owning him out here in public and right now he felt no shame about it.</p><p>Ambrose released his grip a bit on Jericho's hair and brought his face back down to look at him. " I don't want anyone touching you." Jericho just stared at him. For once he didn't know how to assess a situation.</p><p>Ambrose grinded his thigh even harder into his privates. Jericho yelped at the assualt. The pain was taking over the pleasure now.</p><p>" Do you understand me?"</p><p>" Yes." He choked out. " Dean, you're..." Before he could finish the sentence, Ambrose took the pressure off his groin.</p><p>Jericho's deep blue eyes stared into Ambrose's surprisingly cool ones. He's a mad man. That was his only thought about the entire ordeal. Dean Ambrose was a completely unhinged motherfucker.</p><p>Ambrose shifted a bit and now Jericho could feel his arousal pressed against his own. They were sitting ducks outside like this in broad daylight if anyone came down the alley. One of Dean's arms went around his waist, the other rested against the back of his neck. But this time he surprised Ambrose and kissed him hard on the lips. Their lips moving brashly against each other. No tenderness to be found. It was all about need and desire. Their tongues curling around each other as the kiss intensified. His hands were all underneath Ambrose's shirt touching his smooth skin and he was returning the favour to him.</p><p>They continued to kissed deeply pressed up against the old Ford. When Ambrose started to unbuckle Jericho's belt this time, he didn't protest. He wanted Dean to touch him badly. Ambrose made quick work of his jeans and pushed his hand inside. His hand gliding over his boxers and grasping his hard shaft through the material. Ambrose squeezed the head tightly and it pulsed through his body. He thrust his hips forward, wanting Ambrose to touch him some more.</p><p>"Mmm baby. You feel so damn good." Ambrose mumbled against Jericho's lips before kissing him again. He could feel the heat radiating from Jericho's cock and caressed it through the thin fabric. Jericho's cock felt nice and fat to him and his own cock throbbed a bit at the thought. Jericho was moaning against his lips and thrusting his hips, well, like a common slut. He recalled when he had sucked the cum off his fingers. There was a slutty side to Chris Jericho alright and Ambrose loved it.</p><p>Jericho felt Ambrose pulling down his pants, taking his boxers with them. A breeze hit his cock as it was now free of it confinement. He sent a quick prayer to the heavens that no one saw them right now. Then he felt Ambrose's warm hand stroking him. Ambrose pulled away from his lips.</p><p>" Damn, your cock feels good." His dirty words always got Jericho's libido pumping. He could feel his precum leaking out on to Ambrose's fingers.</p><p>Ambrose looked down at the shiny mess and then kissed him hard. His bare ass pressing hard against the trunk.</p><p>" I want to taste you." With that, Ambrose dropped to his knees. Dean's mouth in line with his cock. Ambrose was about to suck him off in an alley in broad daylight without a second thought. Jericho felt his knees get a little weak at the thought and seeing him in that position. God help him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ambrose's knees were on the dirty grey asphalt. He was stroking Jericho's cock looking up at him smirking. That son of a bitch. Dragging out the moment longer than necessary. Keeping his eyes locked on Jericho's, he drew the hardened flesh into his mouth. Jericho moaned instantly.</p><p>He really couldn't believe it. His cock was in Ambrose's mouth. The man was grinning up at him as if he possessed complete control over him – and he did. Ambrose moved his mouth slowly down and then up his shaft. His tongue dragging over the head as he savoured every drop of Chris' juices. Ambrose's mouth was warm and wet and he was sucking his cock beautifully. Jericho rested back on his elbows and leaned his head back with his eyes closed. Shutting off everything else around him except Ambrose noisily sucking him off, making the most perverted noises. Jericho swore that Ambrose had to have done this sometime before. He was just too damn good. Ambrose's tongue lapped at the sensitve underside of his dick and instantly Jericho's legs spread further apart. He grabbed the back of Ambrose's head and held him steady against his groin. He wanted all of him inside of that talented mouth. He pushed more of his cock into Ambrose's until he was almost at his base when suddenly Ambrose pulled off completely.</p><p>" Stop trying to choke me!" Ambrose's expression was a delicious mix of annoyance and lust. " Your dick is delicious but fuck, my mouth can only hold so much."</p><p>Jericho grinned at him. " Now you know how it feels."</p><p>Ambrose rolled his eyes. " Little fucker."</p><p>Before Jericho could react Ambrose was sucking him hard. Moving his quickly up and down the shaft. Occassionally Dean's teeth would scrape the sensitive skin on the head and it send electric shockwaves through his body. He started to fuck that sinful mouth. Dean's fingers were digging into flesh on his ass. He was trying to steady himself as Chris's cock assualted him. He was determined and kept Chris in his mouth.</p><p>Jericho looked down at Ambrose. Their eyes met and locked. He saw a devious gleam in those ice blue eyes. His cock was starting to throb as his toes curled in his steel tipped boots. He tried to maintain his balance and gripped the edge of the trunk, his knuckles turning white. But he could see that Ambrose wouldn't relent. He would never back down. He would always win, no matter the outcome. His eyes were teasing him. He knew that Chris was on the brink and he gave him one last suck to push him over. He splurted several shots into Ambrose's mouth. Watching his adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed. Jericho's skin was tingling from the aftermath. Fuck. He just had an amazing blowjob in an alley while on duty. It was so wrong. Broke almost every rule in the Police Code of Conduct book and it had felt damn good.</p><p>An errant small white drop was resting on the corner of Dean's mouth. He watched as his partner got off his knees and brushed the debris off his jeans. He took Ambrose's hands and linked them with his own, pulling him again his body. He didn't even bother to tuck his semi-hard manhood back into his boxers. He loved the weight of Ambrose against him. Jericho licked the drop from Ambrose's face. He had that sexy, smug all knowing grin on his face again.</p><p>" You're so damn dirty." Dean whispered before taking Chris into a hot open mouth kiss. His tongue licking the insides of Chris' lips. " You pretend to be all proper and shit but you're just as dirty as I am." Ambrose covered his partner's lips with his mouth, his tongue delving inside as Chris tasted himself and not seeming to care. He grinded his hips against him, loving the little moans that it elicited. Ambrose didn't want to admit it but Jericho was really getting to him. Everything about this man, he wanted and craved. He angled his head so that he could kiss him deeper. He didn't know when he would ever have enough.</p><p>They kissed for quite a while. The kisses were long, slow and deep. The embrace was warm and tight. Jericho was hard once more but he knew that they had been lucky enough as it was. He pulled back a little from Dean. He took in how swollen and plump his lips were from all of the kissing. He reached down between them and tucked his erection back into his boxers. Dean lifted his hips slightly and Jericho pulled back up his pants. Dean's eyes held a hazy dreamy cast as he watched Jericho fix himself. When he had finished, he pressed a kiss against his jaw.</p><p>" I want to see you," Ambrose studied Jericho's face intensely. " Tonight."</p><p>Ambrose grabbed Jericho's hand and stroked his palm with his thumb. " Today's Friday. Don't make any excuses."</p><p>Jericho nodded his head. " Okay. How about you come over to my place?"</p><p>" Fine." He kissed Chris lightly on the lips. Then he smiled at him. " Let's stop all of this time wasting." He cupped Jericho's ass. " We're supposed to be on duty."</p><p>* * *</p><p>Eight o' clock on the dot Jericho's doorbell rang. He was on time, he mused as he made his way to the door. He had no idea how tonight would go. Would Ambrose throw him against the wall and kiss him senseless or would he come up with something else to do? Chris wiped his palms on his fresh dark blue jeans and adjusted his body fitting black t-shirt. He had to admit that he was bit nervous.</p><p>He opened the door and saw Ambrose leaning against the door frame with one hand shoved in his front pocket. Damn. He looked sexy. That was the first thought that came to Chris' mind. Dean was wearing a black button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The jeans looked like the dark expensive kind with loafers on his feet. He got a waft of a nice spicy cologne drifting off his body.</p><p>" So are you gonna invite me in or continue to undress me with your eyes?"</p><p>Jericho couldn't stop himself from blushing. He stepped to a side. " Come on in."</p><p>Ambrose stepped inside and Jericho closed and bolted the door.</p><p>" You look good." He said as Ambrose took off his shoes and placed them on the mat.</p><p>Ambrose's lips curled up in a smile. " Thanks."</p><p>He wrapped his arms around Chris' waist and pulled him against his body. " You look pretty damn hot yourself."</p><p>Dean lowered his head and kissed Chris warmly, taking his cool time about it. He lightly sucked on Chris' bottom lip before breaking the kiss. Chris' lips tasted good but the night was young. There was no need to rush anything.</p><p>Ambrose took a step back and looked around the foyer. " Um Chris, were you robbed recently?"</p><p>Chris looked at him puzzled. " No. Why?"</p><p>" Well where's your furniture?"</p><p>Chris laughed and took Dean's hand and led him to the living room. " Well I prefer the minimalist look. When my ex-wife moved out, I had a garage sale and sold a lot of the furniture."</p><p>" Well that's cool." Dean ran his hand along the camel coloured leather couch. His eyes perked up when he saw the forty-eight inch wide screen tv that hung on the wall. " Oh awesome! You have the game on."</p><p>He plopped down on the couch and turned up the volume. Sounds of sneakers pounding a basketball court and animated announcers voices flooded the room. Jericho smiled to himself as he went to the kitchen to get the food. A guys' night with Dean was A-Okay in his book.</p><p>* * *</p><p>" What the fuck do you have me eating?"</p><p>Dean held the burger that had a big bite taken out of it with somewhat scorn in his hand.</p><p>Jericho grinned. " It's a free range turkey burger."</p><p>Dean cocked his head to a side. " Free range turkey burger?" He turned the sandwich over in his hand. " No beef?"</p><p>Jericho took a generous bite out of his own burger. " Nope."</p><p>" Where did you get this?"</p><p>" From a nice cafe not too far from here." Jericho popped one of the herb flavoured potato wedges into his mouth.</p><p>Dean groaned and took another bite. " I bet it's one of those trendy cafes where a burger costs like fifteen dollars." He chewed it slowly. " I guess it's not bad."</p><p>" Yeah it's not full of harmful chemicals and it's real meat. I guess your body doesn't know how to process it huh?" Dean gave him a playful jab against his thigh for that remark.</p><p>" All I'm saying is that Mickey D's never let me down yet."</p><p>Jericho laughed and took a sip of the beer that he bought from the local farmer's market. He decided not let Dean in on that one. He didn't want him dying of fright from consuming a home brewed beer.</p><p>An hour and a half later the food had been consumed and cleared away. Dean was resting against the thick arm of the couch while engrossed in the game. He hadn't made a move towards Chris since he had kissed him when he had first arrived. Jericho tried not to think about it too much. He definitely knew how men were about their sports. Besides he liked just hanging out with Dean. He didn't really talk a lot about himself but he was so much more relaxed here than in the office. He noticed that he smiled a lot more and he didn't even reach for a cigarette once. Chris wasn't sure that he had even brought any with him.</p><p>Jericho felt Ambrose hands on his waist and he was pulling him towards him on the couch. He had one leg on the couch and the other on the floor. He brought Jericho right up against his crotch and left one arm draped casually around his waist.</p><p>Jericho leaned back against Ambrose's chest. " Didn't know that you were a cuddler."</p><p>Ambrose huffed. " I'm not a cuddler."</p><p>" Then what is this?"</p><p>" Nothing. I just wanted you next to me."</p><p>" That is the very definition of cuddling."</p><p>" Say one more word and I'm throwing you on the ground."</p><p>Jericho laughed and said nothing more. He quite liked the position that he was currently in.</p><p>The game had ended and the volume had been turned down to mere background noise. Ambrose was planting kisses along sides of Jericho's face. The blond turned his head so that he could kiss him on the lips. Dean kissed him in that soft, lazy fashion that he really beginning to like. The slower he kissed Chris, the more he wanted him.</p><p>Dean broke the kiss and ran a finger across Jericho's smooth lips. " You've been grinding that ass of yours against my cock all night." Jericho's eyes opened wide at the accusation. " Yes, I did notice."</p><p>Ambrose pecked him on his lips. " Why don't you show me to your bedroom?"</p><p>Chris looked at him. It was no use in delaying the inevitable. He grabbed Dean's hand and led him up the stairs to his bedroom. He used the dimmer switch to turn on the lights bringing them up to about fifty percent.</p><p>Ambrose's eyes adjusted as the room came into view. It was just like downstairs. Minimal. Just a large king sized bed, a beside table and a chair. He saw a door way on the otherside of the room as he stepped in that looked like if it led to a walk-in closet. Immediately to his left was another door and he could see into the master bathroom. Overall, he thought the room looked cold and impersonal. It was too well put together and it did suit Chris' straight laced personality at work. None of the fun, slutty Chris that he had gotten glimpses of was in this room.</p><p>He grabbed Chris by the back of his neck and kissed him hard. His tongue barging into his mouth without waiting. He walked into the room pushing Chris back until his legs butted the bed. Chris was unbuttoning his shirt and when he got to he last one, Dean took it off and casted it on the ground.</p><p>Chris broke away from Dean's addictive lips. He ran his palms over the hard muscles of Dean's chest and torso, wondering where he found the time to be in such great shape. His body felt wonderful under his palms. Chris pressed his lips against one of Dean's pecs, inhaling his natural, clean scent as he kissed the taut flesh. He lapped his tongue against a rosy nipple and was rewarded with a groan. He licked and sucked all over Dean's body making his way down to his denim covered hips.</p><p>As his hand grasped the belt buckle, Dean stopped him. " I want to see you too."</p><p>Chris didn't need anymore prompting as he quickly discarded his clothes. However as he stepped out of his boxers, he suddenly felt extremely vulnerable. Everything that had happened the past few days felt completely surreal. But this moment as his hands were once again undoing Dean's belt felt very real. It had finally hit home what they had been doing all along. Ambrose took over and finished undressing himself.</p><p>Soon Ambrose was naked just like him. Both completely exposed to each other. As Dean tried to kiss him once more both of their cocks rubbed against each other. It sent a delicious jolt through Chris' body. The hard manhoods teasing each other as Dean kissed him passionately pushing him back onto the bed. Ambrose climbed on top of him, continuing to assault his mouth with kisses. Chest to chest. Ambrose slowly grinding his hips again against his, this time their cocks were bare flesh against each other and it felt more personal and intimate. Every single nerve in his body was screaming for Ambrose's touch. He wanted to drink him into his body to satisfy his craving. But in the back of his mind part of him was still scared. He still couldn't believe that he was going this far with a man.</p><p>Dean's tongue licked his bottom lip causing him to sigh and roll his hips against him. Dean sucked the lip between his own and teased it some more and Chris whimpered. Little things like this made him putty in Dean's hands.</p><p>Ambrose held up his head and stared at Chris. He could see the desire in his eyes that he had for him. " I want you Chris." He shifted a bit so that his cock brushed against Chris' ass.</p><p>Chris sharply inhaled and grasped Dean's shoulders. Damn tease.</p><p>Dean sucked the skin where Chris' pulse was in his neck. That skilled mouth was making him hot and his cock was starting to leak and he was groaning. Everything he did was pulling him apart. Breaking him down to his primal self until he acted on instinct alone.</p><p>Ambrose took one of Chris' legs and brought it up around his waist . His cock was parting Chris' butt cheeks. He brought his head down and lapped the precum leaking from Chris' dick. He enjoyed the little whines his partner made in the back of his throat.</p><p>His tongue lapped the smooth head of Chris' cock again and then he looked up at him once more. His shaft was nestled between Chris' cheeks now.</p><p>" Can I take you Chris?"</p><p>The response that came surprised both of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" I'm scared."</p><p>Chris had whispered the words not believing that they had actually left his mouth. But they hung in the air like a heavy weight while Dean looked at him in surprise. Chris was embarrassed. He was a grown ass man who was a cop at that and this is what scared him? He couldn't read Ambrose's expression and he feared that that he was disgusted with him.</p><p>Dean leaned over him and placed a tender kiss on his cheek. " I'm scared too."</p><p>It was Chris' turn to look at him in surprise. " Really?"</p><p>Dean nodded his head. " Yup."</p><p>" But you seemed so confident in what you were doing. I was beginning to think that you had done this already."</p><p>Dean laughed and kissed Chris on his shoulder this time. " Nope."</p><p>He brush his hand through Chris' forehead and kissed him on his forehead. It was a shockingly sweet gesture considering the source.</p><p>" I just really wanted to be with you." He kissed Chris softly on the lips. " But if you aren't ready. I won't force you."</p><p>Chris could tell that Dean was being sincere. " So you aren't mad?"</p><p>Dean laced his fingers through Chris' hand and brought it above his head holding it. " To be honest I'm a bit disappointed." He saw Chris' face give a small wince. " But I'm willing to wait for it."</p><p>He kissed Chris again on his pretty mouth. " This is a big fucking deal. I don't want you to regret it."</p><p>Chris raised up on one of his elbows. With his other free hand he brought Dean's head forward to meet his. He kissed Dean deeply. It was his way of thanking him for being so understanding. Dean shifted his hips while they kissed so that their cocks were rubbing against each other again. Chris just loved the way it felt and moaned into the kiss.</p><p>Dean pulled away from the kiss. " You keep on moaning and kissing me like this and I may not be able to keep my promise." He warned.</p><p>Chris kissed him gently on the lips. " Okay."</p><p>He pushed Dean's wild auburn strands off his face so that he could clearly see the ice blue eyes in the twilighted ambience of the room. " Stay the night?"</p><p>Dean grinned at the invitation. " Sure." He moved to the pillows at the head of the bed pulling Chris along with him.</p><p>He laid his head against a big soft pillow and Chris rested his head against his chest. He placed an arm around him and held him. As they drifted off to sleep, Dean knew that he was starting to care deeply about this man.</p><p>Chris awoke around daybreak on Saturday. Dean was still holding him. He felt the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he slept. It felt so right for him to wake up like this. He shifted around so that he could look at him. His auburn hair curled up at the tips and had fallen back on his face. His lips were slightly parted as he continued to sleep. Chris' gaze slipped further down Dean's body. His body was stretched across the bed. Long and nicely muscled. His cock laid flaccid against his thigh. In Chris' mind Dean looked fucking perfect. Everything on him was perfectly propotioned and formed. Chris couldn't help himself and started to kiss Dean's chest and down his sternum. The faint scent of the cologne from the night before still lingered mixing with his natural body odor. An intoxicating combination. He planted kisses all over Dean's torso getting carried away by his natural inclinations. Soon he felt Dean softly stroking his hair.</p><p>He looked up at Dean who was actually smiling at him. " Morning."</p><p>Dean cupped his jaw and moved closer to him. " Morning." He kissed Chris slowly and softly. Moving his lips across Chris' rubbing them gently with his warm ones. It was a closed mouth kiss but it was sweet.</p><p>They pulled apart and just stared at each other. Neither understanding what was going on between them but both were enjoying it.</p><p>Dean glanced behind Chris and realized that there was a glass door behind him sheathed by a sheer curtain. He could tell that it led out on to a balcony. He had failed to notice it last night in the darkness. Through it he could tell that the sun was rising. Even though Chris didn't say anything, he didn't want to overstay his welcome.</p><p>He gave Chris a peck on the lips. " I think it's time that I get going." Immediately he saw Chris' face fall. It pulled at a part of him that he didn't think was possible.</p><p>" Okay." Chris agreed. His stubborn pride was getting in the way of him asking Dean to stay.</p><p>He watched Dean get off the bed and starting to look for his clothes.</p><p>" Do you want to shower first?"</p><p>Dean shrugged his shoulders. " I guess."</p><p>Chris pointed in the direction of the bathroom. "There are fresh towels and new toothbrushes under the sink."</p><p>Dean walked off to the bathroom and closed the door. Chris heard the water hitting the sink as he laid back in bed. Suddenly he jumped up and decided that he would take a shower as well. He decided to use the bathroom in the guest bedroom.</p><p>He walked back into his bedroom with a white towel tucked around his waist. Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed with his boxers on, holding his pants in his hands. When he walked in, the pants fell on the floor. Dean's eyes were fixed on his body. It felt as if Dean's eyes held a hidden rope that was pulling him to the younger man. Chris stood in front of Dean, breath tense. Ambrose placed his hands on Chris' hips and he swore he could feel his touch through the thick towel. On the exposed flesh right above the towel Dean started at the hipbone and kissed him straight across his body, dipping where the tantalizing V-cut was exposed. Once he was at the other side, the tip of his tongue traced the path on his way back. His tongue warm against his cool skin. Dean took his time teasing him with little flicks of his tongue and sucking bits of flesh randomly. Chris could feel his desire burning deep in his belly, right where Dean was kissing him.</p><p>With a flick of Dean's wrist, Chris' towel fell to the floor. He was hard and his dick tapped Dean on his chin. Dean's tongue licked the entire length of Chris' shaft before sucking the head into his mouth and swirling his tongue against it. Chris allowed the moans to escape his lips. Dean had him so fucking turned on that he was besides himself.</p><p>Dean grabbed Chris' ass and pulled him down on top of him so that Chris straddled him. Chris was sitting right on top of Dean's dick and he could feel it poking him through the material of the boxers. Dean's mouth latched onto his in a hot kiss, rolling his tongue over his as if he wanted to steal his tongue from him. Chris' cock was pressed between their bodies and the pressure was making his cock throb and he loved it. Dean started to dry fuck him through his boxers, his dick rubbing against Chris' ass in the most pleasurable way.</p><p>" Fuck this!" Dean exclaimed and in one swift movement Chris was on his back and Dean was kicking off his boxers.</p><p>Dean's kisses were rough and hungry but Chris matched his pace and returned them. He wanted this man so damn much. His bare cock was touching his again and he loved the friction between the two.</p><p>Dean's mouth was roughly assualting his neck and collarbone licking and sucking leaving very visable marks on his skin. His cock was brushing against his ass cheeks once more.</p><p>" Chris!" His voice hissed and was full of agony and lust. His ice blue eyes were wild as he looked at him. " I can't control myself much more."</p><p>Chris made up his mind. He reached behind him and opened the drawer on the bedside table and took out a small bottle that he kept there and handed it to Dean. The younger man smiled at him.</p><p>He squeezed the lube generously on to his index and middle finger. He pulled Chris against him and placed one leg over his thigh. He leaned over him and as his fingers seperated his toned ass cheeks, his lips locked on Chris'. Slowly he eased his finger into him.</p><p>He felt Chris tensing his body and he cooed against his lips. " Just relax baby. Relax." Every word he spoke was brushed against Chris' lips with his own. Dean felt Chris' relaxing and worked his finger around the tight ring of muscle. He then worked his middle finger in and started to stretch him using a scissoring motion. Chris groaned underneath him and it was deep and gutteral. It was purely sexual.</p><p>When Dean was satisfied he pulled his fingers out and applied the lube generously to his cock. He saw the apprehension return to Chris face and kissed him softly.</p><p>" It's okay baby." His cock pressed against Chris' entrance. He kept muttering those words against Chris's lips while he pushed into him. He kissed him in between to distract him but soon he was inside Chris.</p><p>He had never felt so full in his life. It felt as if Dean was in the core of him. He felt heavy and thick in his body. The pain was still there but the action it self was unlike anything he had ever felt before. It was completely satisfying.</p><p>Dean stroked Chris' hair and kissed him deeply. " Are you ready?"</p><p>Chris nodded.</p><p>He slowly withdrew and then pushed back in. Chris involuntarily winced. He was extremely sore and sensitive but Dean felt so good inside of him that he tried to relax and enjoy it.</p><p>" That's it baby." Dean was pecking at his lips as his rhythm increased. He couldn't believe it. Him and Dean were actually fucking. Dean's cock was actually in him and he was liking it. Dean paused for a bit and shifted his angle slightly and suddenly Chris could feel him hitting his prostate.</p><p>" Oh fuck!" Chris yelled as the electric sensation pulsed through his body pooling liquid in his belly. It felt fucking amazing. He closed his eyes tightly and dug his fingernails into Dean's shoulders not caring if he drew blood. The moans were tumbling from his lips mixing with Dean's curses. They were a noisy couple Chris mused as Dean continued to pound him.</p><p>Chris' ring muscle was holding him tight and milking his cock. Dean knew that he wouldn't last much longer. His balls were getting heavy and tight as they slapped against Chris' ass. It felt heavenly inside him. He fucking loved hearing Chris come undone and swearing along with moaning his name. Chris pulled him down into a messy, sloppy kiss with their tongues going everywhere. The ride was too intense to concentrate on doing anything else properly.</p><p>" Oh fuck!" Chris threw his head back against the sheets. " I'm cumming." One last jab from Dean sent him over and he came hard. It landed all over his torso and some landed on Dean's chest. Dean's hands were pulling his ass cheeks apart and his strokes sped up. He moaned loudly as he emptied his seed in Chris. His partner's muscles tightening and milking all of juices from him. It was better than the tightest girl he had fucked. He collapsed on top of Chris breathing heavily, smearing the cum between the two bodies and Dean didn't give a shit. He gave Chris a lazy open mouth kiss and they both regained their breaths.</p><p>" That was fucking amazing." Dean said as he flicked his tongue against Chris' top lip.</p><p>" Yeah." Chris agreed. His heartbeat starting to slow back down.</p><p>Dean rolled off of him and stared up at the ceiling. " I guess I was wrong about you."</p><p>Chris turned his head in his direction. " Wrong how?"</p><p>Dean chuckled. " You aren't a lousy lay after all."</p><p>Chris swatted him with a pillow.</p><p>This time they shared the shower in the master bathroom together. They cleaned their bodies and then Chris leaned against the shower wall while he and Dean locked lips over and over. He was becoming a drug. Completely addictive and one he hoped he didn't need to get rehab for.</p><p>" What are we doing?" He asked between a kiss.</p><p>Dean shook his head. " I don't know." Dean kissed him again. " I don't really know what's going on between us."</p><p>" Me either." Chris kissed those pretty red lips that he was becoming quite fond of.</p><p>Water droplets ran down Dean's handsome face and Chris brushed his thumb across his cheek. Dean took his hand and pressed the same thumb against his lips licking the water off.</p><p>" I do know that I like it though." His eyes locked on Chris as he spoke.</p><p>Chris looked intensely into those keen blue eyes of his. " I like it too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" I knew getting you laid would make you a nicer person."</p><p>" Shut up."</p><p>Ambrose grinned and sipped his coffee. The richly flavoured brew tantalized his tongue and heated a path down his throat. He was sitting on a stool at Chris' breakfast bar. He had on his clothes even though he hadn't buttoned back up his shirt as yet.</p><p>Jericho leaned over the bar, resting on his forearms with the coffee cup at his fingertips. He openly admired the smooth panel of chest and torso that was revealed by the open shirt. He honestly didn't understand how his brain was functioning right now.</p><p>A week ago he would've scoffed at the idea of checking a guy out so closely. He would've been disgusted at the thought of kissing and being intimate with another man but yet here he was.</p><p>Ambrose drank the last of his coffee and put the mug down on the table. " Well I really need to get going."</p><p>Jericho looked at him momentarily and then nodded his head. It was heading up to nine o' clock in the morning. Everyone always had errands to run on a Saturday.</p><p>" Let me walk you out."</p><p>He accompanied Dean to the front door and as they walked Dean buttoned up his shirt. Jericho's hand was on the door knob about to turn it when Dean grabbed him by his waist and pulled Chris against him.</p><p>" Aren't you gonna kiss me goodbye?" The corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk, his voice raspy.</p><p>Chris gave him a small smile. " Sure."</p><p>Dean's lips covered Chris' mouth as he began to kiss him. Chris felt a shudder run through his body but it wasn't a pleasant one.</p><p>Jericho had so many conflicting emotions running through him as he and Ambrose kissed. He was so accustomed being the taller one, the bigger one in the relationship. Now, Ambrose was both of these things and he was the smaller one. It was as if he had taken on the 'female' role so to speak. Even kissing him was weird. Since Jericho was always the taller one, he was used to bending his head down to kiss but now it tilted upwards. His stomach was flip flopping and felt full of knots. It felt as if his masculinity was being chipped away. He was no longer the dominant one in the encounter.</p><p>Dean's tongue was invading his mouth now and he was being pressed up against the door. How many times had he done the same thing to women without giving it a second thought? Now he was on the receiving end and his brain did not understand how to process it. His body however was working on automatic and was kissing Dean back. He knew that he would just be fooling himself if he denied how good Dean made him feel. His hands slipped into Dean's jeans backpockets and palmed that firm ass that he loved to touch. Ambrose moaned against his lips in response and grinded his crotch against his. Jericho was wearing lightweight gym shorts and he could plainly feel Dean's erection through it. His erection. His cock. He had allowed himself to submit to Ambrose in the ultimate relinquishing of power, of manhood. He had let Ambrose take him on his sheets. He had given him everything he had as a man. His brain caught up to his body and his kisses slowed down. The realization tumbled on him like giant wave. Ambrose had taken everything that he had understood himself to be for over forty years in a matter of minutes.</p><p>Dean stopped kissing Chris and tilted his head up to him when he realized that his partner had stopped kissing him.</p><p>" Are you alright?" His eyes were full of concern for him. Chris could plainly see that. But he couldn't tell him what was really on his mind. Heck, he barely could process all of his conflicting emotions himself.</p><p>He gave Dean a weak smile. " Yeah I'm fine."</p><p>He could tell by Dean's expression that he didn't believe him but he hoped that he didn't push him about it.</p><p>Ambrose gave him a soft kiss. He rest his forehead against Jericho's. " I really liked being with you." He wasn't good at expressing his feelings but he hoped that Chris understood what he was trying to say.</p><p>Chris nodded and returned his kiss. Ambrose could feel something wasn't right but Chris wasn't out right pushing him away so he didn't press it. He turned the knob and opened the door. He stepped outside and looked back at Chris who was leaning against the door watching him with an indeterminable expression.</p><p>" I'll talk to you soon okay?"</p><p>A soft 'okay' reached his ears as a response. He had this feeling of impending doom as he walked to his car. Dean just hoped that everything wasn't fucked up between him and Chris.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Dean got in his car and closed the door. He then retrieved his phone from the cubbyhole. He had left it there because he didn't want anyone to disturb his time with Chris last night. He checked his phone and saw that he had three missed calls from Roman. Two were last night and one was this morning. He sighed and put the phone back in the cubby. He turned on the ignition and pulled away from Chris' curb. He would call Roman when he got home.</p><p>Ambrose preferred to live in the city. There was always a buzz in the air and something to do. Besides, right down the street from his apartment was his favourite bar. He got home in about fifteen minutes considering that traffic was light on Saturday mornings. He threw the car keys on his coffee table and started taking off his clothes leaving them scattered on the ground. By the time he reached his bedroom, he was in his boxers and that suited him just fine.</p><p>Chris was confusing him. He thought that everything had gone well last night and early that morning. But when he was kissing him goodbye he felt Jericho stiffening against him. Like an eerie cold had taken over him and it was shutting Dean out. Ambrose wasn't really a praying man but he hoped to God that Chris wasn't having second thoughts about what happened between them at sunrise. He had never felt so close to someone he went to bed with as he did with Chris. Being inside him was incredible. It wasn't like how he had expected. To be honest, he didn't really know what to expect. He had only heard exaggerated stories and jokes about the entire act but actually being there and actually doing it was a whole other ballgame. He had just fucked a man. Dean Ambrose fucked a man. He exhaled loudly and slid down his headboard on to his pillow. That thought permeated and bounced through the walls of his brain. It was like being in an accident but only feeling the effects days later. He had fucked Chris Jericho. He had enjoyed it. Was he really gay? Dean shook his head. He was certain if any attractive woman walked by he would still turn his head and look and momentarily scheme how to get in her pants. Maybe he was bisexual and was now discovering it. Dean chuckled. Actually he may have discovered that last year when he had kissed Roman back. Fuck. He was supposed to call Roman back.</p><p>He picked up his phone from the bed and called Reigns on speed dial. His best friend answered in two rings.</p><p>" Hi."</p><p>" Hi Ro. I saw that you had called."</p><p>" Um yeah. Where were you last night?"</p><p>Dean mulled it over quickly in his head. There was no reason to lie. " I was at Chris'."</p><p>" You were where?" The surprised tone in Roman's voice made Dean laugh a little.</p><p>" I was at Chris." He repeated.</p><p>" What the fuck were you doing there?"</p><p>Fucking actually. That was the reply that came instantly Dean's brain but he didn't say it. " We watched the game."</p><p>" Oh." Roman paused. " I didn't realise that you guys were so close."</p><p>" Well he's not that bad once you get used to him."</p><p>" Mmmkay." Roman seemed to have dismissed the unusual situation entirely. " Anyway on to why I had called you."</p><p>" Good. I was hoping you would get there soon."</p><p>Roman sighed. " Fuck you."</p><p>Dean laughed.</p><p>" Anyway, I asked Layla to marry me last night and she said yes."</p><p>Dean was stunned. He remembered that Roman had been antagonizing over it but he didn't realise that he was going to do it so soon. But he head been so caught up with Chris the last few days that he didn't really concentrate on anything else.</p><p>" Dean?"</p><p>" Yeah I'm here. Just a bit surprised that's all."</p><p>" Why are you surprised? Are you surprised that she said yes?"</p><p>" Nah man. I just wasn't expecting you to do it so soon. But anyways, congrats man!"</p><p>He heard Roman laugh through the phone. " Thanks. I did it at the park too. It was fantastic."</p><p>" That's great." Dean was really happy for his friend. " How about I take you out for a drink tonight to celebrate?"</p><p>" I would like to but I can't. I'm going over to Layla's parents tonight. How about I meet you this afternoon for a quick game on the court?"</p><p>" Yeah sure." The basketball court was a five minute walk from his apartment.</p><p>" Alright. Cool."</p><p>The conversation ended and Dean tossed the phone back on to the bed watching it hit the sheets. Life was feeling pretty overwhelming right about now.</p><p>Dean kept on missing lay up after lay up. His mind was just not in the game. He bounced the basketball against the rough concrete of the court. The ball rhythmically hit his hand but he didn't take a shot. His mind was far away thinking about Chris and trying to figure out what the hell they were doing.</p><p>Roman grabbed the basketball and tucked it under his arm. His long black hair fell past his shoulders damp with sweat. He observed Dean who was still staring at the court. His mind was obviously a million miles away.</p><p>" What's going on?"</p><p>Ambrose could tell that his best friend was concerned and normally he would just spill what was bothering him but this time he couldn't. " It's nothing." Roman just wouldn't understand.</p><p>Roman was staring at him with his lips pursed almost like a disappointed parent. " Dean..." Ambrose knew that tone. Reigns wasn't buying it.</p><p>Dean sighed heavily and then walked to an empty bench that was next to the court. Roman followed him. He sat in the middle of the bench and Roman sat right next to him.</p><p>The afternoon sun was hot and there wasn't a lot of people out right now. No one was close enough to over hear their conversation but Ambrose just couldn't find it in himself to admit to his best friend his feelings for another man. A small part of him even thought that Reigns might be jealous if he knew.</p><p>Reigns pushed Dean's thigh gently with his knee. " Did something happen last night at Jericho's?"</p><p>Ambrose shook his head but kept his eyes on the ground. " No. Everything was fine."</p><p>" Look man, something's obviously bothering you. I kinda expect you to be out here busting my chops about settling down." Roman gave a half laugh and then was quiet.</p><p>He was right. Dean thought. He should be celebrating with his friend this great milestone in his life but all he could do was think about Chris' face when he left him this morning.</p><p>Dean opened his legs, brushing against Roman's. He slouched down on the bench so that he could rest his head back on the top beam.</p><p>" You ever did something that you totally enjoyed. That when you were doing it, it felt like you were flying? But then looking back you wondered if it was actually worth it?"</p><p>He rolled his head over to look at Reigns who narrowed his eyes at him. " You aren't back on..."</p><p>Dean's eyes opened wide when he realized what Reigns thought he had meant. " Oh fuck no. Never. I've been over that for years now. There's no way that I'm going back."</p><p>They sat in silence for a minute before Roman spoke. " So what's bugging you man?"</p><p>For a moment Dean really wanted to confess everything to him. Over the years Roman had been the one constant in his life. He had seen him at his weakest and it was because of him that he was still here today. But what he had with Chris, he wasn't sure their friendship could handle it.</p><p>He patted Roman on the knee and stood up. " Don't worry about it. I'll figure this shit out."</p><p>Reigns realized it made no sense to press the issue any further. He nodded and stood up next to Dean.</p><p>" Let's go back to my place." Dean suggested.</p><p>Roman agreed.</p><p>Dean handed Reigns a cold bottled water and took a seat next to him on his comfortable brown couch. The air conditioning was turned up to maximum to quickly cool their bodies from the exercise they had in the hot afternoon sun.</p><p>Dean's place had regular guy furniture. No home digest magazine layout like Jericho's. Just a couch and some pieces of mix matched furniture that he had bought over the course of a few years. He really didn't give a crap about colour co-ordination, theme or inspiration. His home was where he lived. That was it. As long as it was functional he didn't give a shit what was in it.</p><p>As they cooled down, Dean rested his head against Roman's shoulder. He smelled a bit sweaty but he didn't mind. He had spent many nights in those arms during his darkest days. Even now when he was upset he could still lean on him. Roman would know that it would be his cue to just be quiet and to just let Dean have all of his thoughts to himself.</p><p>Roman set his half drunken bottle down on the coffee table and then pulled Dean against him. Ambrose's head nestled in the crook of his neck as his eyes remained fixed on the wall yet not seeing it all. Reigns knew that something happened to his friend and that maybe Jericho was the cause of it all. No not maybe. He could feel it in his bones that Jericho was the cause of his friend's anguish but Dean spoke no ill of him so all he had was his assumptions. Reigns had spent too many nights pulling Dean back from his own self destruction to allow him to go back there ever again.</p><p>It had been a long time since Roman had held him like this. Dean's mind briefly flashed back to those dark days in college and at the Police Academy. If it wasn't for Roman, his ass would've never made it through and would probably be rotting in jail right now. He had a lot to be thankful to Roman for. Even for kissing him at Cena's house, maybe.</p><p>His back was firmly planted against Roman's broad chest where he felt the gentle rise and fall of every breath that he took. Everything was so familiar. Even now when Roman was gently pushing the wet strands off his forehead and planted a kiss on it. He could feel the love that Reigns had for him, even though it was largely undeservedly earned. But right now as he watched the second hand on the clock on the wall tick by every moment, he wished that it was Chris holding him instead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean felt his head being moved around and then the disappearance of Roman's body behind him. His head was being placed against the cushioned arm of his couch. He opened his eyes slowly trying to gain his bearings. He must have dozed off while Roman was holding him.</p><p>The sleepy haze was still swirling around his mind but he could tell that the room had a quiet golden glow to it and the shadows in the corner were getting larger. The sun was probably setting. His eyes shifted to Roman who stood next to the couch looking down at him. Reigns crouched so that he became eye level with Dean.</p><p>Ambrose could see the remorse that Reigns' face held. He briefly wondered why and then he remembered that Reigns had to meet up with Layla's parents.</p><p>Reigns' hand gently brushed the hair back from Ambrose's face and then it trailed down to his jaw. Roman hesitated for a brief second and then leaned forward and gave Dean a quick kiss on the lips. It was nothing more than a tap really. Nothing more than a split second of two pairs of lips meeting. But Dean felt the warmth of Roman's lips radiate through his own. It wasn't sexual in nature but more of a comforting vibe.</p><p>Reigns' fingers stroked his hair again. He looked like a parent leaving their young child alone for the first time while they went off to work. Dean's eyes wandered all over Roman's handsome face. He wondered what he had done to deserve such a wonderful friend. He never took Roman for granted but right now he felt a pulsing in his chest from a certain muscle and he knew how deep his appreciation for this man ran.</p><p>" I've gotta get going. I'm probably late already."</p><p>Dean nodded his head. " It's okay. It's fine. It's an important day for you."</p><p>Roman gave a brief smile and stood up. " Yeah."</p><p>Dean shifted to get off the couch but Roman stopped him. " It's okay. The door is just over there. You don't have to see me off."</p><p>Dean laid his head back down on the armrest. He hadn't fully shook the sleep from his body and his limbs felt lazy.</p><p>Roman turned the brass doorknob and then looked back at Dean. " I'll check on you later, okay?"</p><p>Dean gave him one of his trademark smirks. " It's cool man. I'm not a child."</p><p>Roman looked as if he had a quick comeback but he shook his head as if he decided the better of it. He laughed quietly. " Alright, I'm leaving."</p><p>Dean watched the door closed behind his best friend as the sleep threatened to take over his body again. For what it was worth, Roman had kissed him again. Granted it was nothing to write home about like the last one but somehow it felt a bit more special. Perhaps, it was that this time they were both sober and it felt like old, sad times when Roman used to take care of him after a night of destruction. Ambrose was elated to have escaped that darkness in his past with his friendship in tact, a less wilfull person would've dropped him a long time ago.</p><p>The sleep was pushing down on his eyelids and he complied. He wanted to drift off to neverland so that when he returned everything would be fixed between him and Chris.</p><p>When Ambrose awoke, his living room was nearly pitch black and freezing cold. He stumbled off the couch and found the light switch on the wall. He flicked it on and then went to adjust the temperature on the air conditioning. He checked his cellular phone and found that it was after eight. At his age he should be preparing to go out on the town with some hot chick in tow. At the very least, inviting a girl over to get off for a couple of hours before kicking her out. Normally, he would've gone with the second option but tonight he just didn't have it in him.</p><p>He paddled over to his kitchen and took down the bottle of Jack Daniels from the cupboard above the sink. He poured a generous amount into a whiskey glass and then he took out a box of cigarettes from the drawer next to the stove. Ambrose lit the cigarette and took a long draw from the stick and held it in his mouth for a while feeling the smoke crowding his mouth before exhaling it into the room. He then took a swig of Jack to chase the taste out of his mouth. It was an awful combination. It always was. He still did it anyway. Maybe the bitterness would help him understand why he felt the way he did about Chris and why he had shut down like he did on him this morning.</p><p>Ambrose sat in a chair at his kitchen table propping one leg up on the chair next to it. He took another drag on the cigarette. He liked to hold in the smoke until it nearly choked him before he released it. He liked the power of controlling his own life like that. The last moment before he coughed and had to release the smoke was the sweetest feeling. His entire body was concentrating on that one motion. Everything was pent up, his nerves on edge and his muscles tense waiting for that release. Maybe it was bit perverse of him to trick his body like that time after time but he was a perverted man and he did as he pleased. Except when it came to Chris. He had actually asked Chris' permission to fuck him. He had never done that before. Never had to really. Normally the chick's legs would be spread and grabbing his dick to lead it to her entrance. Ambrose had actually wanted to please him, take care of him. Shit. He had actually comforted him while he was fucking him. He had never done that before. Chris didn't know how special he was.</p><p>Dean stubbed the cigarette out on the table even though it was only half way through. He looked at the small pile of black ashes and lazily pushed his finger through it. The ashes carried little heat to them and felt pleasantly warm under his fingertip. Dean didn't think he was gay. Or maybe he was just in denial. He knew that he liked and was attracted to Chris... a lot. Maybe Roman as well. Ambrose shook his head. He couldn't think about his best friend like that after all of the shit that they had been through. But it was obvious by now that Roman felt something for him. He took a huge gulp of the whiskey. Everything was so fucking confusing. Why couldn't things in his life just be simple for once? Why couldn't he just go and meet a nice girl, settle down, get married and have 2.5 kids or whatever the fuck the American Dream was supposed to be? Dean smiled to himself and then laughed a little. He knew that he would never be satisfied with that type of life. It just wasn't him or in him. He had never desired it for himself.</p><p>He finished off the whiskey when his phone buzzed on the table. It was a text from Roman.</p><p>_Roman: How r u?_</p><p>_Dean: Fine. Here with my friends Marl and Jack. But Marl's kinda annoying me tho._</p><p>_Roman: lol. He always does but yet u keep him around._</p><p>_Dean: yeah fuck him. How's it going over there?_</p><p>_Roman: Great. Her parents r excited._</p><p>_Dean: Cool man. Well impress those in-laws._</p><p>_Roman: lol. Later._</p><p>Dean placed the phone back on the table. He hesitated for a moment and wondered if he should call Chris. What would he say to him? He hadn't a clue.</p><p>He went to the cupboard and poured himself another glass of whiskey. The answer was never found at the bottom of the bottle but it sure felt good getting there.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Sunday evening Dean couldn't take it anymore. He needed to see Chris. He had to resolve the awkward silence between them. He grabbed his phone off the bed and dialed Chris' number.</p><p>When his partner picked up Dean began speaking quickly. " Hi, Chris it's me Dean."</p><p>Jericho sounded a bit surprised at his voice. ' Uh, hi."</p><p>Dean cut right to the chase. " I was wondering if I could come over?"</p><p>Ambrose could feel the tension coming through the phone. " Look, I just want to talk."</p><p>He could hear Chris exhaling. " Okay fine."</p><p>" I'll be over in twenty minutes."</p><p>The conversation ended and Dean quickly glanced around his room. He was just wearing a t-shirt and gym shorts and he didn't see the need to change. He just wanted to talk to Chris, that was it. Get everything out in the open. He grabbed his keys off the coffee table on his way out. He just hoped that Chris would open up to him.</p><p>Chris heard his doorbell sounding and knew that Dean had arrived. Twenty minutes. Exactly like he said. He was wearing olive green sweatpants and no shirt. He wondered briefly he should put on one but he decided against it. It wasn't as if Dean hadn't seen all of him already.</p><p>He opened the door and Ambrose was standing before him with his hair disheveled as if it hadn't seen a comb all day. A white t-shirt and dark blue gym shorts completed his outfit. Jericho ushered him inside with a sweep of his hand. He closed and locked the door and then he turned around to Ambrose watching him.</p><p>Ambrose crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his head to a side. " You feeling weird about this whole thing as well?"</p><p>Jericho was a bit taken back at first. He didn't expect Dean to be so blunt about it. But then again, when was he ever not blunt.</p><p>He nodded his head. " Yeah."</p><p>Dean stepped a bit closer to Chris. " I never thought in a million years that I would be doing this."</p><p>Jericho stood his ground. " Me either."</p><p>Dean took Chris' hands into his own and held them and angled his head as if he was about to kiss him but Chris roughly pulled away.</p><p>Jericho shook his head vehemently. " No Dean. I can't do this. I'm not gay."</p><p>Ambrose looked at him in amazement and then chuckled. " I never said you were."</p><p>Jericho placed his hands on his hips and Dean noticed that the movement pushed Chris' pants down a little and the curve of his hip bone was revealed. That little revelation of flesh sent Dean's mind racing already.</p><p>" What we do..." Chris' voice trailed off and he ran his fingers through his hair pulling at sections. " I can't."</p><p>Dean stepped closer to Chris and Chris stepped back and then realized that he was against the wall. Trapped.</p><p>" Yes you can. The problem is, that you're just like everyone else." Dean laced his fingers through Chris' and then raised the arms above Chris' head pinning them to the wall. " Always want to put everything in a box."</p><p>Dean lowered his head. His breath teasing Chris's top lip everytime he spoke. " Fuck the box. Just let things fall where they may."</p><p>Ambrose's lips grazed the side of Chris' neck over his quickening pulse. His tongue tracing a vein visible through the skin. He felt the viberations from Chris' moans through the delicate skin. Chris' pretty mouth was parted and it beckoned to him.</p><p>Ambrose's kissed Chris firmly on the lips. Dean worked his lips over Chris' plucking and pulling them between his own. But Jericho was being stubborn and refused to part his lips. The tip of Dean's tongue slid against the seam of Jericho's mouth but he refused to give way. Ambrose pulled roughly on Chris' hands that he still held above his head causing the older man to gasp. In that tiny window, Dean slid his tongue into Chris' mouth. His tongue was purposefully stroking Chris' and he felt Jericho's body writhing against his but Dean didn't break the kiss and eventually he felt Jericho kissing him back.</p><p>He released Jericho's arms and immediately his partner's arms embraced his shoulders pulling him closer to him, their bodies touching each other. Dean could feel all of Chris' frustrations coming through the kiss. He was a bit rough and kissed Dean so hard that he swore that his lips would bruise and he loved it. His hands were moving up and down Chris' bare back and he loved the feel of the sinewy muscles under the palms of his hands.</p><p>Ambrose broke away from Chris' mouth and started to lick and suck down Chris' neck and collarbone. " Do you really want to stop this?" He asked as plucked a tender piece of skin between his lips and sucked on it lightly.</p><p>Jericho could feel that his entire body was electrified by Dean's touch. " Fuck you."</p><p>Dean's tongue darted out licked Chris' pulse point and the man whimpered. " So that's a no then?"</p><p>Jericho didn't respond so Dean continued to trail kisses all over his body loving to hear the growls that it elicited in the back of Chris' throat.</p><p>Dean slipped his hand down the front of Jericho's pants rubbing his erection through the material.</p><p>" No Dean, don't." Chris' eyes were wide and frantic.</p><p>Ambrose kissed him on the lips and continued to stroke him through the pants giving the head of his cock a hard squeeze. " Why not?"</p><p>Dean could see that Chris' eyes were delirious with desire even though he was trying to fight it. " Because...oh fuck... Dean!"</p><p>Ambrose had slipped his hand underneath the waist band of the sweatpants and now he was palming Chris' dick in his hand giving him long teasing strokes with his fingers. He loved watching Chris coming undone as he satisfied him. Jericho's hips were thrusting against his now. With his other hand he pulled the sweatpants down and they pooled on the floor. Jericho was completely naked infront of him and he looked so fucking sexy to him. Dean kissed that sweet mouth of his again enjoying the eagarness and sharp breaths that came with it. He started to pump Chris' dick harder as the kiss intensified. Chris was starting to fuck his hand and he loved it. Dean himself was as hard as a rock but he wanted to get Chris off first. For him to see that there was nothing wrong with what they were doing.</p><p>Jericho pulled away from the kiss and looked at Dean. Ambrose knew what he wanted but he wouldn't do it unless Chris asked him to. He could see the conflict in his eyes as his hand continued to stroke Chris' dick furiously.</p><p>" Dean..." The word fell out as if he was out of breath. His body was so damn turned on that he could hardly form a sentence. " Please."</p><p>Dean smirked at him. " Please for what?"</p><p>Chris shook his head. " Don't make me beg."</p><p>Dean's index finger pressed a circular pattern against the already leaking head and another moan fell from Jericho's mouth. " You need to admit that you want this."</p><p>Chris was fighting his body and his mind and it was tearing him apart. He couldn't choose a side. " Oh fuck Dean. Just suck me already." He closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the victorious gleam that he knew would be in Dean's ice blue eyes.</p><p>" Oh fuck!" His hands were flat against the wall as he tried to brace himself as Dean's warm mouth covered his cock. His toes curled as Dean started to suck him off. Every nerve in his body was screaming for release. Dean's hands were cupping his ass as his talented mouth brought him to ecstasy. He thrusted his hips into Dean's mouth. Everything that the man did to him felt so damn good. Jericho was besides himself. How could he stop this?</p><p>Jericho came hard and fast in his mouth. His cock splurting rapid shots to the back of his throat and he tried to swallow them as fast as he could. He kissed the head of Jericho's cock before he released it fully from his mouth. He got up off his knees and went to kiss the man that he had no doubt now that he was falling for but surprisingly he pushed him away.</p><p>" Are you happy now Dean?" Chris' eyes blazed at him. His voice dripping with venom.</p><p>" Did you get what you wanted?" The question was bitter and riddled with sarcasm.</p><p>Ambrose tried to be rational about it and not let his temper get the better of him. " I think we both wanted that."</p><p>He stepped closer to Chris but the man pushed him surprisingly hard and Dean's back hit the wall.</p><p>" I don't want you touching me!"</p><p>Ambrose was completely taken back. Chris was actually livid. He was still trying to fight what was going on between them.</p><p>" You don't want me touching you because you know that I make you feel things that you've never felt before."</p><p>" Yes. Flithy things! I'm not like that."</p><p>" Yes you are!" Dean shot back. " You are just like that. You wanted it."</p><p>Chris shook his head. " No! I'm not gay!"</p><p>" Stop trying to fucking label everything. That's your problem. Everything must be neatly categorized for you to function. So you want a label? Guess what? I'm chaos. Try putting that in a category."</p><p>Chris shook his head. " Just get out." His voice was eerily calm.</p><p>Dean just stared at him for a few seconds. He was unsure in what to do.</p><p>Chris yelled at him. " Can you not fucking hear me? I said to get the fuck out!"</p><p>Chris' words struck him hard. It pained him so deeply in his core that it even surprised Dean. He knew that look. He knew that tone of voice. That was the sound of a person who was disgusted by his very presence and wanted nothing more to do with him. He knew it all too well.</p><p>Ambrose walked passed him to door, his cheeks burning. He had wanted to make everything right between him and Chris and now everything had been fucked to hell. He opened the door and stepped outside not even bothering to look back. He got in his car and rested his head back against the car seat. He tried to fix the situation but he only made it worse. He was angry, upset, disappointed and mostly sad. He had tried to break Chris down but he only ended up breaking himself.</p><p>He wasn't paying attention to where he was going but his car took him to where he needed to go. His mind was clouded with Chris and he needed to let it all out somehow before it consumed him. He walked up the pathway and knocked on the door. The night was dark with only a sliver of a moon that illuminated the sky. He was about to put another relationship to the test right now.</p><p>Roman opened the door to see Dean standing there. He knew that face. He knew the tear stained about to do something regretful face that he held. He hadn't seen that face in a long time and it scared him. He pulled Dean inside the house and closed the door. Dean collapsed against him, resting his head against his shoulder heaving out big sobs.</p><p>" What's wrong Dean?" Roman pushed the hair off of Dean's face, knowing that it comforted him.</p><p>" I slept with Chris."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" You what?"</p><p>Roman pulled away from Dean, placing his hands on his friend's shoulders. " You did what?"</p><p>" I slept with with Chris." He responded quietly, eyes casted on the floor.</p><p>Roman ran his hands through his ponytail and shook his head in disbelief. " So you slept with Chris just now?"</p><p>" No. Saturday morning." Ambrose looked at Reigns and he could see that his best friend was caught completely off guard by his admission.</p><p>" Saturday morning? What the hell you were doing seeing Chris so early?"</p><p>" Actually I spent the Friday night at his place."</p><p>" So you were drunk or something?"</p><p>" No. I wasn't." Ambrose's eyes narrowed at him. " I don't use being drunk as an excuse to get what I want."</p><p>" It seems like you've got something to say to me." Reigns crossed his solid arms across his chest and looked at Dean expectantly.</p><p>" Oh cut the crap Rome. You know damn well what happened between us at Cena's house." Dean's nerves were already on edge about Chris. He couldn't take the pretense anymore.</p><p>Roman's eyes opened wide and then he dropped his head as if he had been disgraced. " Yeah, I do." He could see that Dean was looking at him waiting for an explanation.</p><p>" Look I'm sorry, okay? It was just something I had to do. Something to get out of my system."</p><p>A few tense seconds passed between them. Ambrose was still looking at him suspiciously. There were so many questions that Dean could ask him but Dean just remained silent and contemplating.</p><p>Reigns couldn't bare the awkwardness anymore. " So if you slept with Jericho yesterday, why are you here now?"</p><p>He watched with amazement at how Ambrose's entire demeanor changed. His defiant stance turned into a slump. His piercing eyes became glassy. His best friend was transforming into a broken man right before his eyes.</p><p>Reigns fingers rested on the small of Dean's back and gently pushed in the direction of the living room. Ambrose sat on the plush dark brown couch, his fingers working each other over.</p><p>Reigns sat next to him and nudged his knee with his own. " C'mon spill it."</p><p>Dean sighed. " I fucked up."</p><p>" How?"</p><p>Dean got up from the couch and started pacing the room.</p><p>" How did I fuck up Rome? By the only way possible. By being me. I pushed him too far. You see I knew something was wrong when I left him on Saturday. I could've felt the shift in the atmosphere. He had regretted what we had done. When we were doing it he was screaming my name like a little bitch and I had loved it. Yes Rome, get that look off your face. I fucked him good. I coulda tell that he wanted more and I should've given it to him but I didn't. Anyways, when I was leaving I could feel him shutting down on me, blocking me out. I should've bent him over right there and give him some more of this dick to knock it right out of him but I didn't. I just left him. But I couldn't get him out of my mind. He was just everywhere haunting me. So I went over there this evening because I just wanted to talk to him, honestly just talk. I started talking but he just looked so fucking sexy, you shoulda seen him Rome. Don't give me that look. You would've liked it. Anyway I start kissing him and then somehow I end up sucking his cock. He's moaning and cumming in my mouth like the slut he is and I'm like good we're over this bump now. But the next thing ya know he's pushing me against the wall saying that he doesn't want me to touch him and that he isn't gay. I mean what the fuck Rome? I never said that he was. Shit! Why do people always have to label stuff?"</p><p>" Well you guys did have sex." Roman proferred gently.</p><p>Dean paused in his pacing on the hardwood floor and looked at him. " And you stuck your tongue down my throat. So I guess we're all gay then?"</p><p>Reigns was speechless. He looked at his best friend a bit shaken by his bold proclamation.</p><p>Dean sighed and ran his hand up the back of his head digging his fingertips into his scalp. " At least we're all bi. Fuck! I don't know."</p><p>He sat on the couch and shook his head. " I just don't know Rome." His voice waivered.</p><p>Roman cupped Ambrose's jaw so that he could look at him properly. Dean was coming apart at the seams. He could he see the pain and confusion in his eyes. It meant whatever feelings Dean had for Chris ran deeply. Probably even deeper than the man himself realized.</p><p>Roman swallowed uncomfortably the rising lump in his throat. " It's going to be alright." A useless, cliched sentiment was all he had to give.</p><p>Reigns' hands fell to his sides while Ambrose kept looking at him. Dean leaned forward and pressed his chest against Roman's. His fingers tickled the back of Reign's neck as his hand came to rest at the base of his ponytail. His fingers pressing lightly in circular motions into the base of Reigns' neck.</p><p>A cloud of confusion masked Roman's face. " Dean..." His tone was low, warning him.</p><p>Dean eased closer bringing his face inches away from Roman's. " Kiss me." His breath teasing Roman's lips as he spoke.</p><p>Roman tried to shake his head. " Dean, I can't do that."</p><p>" Why not?" Dean whispered those words as he brushed his lips lightly across Roman's.</p><p>" Because..." Dean could have sworn that he heard a slight whimper escape from Roman. He was practically inbetween Roman's legs now. The side of his hip pressed up against the crotch of Roman's gym shorts. The fact that Roman wasn't pushing him away was a good sign.</p><p>" I need you to." Dean softly closed his lips around Roman's full top lip for a brief second before releasing it. " I need you to make me forget."</p><p>His blue eyes locked on to Roman's grey ones waiting for him to drop his defences. He felt as if he was teetering on the edge of a cliff and gusts of wind were swirling all around him trying to make him lose his balance and Roman was his lifeline.</p><p>" Please." A simple word that held so much power.</p><p>That word was the key. Dean felt his cock pulse as Roman's lips kissed him softly. It was so slow as if Rome was afraid to hurt him. Roman's lips were soft and firm against his own moving across his mouth slowly, teasing him, his body responding accordingly. Dean moved his body up so that he almost lying on top of Roman. Reigns' head slid down to the arm rest and the rest of his body was stretched out on the couch and Dean was on top of him. The kiss didn't break. Dean returned the slow kiss but he wanted more.</p><p>Dean's tongue traced Roman's plump bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth. He heard Rome sigh and his hands wrapping around Dean holding him steady against his body. He could feel his friend's hardness through his pants and as his cock brushed over it he felt an electric shock buzz down his spine. Fuck. Roman did feel good up against him. He gave the man underneath him a hot open mouthed kiss which Roman returned immediately. Their kisses were hot and noisy. The sound of slick lips sucking and slapping against each other was all that was heard. Dean grinded his hips into Roman's loving the feeling of his erection pressing against his own. Everything with Roman was just so easy. No complications, no worries and he had already accepted who he was. Dean finally slipped his tongue into Roman's mouth, deepening the kiss. He felt Roman's tongue curling around his own and he moaned into it. Roman was making him feel better about Chris kicking him out.</p><p>Roman's tongue stroked against his again but then he suddenly stopped and bolted up, pushing Dean off his lap.</p><p>He stood up and shook his disheveled head. His erection tenting his pants quite noticeably. " I can't do this."</p><p>Ambrose sat on the couch and looked up at him. He was horny as fuck and didn't appreciate being blue balled like that. " Why the hell not? You're rejecting me too?"</p><p>" Dean," Roman was exasperated. " I can't kiss you when your tongue tastes like another man's cum."</p><p>Dean just stared at him. Roman breathed out hard through his mouth. " I mean fuck! I can't let you do this to me. I can't let you use me as a replacement for Jericho."</p><p>" That's not what I'm doing." Dean protested.</p><p>" Yes you are." Roman shook his head. " I know you. When someone tells you that you can't have something you go and latch on to the next available thing but your mind is still on the thing that you can't have."</p><p>Roman sat on the sturdy cherrywood coffee table that was in front of the couch and faced him. " Dean, you know that I would do anything for you, right?"</p><p>Dean merely nodded. He damn well knew that it was the truth. Roman had risked more for him than any other person in his life.</p><p>Roman's entire demeanour pleaded with him. " But I can't do this. I can't kiss you knowing that the feelings being returned aren't really for me."</p><p>Dean's gripped the soft edge of the couch. His palms sinking even deeper into the cushion. Roman was right. He was so caught up in thinking about his feelings and his emotions that he honestly did not consider Roman's feelings in all of this.</p><p>Ambrose looked at him full of remorse. " I'm sorry. I just got so caught up. I..."</p><p>Roman leaned over and squeezed Dean's left hand. " It's okay. Don't worry about it." He gave Dean a small smile.</p><p>Ambrose's thumb stroked Roman's hand that still covered his. " I don't know what I did to deserve a friend like you."</p><p>Dean closed the gap between them and gave Roman a soft, sweet kiss on the lips. Roman returned it and they kissed softly for a few seconds before separating.</p><p>" That one was really for you." Dean looked as if he was almost blushing and Roman just smiled at him ruefully.</p><p>" So um I was going to order a pizza. You wanna stay for dinner?"</p><p>" Only if you order meat lovers. None of that vegetarian shit."</p><p>Roman laughed and went to look for his cordless phone. " Of course. Just for you, I'll clog up my arteries."</p><p>" And you're gonna love it."</p><p>* * *</p><p>After dinner, Dean leaned his head back on the couch and yawned. He was still thinking about Chris and wondering how he was going to fix the rift between them.</p><p>Next thing he knew, he felt a prodding in his ribs. He opened his eyes and looked at Roman who had an amused grin on his face.</p><p>" You fell asleep."</p><p>" Oh damn." Dean shook his head trying to shake away the tired cobwebs. " I guess I better be going. Tomorrow's Monday and that means work."</p><p>" Actually it is Monday."</p><p>" What?" Dean stumbled off the couch but regained his balance.</p><p>Reigns laughed. " It's after midnight. I was waking you up to see if you wanted to come to bed. There's no way I'm letting you drive home in your current state."</p><p>Dean shrugged his shoulders and then followed Roman into his bedroom. Reigns didn't bother turning on the lights as everything was softly illuminated by the streetlight outside. He pulled back the covers and got into the bed as he was already in the boxers that he slept in. He held the covers up for Dean who quickly stripped off his shirt keeping his gym shorts on.</p><p>Even though Roman had a large king size bed where the two wouldn't have to be near to each other Dean moved his body right next to his best friend's. His back resting against Roman's chest. Reigns put the covers down and draped his arm over Dean's waist. It was just like the old days. He needed this closeness and comfort. It had been an emotionally draining day to say the least.</p><p>" Rome?"</p><p>"Hmmm?"</p><p>" Do you think Chris will come around?"</p><p>" I don't know." He squeezed Dean's hand. " Maybe he just needs sometime to adjust ."</p><p>Ambrose burrowed his head into the plush pillow. " I hope he does." He whispered.</p><p>* * *</p><p>" Hey Rome, wake up." Dean shook Roman's shoulders gently.</p><p>Eventually his long lashes fluttered open. He was clearly confused. " What time is it?"</p><p>" It's four thirty in the morning."</p><p>" Then why the fuck are you waking me up?"</p><p>" Because I'm going home so that I can get ready for work."</p><p>" Oh." Roman sat up in the bed and observed that Dean had his t-shirt back on and he was holding his car keys in his hand.</p><p>" Thanks for everything." Dean leaned over and gave Roman a quick peck on the lips.</p><p>" I'll let myself out." Dean was already walking around the bed and out of the room.</p><p>" Yeah no problem." Roman responded as he brushed his hand against his lips.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The rat-a-tat-tat of Dean's pencil against his deskpad was driving Roman crazy. He knew that Ambrose was on edge. It was after ten and there was no sign of Chris for the morning. Roman was about to pluck the retched pencil out of Dean's fingers when Cena approached them.</p><p>" Hey Ambrose, I just got a call from Jericho. He won't be in today. He just called in sick."</p><p>Dean's eyebrows raised in surprise. " He called in what?"</p><p>Cena chuckled oblivious to Ambrose's actual feelings. " He's sick man. Hey, it happens. And he's long overdue for one. He never takes a day off."</p><p>As Cena returned to his office, Ambrose sank down in his chair. Roman could see that Dean wasn't buying the sick excuse and figured that Chris just wanted to be away from him. He knew that his friend was hurting but he knew that he couldn't even squeeze his hand to offer some reassurance while on the job. Roman sighed and looked back at his computer screen.</p><p>On his drive home, Roman knew what he had to do. He knew that Dean spent his entire lunchtime outside smoking almost an entire pack of cigarettes. Knowing Dean he had probably the worst case scenario playing through his mind on repeat. He knew that if Dean found out what he was about to do as he pulled up to an unfamiliar curb, that he would be quite angry at him. Shit. He didn't even know why he was doing it but he hated it when Dean got like this.</p><p>He knocked on the front door and waited. Eventually an older man came to the door and looked quite surprised to see him standing there.</p><p>" Hey Chris. Can I come in? We need to talk."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean stripped pieces of the wooden laminate from the edge of his desk and the dropped the strips on the floor. He wondered if Chris would be in today. If he would ask Cena for another partner and Dean would be taken off the case. Or maybe he would just pretend what happened between them on Saturday never happened at all.</p><p>Roman was sitting next to Randy talking and laughing about something. Ambrose just didn't have it in him this morning to mix with anyone. He picked off another piece of the laminate. The edge rough and callous underneath his fingertips but somehow the grating against his skin soothed him a bit.</p><p>A hand patted him on the shoulder. " Hi Ambrose." Chris walked past him to his desk.</p><p>Dean forgot about replying and stared at him. He was wearing a close fitting v-neck white t-shirt that showed off his muscular physique nicely and faded blue denim jeans. But it was the gold rimmed aviator shades that covered his eyes that pulled the look together. Combined with his spiky blond hair, Dean thought that he looked fucking hot. He pursed his lips and flicked the laminate on to the floor. Nothing but pure torture to see something that looked so damn good but yet as it stood right now, he couldn't have.</p><p>He watched as Jericho went into Cena's office and the door closed. He wondered what they were talking about. Were they discussing him? Did Chris want him off the case? Ambrose glanced over at Roman for some support but he was still deeply engrossed in conversation with Orton. A few minutes later Chris came out of Cena's office laughing and smiling. Cena rested against the door frame and patted Jericho on the back giving his shoulder a squeeze. Ambrose felt himself bristling at the innocent move. He really didn't like people touching Jericho. It scared him a bit at how obsessed he was over the man, all things considered. Maybe it was that deep down he feared that other men would start to see the same attractive qualities that he saw and that Jericho would want someone more desirable. Dean shook his head trying to banish those thoughts. He was getting ahead of himself. He didn't even know where his relationship with Jericho stood as of right now.</p><p>Jericho passed again by his desk and squeezed his shoulder, pausing momentarily. " Come on Ambrose. Let's get on the road. This case isn't going to solve itself."</p><p>With that, Jericho was heading to the exit. Ambrose didn't know what cause Chris' sudden change in attitude towards him but whatever caused it he would be forever grateful to it. He grabbed his jacket and followed after Jericho.</p><p>* * *</p><p>They were at the same park where they had shared their first kiss last week but neither of them mentioned it. Hopefully they would spot Alvarez today.</p><p>Jericho kept his sunglasses on. His mind going over the conversation that he had with Roman yesterday. That had only brought Dean up once and that was in the beginning when Roman told him that he knew everything. But the rest of the conversation was deep and personal. Jericho found himself opening up to Reigns in a way that he never had with anyone before. Roman had also shared some stuff with him as well. The two men promised that what they spoke about would remain between them. Not even Dean would know that the conversation took place.</p><p>Chris looked over at his partner who had his feet up on the dash as usual with the seat reclined. He was thumbing through his phone.</p><p>" Hi Dean?" Ambrose glanced over at him and then went right back to his phone.</p><p>Jericho exhaled audibly. Ambrose would make this as difficult as possible. " Look. I'm sorry about what happened on Sunday."</p><p>Dean actually placed his phone down on his lap and looked over at Chris as if he was waiting for him to continue.</p><p>" I shouldn't have said what I did. I just..." Chris ran his palms on his jeans clad thighs. " I just had a hard time accepting my feelings for you."</p><p>He looked at Dean hoping that he would believe him. Ambrose looked at him and then worried his bottom lip with his teeth.</p><p>" How do I know that you're tellling the truth?" He pointed at the sunglasses. " I can't see your eyes."</p><p>Jericho whipped off the glasses instantly.</p><p>Ambrose tilted his head away from him, observing him.</p><p>" So you have feelings for me?"</p><p>Chris slowly nodded his head. " Yeah. I mean this whole thing is a lot to accept at once but at least I can be truthful about one part and admit that I do like you."</p><p>His eyes flicked up to Dean's at the last part. He notice a vanishing smirk at the corner of Dean's mouth.</p><p>" So when you say 'like' what exactly do you mean?" Ambrose's light blue eyes teased him.</p><p>Jericho leaned over Ambrose, with one hand resting on his partner's waist. " You know exactly what I mean." He kissed Dean softly. He kissed his top lip and then his bottom one. Then he planted his lips firmly over Dean's and kissed him hard. He could feel Dean smiling as he parted his lips to kiss him back.</p><p>Chris' hand slipped under Dean's shirt and rested against his warm skin. Jericho had to admit that it felt good to be touching him like that again. One of Dean's hands were in his hair, his fingers pressing into his scalp and their kiss deepened as their tongues slid against each other.</p><p>Jericho kissed along Dean's jawline and down to his neck. His hand eased out from underneath Dean's shirt and smoothly over his crotch down to where his hardness laid trapped against his left thigh. He gave it a sharp squeeze, enjoying the sound of Dean's breath catching in this throat. His lips plucking at the tender skin on Ambrose's neck, his teeth nibbling lightly.</p><p>" I'm so sorry." He kissed Ambrose's neck again feeling his moans vibrate deep down in his throat.</p><p>Ambrose didn't have a clue as to what brought about his partner's change of mind but he was thankful for it. He could hardly concentrate from the way that Jericho was massaging his cock through his jeans and kissing his neck. Shit. There was just no substitute for how this man made him feel.</p><p>" Chris, you need to stop that." Jericho's hand was currently undoing Dean's belt buckle.</p><p>" Why?" He murmurred into Dean's neck before kissing it again.</p><p>" Alvarez just showed up."</p><p>Jericho immediately bolted up in his seat. " Fuck." He watched as the slightly overweight man dressed in jeans and a button down stripped shirt and a thick gold watch adorning his wrist walked across the playground. He was holding a little girl's hand who looked no more than six, who skipped rather walk besides him.</p><p>" The bastard could've at least waited until I had gotten you off."</p><p>Dean laughed at the annoyance in Chris' voice. His slut side appearance was so random.</p><p>Jericho and Ambrose watched as the little girl ran off to a group of kids who were around her age who were playing in the sand pit. Alvarez sat down at the picnic table and watched her. Sometimes she would wave at him and he would wave back. Half an hour passed and it looked like nothing more than a typical father and daughter outting.</p><p>Jericho was getting restless and wondered if he should start stroking Dean's cock again. Just as he was about to finish unbuckling Dean's belt he noticed another man approaching the picnic table that Alvarez sat at. His walk and demeanor came off very stiff and business like. He was pale with blond hair and a stout build. He wore pressed khakis and a white collared shirt. He look quite out of place in this part of the city. He sat down opposite Alvarez and immediately the man paid attention to him. Alvarez honestly didn't look too comfortable as he talked to him. Even at the distance they were at, Alvarez's body language clearly showed that he rathered be any other place than there right now. Something about the man put him on edge.</p><p>The two men talked for a few minutes then the blond of indeterminable age slid a small, thin envelope across the table to Alvarez. He took it hurridely and pocketed it. No doubt that it contained money but from the looks of it probably not much.</p><p>Jericho saw the stout blond getting up to leave giving Alvarez a smile. It was the most unnatural smile he had ever seen. It was too wide, showed too much gum but the man's eyes remain cold. Jericho felt unnerved even at the safe distance that he was sitting. The man glanced around before heading back to the sleek black sedan that he had arrived in. When he drove off Jericho turned to look at his partner.</p><p>Dean looked as if he had seen a ghost. He had slid down in his seat and Jericho swore that he saw faint perspiration on his forehead.</p><p>" Is something wrong Dean?" He looked over his partner with concern.</p><p>Dean shook his head. " That son of a bitch."</p><p>" You know who that guy was?"</p><p>Dean turned to look at Chris. His eyes wide and staring. " That's Koval. A Russian immigrant. I heard about him and saw him once when I was working vice. He's bad news Chris."</p><p>Ambrose started digging into the car door looking for his cigarettes. Jericho couldn't help but to notice that Dean's hands were shaking. " He's a sick, sick beast. He once hung a man up by his balls using piano wire. It fucking cut into the man's skin and he bled to death."</p><p>Dean found a cigarette grasping it so tightly that it was flattening in his palm. " If Alvarez is working for Koval, I hope that he's a religious man."</p><p>Jericho was intrigued by this Koval character. If he could spook his usually indifferent partner like this, he had to be dangerous.</p><p>" Why do you say that?"</p><p>Ambrose looked at him, his eyes steady. " Because he's gonna need all of the fucking miracles to stay alive that he could get."</p><p>* * *</p><p>CM Punk was a man who noticed many things. He noticed that Cena and AJ had gotten quite chummy as of late even though they were trying to be discreet about it. Lee always looked a bit too excited to be called into the boss' office. He also noticed when Jericho and Ambrose came back in at the end of the day that Ambrose sported a small bright red bruise on his neck. Punk had been around the block often enough to know a hickey when he saw one. He wondered if Ambrose had gotten some while they were out. But knowing how by the book Jericho was, he doubted that it was the case. Thus, the only other person could be Jericho himself. Punk smirked at the idea. Jericho didn't strike him as the type to be into men and Ambrose definitely didn't. But one of the keys to being a great detective was to keep an open mind. Not that Punk honestly cared whether something or not was going on between the two men. It was just something to amuse himself with while he was at work.</p><p>* * *</p><p>" So what time are you coming over?"</p><p>Dean was about to unlock his car door when he heard Chris. He turned around to face him and he was leaning against the Prius with a goddamn smirk on his face. His aviators were back on and his arms were folded across his chest.</p><p>Ambrose smiled at Chris' cockiness. He liked how he assumed that he didn't have any plans for the evening and that he was available at his beck and call.</p><p>" I dunno. I have to go to the gym first." Ambrose opened his car door and leaned against the entrance.</p><p>" That doesn't give me a time."</p><p>Ambrose chuckled. He liked this arrogant side to Chris.</p><p>" How about eight thirty?"</p><p>" Good time." Chris turned around to open his car door and Ambrose took his good time admiring the view before getting in the Eclipse. Tonight was definitely going to be fun.</p><p>* * *</p><p>" Damn. You look good." Chris grabbed Dean by his denim belt loops and pulled him briskly against his body.</p><p>Ambrose was wearing a light blue button down shirt and faded denim jeans. His hair was messy as usual. Just the way Chris liked it. Dean smiled and lowered his head. Chris' lips immediately grasped hold of his and kissed him hungrily.</p><p>With his arms firmly locked around Chris' waist, Dean allowed Jericho to lead him through the house and up the stairs. By the time they had reached Chris' bedroom door, his shirt was unbuttoned and his fly undone.</p><p>Chris pushed his shirt down his shoulders and Dean flung it somewhere in the room, knowing that most likely it would hit some open space. He pulled Chris' t-shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor. Their tongues rolled around with each other as they both worked on each other's pants.</p><p>Chris gave a small gasp when he touch Ambrose's bare ass. He broke the kiss and looked down at Dean's proud member sticking straight up.</p><p>" You're not wearing any underwear?"</p><p>Dean's hand palmed Chris' firm ass in his black Armani boxer briefs. " Nope. I know how badly you want to jump on my cock, so I didn't bother."</p><p>Jericho kissed Dean hard, pulling him on top of him so that both of them collapsed onto the bed.</p><p>Ambrose was grinding his hips against Chris loving the feeling the ribbed material against his shaft. Chris' legs locked around his waist keeping their groins pressed together. Dean licked and sucked all the way down Chris' body. His skin hot and flushed under his lips. Chris was moaning and his eyes were shut. His hips were thrusting hard against Dean's. He couldn't believe the transformation from how he was now and how he was on Sunday evening. His fingers pulled down Chris' underwear freeing his hard cock. Jericho momentarily disengaged his legs from around Dean's waist so that he could slide the briefs off. Dean sucked Chris into his mouth enjoying the weight of his cock against his tongue. His head bobbed up and down on his shaft coating it with saliva and pressing his tongue against the slit and swirling it around causing Chris to release some curses and buck his hips forcing more of his cock into Dean's warm mouth.</p><p>" Fuck." Chris' fingers dugged into the sheets, balling them up as Dean's tongue lapped against his sensitive head. " You're good at this."</p><p>Dean laughed while Chris was still in his mouth. The vibrations sending pleasant shockwaves up his body. He reached behind him and took the lube out of top drawer from the beside table and spread it on his fingers. Placing one of Jericho's legs over his shoulder he eased two fingers inside his tight ring of muscle. He continued to suck Jericho's cock as his fingers teased and stretched him.</p><p>Dean's cock rested between Chris' ass cheeks as he pulled him up from the bed, holding him against his body and giving him a hot open mouthed kiss. Their tongues flicked together while Dean positioned himself. His cock pressing lightly at Chris' entrance.</p><p>" You sure you want this cock?" Dean asked as his tongue traced Chris' bottom lip.</p><p>Jericho sucked Dean's tongue between his lips. " Fuck yes."</p><p>Dean planted his hands firmly on Chris' hips to keep him steady as he pushed in. Jericho was so tight. His inner muscles were squeezing Dean's dick so hard that he had to control himself before he came too quickly.</p><p>Jericho threw back his head and his fingers dug into Dean's shoulders as he felt Dean filling him once again. Pain mixed with pleasure. His favourite combination. He shifted his weight a bit so that he was almost sitting on Dean's lap and then Ambrose started thrusting into him with slow, long strokes grazing his prostate.</p><p>The slow thrusts caused Chris to ache in the worse way. They were teasing him way too much. He kissed Ambrose hard. " Fuck me."</p><p>Dean looked at Chris. His eyes were heavy. Lids barely opened. But the blueness of his eyes had taken on a much darker hue filled with nothing but lust. He covered Chris' mouth with his own pushing his tongue inside. He picked up the pace slamming his hips into Chris' ass loving the slapping sound that his balls made. Chris's breath was hot as he panted against his neck. Muttering unholy words into his ear. Both of their bodies becoming slick with sweat. This felt so good. He felt so good. He pressed his lips against Chris' shoulder opening his mouth so that he could taste his sweat and whatever else that mingled with it. His tongue licked up the moisture. It was slightly salty with a hint of musk and other indescribable flavours. He swallowed it and went back for more. Being this close to Chris was doing something to him. He could feel himself changing as he fucked Chris with his all. Chris was nibbling on his ear, inbetween telling him how good his dick felt. Jericho's own dick was pressed between the two bodies slick with precum. It felt fucking hot rubbing against his belly like that.</p><p>He heard Chris' voice breaking, his breath shuddering, his walls clamping like a vice around his dick as he came between the two bodies. His seed getting on both of them. He sank his teeth into Chris' shoulder nearly piercing the skin as his orgasm ripped through him. He felt a dark cast wash over his eyes. His mind was nearly gone. He felt Chris holding his head between his hands and kissing him softly on the lips but he barely had the energy to kiss him back. He had just given him everything that he had.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After cleaning up, Dean was lying next to Chris in the bed. His back resting against Chris' chest feeling the gentle rise and fall of every breath that he took. Chris' arm was around him holding him close to his body. Contentment. That was exactly how he felt. He watched as the wind gently billowed the sheer curtains through the opened balcony door. Everything was perfect in this moment. Ambrose was never one to get attached someone through sex but having to put himself way out of his comfort zone like he had done for Chris, really opened up some emotions for him. They weren't easy emotions to handle and quite frankly they scared him and he wasn't ready to deal with them yet.</p><p>Dean had to keep himself from dozing off. It was still a week night and he had work in the morning. After an hour or so of being in bed in Chris he decided to head home. He sat up in bed and saw that Jericho was watching him.</p><p>" It's time to get going." He gave his partner a small smile and climbed over him. He picked up his jeans from the floor and pulled them on.</p><p>Jericho sat up in bed crossing his legs and silently watched him. He honestly didn't want Dean to leave but he knew that they had work in the morning so it was inevitable. It was true what he told Dean earlier in the day. He did like him. A lot. He was now beginning to understand the sort of man that he was and being so intimate with him really contrasted with the hard outer shell that he portrayed. Chris suspected that Dean was more tenderhearted than he liked people to believe and he kept that air of indifference up to protect himself.</p><p>As Dean pushed his arms through the sleeves of his shirt, Chris got off the bed and grabbed a sweatpants and pulled it on. He noticed Dean looking at him as he did so.</p><p>Ambrose was buttoning up his shirt as Jericho made his way over to him. They looked at each other momentarily and then Dean kissed him hard on the lips. Chris returned the pressure as his arms closed in around Dean's trim waist. Ambrose deepened the kiss as he pulled Chris up against his body. This kiss was becoming heated as their tongues became reaquainted. Chris could feel every fiber in his body being pulled into the kiss. He didn't want it to stop. He heard Ambrose breathing heavily through his nose, the exhalation touching his cheek. It was taking all of Chris' will power not to push him back on the bed and have sex with him again. Ambrose's hands were moving up and down his bare back, occassionally massaging the skin. It felt so good. Everything about Ambrose felt good. His hands. His body. His mouth. Especially his mouth. That talented mouth that was stealing almost every breath he took as it intensified. It was as if the kiss was trying to communicate between them what they couldn't find with words to say. Ambrose pressed his lips hard against his and then took a step back, grinning.</p><p>" If you wanted me to stay, all you had to do was ask." Dean buttoned up the remaining buttons on his shirt.</p><p>" You're such a cocky asshole."</p><p>" I feel the same way about you too." Dean smirked at him.</p><p>Their eyes locked on to each other briefly. Both knew that the kiss had done something to both of them but neither of them knew what exactly.</p><p>A smile played at the corner as Dean's mouth as he looked away and walked out of the bedroom with Chris following him. Ambrose slipped on his shoes at the front door while Chris watched. As he turned the doorknob and cracked opened the door he felt Chris' hand around his waist. He turned and Chris kissed him softly. He kissed him back thinking how weird things were getting between them. They were teetering on the line of lust and becoming something more serious. One little push and they both would fall.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Every night for the remainder of the week Dean would come over and they would fuck each other to point of exhaustion. Friday afternoon they were at work in the precinct. Major Cases wanted them to track down Koval's control hub before they busted him. Dean had to control himself before he exploded into expletives in Cena's office. Fuck Major Cases and that prick O'Shaunessy. He and Chris had down all of the hard grunt work linking Koval to Alvarez but now they would actually have to risk their lives even more by tailing Koval. The man had many eyes and ears working for him and they wouldn't know who to trust to get the lowdown on him. They were definitely putting their lives at risk so that Major Cases could just walk in and clean up as usual. It just wasn't fucking fair.</p><p>Chris thought that Dean looked so cute slouching down in his chair pouting at the news. He smiled to himself and shook his head. He agreed that they had been given a raw deal but from his years of experience that was nothing new when it came to Major Cases. They would just have to suck it up and get on with the job as usual.</p><p>O'Neil had gone home for lunch. When he returned he had a pastry box filled with frosted cupcakes. The box had been passed around the office and everyone was eating a vanilla cupcake topped with buttercream blue icing that swirled to a peak.</p><p>From his desk Jericho watched as Ambrose took his index finger and swiped the peak of the frosting off. He placed the finger in his mouth and sucked it clean. He did the same thing again except this time he saw his pink tongue dart out swirl around his finger licking all of the frosting clean off. Jericho wondered how Dean's tongue would look doing that to his dick and immediately he felt himself becoming aroused.</p><p>He had quite forgotten about his own cupcake in his hand and placed it down on the crowded desk. His eyes focused on Ambrose. He was certain that he was eating the cupcake like that on purpose. Not many people were in the office right now. Reigns and Orton were out and so were Layla and AJ. Punk was sitting across the room at O'Neil's desk carrying on what looked like a serious conversation. Lastly Cena was at his desk working hard on some reports.</p><p>Jericho watched as the motherfucker lifted the cupcake up to his face and began to lick off the icing with tongue while turning the cupcake slowly. He peeled back the paper case on one side of the cupcake and licked some the icing that was there. Not once had Dean looked in his direction but Jericho knew that the little show was for him. How dare Ambrose goad him like this where he worked? Tempting him like a thirsty man in the desert. He could feel his dick hardening in his pants as he watched his partner clean all of the icing off the cupcake.</p><p>Jericho picked up his phone and sent Dean a text and then he walked away from his desk.</p><p>Ambrose from the corner of his eye noticed Chris leaving as his phone vibrated. He smiled when he saw the text that Chris had sent.</p><p>_Female bathroom now!_</p><p>As soon as Dean walked into the bathroom, Chris grabbed him by his arms and pushed him up against the wall next to the counter top. He pressed his body against Dean's while holding his arms above his head.</p><p>" What the fuck do you think you're doing?"</p><p>Dean quickly recovered from the initial shock and looked at Jericho innocently. " I have no idea what you're talking about."</p><p>Jericho growled and grinded his hips into Dean's. " Fuck you. You knew exactly what you were doing out there with that cupcake."</p><p>" What? A guy can't eat a cupcake now?"</p><p>Jericho chuckled softly. Dean's innocent act was turning him on. " We're on duty..." He kissed Dean harshly on the mouth tasting some of the sugar granules that were still on his lips. "And I look up to see my partner giving a blowjob to a cupcake."</p><p>Dean laughed. " Really? A blowjob." A mischievous glint twinkled in his eyes. " Jealous much?"</p><p>Chris attacked Dean's mouth again. This time his tongue forcing its way into Dean's mouth and coming into pleasant contact with Dean's sugar coated one. He sucked on Dean's tongue tasting the sweetness of the buttercream while one of his hands undid Dean's belt buckle.</p><p>He pushed Dean's pants and underwear down and the belt buckle made a metallic clang on the floor. Jericho dropped to his knees and ran his fingernails over Ambrose's hard length, leaving white marks on the tender flesh. " You gonna learn today!"</p><p>Dean looked down at him a bit stunned by his gruff proclamation. " Learn what?"</p><p>Jericho squeezed Dean's shaft hard causing him to groan and writhe against the wall. He licked the underside of Dean's cock before he responded to him. " That being a cocktease is nothing but trouble."</p><p>Still keeping a firm grip on the bottom of Dean's shaft he sucked the head into his mouth licking the smooth skin at the tip as he brought his mouth further down until he was almost at his fist. He sucked Dean hard enjoying his groans and sometimes yelping. He smacked Dean's ass with an open palm when he thought he was being too loud.</p><p>He took Dean's cock out of his mouth momentarily. " You want everyone to come find us? To see me sucking your cock and you whining like a little bitch?"</p><p>Ambrose reached down and grabbed the back of Jericho's head and brought it back to his swollen member. " Shut the fuck up and suck me."</p><p>Jericho smacked him again. This time on the other cheek before his mouth covered him once again. Dean groaned and leaned his head back against the wall with his eyes closed. His skin was hot and flushed and his mind was on edge knowing what they were doing at work could get them fired in an instant. He had no doubt that Chris had chosen the women's bathroom because they were both out and he didn't want to risk the other three men walking in to catch them in the act.</p><p>His fingers were still digging into Chris' short blond hair as he continued to suck his cock. It felt as if Jericho's tongue was everywhere on his shaft and the suction that he had going was marvellous. Dean felt the bottom of his stomach turning to liquid and churning as his balls tightened. Then he felt Chris' fingers inbetween his ass cheeks and one of fingers pushed against his virgin hole. Chris' finger was dry but he still forced the tip in anyway and Dean bucked his hips sending more of his cock into Chris' mouth hitting the back of his throat. That was where he lost it. The discomfort of Chris' finger plus the sensation of being deep throated sent him over the edge. His body shuddered as he splurted his cum down Chris' throat.</p><p>Jericho licked his cock clean and came off with a resounding pop. Next he stood up and just looked at Dean with a small smirk on his face. Before Dean could react Jericho had turned him around and had his face pressed against the wall with his exposed ass facing Jericho. He heard him unzip his pants behind him and soon he felt Chris' heavy hard cock pressing inbetween his ass cheeks. Then he felt Chris' body weight leaning against him pressing his cock even deeper between his cheeks. Jericho moved his hips so that his cock was sliding up and down Dean's ass crack. Ambrose's breath quickened to short pants. Jericho's cock felt so fucking good rubbing against him like that.</p><p>The hair on the back of his neck stood up as Jericho whispered into his ear. " Tonight..." He paused and the tip of his tongue traced Dean's earlobe. He then sucked the sensitive flesh between his lips which elicited a soft 'fuck' from Dean. Chris reached around in front of him and stroked Dean's cock which was still hard. He ran his fingers up and down the shaft giving it a good squeeze at the tip and Dean thrusted his hips back so that his ass was planted firmly against Chris' hips with his cock still in between the cheeks. Dean was moaning softly in his throat. If he screamed like he really wanted to, the entire office would come running. Jericho was currently fucking him up in the worst way. His desires were pumping through his veins and all of his focus was on that cock that was inbetween his ass and how Chris was going to make him come a second time if he didn't stop touching his cock like that. He thrusted in Chris' hand when he finally finished his sentence. " I'm going to make you mine."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anticipation. Trepidation. Fear. Excitement. Nervousness. Uncertainty. Lust. Dean felt all of those emotions as Chris planted soft kisses all over his body. Tonight it would be his turn. It was exactly a week ago that Chris was in this position and he was holding him, kissing him, telling him sweet dirty things just like what Jericho was doing to him right now.</p><p>He now truly understood how Chris had felt went he had told him that he was scared and the balls that it took to admit such a thing. He was scared as hell too. Even though it was a great leap for him to stick his dick into another man's ass, receiving it was whole other ballgame.</p><p>Chris leaned over him. Their cocks brushing against each other as Chris kissed him deeply pushing his hair off his forehead. Dean's arm wrapped around Chris' waist holding him against his body, pressing their cocks together as the kissing continued. This man was making him feel things that he shouldn't. His tongue was licking around Dean's mouth, exploring it. Chris started moaning into it, their hard cocks grinding against each other. Dean could've spent the rest of the night kissing Chris like this. It was a long, slow, sweet kiss. The kind that defined relationships.</p><p>He heard the drawer being pulled opened while Chris' lips grazed over his. Chris then sat back lightly on Dean's torso, holding the small bottle of lube in his hand.</p><p>" You sure that you want this?" Chris was watching him with veteran eyes looking for any sign of anxiety.</p><p>Dean nodded his head and then sat up causing Chris to slide back against his dick. He put one arm around his partner to hold him steady and kissed him. " I don't want anyone else to do this."</p><p>Chris plucked Dean's red lips between his own. " That's not what I asked you."</p><p>Dean glanced down in between their bodies and looked at Chris' cock. He was quite thick and nearly as long as he was. The idea of that thing inside of him wasn't quite pleasant to be honest but he knew that Chris had done it for them and how good it made both of them feel.</p><p>He shifted his gaze back up and locked his eyes onto Chris' dark blue ones. " You better fuck me good. That's all I have to say."</p><p>Chris grinned. " Well in that case, you better turn around."</p><p>Dean got into position. His ass was in the air and he was resting on his forearms and knees. Chris was behind him palming and kneading his ass.</p><p>Chris squeezed the pale rounded globes in his hands. Dean's ass was muscular yet soft and it felt glorious to touch. He pulled the cheeks apart getting a nice view of Dean's puckering pink hole and then he pushed them back together. He slapped the right cheek hard liking how the muscle bounced before returning to its position. The skin was turning red for where his hand had hit it. He massaged the spot and then tapped it again and Dean groaned. He could tell from how it sounded that Dean was quite turned on by it. He pushed the cheeks together and kissed the left one and then the right then he licked the soft flesh, sucking as much of it into his mouth as possible then releasing it with a fleshy pop. He noticed that Dean was stroking his cock, moaning in the back of his throat as he did this. His own cock was hard and wanted release but he was enjoying playing with Dean's backside too much.</p><p>" You should tan your ass." Chris licked the demarcation line right below Dean's left butt cheek.</p><p>" Yeah if I tan nude, then my neighbours are going to call the cops on my ass."</p><p>Chris laughed. " That's why I have an enclosed backyard with a very high fence."</p><p>Dean grunted as his cheeks was spread apart again and he yelped in surprise when he felt Chris' tongue probing against his entrance.</p><p>" Oh fuck Chris!" Dean arched his back as Chris lapped against his entrance. The sensation went straight to his cock and had it throbbing. He balled up the sheets in his palms as he rocked his ass against Chris' face. It felt so fucking good. Chris' tongue pushed into his virgin entrance and Dean released a string of expletives, his eyes squeezed tight. He had a vice grip on his cock and felt the precum leaking on to his fingers.</p><p>" Stop fucking teasing me!"</p><p>Chris squeezed and then slapped his right ass cheek.</p><p>" Chris!"</p><p>He heard the man chuckle and then withdrew his tongue. He then felt him spreading the cooling lube all around his ring. Next he could feel two lubricated fingers entering him at once. He moaned loudly and arched his back but Chris pushed him back down on his forearms. He could feel the fingers stretching him, preparing for Chris' cock.</p><p>Dean then felt the head of Chris' cock pushing into him. He bit his bottom lip, trying to muffle the sound of his agony as the white hot pain soared up his body. Chris was taking his time trying to ease it in slowly but Dean felt that this was only prolonging his torture.</p><p>" Just push the head in at once."</p><p>" I don't want to hurt you." Chris' voice was full of concern.</p><p>" Please. You're hurting me more the longer you take."</p><p>" Okay." Chris planted his hands firmly on Ambrose's hips and pushed the head in with one fluid stroke.</p><p>" Aaaaaghhh!" The pain ripped through Dean immediately and he threw his neck back, arching his back away from Chris.</p><p>Chris pulled him up by his arms so that Dean's head rested against his shoulder. His entire faced was flushed red. " I'm so sorry." He kissed the side of Dean's face while stroking his hair back hoping that it would calm him.</p><p>Dean shook his head against his shoulder. He could feel the tip still inside of him. " No. Don't be. I asked for it."</p><p>For the next few minutes Chris simply held Dean, allowing him to dictate the pace. After the initial shock subsided, Dean patted Chris on his hip.</p><p>" Let's go."</p><p>Chris moved slowly. Taking his time inching into Dean while planting soft kisses along his jawline. When he was fully in Dean's ass was right up against his hip bone. Keeping one hand on Dean's hip with the other one he used it to turn Dean's face to him so that he could kiss him as he started to slowly fuck him. He felt so close to Dean as their tongues lightly flicked against each other as his cock stroked away inside of him. His ring muscles were holding him nice and tight. Inside of him was warm as the lube did its job. Ambrose was moaning lightly against his lips as the fucking started pick up its pace. He liked hearing the sound of Dean's ass slapping against his balls.</p><p>He held Dean's waist as he started to thrust faster into him. Dean bent over back on to his forearms. The visual of having Ambrose's rounded ass cheeks right infront of him and hearing the slutty noises that he was making took him to another level. His fingers dugged into Ambrose's thighs as he pounded away at that beautiful ass.</p><p>" OH FUCK!" Chris was hitting his prostate and the sensation was unbelievable. His cock was heavy and throbbing. He didn't know if to stroke it or just let it be. He pressed his ass up against Chris's body. He wanted feel entirely full of him. His brain was spazzing out on euphoric feelings that he was getting, his skin tingling hot.</p><p>His cum shot out hard like a bullet on to Chris' light blue sheets. His head was light and his body felt like a rag doll. He was barely cognisant of Chris swearing behind him and then feeling a hot wet liquid hitting his walls and then running down the backs of his thighs.</p><p>Later he drifted between sleep and awake as Chris held him close, spooning him from behind. At least tonight he wouldn't have to rush home because of work. Chris was stroking his hair. He seemed to be slightly fascinated by it. He pushed his hand through the hair above Dean's ear and kissed him on the cheek. Dean rolled over and they exchanged some light kisses with their lips barely grazing each other.</p><p>" Dean are you seeing anyone else?"</p><p>Ambrose pulled away slightly. The whole presentation of the question caught him off guard. " Seeing someone?" He raised an eyebrow at Jericho. " Is that what we're doing? Seeing each other?"</p><p>Chris shrugged his shoulder against the pillow. " I guess that's what you could call whatever this is."</p><p>Dean settled his head against the pillow looking up into the darkness barely making out the ceiling. " I've never really thought about it like that."</p><p>" Then what did you think that we were doing?"</p><p>" I dunno really."</p><p>Chris softly poked him in the ribs. " So I was just some random guy that you were screwing?"</p><p>Dean gave a soft laugh. " No. I just never really thought about it."</p><p>Chris wrapped an arm around Dean's waist and hovered above him. " You never answered the question though."</p><p>Dean looked at Chris and knew that their relationship was probably going to take another turn tonight. " No. I'm not seeing anyone."</p><p>Chris smiled and bent down to kiss him. " Good. Because I hate sharing."</p><p>* * *</p><p>_I need you._</p><p>That was all the text from Dean said.</p><p>Layla was next to him on the couch, curled up watching some show on cable.</p><p>" Um, I gonna step out for a bit."</p><p>Layla glanced over at him. " Where you going?"</p><p>" By Dean's." Roman reached for his car keys off the coffee table.</p><p>She rolled her eyes and looked back at the tv. " That's a surprise."</p><p>The sarcasm in her voice was dripping.</p><p>" What's that suppose to mean?"</p><p>" Nothing." She shrugged her shoulders and kept her attention fixed on the television. " Dean beckons and you go running."</p><p>" What the fuck? Seriously?" Roman couldn't believe her attitude.</p><p>Layla looked at him as if she was quite unimpressed by his behaviour. " Seriously. You drop everything for him."</p><p>Roman stood up and put on his sneakers. " Well he's my best friend Lay. If he says that he needs me, well I'm going to be there."</p><p>He looked back at her on the couch, casually thumbing the remote. " I can't believe that you're giving me shit for his."</p><p>" I'm not giving you shit." Layla replied matter-of-factly. " I'm just pointing out that you seem to think that Dean can't stand on his two feet without you. You always have to be his knight in shining armour."</p><p>Layla laughed softly to herself. " Maybe _he's_ your princess."</p><p>* * *</p><p>As Roman knocked on Dean's apartment door he couldn't shake the fact that Layla's words bothered him a bit. Maybe there was a bit of truth to them. No matter what he was doing, whenever Dean needed him he would drop it and go. But she didn't know how broken and lost Dean was when he had met him and he was determined that he would never let him get back that way again.</p><p>Dean opened the door and he was only wearing a lose fitting dark green gym shorts. Dean greeted him and Roman stepped inside. Dean locked the door behind him. He watched as Dean gingerly walked over to the couch to lie down on his belly. His feet spilling over the arm rest. Roman sat on the space made available for him on the couch. Dean then placed his head in Roman's lap. He was wearing a similar pair of gym shorts except that his was blue and he had on a grey t-shirt.</p><p>" Why are you walking so funny?"</p><p>" Well Chris and I fucked last night."</p><p>" That's nothing new."</p><p>" Well I guess I should say that I got fucked last night."</p><p>" Oh."</p><p>Dean glanced up at his best friend. " Don't judge me."</p><p>Roman laughed. " I'm not."</p><p>He combed through Dean's messy hair with his fingers. " So how are you feeling?"</p><p>" It burns. Feels like I have something hot up my ass."</p><p>Roman chuckled.</p><p>" This isn't funny." Dean muffled the words into Roman's thigh.</p><p>" I feel like shoving a popsicle up there or something."</p><p>" Well shoving something up there is how you got into this mess in the first place."</p><p>Dean playfully nipped his thigh through the gym shorts.</p><p>Roman gave Dean's head a light push. " Fucking cannibal."</p><p>Dean snorted.</p><p>" So is that why you needed me? To push a popsicle up your ass?"</p><p>" Fuck no."</p><p>" Good. Because they are somethings I draw the line at."</p><p>Dean was quiet for a bit. " I think Chris wants to be in a relationship."</p><p>" So?"</p><p>Dean sat up slowly on the couch. " That would be kinda weird, don't you think?"</p><p>" Not really. I mean you guys are already fucking."</p><p>" Yeah but that's just sex. To be in an actual relationship is like saying that I actually want to build a life with this person."</p><p>" Dean, need I remind you that you showed up on my doorstep in tears on Sunday when you thought that Chris was done with you."</p><p>Dean nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders and slinked his way across Roman's chest leaning his head against it. " So?"</p><p>" So? So now the guy actually wants to be with you." Roman looked down at Dean who was stretched out like a cat across him.</p><p>" But why?" Dean replied softly.</p><p>Roman sighed. " Well even though you're a huge pain the ass most of the time," he laughed when Dean frowned at him. " You're actually a pretty cool guy when you're not."</p><p>" Hmm, thanks." Dean turned over and buried his face in Roman's lap again.</p><p>" This is completely your fault Rome."</p><p>" How is this my fault? I didn't tell you to go suck the guy's dick." Roman looked down at him increduously.</p><p>" No. But remember all those nights in college that we slept together?"</p><p>" Yeah, so?"</p><p>" I woke up half the time with your dick pressing against my ass."</p><p>Dean saw Roman blush. " Sorry."</p><p>" Morning wood. It happens. The point is, I probably got dickmatized from you."</p><p>" Oh hell naw. You can't blame that on me. It's Chris' cock that got you tripping. As a matter of fact … Dean what the fuck are you doing?"</p><p>Ambrose had reached between Roman's thighs and grabbed his soft dick. Roman pushed Dean's hand off him immediately.</p><p>Dean laughed. " I was just checking to see if you were as big as I had remembered."</p><p>" Fucking Christ! You don't just go around grabbing another man's dick like that." Roman readjusted himself on the couch, wondering if he should push Dean off his lap.</p><p>Dean laughed at his best friend's discomfort. " It's not like if you disliked me touching you anyhow."</p><p>Roman glared down at him.</p><p>Still feeling bold, Dean's fingers found Roman's hardening cock and squeezed it through the material. " Fuck. You are huge."</p><p>" Dean. Stop that." He heard the threatening tone in Roman's voice but he still persisted. He stroked up and down Roman's hard length that was covered by the dark blue cotton.</p><p>" It's a good thing that you didn't fuck me. You would've torn me a new one." Dean brought down his head between Roman's thighs and sucked at his cock through the material. His fingers holding the material taut against the shaft so that he could see the outline of the cock clearly. He pressed his tongue against the head of the cock licking it through the material. He felt Roman bucking his hips against his mouth.</p><p>Next thing he knew, he felt his body hitting the carpet on the ground. He rolled over and saw Roman glaring at him from the couch, his jaw clenched tight. Dean picked himself up from the floor and sat back on the couch. He rubbed his forehead where he had hit it on the floor. " The fuck Rome?"</p><p>" Dean I can't let you tease me like that." Roman sounded incredibly frustrated and Dean could see from the tent in his pants that he was still hard.</p><p>" I was just having some fun. Sheesh."</p><p>He looked over at the long haired man and saw clearly that his friend was upset. Maybe he had taken his joking a bit too far. He moved closer to him, placing one hand on his shoulder.</p><p>" Rome, I'm sorry."</p><p>His friend's grey eyes were still icy. He hoped that Roman would quickly forgive him. He wouldn't know what he would do without his only anchor in this world.</p><p>Roman exhaled harshly through his nose. " Dean you can't do that sort of shit to me. I have feelings too."</p><p>Dean could see the hurt coming through his friend's eyes now and it shook something in him. " I'm really sorry." He couldn't stand the thought of Roman being angry at him. Of him fucking up the one true friendship he had in this world.</p><p>Roman shook his head and started to get up. " I'd better go."</p><p>But Dean pushed on his shoulders so that he sat back down on the couch. His hands came up cupping the back of Roman's neck where his jaw and neckline met.</p><p>" I'm so sorry Rome." His eyes pleaded with his friend's. Roman turned his head away.</p><p>Dean turned it back and kissed him full on the lips. " I'm sorry Roman."</p><p>He kissed him again. " Please don't be mad."</p><p>He kissed him again for a little bit longer, trying to ignore that tingling sensation that he was getting whenever he kissed him. He also was trying to ignore the fact that his cock was hard. " Please."</p><p>Dean noticed that Roman's grey eyes had softened. He kissed him once more and this time Roman kissed him back. Their lips moving against each other and Dean pressed his chest against Roman's. He dropped one hand from his face and circled it around his waist. Their tongues were now brushing against each other and he could feel the desire between the both of them building.</p><p>This time Dean moved his hand underneath the waistband of Roman's gym shorts, finding nothing but bare flesh. His hand slid down encoutering the base of his cock. Dean's fingers wrapped around the hard length and started to stroke him inside his pants.</p><p>Roman moaned into their kiss and Dean pushed his tongue further into Reigns' mouth curling their tongues together. Dean's middle finger stroked the head of Roman's cock pushing against the slit feeling the precum wet on his fingertips.</p><p>Suddenly, he felt Roman lifting him up and putting him back on the couch away from him. He watched as Roman got up and walked to the door trying to fix himself along the way. He shoved his feet into his sneakers and unlocked the door.</p><p>He finally faced Dean who was still sitting on the couch. To Ambrose's surprised his friend's eyes were glassy.</p><p>" I can't do this with you Dean. I just can't. You need to fix whatever problem you have with Chris with him. I can't be his replacement whenever he isn't here. It isn't fair to me Dean." Roman took in a big gulp of air as if he was trying to hold back tears. " I can't get caught up with you like this. I have a fiance and I intend on marrying her. Stop making me fall ..." A tear ran down his cheek. Roman paused and wiped it away. " Look I have to go."</p><p>Dean watched as the door closed behind Roman, leaving him a very confused man.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean stared at the door for a while after Roman left. What the fuck did he just do? One moment he was just clowning around and the next he was licking his best friend's dick.</p><p>" Fuck." Dean groaned and leaned back against the couch.</p><p>He had fucked up big time. What the hell had possessed him to do what he did to Roman? His fingers scratched the suede material of the cushion that he was sitting on as he tried to deny the answer that his brain kept coming up with. He was attracted to Roman. It was the only viable reason for his actions. But maybe Roman was right in a way when he said that Dean was only using him as a substitute for Chris. Even though he had only left Chris' house that morning, he had begun to miss him already. He didn't understand how quickly his feelings for Jericho were growing and he wasn't entirely comfortable with it.</p><p>Then he remembered the kiss that he and Roman had shared not too long ago on the couch. During that time Dean wasn't thinking about Chris at all. He just wanted Roman not to be mad at him, to forgive him. It had started out that way but then he felt the sexual chemistry rise between them and he wanted more. It wasn't like the flurry of passion that he felt for Chris. No it was something a lot softer, sweeter but still with enough sparks in it to keep from being familial. Dean had to admit that if Roman didn't stop him that he would be having his ass pounded again, the second time in less than twenty-four hours.</p><p>But what concerned Dean the most were the things that Roman had said. That he had feelings as well and that he couldn't let Dean use him anymore. Reigns was almost in tears when he left Dean's place. A horrific thought flashed across his mind. Did Roman have feelings for him? He knew that Roman had felt something for him after he had kissed him at Cena's party. Dean understood that Roman loved him like a brother and he felt the same way about him but suppose Roman's feelings were developing into something more?</p><p>" _Stop making me fall..."_</p><p>Those were the last words that Reigns said to him before he left.</p><p>" Stop making me fall in love." The whispered words tumbled out Dean's mouth before he realized that he had actually said them.</p><p>His best friend was falling for him. Dean balled up his fists and pummelled the couch a few times. He was fucking everything up. He knew beyond a doubt that Roman loved Layla and yet here he was practically throwing himself at the man. He was so blinded by his need to be comforted that he forgot the awkward position that he was putting his best friend in.</p><p>Dean picked his phone up from the coffee table and speed dialed Roman's number. The phone rang but then it went to voicemail. Roman probably didn't want to talk to him right now, although Dean honestly couldn't blame him if his suspicions were correct. He decided to text him instead.</p><p>_I'm so sorry Rome. I shouldn't have put u in such a difficult position because I was being selfish. I hope that u can forgive me._</p><p>He pressed the sent icon on his phone. He placed his phone back on the table knowing that a reply wouldn't be coming anytime soon. He stretched out on his belly again on the couch burying his head into the cushion. Life was feeling pretty overwhelming right about now.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Dean hadn't realized that he had dozed off until he heard the sound of his phone ringing. He smiled when he saw that it was Chris calling him.</p><p>" Hi."</p><p>" Oh hi. Are you home?"</p><p>" Yeah."</p><p>" Got any plans for tonight?"</p><p>" Nope."</p><p>" You wanna come over?"</p><p>Dean's ass was still feeling a bit sore and he did not fancy the twenty minute car ride over to his place. " Nah. How about you come over here?"</p><p>" Really?" Chris sounded genuinely surprised.</p><p>" Yeah. I don't think you're gonna steal anything."</p><p>Chris laughed and it made Dean smile. " Okay fine."</p><p>Dean gave him the directions to his place and then ended the call. Chris would be over in an hour and he had to at least shower. He checked his phone again to see if Roman had responded to his text. Nothing. He then texted him a picture of a remorseful teddy bear holding daisies with the words ' I'm Sorry' underneath. It was ridiculously corny and it was something he would never do for anyone else but Roman was the truest friend he ever had and was more than he deserved and he was going to make sure that he would never lose him.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Dean had showered and changed into a pair of long black sweat pants and a snug fitting white t-shirt. He really didn't feel like having the rough denim material of jeans rubbing his ass tonight. As he awaited Chris' arrival he tidied up the apartment. He didn't want Chris thinking that he was a complete slob. He had just finished wiping down the kitchen counter top when he heard a knock on the door. Glancing at the time on his phone, he smiled to himself. Chris was on time as usual.</p><p>He opened the door and there he was as expected but looking very sexy. He was wearing a green and purple plaid close fitting button down with the sleeves rolled up to just above his elbows. A pair of dark relaxed fit jeans and what looked like black boots. He had a black leather jacket slung over his shoulder and his dark aviator shades on.</p><p>Dean took is time carefully looking him over from head to toe. " You know that there's no sun at night right?"</p><p>Chris shrugged his shoulders casually. " It went with the outfit."</p><p>Ambrose smiled and gestured him inside with a wave of his hand and closed the door behind him.</p><p>Jericho looked him over and chuckled. " Sweat pants Dean?"</p><p>" Hey, you did a number on my ass last night." His cheeks started to flush. " I'm a little delicate."</p><p>Chris laughed even louder at Dean's admission and thought that his embarrassment was sweet. He wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, linking his fingers together. " Really?"</p><p>Dean inhaled Chris' spicy woods infused cologne allowing it to permeate through his brain feeling it in the back of his throat. Chris' lips were lightly brushing against his own as his fingers settled at the nape of Chris' neck brushing his hair.</p><p>" I think I understand now why you kicked me out Sunday."</p><p>" Yeah?" Chris brushed his lips a little harder against Dean's.</p><p>" Because if anyone else had done this to me I would've killed that fucker."</p><p>Chris laughed a little and then he paused. He pulled Dean's hips against his as he claimed his lips. He took his time tasting those red lips that were always in a perpetual pout. The kiss was warm but yet he could taste the icy coolness of Dean's mouthwash on his tongue. The kiss was slow, unhurried. Lips locking and unlocking at a steady pace. His hands were underneath Dean's shirt touching the hard muscles underneath the cool skin. He could feel their male hardness pressing against each other through the clothing. The little sighs and moans they both made added the experience as his entire body was engaged in this one kiss.</p><p>The kiss finished just over five minutes later with Jericho resting his cheek against Dean's. He had placed his sunglasses down on the modest coffee table. Now they were just holding each other both feeling heavy emotions coursing through them.</p><p>" Dean?"</p><p>" Hmm?"</p><p>" You want to go for a walk somewhere?"</p><p>" Well there is a nice park not too far from here that surrounds an inlet."</p><p>" Cool. Let's go."</p><p>Chris waited for a while but Dean didn't release the hold he had on his waist.</p><p>He pulled back a little so that he could look at him. " Aren't you gonna release me?"</p><p>Dean shook his head and rested his chin on Chris' shoulder. " I just want to hold you a little longer."</p><p>* * *</p><p>They walked along the wide brick path that was near the border of the peaceful shore of the inlet. Even though it was summer, the night was still a little bit nippy and Chris was glad he had forced Dean to bring a jacket despite his protests. He looked over at him and smiled at the lightweight jeans jacket that he had on. He had probably picked the thinnest jacket that he owned just to appease him.</p><p>He noticed how Dean's hair curled up at the ends and was being carelessly rumpled by the night breeze. His hands were pushed into the pockets of the sweat pants and he looked straight ahead. They walked passed a lamp and it outlined Dean's profile beautifully. Chris could sense his feelings getting stronger with each passing day. It had been just a little over a week since they had first kissed but it felt as if so much more time had passed.</p><p>Jericho couldn't help but to notice the couples walking hand in hand passing them by. The typical straight couples, lesbians, gays. They were all there looking happy and contented. Chris wondered what would happen if he took Dean's hand and held it, would he object to it? Chris wondered if he himself could handle that level of exposure.</p><p>He reached for Dean's hand and pulled it out of the pocket.</p><p>" Come. Follow me." Dean clasped his hand firmly as he led him off the walkway towards where the trees grew half cloaked in darkness.</p><p>They came to a small tree where only the bottom half of it was illuminated by a lamp, the rest of was covered in darkness. Dean rested his back against the tree still holding on to Chris' hand waiting for him to speak. Chris came up close to him, lightly pressing his chest against Dean's. It was going to be a quiet intimate conversation just between him and Dean. He took a while before he spoke. He savoured the experience of feeling every breath that Dean took against his own. He lightly pressed his lips against Dean's before he spoke.</p><p>" Dean, I've been thinking." His thumb softly stroking the top of Dean's hand. He took a deep breath and exhaled.</p><p>He looked into his partner's eyes as he spoke. " What do you think about us being exclusive?"</p><p>He felt Dean's entire body going ridgid underneath his." Exclusive?" Dean looked completely confused. " As in together?"</p><p>Chris nodded. " Yeah."</p><p>Dean nervously licked his lips, he knew that this was coming. " Don't you think that we're moving a bit too fast?"</p><p>Chris was hoping that Dean wouldn't fight him on this but nothing was ever easy with Ambrose. " I'm not saying that I want us to go over to City Hall and get married right this minute. Fuck, I might not be able to stand your ass by this time next week."</p><p>Dean laughed softly.</p><p>Chris rested his forhead against Dean's. " All I'm saying is..." He paused for a moment trying to think of a delicate way to say what was on his mind but he couldn't find any. " I can't stand the thought of you being with someone else and I don't want to be with anyone else."</p><p>Dean felt a cold shiver run down his spine. Roman immediately came to mind. " So basically you want to make sure that I'm not fucking anyone else?"</p><p>Chris sighed. He was making this so difficult. " Dean I have feelings for you and I'm realizing how deep they are. Yes sex is one part of it but I do want to be with you."</p><p>He pulled away slightly from Dean. " Do you have feelings for me?"</p><p>Ambrose knew that he had to be honest. " Yes. I do." He looked at Chris a bit sheepishly. " I like you a lot actually." It warmed him when Chris smiled at his last statement.</p><p>Jericho placed his hands on Dean's hips pressing his full body weight against him. " So what do you say? Do you want to be my boyfriend?"</p><p>Dean chuckled softly at the word 'boyfriend'. He never thought in a million years that a man would ask him that but yet here he was. Dean tried for a second to picture Chris and him going back to be just partners but he couldn't do it. The thought of it was too painful.</p><p>Dean kissed him softly on the lips. " Yeah."</p><p>* * *</p><p>" Rome, why don't you just call him and see if you guys can work things out." Layla caressed Roman's shoulder as he laid on his side in bed.</p><p>All she knew was that Roman had come home upset and all he had told her was that Dean and him had some sort of a disagreement. But he didn't tell her what about and she didn't press the issue. Roman never discussed Dean's problems with her and she respected him for it. She valued confidentiality very highly in a partner and Roman was the same way.</p><p>But now he was upset and she wanted to make him feel better.</p><p>She kissed Roman's shoulder. " You should talk to him. He already said that he was sorry." Roman had told her about the texts but nothing more. It had to be bad if was taking Roman this long to get over it. Usually he just shook off whatever boneheaded thing that Dean did but tonight he couldn't.</p><p>" I just can't face him right now Lay." In his mind Roman was still picturing Dean with his tongue pressed against his cock and how disgusted he felt with himself for allowing it to get so far.</p><p>Layla leaned over him and kissed him on the cheek and then laid down on her side of the bed pulling the covers up.</p><p>" It's going to be alright babe. You'll forgive him and y'all be back to normal."</p><p>" How come you sound so sure about that?"</p><p>Layla yawned softly and closed her eyes. " Because you love him."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chris rolled over in the unfamiliar bed. He heard Dean breathing deeply as he laid asleep next to him. From the faint streetlight shining in through the window he could see the form of Dean's body. It looked pale and sinewy in the light. Chris reached out and lightly traced the muscles down his back with his fingertips. Dean didn't even stir. Dean was his boyfriend. His boyfriend. Those words echoed in his mind, bouncing around the confines of his head. A week ago he was feeling disgusted with himself and didn't want to admit to the feelings that he was developing for his partner. Now, he couldn't stand the thought of Dean being with anyone else but him.</p><p>He placed his arm lightly over Dean's waist sliding his body right next to him. He was wearing his boxers and so was Ambrose. He glanced around Dean's bedroom taking in the modest closet and chest. The clothes hamper in the corner, a chair that was underneath the window and the bedside table. Everything looked sturdy and simple. No unneccessary embellishments like how most men preferred their furniture. Knowing Ambrose he probably didn't put too much thought into it. Chris lightly kissed the base of Dean's neck. He definitely wasn't ready to tell the whole world that they were together, heck both him and Dean had agreed to keep it between them for now. Not even the people that they worked with would know because it would make for a rather awkward working environment. What this arrangement was, was having peace of mind knowing that they weren't intimate with anyone else in their personal lives. Chris was quite sure that they both satisfied each other sexually. He kissed the back of Dean's neck once more, pulled the covers up tucking in both of them and then he drifted off to sleep.</p><p>Chris was awaken by Dean placing kisses right below his belly button and by his hand stroking his cock.</p><p>" Morning."</p><p>Dean looked up at him, the corner of his lips curling up into a smile. " Morning."</p><p>That was all he said as he looked back down at Chris' length that he had already managed to work partially out of the boxers. With his free hand he tugged at boxers, Chris getting the hint, lifted his hips and pushed them down, kicking them off his feet. Dean pushed Chris' hips gently and he moved from his side to lying on his back.</p><p>He was completely hard now and Dean's fist barely took up half his length. Dean bent over him and slowly licked the head of his cock. His warm tongue feeling heavenly on his cock so early in the morning. He couldn't remember the last time that someone woke him up with a blowjob. Dean sucked the head into his mouth and moved slowly down Chris' shaft licking as much of the cock as he could.</p><p>Jericho reached for the waistband of Dean's boxers and pulled it down to the top his thighs exposing his beautiful pale ass to him. He palmed the cheek that was closer to him giving it a good squeeze. He then gave it a playful slap watching a small area turn a faint red.</p><p>" Oh fuck!" His breath caught in his throat as Dean licked the sensitive vein on the underside of his cock, his toes curling instantly.</p><p>He slapped Dean's ass harder liking the stinging sound it made. Dean in return sucked hard on his cock as if he was trying to pull all of the cum out of him.</p><p>" Fuck Dean. You're gonna make me cum quickly if you keep that up." Dean did it again.</p><p>He knew now that his partner was teasing him and was having fun toying with him. Chris put his index and middle fingers into his mouth and sucked on them to coat them with moisture. Then he slip his index finger into Dean's asshole, quickly followed by the middle finger. He started to pump his fingers in and out of him and quickly Dean was moaning while his cock was still in his mouth. The vibrations caused by the moaning soared pleasantly through his dick making his heart race.</p><p>He could see Dean's shaft hard and sticking straight up with the precum glistening at the tip but Chris couldn't quite reach it in his position. He curled the fingers he had inside of Dean slightly to the right and started hitting his prostate. He watched as Dean's face contorted with pleasure from the movement. Ambrose had actually stopped sucking him and released a string of curses and moans that were quite pleasing to Chris' ears.</p><p>With his other hand he slapped Dean's backside again while keeping the movement going. " I didn't tell you to stop sucking my dick."</p><p>He smiled when Dean glared at him and then took Chris' cock back into his mouth again. This time Dean showed no mercy. He licked the underside of his dick roughly while sucking him hard. His balls began tightening instantly and felt his orgasm building. He increased the pace of his fingers inside of Dean, stroking him furiously. He could tell by the way how uncoordinated his headgame was becoming that Dean could barely think straight. But the messiness of Dean licking him all randomly, the sudden start and stop of his sucking was turning him on even more. Dean's hand was clenched around his own dick jerking it feverishly. The visual of Dean working his own cock and sucking him off did it for him.</p><p>" Fuck!" His cum shot straight up. Some of it landing in Dean's mouth, most of it on his inner thigh and on the bed.</p><p>He heard Dean groan and then felt a hot liquid hitting his thigh. Dean had cum all over him and something about the sight of it all looked so fucking dirty and hot. Chris had eased his fingers out of Dean and watched as he panted to regain his breath. Ambrose was looking at him with heavy lidded eyes and cum on one side of his mouth. In that moment he looked like a dirty slut and Chris loved it.</p><p>He crooked his finger at him and Dean crawled up the bed next to him. Chris grasped Dean's jaw with his hand feeling the prickly new beard piercing his fingertips. He brought Dean's face to his and then he proceeded to lick the cum off his face. When it was gone, he traced his tongue over Dean's lips which immediately parted. Their tongues intertwined together in a cum tasting kiss. It was pleasantly hot but oh so nasty at the same time and both of the men loved it.</p><p>* * *</p><p>It was after four in the afternoon and Chris had not too long left for home. After the morning escapade they had showered together and had lunch at a bistro down the street. He had a wonderful time with Chris but his spirit was still unsettled. Roman. He had to fix things between them. Dean grabbed his car keys and left his apartment.</p><p>When he stopped by Roman's curb he saw Layla's car in the driveway. He was hoping for some privacy but he wasn't going to turn back now. He got out and locked his car and walked up the concrete pathway. When he ran the doorbell it was Layla who opened the door.</p><p>They both stared at each other not really knowing what to say.</p><p>Dean pushed his hair off his forehead and sighed. " Is Roman in?"</p><p>" Um yeah," she replied a bit nervously. She stepped to a side. " Come on in."</p><p>Dean could cut the tension between them with a knife, so he decided to cut to the chase. " I fucked up Lay." He grinned somewhat sheepishly at her.</p><p>She gave him a warm smile back. " Yeah I heard."</p><p>The mere fact that she wasn't trying to claw his eyes out right now let him know that Roman didn't tell her what had happened between them.</p><p>" Look, Roman's in the shower. Let me go check and see if he came out."</p><p>Dean nodded appreciatively as she walked away.</p><p>She quickly came back. " He just came out." She pointed down the hallway. " You can go talk to him in the bedroom if you'd like."</p><p>With that Dean watched her walk into living room to drop down on the couch and turn on the tv.</p><p>He went down the hall and knocked on the bedroom door timidly.</p><p>" Come in." Roman's deep, rumbling voice answered.</p><p>Dean stepped inside and closed the door and then he saw his best friend. Well knock him over with a barbed wire bladed chainsaw. Roman was standing there with nothing more than a white towel knotted right below his belly button. A smaller towel he was using to dry his hair which fell below his pecs. His body looked like carefully crafted muscles covered in a smooth caramel skin. Fuck. He was distractingly gorgeous. Karma was definitely kicking Dean's ass right now at a crucial time when he needed all of his wits about him.</p><p>He watched as Roman placed the smaller towel on the rack and leaned against the dresser watching him. Dean walked further into the room and decided that sitting on the edge of the bed would be the safest bet. He felt like a student being sent to the principal's office to face discipline.</p><p>" Did you get my texts?" His voice low. Even though Layla was in the living room watching tv, he did not want to risk being overheard.</p><p>" Yup."</p><p>Dean looked at Roman expecting him to say more but that was all he got.</p><p>" Look Roman, I really, and I mean really fucked up." Roman's eyes remained a cold steely grey watching him.</p><p>" I should've never come on to you the way that I did. I was just too selfish and caught up in my own feelings to see that I was hurting you."</p><p>Dean saw that Roman's arms were still crossed across his chest watching him.</p><p>" Rome, I honestly should've realized sooner how you felt about me. Although thinking back now it was kinda obvious." Dean wiped his hands on his jeans, he didn't like how quiet Roman was being. " But I understand why you didn't want to act on those feelings. Because you love Layla too."</p><p>Roman finally uncrossed his arms placing them on either side of his body, gripping the dresser.</p><p>Dean got off the bed and slowly made his way to Roman. He tried to keep his eyes focused on his face because every other part of his body was too damn appealling.</p><p>He stopped when he got next to him. " I should've never put you in that position. I was completely out of line and took advantage of the fact that I know that you will always help me."</p><p>Ambrose sighed and looked at the wall ahead of him. " I have to be completely honest with you Rome. But I wasn't thinking about Chris when I was kissing you. I was thinking about you."</p><p>" You were?" Roman had finally spoken.</p><p>Ambrose turned to look at him seeing the wonderment cloaking his grey eyes.</p><p>" Yes." His voice was barely above a whisper. " But none of that matters now. You have Layla and I have Chris."</p><p>Roman's eyes went instantly to one of shock and confusion. " You have Chris?"</p><p>Dean nodded. " Yeah. We made it official last night."</p><p>" Oh wow." Roman nodded his head in approval. " I guess that's good going then."</p><p>Dean smiled. " Yeah."</p><p>" So I guess I don't have to worry about you begging me to kiss you anymore."</p><p>Dean picked up the teasing tone in Roman's voice. " I guess not."</p><p>Ambrose became awfully aware of how close they were standing. He could smell the fresh scent of the bath soap lingering on Roman's body. He couldn't help but to let his eyes wander all over Roman's body, pausing the longest at the knot on the towel. When his eyes finally made it back up to Reigns' face he knew that he had been watching him.</p><p>" Rome?"</p><p>" Yeah?"</p><p>Somehow their bodies were lightly brushing against each other.</p><p>" How come I'm so damn attracted to you right now?"</p><p>Their faces were close, almost touching. His eyes kept shifting to Roman's lips and he noticed that it was the same for his friend.</p><p>" Because you always want the one thing that is off limits."</p><p>Dean nodded, swallowing the nervous lump he felt rising in his throat. The tension between him and Roman was becoming unbearable.</p><p>" It's true."</p><p>" Rome?" A magnetic pull seemed to be bringing their bodies together. It didn't seem as if either one of them were moving but Roman's lips were mere millimeters from his own. They looked plump, pink and very soft.</p><p>" Hmm?" Roman's lips brushed against his sending an instant electric shock down his spine.</p><p>" I want you so damn bad right now." His lips rubbed across Roman's. Every movement sent a spark through his system. His cock was hard and pressing against his fly desperate to be freed from its confinement.</p><p>" Really?" Roman's lips pressed against his.</p><p>" Yeah." He replied with his lips still against Reigns'.</p><p>No one knew who started it but they were softly kissing each other. Slow and sweet pecks. Dean fought with himself not to reach down between them and undo the knot in the towel. But Dean knew if that towel dropped that Layla would be walking in to find her fiance fucking another man.</p><p>Roman seemed to sense this and pulled away from the kiss. " We need to stop this Dean."</p><p>" Yeah we do."</p><p>Dean bit his bottom lip and took a step back. " I think I should go now at this point."</p><p>Roman nodded in agreement. " You should."</p><p>Ambrose started to walk backwards to the bedroom door noticing the obvious arousal behind Reigns' towel. He brushed his hand against his crotch hoping to bring down his cock against his thigh so that Layla wouldn't notice as he opened the bedroom door and walked into the hall.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Koval sat at the marble and glass dining room table. He was slicing an apple with a very sharp Swarvoski handled knife. He placed a slice between his thin lips and chewed purposefully as he watched the sunset in his high rise penthouse suite over the city. His city.</p><p>One of his associates had brought him some very disturbing news. The Feds were looking into his activities again. He wasn't too worried. The one thing about the Feds and the cops underneath them was that they all could be bought. Everyone of them had their price. Most of the time all it took was money. But the more noble ones were a bit harder to get. Those were the ones who preferred persuasion of the flesh and blood kind. The flesh and blood that they deemed important enough to be kept alive. A cold smile came across his face as he took another bite of the fresh apple. He pitied anyone who the Feds and police decided to send after him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 20</p><p>Dean sat nervously in the unfamiliar diner. The booth was covered in a dark green vinyl that kept on sticking to him on this particular hot summer's day. Every time he moved the material squeeked a little and it annoyed him. The soda he had ordered came with only two ice cubes that had quickly dissolved and the drink was no longer cold. His fingers touched the outside of the glass. Tepid. He was annoyed and frustrated.</p><p>Digging up for information on Koval kept on reminding him of his past. The one that he had practically ran away from when he went to college in Florida. The only person that had knowingly came with him was Roman. It had been his idea after all. Baltimore was supposed to be a fresh start. A place to begin his life again where no one knew him. But alas the past had a funny of sneaking up on you. From his discrete digging he came across an old aquaintance from college who had moved to Baltimore a few years ago. His name was Jason and he working as a bartender at an upscale titty bar downtown. If there was anyone who knew something about any person, it was him.</p><p>Ambrose raised the glass to his lips and took a swallow of the godforsaken liquid. The carbonated bubbles made it taste even worse. Soda was nothing when it was warm. He knew that he could've just called the waitress to fill it with more ice but he didn't like the looks of her. She seemed to be the type to spit in the drink and serve it with a smile.</p><p>He pushed the glass to the end of the table and looked out of the window. Chris was sitting in the Ford across the street waiting for him. Jason was already ten minutes late but as Dean had recalled punctuality had never been his strong suit. Chris. He would have to tell him about his past sooner or later. He knew that the longer that he put it off the worse it was going to be when it was finally revealed. That was what made him nervous. Telling Chris everything. Reopening old wounds that had long healed. But he knew if he wanted Chris and him to have a real shot at a life together he couldn't keep it from him.</p><p>" Dean, my man!"</p><p>Dean turned around and saw Jason looking down smiling at him with a big toothy grin. Dean stood up quickly to embrace him, cringing at the sound of the plastic unsticking from his jeans.</p><p>" Jason! It has been a long time."</p><p>The patted each other on the back and Jason sat down in the seat on the opposite side of the table.</p><p>Jason was tall and skinny with long black hair that fell to just above his ear. His green eyes looked over Dean keenly.</p><p>" You're looking good man. Real good."</p><p>That statement carried a lot of weight with it. People who did what Dean did usually didn't bounce back and most of them didn't live for many years afterwards. Jason had only dabbled in weed and smoked the occassional bong. He wasn't into the heavy stuff like Dean had been.</p><p>" Thanks. I've been taking care of myself."</p><p>Jason was still smiling at him as if he was genuinely happy to see him in such good health. " I'm glad man. Glad you see that you've managed to kick that shit."</p><p>" Yeah." Dean was getting a bit uncomfortable. He didn't need anymore reminders of how far he had come.</p><p>Jason seemed to have sensed this and changed the topic. " So how's Roman?"</p><p>" He's good ya know. We're both on the force together. Same precinct and everything."</p><p>Jason raised his eyebrows as if he was genuinely impressed. " You two always manage to stick together."</p><p>Dean laughed. " Yeah."</p><p>Jason paused for a while and looked at Dean with the smile which he never loses still on his lips. His voice dropped low so that only Dean could really hear his next words. " So what's this about?"</p><p>The pleasantries were at an end. Dean tapped his fingers against the linoleum counter top. He raised his eyes to meet Jason's. " I'm looking for Koval's operations."</p><p>Jason opened his eyes wide and leaned back against the green vinyl. Dean was really beginning to hate that colour. Jason hunched over the table and linked his fingers together. " Out of all the fucking people in the city, really Dean?"</p><p>Dean half shrugged his shoulders and looked at him expectantly.</p><p>Jason shook his head. " Look man, honestly I don't know where his operations are and I don't want to know either."</p><p>He leaned closely to Dean and whispered. " Some of his men come into the bar on Wednesday nights and sometimes they ask for a particular girl. The dude I work for knows that they are trouble and don't particularly like them. But you don't tell Koval or his men 'no' under any circumstances."</p><p>Jason leaned back against the booth. " Plus I'm sure he receives enough compensation to keep his mouth shut. I heard he's pretty generous in that regard."</p><p>Dean nodded his head. Jason had given him more than enough information to go on.</p><p>" Thanks a lot dude. I really appreciate it." He offered Jason a handshake which the man immediately accepted.</p><p>Jason stood up to leave. " No problem, man. Look I've got to get going but it was really nice to see you again. You know we lost Edge a few years ago."</p><p>Dean opened his mouth in shock. Edge used to hang out with him and Jason back in the day. He was a cool guy and he was hooked on the same stuff that Dean was but he was already hardcore.</p><p>" Seriously?"</p><p>Jason nodded his head sadly. " It was a year after you had left Tampa. Man, it was bad. He was homeless and living in allies using old needles and shit."</p><p>" Fuck." Dean could feel his emotions rising and a lump forming in his throat. Edge was always the life of the party and had so many pretty girls. It was hard to believe that he had fallen so far.</p><p>" Yeah garbage men found him one morning in a dumpster. He had overdosed." Jason's voice was quiet. His eyes held a faraway look as if the memory was still fresh in his mind.</p><p>Both men remained silent for a few seconds. Jason then squeezed Dean's shoulder. " I'm glad you didn't fall man." He saw that Dean was still processing the news of Edge's death. He patted him on the shoulder and then left the diner.</p><p>Chris couldn't help but to notice Dean's demeanour as he crossed the street. He walked slowly and his shoulders slumped. Jericho opened the door for him and Dean got in and closed it. He rested his arm on top of the door panel. That same arm supported his head as his lips remained pursed and he said nothing.</p><p>Jericho couldn't understand what had happened in the diner that made Dean behavour change so drastically.</p><p>" What's wrong? Didn't the guy have any good information?"</p><p>" Yeah, he did."</p><p>Chris waited for Dean to elaborate but nothing else came.</p><p>Ambrose started digging around in the door pocket, obviously looking for cigarettes. He heard papers crumbling and soon they were being tossed out all over the interior of the Ford.</p><p>Dean pounded the already cracked dashboard with his fists. " Shit!"</p><p>He was taking in huge gulps of air and tears were running down his cheeks.</p><p>Chris became alaramed and grabbed his wrists turning Dean towards him. He could see that Dean was falling apart and he wanted to help him badly.</p><p>" Dean, what the hell is going on? Please tell me." His eyes pleaded with him but Dean shook his head.</p><p>" Just take me home Chris." His voice cracking as he spoke.</p><p>" I'm not taking you anywhere until you tell me what's wrong."</p><p>Dean yanked his wrists out of Chris' grasps and plopped back against his seat.</p><p>" Chris, for fuck's sake. I'm not in the mood. Just take me home."</p><p>Chris stared at him for a few more seconds before turning on the engine. Dean was hurting and he was shutting him out. Chris pulled the car out into traffic and made his way to Dean's apartment building. He was convinced that Dean had learned something bad from this so called friend that he had went to see. He pulled into the Dean's car space at the apartment complex.</p><p>He tried to hold Ambrose's hand as they made their way up in the elevator but Dean pulled away. Jericho felt his heart growing heavy in his chest. Dean was hurting and he didn't know how to stop it. He felt so inadequate as his boyfriend right now. It was tugging at his heartstrings to see tears on a face usually full of defiance.</p><p>Ambrose unlocked his apartment door and walked in and Chris followed in behind him locking the door. He stood by it as he watched Dean turn on the airconditioning and kicked off his shoes watch them fly against a table. The table bumped against the wall but it didn't look as if it was damaged. Dean then focused his attention on him. He said nothing as more tears streamed down his face.</p><p>Chris couldn't take it anymore. He made his way to Dean slowly until he stood in front of him. He pulled him against his body but Dean tried to pull away.</p><p>" No Dean. I'm not letting you go."</p><p>Dean slammed his fist against Jericho's chest and they stung painfully. But Jericho still held him tight. " I'm not leaving you."</p><p>He pushed Jericho hard causing him stumbled and the back of his legs to hit the couch. However Jericho quickly recovered and spun Dean around pinning him on to the couch with his hands above his head. Chris straddled him, sitting on top Dean's hips .</p><p>" Stop fighting me." His eyes finally locked on to Dean's. Surprisingly, he saw a lot of fear in those eyes. " I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."</p><p>Chris watched as Dean pulled his lips into a tight line.</p><p>" Dean please," his voice becoming soft. " I care about you. You're hurting and I want to fix it."</p><p>" You can't fix this." Dean's voice sounded hollow as if he wasn't even there.</p><p>" Well okay I can't fix it but please tell me." He used the back of his thumb to wipe some of the tears away from Dean's cheek.</p><p>" Tell me." His voice yearning with longing for the truth.</p><p>" I'm afraid."</p><p>" Afraid of what?"</p><p>" That if I tell you that I'm gonna lose you."</p><p>Chris stared down at him and could see that Dean was telling the truth. Fear was all across his face. He eased off his Dean's hips and sat on the couch. He then pulled Dean up so that he was in between his legs with his head resting against his chest. He placed one leg across Dean's lap as he lightly stroked his hair.</p><p>" You aren't going to lose me baby." He kissed the top of Dean's head.</p><p>" I hope so," he whispered.</p><p>" Just tell me." He lightly kissed Dean's forehead.</p><p>Dean held up his head so that could see Chris' reaction when he learned the sordid truth about his boyfriend.</p><p>" I used to be a heroin addict."</p><p>He watched as the shock registered on Chris' face. He blinked slowly looking as if he could barely comprehend what he has said.</p><p>" Heroin addict?"</p><p>Dean nodded fearfully. He wondered if it this was the end of him and Chris.</p><p>" You don't look like one. When was this?"</p><p>" Back in college."</p><p>" Oh." Dean could see Chris' mind working away but he didn't want to give it any chance to come to a bad conclusion about him.</p><p>" Luckily I wasn't in too deep. Roman managed to pull me back before it got too far."</p><p>" Roman?" Chris raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>Dean nodded. " Yeah, it's kinda how we met."</p><p>* * *</p><p>_The Criminology lecturer was droning on about something but Dean didn't particularly care. He had worked all night at a convenience store and wanted to do nothing more than to sleep. His head was down on his desk resting on his bicep trying to feign interest in what was being said. Apparently they had to do an assignment that was worth forty percent of their final grade. He said that everyone would pair up with the person sitting next to them. To Dean's right was a wall, so he looked to his left and saw that a guy was already looking at him._</p><p>_They were probably around the same height, but he was a lot bigger with more muscle on his frame. Dean vaguely recalled him wearing a college football jersey of some kind. He had long wavy black hair that fell to his shoulders and light grey eyes than stood out against his tanned skin. He seemed to regard Dean with some interest and held out his hand._</p><p>" _Hi, I'm Roman Reigns." His voice deep but it sounded friendly._</p><p>_Dean looked at his extended hand but gave him a half hearted wave. " Dean Ambrose."_</p><p>_The guy withdrew his hand when he realized that Dean wasn't going to shake it. He chuckled. " You seem a bit tired there."_</p><p>" _I am." Dean looked him over. He was wearing a polo shirt and long jeans with a nice silver watch on his wrist. A pair of Ray-Bans tucked into the breast pocket of the polo shirt. Dean sighed inwardly. He was probably some rich kid who never had to work hard for anything in his life. While he spent every night working the graveyard shift to attend college which he could barely afford. Correction. Could not afford. He had gotten his second warning about his overdue tuition fees in the mail yesterday. After the next one, he would be kicked out. He had to come up with some way to make a lot of money and fast._</p><p>_Roman slid a piece of paper over to him. On it he saw a cell phone number and e-mail address. Roman was looking back at him expectedly. Dean groaned softly and opened up his noteback scratching his own cell phone number on it. One of the things he hated about working with someone new is giving out your contact information. The person could be psycho or something he mused. He tore off the piece of the page and handed it to Roman. He thanked him as he took it. At least he seemed polite. Dean looked him over further. Also he didn't seem to be psychotic. Although they never do he mused._</p><p>_They remained behind after class to discuss which topic they would do for the assignment and what each of them would contribute to the assignment. The assignment itself wasn't due until the week before finals and it was now the start of the semester. He had plenty of time as far he was concerned._</p><p>_Dean missed the next three weeks of school. He had found another job as a clerk in a store but it was during the daytime and he needed the money if he wanted make at least part of his tuition payment. The irony was not lost on Dean that he was missing school in order to pay for it. He was working sixteen hours a day, surviving on little sleep and couldn't make ends meet. He had a tiny studio apartment because he couldn't afford on campus housing but at least it was a ten minute walking distance of the campus._</p><p>_He was lying down on his mattress trying to get some sleep before he started the graveyard shift at ten but as fate would have it, his phone rang._</p><p>" _Hello?" This person better have a good reason for waking him up._</p><p>" _Why haven't you been to class?"_</p><p>_Dean sat up. " Who the fuck is this?"_</p><p>" _It's Roman. Your Criminology partner."_</p><p>" _Oh."_</p><p>_He heard Roman waiting on the otherside as if he was awaiting some sort of an explanation from Dean. But as far as Dean was concerned he didn't owe Mr. Rich Kid anything._</p><p>_He heard Roman sigh. " Look I have some handouts that I've collected in class for you. Can I drop them off?"_</p><p>_Dean was actually surprised that Roman would go through that trouble for him. " Yeah sure."_</p><p>_He gave Roman the directions to the apartment and then hung up._</p><p>_He looked around his apartment. It had come partially furnished with a couch, a twinsize bed, a small fridge and a microwave on top of the kitchen counter. He didn't need anything else really. But he decided to pick up his clothes from off the floor and put them in the hamper in the bathroom. He wondered to himself why he was bothering, it was not like Roman was staying._</p><p>_Dean heard a knock on the door. That was fast he mused as he made his way to the front door. He had barely hung up the phone less than five minutes ago. Sure enough, standing there was Mr. Reigns himself with a handful of paper. Dean peeped over his shoulder and saw a sleek black car parked in front of his apartment._</p><p>_Roman pushed the papers into his hands._</p><p>" _Oh, thanks." Dean held the papers but then realized that Roman was still looking at him._</p><p>" _What?"_</p><p>" _Why weren't you in class?" Roman had his arms folded and was looking at him as if he were a kid._</p><p>" _That's none of your business. If it's about the assignment, I will do my part. Don't worry about it." Dean sounded a bit agitated. The last thing he needed was someone else breathing down his back._</p><p>" _How can you do the assignment if you don't have any of the material?"_</p><p>" _Well, I don't know, there's something called Google?" Dean's voice was dripping with sarcasm._</p><p>" _Why are you so damn defensive?"_</p><p>" _I'm not defensive. I don't know why you are being so damn nosy."_</p><p>" _Well considering the first time I met you, you were practically drooling all over your notebook. I think I have a right to ask."_</p><p>_Dean sneered at him. This guy was really getting on his nerves. " You want to know why I missed class Mr. Fancy Shirt with your expensive car?"_</p><p>_He saw the corners of Roman's mouth twitching. Dean was finally getting to him. _</p><p>" _I have to do this little thing called work. Something that us little people who don't have mommy or daddy to pay for our college education have to do."_</p><p>_Roman dropped his arms and pushed his hands into the pockets of his cargo shorts. " What time do you have to be at work?"_</p><p>" _What the hell do you care?"_</p><p>" _Are you always this fucking difficult?"_</p><p>_Dean grinned. A swear word actually dropped from this goody-two shoes mouth? Maybe he wasn't as vanilla as presented._</p><p>" _Yes I am." Dean held his gaze with defiance._</p><p>_Roman returned his gaze but then suddenly he began to laugh. " You're crazy."_</p><p>_Dean had to admit that he was a bit impressed that Mr. College Football player didn't wash his hands clean of him and drive off in his shiny new car._</p><p>_Dean gave him a wiry smile. " A bit."_</p><p>" _So do you want me go through some of the material with you?"_</p><p>_Dean shrugged his shoulders. It was no use trying to go back to sleep now. " Sure come in." _</p><p>_Roman made a beeline for the couch and Dean joined him. For the next couple of hours they went through the work, joking around and getting to know each other. Even though they really didn't have much in common. He found Roman easy to get along with and he was comfortable around him. It was his final year in college and he finally found someone he could stand being around for more than five minutes. Most of his friends didn't go to college and worked at various jobs around town. What he liked the most about Roman was that he saw right through his bullshit and called him on it._</p><p>_Dean picked up his cell phone. It read 9:15 p.m._</p><p>" _Shit." Dean stood up from the couch._</p><p>" _What's wrong?"_</p><p>" _I have to get ready for work."_</p><p>_Roman looked at him in surprise. " At this sort of time?"_</p><p>_Dean laughed as he searched through his small closet for his work shirt. He would keep on his jeans. " They don't call it the graveyard shift for nothing."_</p><p>_Dean stripped off his shirt and pulled the store branded one over his head._</p><p>" _Where is your job?"_</p><p>" _Across town."_</p><p>" _At what time?"_</p><p>" _What are you? The police?" Dean laced up his sneakers._</p><p>" _You're so fucking rude."_</p><p>_Dean gave him a boyish grin and Roman laughed._</p><p>" _It's at ten."_</p><p>" _You'll never make it on time if you wait for the bus."_</p><p>" _Tell me something I don't know."_</p><p>_Dean was already at the door holding it open._</p><p>" _Let me drop you."_</p><p>_Dean looked at him skeptically. " You don't have to go out of your way for me."_</p><p>" _Must you be so stubborn about everything?" Roman pressed his keychain and Dean heard the doors unlock. " Just get in the damn car."_</p><p>_Dean realized that it was a Honda Civic as he got in the passenger side. The seats were upholstered in leather and the car smelled damn nice. It had one of those nautical fresh scents. He told Roman where they were headed as he started the car._</p><p>" _You must pull a lot of girls with this car." He said as they cruised down town, hardly stopping because of the light traffic._</p><p>" _I do alright." Roman grinned. " But I don't need the car."_</p><p>" _Show off."_</p><p>_Roman laughed._</p><p>_They joked around until they reached the store. He was fifteen minutes early._</p><p>_Roman pulled up the handbrake and looked over at Dean. " So if you work this job, how come you don't come to class?"_</p><p>_Dean sighed. " Well this one is from ten to six and then I have another one from nine to three during the day."_</p><p>_Roman gasped. " Two jobs?"_</p><p>_Dean nodded._</p><p>" _But that means that you're missing nearly all of your classes."_</p><p>_Dean opened the door and got out. " Don't I know it."_</p><p>_He closed the door and headed inside the store. He felt Roman watching him before he drove off._</p><p>_The next night he heard another knock on his door and his mind instantly thought of Roman. When he opened the door he was correct. This time he was carrying a much larger stack of papers._</p><p>" _What's all of this?" He stepped aside as Roman came in and placed the stack on the couch._</p><p>" _It's all of the coursework and material from your classes."_</p><p>" _My classes?" Dean looked at him curiously. " How the fuck do you know my classes?"_</p><p>_Roman grinned. " I have my ways."_</p><p>_Dean was going to start on a tirade about how he didn't need anyone's help or pity to make it through college. But he stopped himself. It was obvious that Roman only wanted to help and he certainly went through a lot of trouble to obtain all of this work._</p><p>" _Thanks."_</p><p>_He could see Roman softly exhaling as he had expected Dean to go off on him. " No problem."_</p><p>_Their friendship grew into the semester. Roman came over almost every night but when football season began he could only make it once or twice a week and Dean realized that he did miss him. Plus with Roman's help, he was managing to stay on top of his classes. But one day he came home to find a letter underneath his door. It was another one from the school. He fearfully opened it up. It was his final notice. He had thirty days to pay the school seventy five hundred dollars or he would be expelled. Dean felt his heart drop to his stomach. He was working two minimum wage jobs, there was no way he was going to come up with that kind of cash and his grades weren't that good to afford him a scholarship. It didn't matter how good he was currently doing in his classes or the fact that he was near completion. If he didn't come up with the money in four weeks time, he was out._</p><p>_Dean barely dragged himself through his shift at the store. What was the point? He would never make enough to pay the school. _</p><p>" _Hey Dean, you alright?"_</p><p>_It was Marcy, the girl who worked in the back of the store. Dean shook his head. " Nope."_</p><p>" _What's wrong?"_</p><p>" _School."_</p><p>_Marcy knew all about his financial difficulties of paying for college. She often encouraged him to hang in there and to get his degree._</p><p>" _What happened now?" She asked sympathetically._</p><p>" _They gave me a thirty day notice." There were no customers in the store at three in the morning. They hardly ever were, so he knew that he was free to speak. " I can't come up with that kind of money in thirty days."_</p><p>_Marcy stepped close to him and squeezed his arm, her voice dropping to a whisper, even though there was no one to overhear them. " Look, I've got a friend. Maybe he can help you out."_</p><p>" _No Marcy. I'm not going to a loan shark."_</p><p>_She shook her head. " No it's nothing like that. He's into um... distribution."_</p><p>_Drugs. He knew exactly what she meant. " Marcy, I couldn't..."_</p><p>_But she cut him off. " Look Dean, Edge is an easy guy. I'll just tell him that you want some work for a few weeks and he would hook you up."_</p><p>_Marcy was at least a foot shorter than Dean and had big brown eyes. " Trust me."_</p><p>_Dean gave in and nodded his head. He had nothing left to lose anyway._</p><p>_The next night Marcy came up to him smiling. It was after two in the morning._</p><p>" _I spoke to Edge earlier and I explained your situation. He's willing to give you a go. He's gonna come over here soon."_</p><p>" _Right here in the store? Marcy we have surveillance cameras."_</p><p>_Marcy giggled. " He's not gonna give you the stuff here. He just wants to check you out."_</p><p>" _Oh." Dean felt his cheeks flush._</p><p>_Marcy smiled at him again and went back to her office._</p><p>_About half an hour later, a young man in his mid twenties came in the store. He had long blond hair down to his shoulders, wide green eyes and a good natured smile. He was wearing a nice silk shirt and black slacks. The man looked straight at him and walked up to the counter._</p><p>" _Are you Dean?"_</p><p>_Dean answered warily." Yeah."_</p><p>" _Hi, I'm Edge." He stuck out his hand to Dean and this time he shook it. _</p><p>" _So you're the kid huh?"_</p><p>" _Yup."_</p><p>_Edge laughed. " Don't be so nervous." He patted Dean on the shoulder. " Is Marcy around?"_</p><p>" _Um, yeah." Dean turned towards the back. " Hey Marce! C'mon out here."_</p><p>" _Edge!" Marcy ran out of the room straight into Edge's waiting arms._</p><p>" _Baby!" Edge embraced her and spun her around._</p><p>_They chatted amicably like old friends while Dean looked on._</p><p>_Soon Marcy left and Edge quickly explained what Dean was going to do. He wanted Dean to work a couple of nightclubs where he was on good terms with the owners. No one would bother him and he should make some easy money. All of which he had to bring it back to Edge and he would get his cut. He had to work four nights a week. It meant that this was his last night working at the store. His last words to him before he left was to wear something nice._</p><p>_The following night Edge picked up at his apartment around seven. Dean was wearing a button down black shirt which he normally wore to job interviews but he had the sleeves rolled up and the first couple of buttons undone. His nicest pair of jeans and black sneakers. Edge looked him over as he got in the car. If he was dissatisfied with Dean's appearance, he couldn't tell. He had to admit that Edge's car was very nice. It was a five series BMW with black leather seats trimmed with red with the letter E embroidered into the headrest. What ever Edge was selling surely made him a lot of money. A fact which Dean had now realized that he stupidly forgotten to ask about._</p><p>_As they drove down town Dean finally decided to ask. " What is it I'm suppose to be selling?"_</p><p>" _Heroin."_</p><p>_Dean was a bit surprised . He was expecting weed or cocaine but definitely not such a top risk drug._</p><p>_Edge glanced over at him. " Relax. You'll be fine. I can sense that you're from the streets. You got this."_</p><p>" _Uh huh." Edge was right. He had seen a lot on the streets and knew that most heroin users ended up dead with in less than ten years. He could never understand why some people thought that it was a worthwhile trade._</p><p>_Dean's pockets were loaded as he made his way into the club accompanied by Edge. He met the owner briefly and then the bartender. He stood up near the bar in a dark corner uncertain what to do. But it soon turned out that he didn't have to do anything. People were coming up to him. He had a steady flow with many repeat customers. But at thirty dollars a pop it was a rather expensive habit for a high that only lasted about ten minutes. But people kept wanting more so he sold it. In about four hours, his pockets were empty of drugs but full of cash. He knew that he had at least two grand in his pockets. He looked at the bartender, who then signaled the owner. He grabbed Dean by the arm and led him through the club to his office. Edge was sitting there in a chair sipping a vodka waiting on him._</p><p>" _Empty your pockets." Edge ordered._</p><p>_Dean took everything out of his pockets, knowing that holding back even a five dollar from a guy like Edge was never a good idea no matter how friendly his smile was._</p><p>_Soon the table in front of them was full of cash. Edge quickly counted it up, while the owner and Dean waited. When he had the cash stacked up neatly, he didn't reveal the total but handed the owner a good few bills. The rest he pocketed in his jacket._</p><p>_Then he and Dean bid the owner good night and left the building._</p><p>_On his way home Edge spoke to him. " I normally only stick around on the first night to see how you do. In the future, when you're done, you'll call me and I'll come and get you since you don't have a car. I trust Tony so that's why I counted in front of him."_</p><p>_Edge pulled up in front of Dean's apartment. He dugged into his pocket and handed Dean some money. " That's your cut."_</p><p>_Dean stuffed it into his pocket without counting it and got out the car._</p><p>_When he got into his apartment he pulled the money out and counted it out. It was just over five hundred dollars. Fuck. If he kept making this kind of money every night, his financial problems would be over._</p><p>_By the end of the week Dean had over three thousand dollars and he had quit his day job. When he showed up in class the following week Roman looked surprised to see him._</p><p>" _Wow, you made it. Is today your day off?" He asked as Dean sat next to him._</p><p>" _Nope. I just got me a better job."_</p><p>" _Congrats man. What do you do?"_</p><p>" _I work at a nightclub." Dean kept his answer vague hoping that Roman wouldn't probe any further and he was thankful when he didn't. He didn't want to lie to Reigns but he somehow knew that even though they had gotten close that he wouldn't have approved._</p><p>_He pulled out his brand new Blackberry phone, opening a text from Edge, telling him where to be tonight._</p><p>" _Nice phone." Roman commented._</p><p>" _Yeah." He hurriedly put it back into his pocket._</p><p>_By the third week Dean had more than enough money to pay off his tuition. He deposited the money on his bank account and then wrote a cheque to the school, knowing full well that he had more than enough money to back it. He felt a weight rise from shoulders when he handed the school teller the cheque._</p><p>_He was back in school fulltime and made more than enough money to support himself and eat properly. This was his final semester and he intended to enjoy himself to the fullest._</p><p>_Roman came over that night and they worked on the Criminology assignment together. He had bought a new television, a thirty-six inch LCD which was new on the market and had installed cable. He also got a new coffee table that he could do work on._</p><p>_Roman was writing something down and then he turned to look at Dean. " What is it that you do at the club?"_</p><p>" _What do you mean?" Dean not looking up to make eye contact with him._</p><p>" _I mean I know your skinny ass ain't a bouncer."_</p><p>_Dean glared at him. " I'll have you know that girls like my ass quite fine."_</p><p>_Roman smirked. " Well..."_</p><p>" _I bartend." Dean muttered quickly._</p><p>" _You? A bartender? Yeah right." Roman laughed at the audacity of Dean's assertion._</p><p>_Dean fixed him a serious look. " And why can't I be a bartender?"_</p><p>" _Because last week you thought mojito was spanish for mosquito." Roman laughed and Dean quietly fumed._</p><p>_He noticed Dean's embarrassment and softly nudged him with his knee. " Look man. What is it? Are you like a stripper or something?"_</p><p>_Dean opened his eyes wide. " Fuck no!"_</p><p>" _Then what is it?"_</p><p>" _Why are you so damn nosy?"_</p><p>" _Why are you so damn secretive?"_</p><p>_Dean sighed and put his books on the table. " Can we just drop it please?"_</p><p>" _Dean?" Roman's voice was quieter now. " Look at me."_</p><p>_Dean looked at the man who had managed to become his closest friend besides Edge in a few months._</p><p>" _I'm not going to judge you. Just be honest with me."_</p><p>_Dean felt nervous. He didn't know why Roman's approval mattered so much to him. It just did. " I sell stuff for a friend."_</p><p>" _Stuff?" The word fell skeptically out of Roman's mouth._</p><p>_He looked at Dean who was looking at the floor obviously avoiding eye contact._</p><p>" _You mean drugs?"_</p><p>_Dean didn't look at him._</p><p>" _Oh fuck Dean!" Roman got up from the couch and started to pace._</p><p>" _Why the hell would you go and do that?"_</p><p>" _I thought you said that you weren't going to judge me?"_</p><p>" _Dean! The fuck? I mean what is it you're selling? Weed?"_</p><p>_Dean looked up at him, wondering if he was going to have a friend for much longer. " Heroin."_</p><p>" _Oh fuck Dean! Seriously?"_</p><p>_Dean could feel his temper rising. " Oh shut the fuck up Roman. Yes seriously. I had to do it."_</p><p>_Roman looked at him perplexed. " Why?"_</p><p>_Dean went and retrieved the letter than he had stashed in a drawer in the kitchen and handed it to Roman. " That's why. They were going to kick me out."_</p><p>_Roman quickly read the letter. It was short and to the point. " Seventy five hundred dollars? You managed to make all of that in such a short time?"_</p><p>" _Yes."_</p><p>_Roman's expression softened. " Look I'm sorry that I yelled at you. It's just I don't want to see you get into trouble."_</p><p>" _Roman as I've told you, I don't have a mommy or daddy to help me out. My dad left when I was three and I haven't seen him since and my mom has never held a job for more than six months. I have seen her like three times in the past two years and she barely remembers who I am. She prefers her bottle."_</p><p>_Roman sat on the couch next to Dean. " How long are you gonna do this for?"_</p><p>" _Only for a few more weeks. School's ending soon and I just want a nice buffer until I land a real job."_</p><p>" _Okay." Roman placed an arm losely around Dean's shoulder. " Dean I want you to be truthful about something."_</p><p>" _What Rome?"_</p><p>" _Are you using?"_</p><p>_Dean recoiled back. " No way."_</p><p>_Roman gave him a small smile. " Promise me, that you'll keep it that way."_</p><p>_Dean smiled back at him. " Definitely."_</p><p>_Dean was down to working only two nights a week. He didn't need the money as much and he still took home over a grand a week. He decided that this week was going to be his last. Next week was graduation and he would be free from college. The assignment that he and Roman worked on had earned them both an 'A' and they were quite pleased._</p><p>_On his last night, he took a cab back to his place. Edge no longer collected him from the club and trusted him with the money. Dean was certain that Edge had plants in every club reporting on how much customers he had that night. Dean wasn't stupid. He had held back the last package of heroin for himself. A parting present of sorts. He added the amount he owed to the pile and waited for Edge to come by and collect it._</p><p>Edge showed up after one in the morning and tried to persuade Dean to stay on but his mind was made up. He was done. Edge smiled and said that he respected Dean's decision and handed him some cash saying that he deserved a bonus. When Edge left, Dean counted the money. He usually got around six hundred a night, this time Edge gave him fifteen hundred dollars.</p><p>He placed the money in his wallet deciding to deposit it on the bank tommorrow. He had more than enough to make a deposit on a nice apartment in a good neighbourhood. He took out the heroin and got a needle. Over the weeks his curiosity had gotten the better of him and he wanted to feel the high just once. He plumped up a vein on his arm and then injected himself. He swore he could feel the drug coursing through his veins. It made his body feel lose and relax. His muscles soft. Everything was moving slowly but he could see the beauty in everything. He was being taken on a different sort of high other than a sexual one. It felt as if his mind was soaring and that his entire body was in euphoria. It felt fantastic. Suddenly he sank back down to earth like a stone at the bottom of a lake. It was gone. The euphoric feeling was gone. It had made him forget all of his troubles and now it was gone. He wanted to feel it again but he had no more heroin. He had never met the other persons that worked for Edge so the only person he knew that had it was the supplier._</p><p>_The next day he called Edge and he brought some over for him. He asked him if he was sure this was what he wanted to do. Dean said that that he sure and that Edge shouldn't worry. Afterall he was paying him five hundred dollars for it._</p><p>_The supply lasted only two days and Dean wanted more. He kept it hidden under his bed whenever Roman came over and they hung out and watched tv together but his mind kept drifting to when he could get his next high._</p><p>_Dean took a shot before he went to his graduation. He felt pleasantly buzzed as he took his seat and looked for Roman. They were sitting alphabetically. While Dean was near to the front, Roman was seated in a row way to the back. He spotted him and waved. Roman smiled at him and waved back but then a frown came over his face but Dean couldn't figure out why. By the time the speeches were over and they got called for their certificates Dean was completely sober again and arguing with himself about not bringing a back up. His name was called and he walked across the stage to accept his bachelor's degree in criminal justice._</p><p>_Afterwards he saw Roman taking pictures with a man who was bit shorter than him but fat with a low afro that was peppered with grey. The gentleman was on his left, and a blond haired white woman who had the same grey eyes as Roman stood on his right. They were obviously his parents and they were quite obviously well to do. Most kids from such backgrounds normally had nothing to do with him but Roman thought nothing about barging into his life, the way that he did._</p><p>_Dean didn't stick around, as he had no family or friends to take pictures with. He returned the cap and gown and headed back to his apartment. He found his drugs and shot them up on repeat as soon as he came down from one. After the fourth one, he passed out on the couch._</p><p>_He woke up to a loud banging on the door and someone yelling his name. He staggered to the door to open it to tell the person to get lost. As soon as he cracked the door open Roman barged in. Dean still had the piece of cloth tied around his arm which kept pressure on the vein, needle marks still fresh. He shut the door and faced Roman._</p><p>" _What the fuck? Dean, you promised me!"_</p><p>_Even though his mind was still cloudy from sleep, it registered how angry Roman was but he wasn't going to stop him._</p><p>_Dean walked past him and sat on the couch. " So?"_</p><p>" _So? What do you mean so? I knew something was wrong when you waved at me. Something was off with your movement. And now I come here to find that you've been using!" Roman was still yelling and pacing up and down the small area but Dean couldn't muster up a fuck to give._</p><p>" _It's my life Rome. You can't live it for me. So you can either put up or get out." He pulled out another heroin filled needle from under a cushion in the couch._</p><p>_Roman snatched it out of his hand, threw it on the ground and crushed it with the heel of his shoe. " What the fuck do you think you're doing pulling that shit out infront of me?"_</p><p>" _Fuck you. Where the hell do you get off telling me how to live my life?" Dean was heading to the door. That was his last needle and he needed more._</p><p>_But Roman grabbed him by his waist and threw him back on the couch. " Where the hell do you get off trying to destroy it?"_</p><p>_Dean tried to move but Roman held him pinned to the couch. He couldn't get out of Roman's hold and then he remembered that Roman also played college football and he was accostomed to holding back men a lot bigger and stronger than he was._</p><p>" _Let go of me Roman."_</p><p>" _No."_</p><p>" _For fuck's sake Rome, you can't control me."_</p><p>" _I'm not going to let you walk out that door."_</p><p>" _And why the hell not?"_</p><p>" _Because I don't want to see you die."_</p><p>_Dean twisted his body so that he could look at Roman. His face was dead serious and his eyes held a certain sadness._</p><p>" _You've lost someone haven't you?"_</p><p>_Roman nodded his head. " My older brother to crack."_</p><p>_Dean began to feel like a huge asshole. " I'm sorry."_</p><p>_Roman kept his arms locked around Dean. " I'm not going to lose you too."_</p><p>_Around three in the morning Roman had fallen asleep on the couch and Dean was in his bed. He tipped toed softly to the door and opened it and slipped outside, closing it quietly. " Sorry Rome." He whispered._</p><p>_When he came back, Roman was livid. Even though Dean yelled back at him he was impressed that someone had cared that much about him to be that upset. During their argument Dean began to realize what having a true friend meant._</p><p>_Roman came back over the next night. When it was time for bed Roman climbed in with him and placed an arm around Dean's waist. " I'll know when you move."_</p><p>_Again he tried to free himself from Roman's embrace but this time Reigns' woke up and they fought. They tumbled of the bed in a mess of sheets and limbs. Dean scratched Roman's face but he still would not let Dean go, eventually Dean wore himself out and they both ended up sleeping on the floor._</p><p>_Within the next two weeks, Roman had practically moved in with him in the tiny apartment. He couldn't go anywhere without Roman following him. His body was still begging for the heroin and he wanted to give in to it badly. One day when Roman went out for a job interview, he met up with Edge and got his supply. It felt so good to have the drugs coursing through his veins once more. But when Roman got home, he took one look at Dean and knew that he was back on them. Dean never knew how he could tell even though he was sober by the time Roman had gotten back. They yelled at each other constantly and even his neighbours started complaining. But Roman wouldn't give up on him. Every night he spent huddled next to Roman's body. His grip firmly locking him in. Something about being so close to him began to relax Dean and although he never told him. Dean used to look forward to it. It felt as though somebody had actually loved him._</p><p>_During the summer, they moved to a bigger apartment in the city. Dean had been clean for two months now and Roman had signed them up to the Police Academy for detective training. Dean had always liked the idea of being a detective and solving crimes, so he agreed to it without much protest._</p><p>_They no longer slept in the same bed and even though Dean would never admit it out loud, he had missed it. _</p><p>_It was ironic that Dean had met another supplier while they were at the Academy for three months. His name was Roy and he let Dean have a sample and he was hooked. As usual when Roman looked at him he could tell that he was back on the stuff. Instead of yelling, he sat on the couch and covered his face with his hands. He made big heaving noises. He was crying._</p><p>_Dean crouched down in front of him and pulled his hands from his face. " Don't cry Rome. I'll stop."_</p><p>_Tears stained Roman's face and he shook his head. " I can't save you."_</p><p>_It stung Dean when he heard those words, he didn't want Roman to think that he was beyond saving. That meant that he was giving up on him._</p><p>" Please Rome. I will stop. I promise."</p><p>" Dean please. I know better. I've tried but I can't help you anymore."</p><p>_Dean laced his fingers through Roman's. It was killing him to see Roman like this. He made up his mind. He had to quit. He had to do it for himself because he had to do it for Roman. He couldn't be the second person that Roman was close to that died from a drug overdose._</p><p>" _I'll do it Rome." He looked Roman straight into his water filled eyes. " I'll quit."_</p><p>" _You say that but you keep going back."_</p><p>" _Not this time. I'm not saying that it's going to be easy but I'll make sure that you don't lose me too."_</p><p>_Roman could tell that Dean was being sincere and nodded his head. _</p><p>_Many days they fought. Dean almost got caught by a drug sniffer dog once at the academy but thankfully Roman had taken it out of his back pocket and flushed it in a nearby stall. If he had been caught, Dean would've been thrown out of the Academy and would be sitting in jail probably for the next ten years. But each night he would crawl into bed with Roman and he would put his arm around him and Dean would get his peace there._</p><p>_After a year they had graduated from the Academy and were drafted to join the Tampa police force as junior detectives. But Dean wasn't happy. He felt as though he needed a fresh start. He brought it up one night when they were eating pizza and watching a basketball game. Tampa held too many bad memories for him. All he could see was that dark period in his life and the only light in it was Roman._</p><p>_Roman agreed with him about a fresh start. He put down his slice of pizza and looked at Dean. " Do you want me to come with you?"_</p><p>_Dean looked at him stunned. He had never considered not having Roman in his life. " Of course! I don't want to go anywhere without you."_</p><p>_Roman smiled. " Well true. Who else are you gonna cuddle up with at night?"_</p><p>" Shut up."</p><p>They sent out application forms all over the east coast and had gotten back quite a few good responses. But only one precinct had accepted them both. It was Precinct 59.</p><p>* * *</p><p>It had been nearly three hours since Dean had started his story while Chris sat there taking it all in. He learned more about Dean and his past then, than he had working with him for the past year. He now understood why Dean and Roman shared such a deep bond and he thanked heaven mentally for placing Roman in Dean's life then or he would have never met him. He also understood why Roman had came over to talk to him. He had just wanted Dean to be happy.</p><p>Dean looked at Chris worriedly when he didn't speak. " Is something wrong? Do you not want to date me anymore, now that you know?"</p><p>Chris looked at the man that he had been holding in his arms who had recanted his deepest secret. He leaned forward and softly kissed Dean on his forehead. " Don't be silly. I'm not going anywhere."</p><p>Dean smiled at him and then kissed him on the lips. Chris returned the kiss and their lips softly caressed each other for a few minutes.</p><p>" So why were you so upset when you came out of the diner?"</p><p>Dean sighed and leaned back on Chris. " Jason had told me that Edge had died. He had overdosed and they found him in a dumpster."</p><p>" Shit."</p><p>" Yeah. It just hit kinda hard how that could've been me."</p><p>Chris gave him a gentle squeeze around the waist. " But you kicked it."</p><p>" Yeah. I've been clean for five years now. It has been a struggle, believe me."</p><p>Chris kissed him on his jaw. " Look why don't you stay here and I'll take the Ford back to the station and I'll get Reigns to bring home your car."</p><p>" Sure."</p><p>Chris got up from the couch and walked to the door and Dean followed him.</p><p>" You're coming back?"</p><p>Chris looked at his boyfriend and in that moment he seemed so vulnerable and innocent. " Yeah, just gonna go home and take a shower first." He kissed Dean sweetly on the lips. He suddenly felt a whole lot closer to Dean. That invisible wall he had up was finally down and he could see all of him.</p><p>As Jericho headed out to the parking lot, he wondered if he could ask Roman a huge favour and have him stay with Dean until he got there. He didn't like the idea of leaving Dean alone for too long in his current emotionally vulnerable state. If there was one person who he trusted to be with Dean, it was Roman.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Half an hour later Dean heard a knock on the door. Opening it he saw Roman standing there with the most concerned expression on his face.</p><p>" Chris said that you weren't feeling well." Roman walked in and placed Dean's car keys on the coffee table.</p><p>Dean closed the door behind him. " I'm fine, I guess."</p><p>" So what happened? Why did he ask me to stay with you until he got here?"</p><p>Dean sighed and pushed his hand through his unruly hair although it still remain scattered on his forehead.</p><p>" Do you remember Jason from college?"</p><p>" Yeah?"</p><p>" I saw him today in connection with the case I'm working on."</p><p>" Jason's in Baltimore?"</p><p>" Yup."</p><p>" Well anyway, he told me that Edge had died."</p><p>Dean saw the muscle in Roman's lower jaw clench but he didn't say anything. It was hardly surprising that Roman didn't think fondly of the guy who introduced Dean to drugs.</p><p>Roman could see that Dean was waiting for him to say something. " Dean, you know that I honestly can't say that I'm sorry to hear that."</p><p>" I know." Dean said quietly.</p><p>" It's just that he was homeless and they found him in a dumpster. He had died from an overdose." Roman still remained unmoved. Dean's voice waivered a bit as he spoke. " It just hit me, that it could've been me."</p><p>Roman stepped closer to him.</p><p>" I guess I kinda lost it and I made Chris bring me back here." Dean was looking at the ground as he spoke. It was obvious that Edge's death was still fresh in his mind and he hadn't fully processed it yet.</p><p>Roman wrapped his arms around his waist pulling Dean against him.</p><p>" I told Chris everything." Dean's head was resting on Reigns' shoulder.</p><p>" Really?" Even Roman sounded surprised.</p><p>" Yeah I told him how his boyfriend used to be a heroin addict."</p><p>Roman stroked the back of Dean's head trying to comfort him. " Don't call yourself that."</p><p>" But that's what I was Rome. You know that."</p><p>Roman didn't say anything but he continued to stroke his hair.</p><p>" I thought Chris might dump me if he knew." He lifted his head up and faced Roman. " But he didn't."</p><p>Roman could hear the slight disbelief in Dean's voice. " Well of course he didn't. He really cares about you Dean."</p><p>" Yeah, I'm beginning to see that." Dean looked thoughtful for a moment. " You really saved my life Rome."</p><p>Roman smiled softly and shook his head. " No that was all you."</p><p>" But you're the one who got in my face and pushed it. I don't think I would've stopped if you didn't."</p><p>" I just didn't want to lose you. You know why I could always tell that you had taken the drugs?"</p><p>Dean brought his face closer to Roman's. It felt as if he was about to learn the biggest secret in the world. " How?"</p><p>" Your eyes." He pushed Dean's auburn mess back from his forehead. " They always looked lifeless when you took them. Like if you were already dead."</p><p>Dean swallowed hard. He could hear the slight trace of fear in Roman's voice. He had been afraid to lose him.</p><p>They stared at each other for a while. Both reliving some of the painful memories of those dark days.</p><p>Dean proferred a weak smile. " I don't think that I've ever properly thanked you for sticking with me through all of this."</p><p>Dean placed his hand at the nape of Roman's neck, right underneath his ponytail. His ice blue eyes shone with sincerity as he spoke. " Thank you Roman. For just sticking by me through everything. I couldn't have done it without you."</p><p>He could see the emotion welling up behind Roman's eyes. He leaned in even closer, whispering against Roman's lips. " Even though you probably already know this..." Dean pressed his lips against Roman's. " I love you."</p><p>Dean kissed him hard cutting off Roman's chance to respond. His lips moved over his best friend's mouth feeling the plump softness rubbing against his. Using the hand that rested at Roman's nape he pushed it so that Roman's lips were firmly against his. His tongue darted out and lightly flicked over Roman's top and bottom lips. It was then that Roman seemed to have recovered from his initial shock and began kissing Dean back. The last time they had kissed was a few weeks ago when Dean had gone over to Roman's house to apologize.</p><p>They kissed each other needily. Lips and tongues tangling with each other in an uncoordinated orchestra. It wasn't a kiss necessarily born out of sexual desire, even though it may have been one of the factors. It was one more of relief and thankfulness that they had made it this far together.</p><p>Their tongues explored each other's mouth thoroughly, stealing each other's breath as all of their good senses took leave of them. Dean slid his hands underneath Roman's shirt. His skin warm and smooth to touch beneath his fingertips. He felt Roman pulling at the hem of his shirt and for the first time they broke the kiss so that Dean could pull the shirt over his head, tossing it carelessly on the floor not caring where it landed. Roman immediately started planting kisses down the side of Dean's neck and onto his collarbone. Dean moaned as Roman licked and sucked lightly against his hot flesh.</p><p>Roman moved his head even lower and traced his tongue over Dean's left nipple, nibbling it lightly. He then sucked the rosy pink nub into his mouth, pressing his tongue against it.</p><p>" Oh fuck Rome!" Dean pressed his groin against Roman's and he could feel that both of them were quite hard.</p><p>He brought Roman's head up and sucked on his lips hard. He then pushed him in the direction of the bedroom. Reigns' toed off his shoes at the entrance to the bedroom while he kept his lips locked onto Dean's.</p><p>Ambrose was lifting up his shirt and Roman allowed him to take it off. It was Dean's turn to place kisses all over Roman's muscular body. He lapped at the bronze coloured nipples enjoying the groans that Roman tried to hold back deep in his throat. He kissed all over Roman's body, his tongue licking random spots tasting his flesh. Roman lifted him onto the bed and they locked lips once more.</p><p>Roman's hands were quickly working on Dean's belt and Dean was doing the same to him. He got Dean's pants opened first and he pushed them down past his hips. Dean's shaft radiated heat as he palmed it through his black boxer briefs. He ran his palm up and down the thick length squeezing it gently at intervals.</p><p>Dean finally got Roman's pants undone. He could barely function with all of the stimulation that he was getting from whenever Roman touched his cock. The barrier between his actual cock and Roman's hand was driving him crazy. He thrusted his hips into Roman's palm and he could feel Roman moaning against his lips as they kissed. He pushed down Roman's pants, taking his boxers along with them. Dean pulled away from the kiss and looked down between his best friend's legs. His manhood was standing thick and proud glistening with precum. Dean tenatively moved his hand down and grasped the base of the cock and moved his hand slowly up to the tip. His thumb finger making small circles pressing into the slit. He heard a small whine escape from Roman's lips as he stroked him.</p><p>Ambrose looked into Roman's eyes and found that they were hazy with lust and desire. Roman wanted this and right now, so did he. Dean slid his body down next to Roman's hips bringing his face right next to Roman's cock. It was a lovely dark tan colour and he slowly placed kisses along the shaft starting at the base working his way up, plucking the sensitive skin between his lips. He heard Roman taking shallow breaths and Dean knew how turned on he was. His own cock aching for release against his underwear. But not yet. He must thank Roman properly first.</p><p>When he made his way to the top, he licked the engorged purple head tasting Roman's liquid. He heard his best friend moan out his name as he sucked the head into his mouth as he continued to lick it. Roman had a lot of girth and considerable length and he took up a lot of room in Dean's mouth as he slowly moved down the shaft sucking and licking all over. When he was half way, he knew that he couldn't go any further, so he pumped the shaft and licked all along the sides of the cock. He glanced up to see that Roman's eyes were closed and he had the sheets gripped firmly underneath his hands. He licked down the base of the shaft and then he sucked one of Roman's balls gently into his mouth rolling it with his tongue. He heard Roman release a string of expletives and Dean smiled to himself. He felt powerful making Roman become almost undone like that. He then focused his attention on the other testicle, sucking it all over when he felt Roman pulling at his hair.</p><p>Roman pulled his head up gently and Dean read the signal and moved up over his body. He was lying on top of Roman looking down at him as he felt Roman pushing his underwear down his hips. Dean obliged and pulled the underwear off, throwing it somewhere on the floor. His hard cock was now resting on top of Roman's. It sent shivers down his spine as they brushed against each other.</p><p>He felt Roman cupping his ass as they rolled their hips gently against each other. He lowered his head and kissed Roman. Everything was feeling so right between them this very moment. He slid his body up so that he could push his ass back against Roman's cock. He loved the feeling of the heavy shaft hitting against his bare ass. He was letting Roman know that he wanted it. That he wanted him. Roman pulled Dean's cheeks apart to allow his cock to slide right against his passage.</p><p>" Dean."</p><p>He looked down at Roman. His eyes regarded him with concern even though his cock was rubbing against his entrance and he wanted nothing more than for Roman to put it in and fuck him. He felt the head rub hard against his entrance and he moaned.</p><p>" Dean." He refocused his attention on Roman. He was so damn horny right now that he couldn't think about a damn thing other than Roman's cock.</p><p>" Are you sure you want to do this?"</p><p>Dean nodded. " Yeah. Just let me reach for the lube." He stretch for the bedside table but Roman grabbed his hand.</p><p>He looked down at him confused as Roman shook his head. " That's not what I meant." He stopped grinding his hips against Dean's. " Are you sure that you want to do this to Chris?"</p><p>A wave of guilt washed over him and he felt ashamed but annoyed. " Fuck Roman! Why did you have to bring that up now?"</p><p>Roman looked at him with a sad smile. " Because I know you. You might do this at the spur of the moment but you might end up regretting it."</p><p>Dean considered what his friend had said. He got off of Roman and sat on the bed. " You're right."</p><p>He looked at his naked best friend stretched out on his bed. " But damn, I want you Ro."</p><p>Roman raised up and kissed Dean's right shoulder. " I want you too but I think both of us got relationships worth fighting for."</p><p>Dean nodded in agreement. This entire thing was confusing his mind. He kissed Roman chastly on the lips and then got up from the bed and grabbed his bath towel. " I'm gonna take a shower."</p><p>Roman nodded approvingly at him and watched him walk away. Sometimes we don't always get the things we want the most in life, he mused.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Reigns had just finished pulling down his shirt when Chris walked through the door. Apparently, neither him nor Dean had remembered to lock it. Roman thanked his lucky stars that they had called it quits when they did, or Chris would've walked in to find him balls deep in his boyfriend.</p><p>" Hi Roman!" Chris smiled at him warmly and Roman felt like a fucking douche on the inside as he smiled back at him.</p><p>" Hi Chris. You made it back."</p><p>" Yeah." Chris had on a stripped shirt and cargo shorts. " I decided to cook Dean some dinner."</p><p>Roman laughed.</p><p>Chris looked at him curiously. " What?"</p><p>" You do know Dean doesn't do any grocery shopping. His idea of food shopping is a bottle of Jack and some cigarettes."</p><p>Chris looked at him in disbelief. " You mean all this time when he didn't want to go with me to the farmer's market, he was surviving on takeout?"</p><p>Roman laughed again and shook his head. " Well that's your boyfriend."</p><p>Chris pouted a bit. " Where is he?"</p><p>" In the shower."</p><p>Chris huffed. " Look thanks for sticking around Roman, I really appreciate it."</p><p>Roman shook his head. " No need to thank me." Chris had no idea how true those words were, he thought.</p><p>He took out his cell phone to call Layla to come and pick him up. As he made his way to the door he turned back one last time to Chris. " Take care of him."</p><p>Chris smiled and nodded. " I will."</p><p>Roman gave him a stiff nod and left.</p><p>Chris looked around the living room and spotted the t-shirt that Dean was wearing earlier on the floor next to the table that he had kicked. He picked it up. Dean was so messy he thought. He carried the shirt with him into the bathroom. He could see Dean's outline through the frosted glass door. He looked for the clothes hamper that Dean kept in there. He found it next to the bathroom sink.</p><p>" Is that you out there Rome?" He heard Dean's voice call out.</p><p>Chris was about to answer him when he heard Dean's next sentence. " Are you planning on joining me in the shower?"</p><p>The water switched off and Chris saw Dean reaching for his towel on the rack just outside of the shower area.</p><p>He watched as the blood drained from Dean's face as he saw him standing there.</p><p>Chris folded his arms. " Why would Roman be joining you in the shower?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fuck. Dean was fucked and not in a good way. He secured the towel properly around his waist while his boyfriend's expression warned him that he should tread very carefully.</p><p>" I was just joking. I thought you were him." Dean walked past Chris into the bedroom.</p><p>" Well obviously." Dean could tell from Chris' tone that he wasn't going to drop it.</p><p>He took the towel from around his waist hoping that it might distract Chris momentarily as he started to dry his skin off. But Chris was still staring at him with his arms folded across his chest.</p><p>Dean looked at him while holding the towl against his crotch. " Honestly Chris. If I was actually inviting him into the shower with me, I would have waited instead of getting out which you plainly saw."</p><p>Chris looked unmoved. " Dean, really?"</p><p>Ambrose knew that skeptical tone. That was the cop in Jericho talking, as if he was interrogating a suspect.</p><p>As Dean continued to dry off his body he spoke. " Well to be honest, it's not like he hasn't joined me in the shower before."</p><p>" Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Chris looked at him in disbelief.</p><p>Dean shook his head. " Nope."</p><p>He continued. " When you're an addict you come up with all sorts of creative ways to hide the habit from the people who care about you."</p><p>Dean stood still as his mind went back to that horrible memory. " I had started shooting up in the shower because that was the only time that I could be completely cut off from Roman. Anyways, he must have caught on because one night he pulled the shower curtain back just as I was about to inject myself. He tried to grab the needle from me but I wouldn't let go. So he got in and I was just so angry that I slammed his head against the shower wall. Pieces of a tile had fallen on to the shower floor. I had only realized the severity of what I had done when Roman had gotten out of the shower and there was blood on the wall."</p><p>Chris saw an involuntary shudder shake Dean's body. He knew that Ambrose had opened up another wound that had not quite healed.</p><p>His voice sounded distant with a noticeable tremble as he continued to speak. " Roman didn't speak to me for the next two days. I had thought for sure that he was done with me this time. But he stayed and I don't know why the fuck he did. I didn't deserve it."</p><p>Dean looked at Chris, his eyes full of remorse. " So yeah, I have showered with Roman before."</p><p>Chris felt like an idiot for jumping to conclusions the way that he did. Obviously nothing was going on between Dean and Roman and now he had taken Dean back to that dark place again.</p><p>He stepped forward and held Dean's upper arm and placed a light kiss on his shoulder. " I'm sorry that I questioned you. Let's forget about it, okay?"</p><p>Dean nodded. He was glad that Chris decided to drop it even if it took another unpleasant memory to do it. He tossed the towel on to the bed and then ran his hand up the nape of Chris' head, burying his fingers in his thick blond hair. He covered Chris' lips with his mouth feeling him gasp into his mouth and he took the released air and swallowed it. Dean kissed him knowing how close he and Roman had been to being caught. His feelings for his best friend were really starting to confuse him but he push those thoughts aside as he felt Chris' tongue probing into his mouth. He sucked the tongue in, holding it between his lips making Chris moan and writhe against his naked body.</p><p>Dean started unbuttoning Chris' shirt but he started pulling away from him.</p><p>" Hold on Dean. Maybe we should go out to dinner first. You hardly ate any lunch and..."</p><p>Ambrose cut him off by grabbing the spiked hair and pulling his head back exposing his neck to him. Dean licked straight up the center of Chris' neck right over the adam's apple. " My dinner is right here."</p><p>He sucked on the skin right on the apple, liking the way how Chris squirmed every time his tongue licked it.</p><p>" Oh fuck Dean!" Chris' voice came out hitched and ragged as if he was fighting for air.</p><p>Dean took Chris' hand and placed it on his hardening cock. " That's right. Fucking was exactly what I had in mind."</p><p>He continued sucking on Chris' adam's apple until he left a large red mark in the center of his neck.</p><p>He pulled Chris back up, admiring his handiwork. " Do you want to walk around outside like that? Letting everyone know that I did that to you?"</p><p>Chris glanced into the mirror that was on top of Dean's dresser. He put his hand to his throat is disbelief. " Fuck Dean! I have to go to work tommorrow. How the heck do you expect me to go in with this thing on my neck? Orton would take one look at this and laugh at me for days."</p><p>Dean eased up behind him wrapping one arm around Chris' waist holding him against his body. With his other hand he pushed down the back of Chris' shirt collar and started placing little kisses on the back of his neck.</p><p>" I dunno." Dean didn't sound the least bit interested in Chris' plight. " I can make a matching one here." He nipped the skin gently with his teeth.</p><p>Ambrose was seriously mind fucking him right now. Half of him wanted to just go with it and let Dean do what ever he wanted to him but the other half suspected that Dean was just covering up his emotions with sex instead of trying to deal with them.</p><p>Chris pushed his ass back against Dean's dick. He was hard and he felt the head of his cock pressing against the division of his ass cheeks while he suckled his neck. Dean always had to make things difficult.</p><p>Chris pulled away from Dean buttoning up his shirt. " Get dressed."</p><p>Dean seemed amused. " You're actually going out with that mark?"</p><p>" Yup." Chris smirked. " Because you're going to be holding my hand and everyone is going to know that you're fucking a guy who wears khaki cargo shorts and drives a Prius."</p><p>" Chris now let's not be too hasty here. We can take my car."</p><p>Chris laughed and shook his head. " Nope." He leaned against the doorframe while unabashedly staring at Dean's hard cock. " If you do this, maybe I'll let you put another mark right here." Chris pointed to area right above his cock." Chris grabbed his shaft through his pants squeezing it hard. " Or maybe here."</p><p>He watched as Dean bit his bottom lip as his eyes seemingly tried to burn holes through the material.</p><p>" You're such a damn tease," his voice low and husky, obviously turned on by the visual. " Now get out of here and let me get dressed before I tear your clothes off."</p><p>* * *</p><p>It was after two o'clock in the morning and Dean was sitting up in bed. He was looking down at Chris who was fast asleep next to him. His head resting midway on his bicep and the pillow as his chest rose and fell gently with the rhythm of the sleep. After they had eaten at a Thai restaurant they had come back to his place and had sex with Chris allowing Dean to take him. Then they had talked for a while before falling asleep next to each other.</p><p>It had been an emotionally draining day to say the least. But what got Dean the most was the fact that he had almost slept with his best friend. He vividly recalled Roman's breath against his body, how his fingers had felt running over his bare skin touching him in his most intimate places. How Roman's tongue felt licking against his lips and how he couldn't get enough of his kisses. The sweet sensations that ran through his body when their cocks rubbed together. Fuck. He was getting hard again just thinking about it, but his mind couldn't stop. Dean still couldn't believe that he had actually sucked Roman's cock. He could still remember how he tasted on his tongue and how full he had his mouth. Most importantly, how much he wanted it inside of him. His feelings for Roman he couldn't push away anymore. Except for their first kiss, every other sexual encouter they had, had been initiated by him. At first he had told himself that it was just for comfort but he wasn't being completely honest with himself. He did sexually desire him. His best friend was a very good looking guy. It was one of the first things he had noticed when he had met him. Maybe that was why he had resented him a bit at first as well. The guy had everything. A good life. A good family and was handsome as fuck to boot. Maybe deep down at some level he did enjoy having such a handsome man dote over him and was always there whenever Dean needed him.</p><p>If life had been different and Roman had never gotten with Layla and he hadn't found himself falling for Chris, maybe they would've had a shot together, who knew? With Chris he felt as if he had someone who could appreciate who he was now and not how long it took him to get there. In bed, he and Chris shared a remarkable chemistry and Dean felt as if he could do anything to him and he would be okay with it. Plus Chris pushed him out of his comfort zone. Made him try new things. The organic, Whole Foods things wasn't half bad and his music taste wasn't completely horrible.</p><p>Dean eased down on to the bed, pulling Chris gently against him as he curved his body against Jericho's outline. He could feel himself developing some serious feelings for this man but he couldn't deny that Roman held a piece of him as well.</p><p>* * *</p><p>" Oh my fucking god! Jericho got laid."</p><p>All the eyes in the office turned immediately to look at Chris as he made his way to his desk. The mark on his throat now a deep red.</p><p>" Screw you Punk."</p><p>Punk laughed loudly. " Now take it easy there. Just because you got lucky last night, does not mean that the rest of us are giving it away."</p><p>O'Neil came up next to Punk. " Damn dude, she did a number on you. That hickey is huge."</p><p>Jericho laughed and shook his head. He could see Dean slouching down in his chair grinning at Chris' predicament. The rogue bastard. " Why do you guys assume that it's a hickey? It could be a rash or something."</p><p>" If that's a rash then you need to be quarantined or something." Punk quipped. " Besides I've been around the block way too long. I know a hickey when I see one."</p><p>Chris tried to stop himself from blushing. That little rascal Dean Ambrose was going to pay for this. " Whatever you say man."</p><p>Right then Orton and Reigns walked into the main office.</p><p>" Hey Orton!" Punk called out. " Jericho got laid."</p><p>Randy looked from Punk to Jericho fixing in on the mark on his neck. " No fucking way!"</p><p>Randy walked up to Chris and before he could stop him, Orton grabbed his chin and held it back. " Damn! She did a number on you. What the fuck did you do to her?"</p><p>" I don't know what you guys are talking about." Chris had to admit to himself that he was sort of enjoying the attention.</p><p>" Aww c'mon man don't be like that." Orton released Chris' chin. " Did you meet her in a bar? Was she hot?"</p><p>Jericho shook his head. " I ain't telling you guys shit."</p><p>Orton looked over at Dean. " Were you there? C'mon Dean spill the details."</p><p>Ambrose was just about doubled over with laughter from the entire situation. " I have no idea what he does after hours."</p><p>Dean grinned at Chris mischievously. " Hey Chris, does she have a sister?"</p><p>Jericho was amused at how much Dean was enjoying his humiliation. " Who's to say that I didn't have her sister as well."</p><p>" That's what I'm talking about!" Randy gave Jericho a high five.</p><p>O'Neil came over and shook his hand. " You da man Chris."</p><p>Chris pretended to fan himself as if he was taking in all of the accolades. " Well you know I don't like to brag. But damn she just couldn't leave me alone."</p><p>" You probably gave it to her good." Dean said adding more fuel to the fire.</p><p>Chris leaned back in his chair. " As I said I don't like to brag."</p><p>Orton and O'Neil continued to press Chris for details while Dean tried to start a conversation with Roman. But he was uncharacteristically quiet. He just sat at his desk with his eyes fixed on the screen but Dean could tell that he wasn't really reading anything on it.</p><p>Ambrose leaned closer to whisper to him. " What's wrong Rome?"</p><p>" Nothing."</p><p>" I know that's not true." He gently poked Roman in his ribs. " What's the problem?"</p><p>Roman looked at him and Dean could see that his jaw was tense but his grey eyes showed that he was hurt.</p><p>" Did you really have to go mark him like that?" He gritted through his teeth as he kept his voice low. " You really don't give one shit about my feelings do you?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" So you think that was funny, huh?" Chris slapped Dean's right ass cheek as he thrusted his cock up into him.</p><p>Chris was sitting on the edge of his bed and Dean was straddling him. He spanked Dean's ass again, and this time his own hand stung from the force behind the lash.</p><p>Dean yelped as he threw his head back, while his fingers tightly gripped Chris' shoulders. His whole body shaking from the intense fucking that Chris was giving him.</p><p>Chris gripped Dean's hips to keep him steady as he thrusted hard into him, his balls slapping against that tender ass.</p><p>Dean hanged his head forward and he managed to grin as he answered. " Actually I thought that it was fucking hilarious. You should've seen your face."</p><p>Chris smiled darkly. He changed his angle slightly and pushed hard against Dean's prostate.</p><p>" Fuck!" Dean's eyes squeezed shut and he gritted his teeth. His fingernails almost puncturing the skin on Chris' shoulders. His body was becoming slick with sweat as he continued to ride Jericho. He moved his hips in a figure eight motion loving how Jericho's cock felt touching his inner walls. His cock was leaking precum and it left a shiny mark on Chris' torso as he rotated his hips towards him.</p><p>Chris pulled his head down and they engaged in a hot messy kiss. Dean could barely control his own tongue as Chris kept on hitting those pleasurable bundle of nerves over and over. Chris placed his arms around Dean's neck and shoulders tightly, keeping their lips locked together and their bodies as close as possible as he continued to thrust into his tight ass. He pulled away from Dean's lips but kept him close, feeling the heat coming off their bodies. He looked up, his forehead pressing against Dean's, their eyes locked on to each other.</p><p>He loved seeing every small reaction on Dean's face as he continued to take his cock. His eyes would squeeze shut and he would hear a tiny whimper when he hit the right spot. Dean's hands moved up the back of his neck, pushing his head into Ambrose's shoulder. Dean's cock was pressed between their two bodies and Chris could smell his precum as it ran down the sides of his cock. He would've given anything for the ability of his tongue to reach it and lick all of that warm liquid off. He sucked the flesh that his lips was pressed against into his mouth hard and licked it tasting the salty sweat but yet desiring more. Dean was placing hot kisses down the side of his neck as far he could go without disrupting the fucking that he was getting.</p><p>Chris suddenly flipped Dean onto his back against the mattress. He pulled out of him and spread his legs apart, pushing them up to his chest. Chris pressed his body against Dean's and gave him a deep hot kiss. Dean kissed him back hard, obviously wanting more but Chris pulled away. He moved down Dean's body and swirled his tongue around the head of the cock that he had been desiring. The salty muskiness of the clear liquid took over his senses and he sucked down on the head hard. He bobbed his head up and down as if he would devour Dean's cock. Even though Chris' hands were holding Dean's legs apart he still bucked his hips up, going against his leg muscles. Chris' mouth was hot and wet and it felt so damn good on his cock that he wanted Chris to swallow all of him. His mouth unleashed a string of expletives when Chris licked the underside of his cock and even though it hurt him he bucked his hips even more. Dean's entire body was electrified and he felt his balls tightening, his cock throbbing, his release was soon here.</p><p>Jericho seemed to sense this and came off of Dean's cock with a wet pop. He ran his tongue over Dean's exposed pink asshole which resulted in a pained moan. He looked at Dean spread and waiting for him and plunged his cock right back in, going straight up to the hilt. Dean howled.</p><p>Chris kept his strokes fluid and smooth hitting Dean's sweet spot every time. Chris fisted Dean's cock and jerked in time with his strokes. Dean's face was flushed a bright red and his skin was beading with sweat. He watched Dean breaking down, clawing wildly at the sheets, thrashing his head to and fro and swearing in between crying out for release. Chris hit Dean's prostate head on and watch as the pearly white cum spouted out, landing on Dean's belly and running over his fingers that were still holding the shaft. Dean's ring muscles gripped Jericho's dick tightly and he gave a surprised yell as his cum spouted in to Dean's hot channel as his ass milked his cock.</p><p>He pulled out of Dean and rolled onto his back. He laid panting looking up at the dark ceiling as he tried to bring himself back down to earth. That was fucking hot. His body was tingling all over from the aftershock of his release. He looked over at Dean who's eyes remained closed but his chest was still rising and falling rapidly. The sex had taken it all out of him as well.</p><p>" Shit. That was fucking incredible." Dean got up off the bed, stumbling at bit before he found his balance. His legs were still weak from the intense orgasm. Chris watched as he made his way to the bathroom. He closed his eyes as he heard sounds of cleaning up in the bathroom.</p><p>The next thing he knew, he felt a wet washcloth moving over his body. He opened his eyes to see Dean studiously cleaning him up. When he finished, he bent down and kissed Chris sweetly on the lips and without a word went back into the bathroom.</p><p>When he came back out he headed to the balcony that was attached to the bedroom. Chris looked at Dean's silhouette through the curtain for a few seconds and then decided to go and join him.</p><p>" It's a nice night isn't it?" He said as he walked out looking around. The sky was clear and black. The stars were like tiny crystals flung across the night sky, with only a sliver of a moon to be found.</p><p>They were both naked on the balcony but Chris knew because of the trees that were on his property that none of his neighbours could see them.</p><p>" Yeah, it is." Dean responded. His voice sounded far away as if he was thinking about something.</p><p>Chris slipped his fingers into the palm of Dean's hand. " What are you thinking about?"</p><p>Dean smiled and shook his head. " Nothing much really. I could really do with a cigarette right about now."</p><p>" Post sex smoke break?" Chris teased.</p><p>Dean grasped Chris's hand tightly. " Definitely."</p><p>They stared at each other for a few seconds and then they embraced. Chris' face was buried on to the side of Dean's neck. The sweat had dried off his skin and the skin smelled fresher as cool night wind moved around them. Chris enjoyed feeling Dean's hands on his back holding him close as he he did the same. Their cocks were semi erect and were pressing against each other. This whole thing between him and Dean felt overwhelming at times. Sometimes he couldn't believe that it was actually happening. But he could feel it every day when they were together. Even if they were on the job or chilling at home, he felt his feelings for this man growing. Whenever they kissed or had sex it felt as if a part of him that he had lost had came back to life and was growing again. He made him feel young and light hearted again as if he could do anything. He softly kissed Dean's neck, barely brushing his lips against the skin.</p><p>" Dean," he looked into the eyes of his younger lover. He sighed softly before continuing.</p><p>" I want to tell you something." He looked at Dean's handsome face and lightly ran his fingers over those red lips. " I really like you Dean." He shook his head and then smiled at him apologetically. " I know I probably shouldn't say this but..." he took a deep breath. " I'm falling for you Dean." He saw Dean's eyes open a bit wider at his statement but otherwise he said nothing, waiting for Chris to finish.</p><p>" Dean, I'm a middle aged guy. I know that I should be over feeling this way but I do. I..." he paused looking for the right thing to say. " I'm really enjoying being with you and I just hope that you are serious about this."</p><p>Chris searched Dean's blue eyes with his own. " Please don't make me regret this. Please don't be leading me on Dean. I need to know that you're fully committed to this." His eyes pleaded with his boyfriend.</p><p>" Chris," Dean knew that he had to be honest with him as well. " I do have feelings for you and to be honest they scare me sometimes." He kissed Chris warmly on the lips. " But I'm not going anywhere. I want this." He kissed Chris again but for a little longer this time. " I want you."</p><p>* * *</p><p>Dean was washing his hands in the male bathroom at work when Roman walked in. He grabbed a tissue from the holder next to the counter top. As he dried his hands, they surveyed each other. They had hardly spoken for the last two days since the hickey incident and Dean was already missing his friend.</p><p>He dropped the used tissue into the bin and looked at his best friend. He hated this awkwardness between them. " Hi."</p><p>" Hi." Roman looked at him with uncertainty as well.</p><p>Dean made his way over to him. " I really hate this thing between us. I know that I kinda rubbed my relationship with Jericho in your face. But I didn't mean to." Dean sighed and glanced around the empty stalls before settling his eyes back on Roman. " This is hard ya know. I feel as if I'm being torn in two." Dean pushed his hair off his face and groaned in frustration. " You and I go far back Rome. You have been there for me when no one else was and I can't help but to feel the way that I do for you." Roman kept still, watching him but saying nothing. " But with Chris, it's so different. I can't explain it. All I know is that it just feels amazing. I..." Dean looked up at the roof as if he was awaiting some sort of divine guidance. " I don't know what else to say."</p><p>He looked at Reigns hoping that he understood where he was coming from. " Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"</p><p>Roman leaned forward and kissed Dean on his forehead. " I understand perfectly. You're falling in love with him. No don't." He placed his index finger on Dean's lips knowing that he was about to protest his last statement. " You need to accept it Dean and don't shut it out. Look, I shouldn't have gotten upset at you for the whole hickey thing. I was completely out of line. But that's over now. Whatever this thing was that was going on between us, it ends now. Because if it continues we're only going to end up hurting each other."</p><p>" But I just can't turn my feelings for you off."</p><p>" Well you're gonna have to do it this time Dean."</p><p>Ambrose considered what Reigns had said. He was right. As usual. The close call they had a few days ago was more than a sign for them to straighten up.</p><p>" One last one for old time's sake." Dean pressed his lips against Roman's kissing him hard for the final time.</p><p>When he pulled back Roman smiled wirly and shook his head at him. " You just had to do that didn't you?"</p><p>Dean grinned. " Yup." Even though it was hard ending the physical aspect of their relationship, it was good to know that they still has their friendship in tact.</p><p>" Hey guys?"</p><p>Both men nearly jumped at the sound of Punk's voice. He was standing by the bathroom door. His expression unreadable. How much had he just seen or heard?</p><p>" Yeah Punk?" Roman was the first to speak.</p><p>" Code red. O'Shaunnessy is on his way over here."</p><p>Both Dean and Roman opened their eyes in shock.</p><p>" You're fucking kidding me right?" Dean asked. " He has never stepped foot in here."</p><p>" Well Cena just got the call from O'Shaunnessy himself. He said it's just a courtesy house call. Of course Cena isn't buying it."</p><p>Roman headed to door with Dean following him. " What the hell does the captain of Major Cases want with us?"</p><p>" That's what we all want to know." Punk responded as he followed Dean and Roman down the corridor.</p><p>Punk wasn't completely certain of what he had just witnessed but he thought he saw Dean pulling away from Reigns as if he had just kissed him. But he shook his head as they came into the main office. No, that couldn't be right. It was probably something else but what else could they have possibly be doing, Punk thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" John boy!"</p><p>O'Shaunnessy walked through the doors of Precinct 59 as if he owned the place. His navy blue suit looked expensive and immaculate. He had a big grin and his arms were wide open as he approached Cena.</p><p>" O'Shaunnessy." Cena smiled as he replied but his voice was noticeably quieter than O'Shaunnessy's.</p><p>The captain of Major Cases embraced him and patted him on his back. " What's with the formality John boy? It's Sheamus."</p><p>John grinned. He hated being called John boy. He remembered when he and Sheamus were roommates at the Academy. They were friends true, but Sheamus spent a majority of his time brown nosing and sucking up to the captain in charge of the Academy and high profile police officers that visited. He got lucky when he met the then Deputy Commissioner of Police Captain Hemsley and the man had taken a liking to the pale, redheaded Irishman. Upon graduation Sheamus was fast tracked through his career. When Hemsley got promoted to Commissioner, within a matter of weeks Sheamus was at the helm of Major Cases. A position normally given to more senior detectives with more years in the service. John preferred the more old fashioned approach of working his way up the ladder.</p><p>" Well Sheamus it is." John could see Sheamus surveying him under his friendly lashes. Taking in his simple red crew neck sweatshirt and faded blue jeans. But John didn't care. He didn't have anyone to impress, not even Sheamus.</p><p>Sheamus hung his arm loosely around Cena's shoulder as if they were the best of friends as they made their way into the main office.</p><p>" Ya know John, I was passing through the area," his thick Irish accent booming through the small the building, almost loud enough to echo off the walls. " And I said to meself, I haven't seen John boy in years. I must say that it was a bit hard finding the place, they stuck y'all in the middle of virtually nowhere, huh?" O'Shaunnessy clapped Cena on his back laughing loudly at his own joke. Cena merely chuckled.</p><p>Punk had already decided that he hated O'Shaunnessy as they approached his desk first.</p><p>" That's some pretty colourful artwork ya got there fella." Sheamus pointed at Punk's tattooed arms.</p><p>" Yeah." Punk grunted. Cena shot him a warning look to behave himself.</p><p>" Makes you a pretty easy mark right fella?"</p><p>Punk edged his teeth against each other before he answered. He knew behind O'Shaunnessy's jovial tone what he was really saying. Punk didn't have a snowball's chance in hell in advancing in the force looking the way that he did.</p><p>Punk smiled through his teeth. " Sometimes."</p><p>Sheamus nodded and moved on. He stopped by Ambrose's desk resting his hand on the chair back. He looked around the warehouse obviously taking mental notes of it.</p><p>" This is quite an interesting set up you have here John." He said noncommittedly.</p><p>He took his hand off the chair and was openly dismayed to see pieces of sponge sticking to his skin. He brushed the offending material off his skin on to the ground. " Let's catch up in your office, shall we?"</p><p>" Sure." John gestured towards his office and they both went in and closed the door.</p><p>Sheamus watched as John sat in his chair. He then took his jacket off and dropped in on the desk before taking a seat in front of Cena.</p><p>He pursed his lips and didn't say anything for a few seconds. He locked his fingers together and then leaned forward against the desk, studying John.</p><p>" What the heck are you doing here Cena?" The playfulness in his voice was gone. He spoke low and deep. His Irish accent almost like it was just a figment of John's imagination.</p><p>Cena leaned forward on to the desk as well, matching O'Shaunnessy. " I don't understand. I was assigned here."</p><p>Sheamus' face twisted up in disgust. " Are you fucking kidding me right now John? You graduated at the top of our class. You shouldn't be here in this dump." Sheamus spat out the last word as if it was bitter on his tongue.</p><p>Cena felt his temper rising but he kept it under control. " This isn't a dump. Need I remind you, if it wasn't for this place, then you wouldn't be able to solve your big cases."</p><p>Sheamus leaned back in his chair. " And then you get none of the glory. Seriously John, you're better than this. I can make a call to Hemsley when I get back to the office. Tell me, which department do you want? Narcotics? Homicide? It's your call."</p><p>Cena tensed his jaw. " I'm fine where I am."</p><p>Sheamus started to grow exasperated. " That's bullshit John. You know it and I know it. The men you got out there would never make it on any other squad. Especially that Punk fella. No respectable squad wants a guy like that."</p><p>John's chair hit the wall behind it with force as he pushed it back and leaned over the desk. " Don't you ever insult my men out there. Those are good men, who give more than a hundred percent day in and day out. They might not meet your ideal of a police officer but they sure as hell meet mine."</p><p>Sheamus laughed nervously. " Relax John boy. I'm just pointing out how different you are from them."</p><p>John pulled his chair from off the wall and sat back down but Sheamus could see that he was still clearly upset.</p><p>" Look John boy," Sheamus exhaled loudly and looked John straight in his face. " I came by to do you a favour."</p><p>" Oh really?" John's skepticism apparent.</p><p>" Next year is an election year and Mayor Cambridge wants to retain his position. To do that he needs a huge feather in his cap." Sheamus looked at John realizing that he had his full attention he continued. " A feather like busting a major drug ring and player."</p><p>Cena instantly caught on to where Sheamus was going with this. " Someone like Koval you mean?"</p><p>Sheamus smiled broadly. " Exactly."</p><p>" I already have two of men on the case and they tell me that they are getting pretty close."</p><p>Sheamus nodded. " Well that's good. So what's the hold up?"</p><p>" They found out that some of Koval's men like to visit some kind of strip club, Le petit cherie, I think it is."</p><p>Sheamus grinned. " A fine establishment."</p><p>" Well the cover charge is seventy five dollars per person."</p><p>The Irishman looked at Cena confused. " So?"</p><p>" Well our budget doesn't cover that."</p><p>" Are you fucking kidding me Cena? What the hell kinda budget do you guys have?"</p><p>" One that barely pays the electricity in this place and puts gas in the cruisers."</p><p>" Fuck." Sheamus hit his fist against the desk out of frustration. " I'll take care of it."</p><p>" I really don't like sending my men in to these sort of things."</p><p>Sheamus looked confused. " Why not?"</p><p>" Suppose Koval's men remember them or something? Or they catch on that they are being followed and start to target my men? You know that we are under strict orders not to infiltrate or get too close but that's exactly what we're doing." The concern and worry was etched strongly in John's voice.</p><p>" Well if they do their jobs properly then it wouldn't be a problem." Sheamus replied nonchalantly. He really didn't understand what John was getting so worked up about. It wasn't as if it was his life that was on the line.</p><p>" Our job is to get information on the subject not to actually get close to them. You're putting my men in jeopardy." John gritted through his teeth. He was trying his damndest to keep his anger at bay.</p><p>" John, I honestly think that you are too emotionally involved with your employees. They signed up to be a detective. They know what it entails."</p><p>John heard the finality in Sheamus' tone. His men were expendable as long as the mayor got his feather in his cap by election time.</p><p>Sheamus realized that the conversation would go no further so he got up from his chair. Turning on his heel he said, " Think about what I offered you John. You deserve better than this place. Think about it and give me a call."</p><p>John was staring out the window at the nearby buildings, seeing nothing extraordinary as usual. He heard the door close. He didn't even bother seeing Sheamus out. That redheaded bastard could barely give a fuck all about his men but John did. They were like an extended family to him. But he knew that he couldn't call them off the case without sending all three of them home on the breadline.</p><p>* * *</p><p>" I'm sorry, what did you say?"</p><p>The city clerk on the other side of the telephone conversation sighed exasperatedly. Obviously tired of the conversation that she was having with Cena. " I said that the city has increased your annual expenditure budget to two hundred and fifty thousand dollars effective immediately."</p><p>Two hundred and fifty thousand. A quarter of a million. That was a lot of zeros. They were barely scraping by on the seventy thousand that they had going. This amount of money would make them feel almost like millionaires. Cena knew that this stemmed from Sheamus' visit yesterday. He had a hand in this somehow. After years of being refused an increase in the budget, suddenly the city had money to give.</p><p>" Is there a reason why we were granted the increase?"</p><p>The clerk exhaled rudely into the phone. " I don't know sir. Do you not want it?"</p><p>John realized that he wasn't going to get any further with this clerk. " Um yes, thank you. Have a nice day."</p><p>Click.</p><p>The clerk had not even bothered to say good bye.</p><p>Before Cena could wrap his mind around what had just happened, Punk poked his head through the door.</p><p>" We've got deliveries."</p><p>Cena stared at him in disbelief. " What?"</p><p>Punk smirked. " The city has sent over new furniture it looks like."</p><p>Cena walked out of his office to see his staff standing against a wall as delivery men brought in new chairs and desks for the entire office.</p><p>Cena tapped one of the men on the shoulder. " What's all of this?"</p><p>He shrugged his shoulders setting down a small table. " Furniture."</p><p>" But why?"</p><p>He shrugged again. " I don't know. I was just given orders to deliver it here."</p><p>Cena walked away and stood next to Punk.</p><p>" Seems like your friend Sheamus didn't approve of our décor." Punk said to him as he watched the same delivery guy bring in a box that picture on it showed a state of the art coffee machine. He placed it on the small table.</p><p>" Apparently." Cena watched the delivery men for a few more minutes carrying out the old furniture and bringing in the new and then went back into his office.</p><p>He dialed a number and was patched through to Sheamus' office in no time.</p><p>" John boy! How do ya like the new furnishings?" He greeted him warmly.</p><p>" They're nice. Thanks." John twirled a pen between his fingers, wondering what game Sheamus was playing. " Why are you..."</p><p>O'Shaunnessy cut him off. " Did you see your new chair yet John?"</p><p>" Um, no I haven't."</p><p>" Oh, you're gonna love it. I have one just like it. Just a push of a button and it reclines and a foot rest come out."</p><p>" Why are you doing this?"</p><p>Sheamus pretended to be shock. " I don't understand John boy. You said you wanted to stay there so I decided to make it as comfortable as possible for ya."</p><p>There was a knock on his door but before the person waited for his response a big black leather chair was being pushed through the door. It looked too big and too gaudy for an office as small as his. But then again Sheamus taste always erred on the side of tacky.</p><p>He knew that it made no sense fighting it. " Well thanks. I appreciate it."</p><p>" No problem John boy." He could hear Sheamus smiling through the phone. " Anything for my friends."</p><p>They said their goodbyes and hung up the phone.</p><p>Cena looked at the chair in disgust. He was no fool. Sheamus was trying to push his hand and sweeten the blow. The political powers that be were willing to sacrifice a few men, if it meant their return to power. Sure they would get a big fancy funeral with all of the pomp and pagentry. Heroic platitudes and a casket draped in the American flag and the political juggernauts would stand next it looking perfectly remorseful. Their PR campaigns would spin it and the public would eat it up and forget about the dead cops by next week.</p><p>There was a reason that Koval was largely untouched for so long. He was a dangerous, methodological sociopath. His arms reached deep into this city and others. John's men were being made to do all of the heavy work so that Major Cases could sweep in and clean up, taking all of the glory as usual.</p><p>Cena leaned against his doorframe watching his staff unpack boxes of new stationery. Orton and O'Neil were trying to figure out how to make the coffee machine work. He watched Dean helping Chris tear the plastic off of his new chair. His heart was heavy as he watched them. He hoped to the good Lord above that they were careful and didn't arouse the suspicion of any of Koval's men. The city had no qualms about signing their death certificates.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" I thought you weren't a cuddler?"</p><p>" Hush."</p><p>Dean burrowed his head harder against Chris' neck as they laid in bed together. Dean's hand was splayed across Chris' abdomen, his fingers tracing imaginary lines across it. Jericho could tell that something was troubling Dean.</p><p>He lightly stroked Dean's hair, loving the feel of the silky strands between his fingertips. " What's on your mind?"</p><p>Dean's index finger moved in a circular pattern over his boyfriend's skin. " Nothing."</p><p>" Dean."</p><p>Ambrose raised his head and looked at Chris. " Don't worry about it. It's just work related."</p><p>Jericho studied his face and pushed the curly tendrils off his face. " Well if it's work related then you definitely should tell me."</p><p>Dean could see that Chris was genuinely concerned about him. He still had to get use to having someone other than Roman care about him so deeply.</p><p>" It's just that I just can't help but feel that we got a raw deal with this whole Koval case."</p><p>Chris just continued to stroke his hair saying nothing.</p><p>Ambrose brushed the back of his hand against Chris' jaw feeling the beginnings of the daily beard growth. " We're putting our fucking necks on the line for someone else to swoop in and take it all."</p><p>" You're right."</p><p>Dean stopped stroking Chris' jaw and looked at him in surprise that he had actually agreed with him. " Didn't expect to hear you say that."</p><p>Jericho smiled at him. " We got the short end of the stick, it's true. But that's the nature of the police world."</p><p>Chris pulled Dean's head gently down to meet his. " Don't worry about it. I won't let anything happen to you." He kissed Dean softly, plucking his lips gently.</p><p>Dean smirked. " Yeah I know. You like me too much." He teased.</p><p>Chris' blue eyes darkened as he looked at him. " That is true. I do."</p><p>He kissed Dean again but this time his tongue parted those red lips to delve in and to become consumed with Dean's taste. Ambrose laid flat on top of him as the kiss continued. Chris had meant what he said. They had been together just over a month now and Dean was just etching his way deeper and deeper into his heart. He didn't know how much longer he could keep him at bay until he committed to him fully.</p><p>Dean pulled away from the kiss and smiled at him. " I have to go home now."</p><p>He moved to lift his other leg over Chris' body but Chris' hand pulled it back down and his other hand pressed against Dean's back right above his black boxer briefs. " You're not going anywhere."</p><p>He could see the amused look in Dean's eyes even though he had the lights set on dim. " Chris c'mon. You know I have to go to work tomorrow."</p><p>In a quick movement, Chris had Dean flipped on to his back. Chris' body was between Dean's legs which were on either side of his waist. " You aren't going anywhere," he repeated.</p><p>Chris placed light kisses down Dean's neck and onto his colllar bone. His lips making a beeline towards a dusky rose nipple. " You're going to spend the night." His tongue licked the small nub and he heard Dean's breath hitch in his throat. " Tomorrow after work, you will bring some clothes over here so that you would no longer be leaving me alone in my bed in the middle of the night."</p><p>He sucked the nipple into his mouth, twirling his tongue over it while his fingers pinched the other one. Dean was now rolling his hips against Chris' crotch. " Got it?"</p><p>Dean's voice was bit raspy as he answered because now one of Chris' hands was stroking his cock through the underwear. " Got it."</p><p>* * *</p><p>" Dean?"</p><p>" Hmm?"</p><p>" Can you please take your tongue out of my mouth for one second please?"</p><p>Dean licked all around the inner ring of Chris' mouth before pulling away. He ran his hand down the crotch of Chris' slacks squeezing his dick through the material.</p><p>" Fuck." Chris pushed his hips into Dean's palms as he rested against the front door in his living room. Dean had already started placing kisses down his neck and unbuttoning his shirt.</p><p>Chris placed his hand against Dean's chest and pushed gently against it. " Why are you so damn horny tonight baby?" He had barely gotten the words out when Dean was kissing him on his lips again.</p><p>" I dunno." Dean was sucking on Chris' bottom lip and at the same time trying to unzip his pants. " You just look so damn fuckable." He kissed Chris hard, grinding his hips against him so that his partner could feel his arousal.</p><p>If Chris had his way he would strip Dean instantly and take him right there on the living room floor but duty was calling him. He managed to disengage his lips from Dean's once more. " Is it because we're going to the strip club tonight?"</p><p>Ambrose looked at him sheepishly and Jericho knew that he was right.</p><p>" Maybe." He kept his hips pressed against Chris'. " I want you to walk in smelling like sex. My sex. So that everyone would know that you're mine." He ran his hand down the deep purple silk shirt that Chris was wearing. " And you do look sexy as fuck."</p><p>" Thank you." Chris gently held Dean's wrists and pushed him back. " But tonight it's for work." Dean scowled like a spoilt child. " But I promise when we get back home that you can have your way with me."</p><p>Dean looked at him doubtfully as Chris started to button back up his shirt and adjust his black pants. " Promise?"</p><p>Chris unlocked the door and stepped outside. " Trust me. If we didn't have to go to this place tonight," Dean came outside and joined him. " I would be fucking you on the living room floor right now." He turned the key in the lock, while using his free hand to run his fingers over Dean's crotch.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Le petit cherie was located near the waterfront in a discreet two story building. The signage was written in an old english font and it looked as if it belonged to a tavern or inn instead of a strip club. They had driven Chris' car at his insistance that it was what many young hipster yuppies drove and that Dean's Eclipse didn't suit the place. Sure enough there were a couple other Priuses in the car park along with Mercedez Benz, BMW, Audi and other top of the line car brands.</p><p>They paid a stout guy at the door the admission fee and went in. The club itself was decked out in a smokey 1930s vibe. Low chairs with curved backs that were flush with the arms upholstered in a deep red against dark mahogany tables. Strings of small lights ran across the roof illuminating the place but not too brightly. There was a small catwalk in the middle with tables for premium club members only surrounding it. Dean managed to catch Jason's eye at the bar since it wasn't too busy and he gave a slight nod to the left. Koval's men were sitting at the table on the left of the catwalk. They were about four of them. They all looked to be in their late forties, early fifties wearing button down shirts and jeans. A couple of them had thick gold chains around their necks with expensive looking gold watches.</p><p>Ambrose and Jericho sat at a table near the back that was almost in a dark spot where the lights didn't quite reach. They could observe Koval's men from there without drawing any attention to themselves. There were other men in the place as well. Some were still in their business suits while others were dressed in slacks and nice shirts like they were.</p><p>A waitress in her early thirties came and took their drink order. She was wearing a short, tight black satin skirt that ended underneath her bottom and a white cotton blouse. Dean watched as she walked away.</p><p>He felt Chris nudge him. " Seeing something that you miss?"</p><p>He looked at his boyfriend a bit perplexed. " It's kinda funny you know. Looking at her, I know that I still like pussy but I don't have the urge to chase it. It's weird."</p><p>Chris nodded his head. " I think I get it." He looked at a leggy blonde who was making her way down the brightly lit catwalk wearing nothing more than a sparkly bikini that barely covered her bits. He motioned to the blonde. " It's like I would fuck her but I don't feel like it."</p><p>" That's because you know that my cock would please you better than her pussy can," he whispered into Chris' ear.</p><p>Chris' hand darted under the table and stroked Dean's cock through his pants. " It's true."</p><p>He didn't have to turn to see that Ambrose was blushing.</p><p>* * *</p><p>About an hour later one of Koval's men got up and went to the bar. Dean decided to go as well to see if he could identify the man. He sat a couple seats down from him and Jason handed him a neat whiskey.</p><p>" You new here kid?"</p><p>To Dean's surprise the man actually started a conversation with him. He nodded as he sipped his whiskey. " Yeah."</p><p>" I knew it. I never forget a face." The man laughed jovially and then moved to the seat next to Dean.</p><p>" So what brings you here?" The man ordered another drink for himself.</p><p>" I just heard that it was a good place so I decided to check it out."</p><p>The man nodded in agreement. Dean noted that he was caucasian with a deep tan. He was probably in his forties and he was balding with only hair around the sides pulled back into a ponytail. He sported a beer paunch and very shiny shoes.</p><p>" It's alright. It does have some of the best girls in town. Wait until you see Rose."</p><p>" Who's Rose?"</p><p>The guy smiled wildly, his large blue eyes lighting up. " Aww man, Rose. She's such a fox but she's cold as ice. But we all love her."</p><p>" Can't wait to see her then."</p><p>" You won't be disappointed. I guarantee it."</p><p>Dean pulled some money out of his pocket and threw it on the counter. This was going terrible. He had to get out of there before the man became too chummy with him. He seemed the type to talk the night away.</p><p>He got off the bar stool and was about to head back to his table when the man grabbed his arm. He still had an ever present smile on his face. " What did you say your name was?"</p><p>Dean's eyes turned noticeably cold and the man removed his arm. " I didn't."</p><p>He laughed nervously. " That's right. Sorry." He actually managed to look apologetic.</p><p>" You know, I can get you a premium membership here and you can sit up front where all the action is."</p><p>Dean shook his head. " I don't that would be necessary."</p><p>The man gave him a friendly pat on his shoulder. Dean hated how much this guy was touching him. He started to walk away.</p><p>" Well if you change your mind, the name is Heyman. Paul Heyman." He called after him.</p><p>Rose came out next. She was another leggy blonde with big 80s bombshell hair with quite obvious hard implants. But she was an excellent performer with her haughty attitude and dominatrix like behaviour. Koval's men were going wild and was throwing lots of bills at her especially the one called Heyman. The other men in the club were also into her performance as well. Rose went all the way and was eventually dancing nude on stage, doing splits and whatever else to drive the men crazy. During her set Dean noticed Heyman calling the manager over and pointing at Rose. She obviously was going to be their girl for the night. He wondered if they would take her to some secret location or to Koval's residence. Not they were interested in his private residence. That wouldn't be too hard to find. It was his distribution quarters for the drugs that was the real coup.</p><p>But Dean knew that they couldn't tail them tonight since Heyman knew what he looked like. They would have to follow at a later date.</p><p>In their dark corner Dean's hand slipped under the table and unzipped Chris' pants. He reached in and started stroking Chris' dick until it was hard and then he pulled away, smiling at the daggers that Chris' eyes were throwing at him. Right now Koval could wait. He had just given his boyfriend a case of blue balls and he couldn't wait to get home and get fucked through the mattress because of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" I want my men pulled out now!"</p><p>" Cena, you know that I can't do that."</p><p>Cena gritted his teeth and tried to get comfortable in his new chair. The damn thing was entirely too big for his office and he kept hitting his thigh against his desk no matter how much he lowered it. " They have been compromised. For goodness sakes, one of Koval's men know what one of my officers look like."</p><p>" Well if they were competent at their jobs then that wouldn't have happened."</p><p>Cena wished that he could reach throught the phone and throttle the red headed Irishman. " He was competent. How the heck would he know that the man would approach him?" Cena sighed and leaned over on the desk. " I honestly don't like this situation. I'm not comfortable in proceeding."</p><p>" Look John," Sheamus put on his most reasonable voice. " I know that it's not ideal but look at this way. Now they have a way to get in with Koval's men and it may provide the diamond key that we've all been looking for."</p><p>" Honestly Sheamus, I don't like this. We aren't suppose to get so close to the suspects."</p><p>" I know that John and so does Commissioner Hemsley. But this is beyond us now. It's what is best for Mayor Cambridge."</p><p>John sighed and rested his forehead against the heel of his palm. All of this politicking was endangering the lives of his officers and nobody gave a damn.</p><p>" John," Sheamus voice held a tender note in it as if he actually cared. " I know this isn't easy but if you believe in your men as much as you say you do then everything is going to be alright isn't it fella?"</p><p>Cena leaned back against the headrest looking at the grey tiled roof. Sometimes he wondered if the law was really the right side to be on. " I guess so."</p><p>" Well there ya go," Sheamus gave a small breathy laugh. Cena would say that it sounded forced. " Everything is going to be fine."</p><p>When they hung up the phone Sheamus reclined his chair and looked out his tenth floor window to the other high rise building across from it. John was being a stupid fuck. He could have it all but he chose instead to rot away in some shitty precinct which would never amount to anything. If his officers weren't such incompetent fools then they wouldn't have made such a huge fumble. Sheamus wasn't going to let something as minor as possible danger of officers not in his charge stand in the way of what he wanted. While golfing last Sunday, Hemsley mentioned that the Deputy Commissioner was retiring in six months time, and that O'Shaunnessy would have an easy time persuading the Police Commission to give him the job if he had a nice feather in his cap such as bringing down Koval.</p><p>Sheamus rocked back in his large black leather chair and smiled to himself. Deputy Commissioner O'Shaunnessy had a nice ring to it.</p><p>* * *</p><p>" Hi."</p><p>Dean finished drying his hands with the tissue before throwing it in the waste bin. He smiled as Roman approached him in the bathroom. " Hi."</p><p>" So how's the case going?" Roman asked, leaning against the counter top.</p><p>" Well it's kinda in the down period right now. Cena told us to cool it since one of the men talked to me. So right now there isn't shit to do."</p><p>Reigns grinned. " I'm sure Jericho keeps you well occupied."</p><p>Dean playfully punched him in the shoulder. " Whatever."</p><p>" So I see that you guys ride to work together now."</p><p>Dean nodded. " Yeah I practically live there now. At first he suggested that I bring over a few clothes but next thing I know he's handing me a bag full of stuff like toothbrushes, soap and a bath towel. I'm hardly at my apartment anymore."</p><p>Roman folded his arms and smiled at him but said nothing.</p><p>Dean pushed his hair which was now grazing his cheeks away from his face. " What's the matter with you?"</p><p>" Nothing." Roman smiled a bit too wide for Dean's comfort and pushed his hands into his pocket. " Never thought that I would see the day you would be in a serious relationship."</p><p>Dean leaned against the counter and looked at the grey stalls opposite him, thinking about what Roman had just said. " I never thought about it like that. It's just easy to be with him." Dean wrinkled his face. " Except when he's trying to make me eat tofu and brussel sprouts. That shit is disgusting."</p><p>Roman chuckled and patted Dean on the shoulder. " He really cares about you."</p><p>" I know." Dean responded quietly.</p><p>" How do you feel about him?"</p><p>Dean looked over at Roman who already had a knowing smile on his face. " I really like him. I just do."</p><p>Roman turned on the tap to wash his hands. " I think it's a little more than that."</p><p>* * *</p><p>" Chris? I don't think that my ass needs any more suntan oil."</p><p>Dean was lying down on his stomach on a deck chair in Chris' backyard. His boyfriend was kneeling next to him and his hand passed over his oil drenched butt cheeks one more time.</p><p>" Oh I know." Chris playfully squeezed one of the cheeks. " This is for my pleasure not yours."</p><p>Dean turned his head to look at Chris. His hair fell across his face touching his cheek and his blue eyes peaked out underneath the strands. His eyes were lit with amusement and playful mischief as Chris' palm rested on Dean's lower back. He felt a sudden lurch in his stomach and a warm feeling rushing through his body, electrifying his veins. In that moment he knew that Dean had broken through the final barrier and he had given in to him.</p><p>Dean continued to watch him as he took his hand off his back. Chris rose to his knees. " I'm gonna get a couple of beers for us." He walked off without waiting for Dean's response.</p><p>Ambrose watched him go as the sun continued to beat down on his naked body. He felt that somehow Chris and him just shared a special moment. When he was looking at Chris he felt something strange rush through him. He couldn't quite identify what it was but all he knew was that he needed Jericho.</p><p>Jericho had the two beers opened on the kitchen countertop when he felt Dean's body pressing against him. His skin was hot from the sun and he could feel it searing his own.</p><p>" Damn Dean, you're fucking hot. Maybe you should cool it from the sun a bit."</p><p>Hearing no reply, Chris turned around in the tight space because Dean had him trapped against the counter. His boyfriend was looking at him with an unreadable expression and his towel wrapped hips were pressing hard against his own. Dean pushed his fingers through Chris' short hair, his hand coming down to linger on his cheek. His other hand was firmly bracing Chris against his body not caring that his heated skin was causing Chris a mild discomfort. He pressed his lips against Chris' covering his mouth. He kissed him slowly, taking his time to savour every movement that was made. Their lips not breaking contact as they angled their heads to deepen the kiss. Dean's tongue slid into Chris' mouth, curling over Chris' own. But it wasn't enough. They wanted more than the kiss could give them. Dean felt as if he wanted to take some part of Chris and bring it inside of him. His tongue was reaching for something that it couldn't quite well grasp but it kept searching. Chris was moaning against his lips and Dean could feel that he knew that Dean was looking for something and that he wanted to give it to him. The kissing became more intense as Dean thrusted his hips up against Chris' and the towel fell to the floor.</p><p>He tugged Chris' pants down while he was still kissing him. Both of their cocks hard and rubbing against each other. The friction was sweet. Dean locked his hand around both of them and started jerking them together. His strokes were long and evenly paced as Chris broke the kiss and threw his head back while muttering 'fuck'. He licked the exposed throat and placed hot kisses all over the delicate flesh. Chris' fingers were digging into his back as he pressed his thumb against the head of Chris' cock. The precum smearing each other's cocks lubricated Dean's palm as he stroked them faster as both of them thrusted their hips in unison. Dean could feel his balls tightening and he looked down to see that Chris' were swollen and hard. Both of them were soon there.</p><p>Dean used his free hand to pull Chris' head back up locking his lips onto that soft mouth, swallowing Chris' ecstatic cries and whimpers down his throat as they came together and the cum ran down his fingers and splattered against both of their bodies.</p><p>Chris broke away from the kiss, panting softly. His eyes dreamy and dazed. His fingers playing with that messy auburn hair on Dean's cheek, pushing it behind his ear.</p><p>" Dean, I..." Ambrose cut him off with a kiss. He kissed him hard sucking out his breath as if he was trying to take the words away from him.</p><p>He pulled back and Chris looked confused. He kissed him again. " Don't say those words." He whispered as he sucked on Chris' bottom lip.</p><p>" But Dean, I ..." Dean kissed him harder.</p><p>" Don't say those words yet." He kissed Chris again. He knew what Chris was going to tell him. It was written as plain as day across his face. But Ambrose couldn't hear those words yet.</p><p>Chris looked at him still confused but now some hurt was mixed in as well. It was obvious that he didn't understand. Dean kissed him again. " No. Not yet."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" Why can't I tell you how I feel?" Chris pulled back up his shorts and looked at Dean.</p><p>Dean had tied the towel around his waist again and was holding a wet washcloth in his hand. He pressed it against Chris' skin and began to wipe away the drying cum. His face bore the look of intense concentration. Too intense. It seemed as if he was trying to avoid Chris' question.</p><p>Chris grabbed Dean's wrist pulling the sloppy washcloth off of his body. " Dean! Answer the question."</p><p>Dean opened his mouth as if he was about to speak but then he closed it and shook his head. He wrenched his wrist free from Chris' grasp and went over to the sink to wash the cloth out.</p><p>Chris stared at him not understanding any of Dean's behaviour.</p><p>Dean rinsed out the washcloth and laid it flat on the counter. He then turned and looked at Chris.</p><p>" I just can't deal with you saying it."</p><p>" Why Dean? Why can't I tell you how I feel about you?"</p><p>Dean swallowed hard feeling the lump rising in his throat. " I'm just not ready okay?"</p><p>Jericho embraced him, resting his head against his shoulder. " Dean, we've been together about three months now. We wake up next to each other, we work together, we come home and have sex with each other almost every day."</p><p>Chris pulled away and took Dean's head between his hands, forcing him to face him. " Now how do you expect me to do all of that and not have feelings for you?"</p><p>Dean's blue eyes just stared back at him void of any depth or feelings.</p><p>Chris shook his head lightly. " Answer me. How did you not expect me to fall for you?"</p><p>Jericho rested his forehead against Ambrose's. His voice dropping to a whisper. " I know it's a hard thing to accept and trust me I tried to fight it but I can't anymore. Dean, I..."</p><p>Dean kissed him lightly, cutting off his words once more. " Don't say it Chris."</p><p>Jericho peered at him. " Is the reason that you don't want me to say it is because you can't say it back?"</p><p>He released Dean's head and he looked down to ground and then back up at Chris. " It's just not something that is easy to say."</p><p>" Dean, it's something that either you feel or you don't."</p><p>Ambrose looked at his partner knowing what he expected him to say, the words were on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't bring them out. He couldn't force the words from hiding down the back of his throat.</p><p>" Look, I better go." Dean walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the stairs.</p><p>Chris followed him. " Are you serious right now Dean? You're honestly going to walk out on me?" He stood at the bottom of the stairs watching Dean walk up knowing that he followed him that he wouldn't be able to control himself.</p><p>Chris walked into the living room and sat on the couch. In the same spot where Dean had been the first night that he had came over and they had watched the game together. His heart was heavy and he could actually feel it hurting him. The pain was radiating through his breastplate and down his spine. Dean didn't love him back. He didn't want to think it but what else could it be. Four months ago, they shared their first kiss. Three months ago, they got together. Chris allowed himself to open his home and his heart to Dean. He threw all of his usual precautions to the wind and now they boomeranged back, smacking him in the face. He should have been more careful. Now the man who made him break his biggest taboo, was walking out on him because he didn't want to hear him say three little words.</p><p>Dean came back down the stairs dressed with his car keys in his hands. He saw Chris sitting on the couch looked absolutely dejected and forlorn. He wanted to hold him and tell him that everything would work out fine but he couldn't when he didn't even know it himself.</p><p>Chris looked up at Dean when he stood infront of him. " Are you really leaving?"</p><p>Dean nodded his head, not trusting himself to speak.</p><p>" When are you coming back?" He could hear the tremour, the little hope left and mainly the sadness in Chris' voice.</p><p>" I don't know." Dean could hear his own voice breaking. This was too damn hard. He couldn't deal with this but he couldn't leave Chris like this.</p><p>He knelt quickly and pulled Chris to him kissing him deeply and feeling Chris immediately respond. There was so much that he wanted to say but he couldn't bring it out but he hoped that Chris would forgive him eventually. Chris' lips were addictive and he didn't want to end the kiss but he knew he had to. Reluctantly he pulled away, feeling Chris grasp at his forearms, his touches pleading him to stay but he couldn't. He opened the front door and walked to his car, he had to sort out his feelings first.</p><p>* * *</p><p>" Wait, hold on. Let me get this straight. Chris was about to tell you that he loves you and you left him?"</p><p>" You make it sound really awful when you put it like that."</p><p>Roman sat back on Dean's couch and shrugged his shoulders. " Well it is pretty awful."</p><p>Ambrose sipped his beer not really tasting it as he swallowed. His mind was still consumed with the events of the morning.</p><p>" So why couldn't you let him say it to you?"</p><p>Dean sighed and stretched his legs out on the couch, placing his feet in Roman's lap. " Because then I would have to say it back."</p><p>" So?" Then Roman's eyes opened wide when the realization hit. " Don't you love him Dean?"</p><p>Ambrose had been asking himself the same question, the entire day. " Yeah."</p><p>" So what's the problem then?" Roman placed his own beer down on the table in front of the couch. " I'm trying to understand your problem here but I'm honestly not getting it. You both love each other."</p><p>Dean pushed his hair back from his forehead and exhaled loudly. " It's complicated."</p><p>" That doesn't help Dean."</p><p>" Well it's kinda scary ya know. To admit that you love someone."</p><p>Reigns nodded his head thoughtfully. " True. But you have to, if you want this relationship to work." He looked at Dean who was crouched over his thighs picking at some lint on the cushion. " You do want this relationship to work right?"</p><p>Dean held a small grey fuzzball between his fingertips observing it before flicking it on the floor. " Yeah."</p><p>Roman smacked his feet lightly. " Well then stop being a big baby and go and tell Chris how you feel. He's probably over there right now thinking that he's in love with a man who doesn't love him back and feeling like a pretty big idiot."</p><p>Dean grinned. Roman always knew how to solve his problems and make him feel better about a situation.</p><p>" You're right Rome. But here's the thing. Can you be in love with two people at the same time?"</p><p>" Um, what?" Roman looked completely stunned. " What do you mean by two people?"</p><p>Dean moved his feet and the slid right next to Roman.</p><p>" Dean, no!" Roman tried to move away but Dean had him backed right up against the arm rest. " We already talked about this. We ended this remember?"</p><p>Ambrose placed one hand against Roman's back while the other rested on his best friend's waist. " So you're saying that your feelings for me are gone?"</p><p>" No Dean." Roman sounded a bit exasperated. " But I'm getting married in a month's time and you can't keep defaulting back to me whenever you and Chris hit a rough patch."</p><p>Dean raised himself up slightly and planted a kiss right on Roman's lips. He moved his mouth over Roman's trying to get him to open up but Roman refused to part his lips. He pushed Dean back with his right hand.</p><p>" Aren't you even listening to me?" Dean paused. He could see that Roman was actually upset. " You can't just do these things because you feel like it."</p><p>Ambrose looked at him liked a wounded puppy. " But I love you." He spoke softly and he instantly saw the tension in Roman's face disappearing.</p><p>Roman kept his fingers resting against Dean's chest. " And I love you too." His grey eyes pleaded with Dean's. " But the same way you can admit it to me, then you can admit it to Jericho."</p><p>Dean sighed and moved so that he was leaning against the couch again. " But it's different. With you, I know what we've been through and I know that you would never leave me no matter how much of a jackass I become." He took Roman's hand and squeezed it. " But suppose it doesn't work between me and Chris? What then?"</p><p>" Then it didn't work out. It wouldn't be the end of the world. But Dean you can't sink the ship before you give it a chance to float."</p><p>Dean groaned. " This is hard."</p><p>Roman squeezed his hand back. " Any good relationship is worth the hardwork. I know it scares you to admit your feelings but right now, not admitting them is doing more damage than good."</p><p>" Fuck you Roman."</p><p>Reigns released Dean's hand and looked at him confused. " What did I do?"</p><p>Dean's lips curled up at the corner with a slight smile, his lips pouted. " For always being so fucking right."</p><p>* * *</p><p>It was night time now and Ambrose rang Jericho's doorbell. He saw the Prius parked in the garage so he knew that Chris was still home. He shifted about on his feet nervously hoping that he hadn't ruin everything.</p><p>Chris opened the door and looked surprised to see him. He also had his cellphone up to his ear. He motioned Dean inside with his hand and then closed the door.</p><p>" No I'm not doing anything right now," he said to whom ever he was talking to on the phone. " Sure you can come over. Okay, see you soon."</p><p>Chris ended the call and looked at Dean expectantly.</p><p>Dean had questions but first he had to apologize. " Chris, I'm sorry for walking out earlier on you. I was being a complete douche," he looked at the floor nervously. " Because I couldn't face the feelings that I had for you."</p><p>Chris was just standing still looking at him with his arms crossed.</p><p>He stepped forward and placed his hands on Chris' hips. His fingers brushing underneath the hem of Chris' t-shirt. " Forgive me please?"</p><p>Jericho studied him for a few tense moments before dropping his arms and brushing his lips briefly across Dean's. " I forgive you."</p><p>He pulled away from Dean and took his hand instead. " We'll talk about it later."</p><p>" Who was that on the phone?" Dean asked as they headed into the kitchen. The place where the spat first began.</p><p>Jericho took down a couple of wine glasses and placed them on the counter. " That was Stacy."</p><p>Dean arched his eyebrow suspiciously at him, noticing that he was going through the wine rack. " Who's Stacy?"</p><p>Chris pulled out a 2005 full bodied red wine. " Oh right, I've never really mentioned her to you."</p><p>Dean felt something drop to the pit at the bottom of his stomach. Somehow he knew that he wouldn't like where this was going.</p><p>Jericho placed the bottle on the counter. " Stacy's my ex-wife and she's on her way over here."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ambrose ran his fingertips down the label of the wine bottle. He tapped the counter briefly and then turned to look at Chris.</p><p>" So are you planning on getting her drunk and then fucking her?"</p><p>Chris was aghast. " No! Seriously, is that how much you think of me?"</p><p>Ambrose seemed unphased by Chris' distress. He shrugged his shoulders and gestured at the bottle. " Well you tell me. You say that your ex wife is coming over and the first thing you do is take down a couple of wine glasses and nice bottle of red wine."</p><p>Dean picked up the bottle and read the label. " Chile. Nice." He carefully placed the bottle back on the counter. Lining it up precisely with the wine glasses.</p><p>Jericho knew that careful movements was Dean's way of controlling his rising temper.</p><p>" Look," Chris laid both of his hands on Dean's shoulders. " Stacy is just coming over to catch up a bit. She has family here so she flies in a couple times a year and once in a while she stops by."</p><p>Dean's eyes were still cold and his jaw was tense.</p><p>Chris kissed him softly on the tight jaw. " Nothing ever happens when she comes over. Our divorce was amicable. We might text or call each other on our birthdays but we rarely talk unless she comes to town. You don't have anything to worry about." He kissed Dean again on the jawline.</p><p>Ambrose roughly turned Chris' chin towards him and kissed him hard on the lips, his tongue breaking into Jericho's mouth. His arms pulling Chris against his body and trapping him there as the kiss intensified.</p><p>He ended the kiss and observed Chris' flushed cheeks and his slight panting. " Just remember who you belong to." He whispered against Chris' lips before kissing him again.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Stacy was tall with long shapely legs encased in tight blue jeans. A pink blouse accentuated her graceful shoulders and her long blonde hair was pulled into a low bun. She had a classically beautiful face with big blue eyes and a pert pink mouth. In short, she was gorgeous. Even Dean had to admit to himself that he was impressed that Jericho had managed to land a woman like that.</p><p>Dean was sitting in the single seater in the living room when she walked in with her arm casually linked through Jericho's. Her first mistake.</p><p>She smiled genially at Dean as Jericho introduced them. " Stace, this is my partner Dean Ambrose."</p><p>" Nice to meet you Dean." She stuck her hand out to him but Dean raised the can of soda in his hand as acknowledgement and mumbled a "hi" in return. He was pretending to be deeply engrossed in watching the rerun of a basketball game on the tv.</p><p>Stacy withdrew her hand a bit embarrassed when she realized that Dean wasn't going to shake it. She laughed nervously. " I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you're bringing work home with you now."</p><p>Dean pricked up his ears even though his head didn't move an inch from the direction of the tv screen. He wanted to hear Jericho correct her and to let her know that he was more than just his partner. But he just heard Chris chuckling in response while leading her to the couch. Dean's fingertips curled tightly around the aluminium can. If he didn't control himself, both Stacy and Chris would find themselves covered in soda before the night was done.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Mistake number two. Stacy was flicking her fingers through the front of Chris' spiked hair. Dean couldn't believe that Jericho was actually allowing her to touch him like that in front of him. The wine bottle was half empty and Dean had a fresh soda. Her giggling was getting on Dean's nerves. Her looking wide eyed and eagerly consuming everything that was coming out of Chris' mouth was irritating. Infact if someone had told Dean right then that she had cured cancer, Ambrose would still have wanted to throw her out on her perfect ass.</p><p>Stacy then asked the inevitable question. " So are you dating anyone Chris?"</p><p>Dean looked at him from the corner of his eye while keeping his head in the direction of the tv. His breath caught in his chest. He was almost nervous now that the time had come for Chris to reveal who he was.</p><p>" Um yeah." Chris responded rather nervously and took a big gulp of wine.</p><p>Stacy actually seemed rather shocked. She eased away from him a little and took her fingers out of Chris' hair. " Oh wow. That's good. How's it going so far?"</p><p>" It's going." He replied a bit too nonchalantly for Dean's liking.</p><p>Stacy kept pressing for information. " So where did you meet her?"</p><p>Dean dropped the pretense and turned his head towards Chris, quite interested in hearing the answer.</p><p>" Through some friends." Chris took another drink of wine. He could feel Dean's eyes boring through him.</p><p>It was Dean's turn to look at Chris in shock. He had just out right denied him. He had several chances to come clean to Stacy but he had swatted away all of them. Jericho had just flatly denied their relationship.</p><p>Dean didn't realize that he was crushing the can until soda was spouting against his shirt. " Shit!" He jumped up and looked at the darkening mess on his dark green shirt. " Crap. I better get this cleaned up." Both Stacy and Chris were watching him as he made his way to the kitchen.</p><p>Dean angrily dabbed at the stain on his shirt. He wasn't even concentrating on taking it out. He was just so angry from the way that Chris had flat out dismissed him. He couldn't help but to wonder if this was Chris' way of retaliating from what went down earlier.</p><p>" Do you want help with that?"</p><p>Dean glared at Chris as he dampen a sponge and moved to touch his shirt.</p><p>" Get the fuck away from me." Dean hissed through his teeth. He didn't know why he was whispering. Chris' house was open planned so he knew that if he spoke at his normal level that Stacy would hear everything and right now he felt exposing Chris for what he had done.</p><p>Chris looked a bit taken back when Dean recoiled from him. " I was just trying to help."</p><p>" I don't want your fucking help." Dean dabbed desperately at the stain but only succeeded in making a larger wet mark over his left breast.</p><p>" Why are you acting like this?"</p><p>Dean stared at him in astonishment. The bastard actually had the nerve to sound fed up with him. " Why am I acting like this?" He sneered. " You just fucking denied our relationship in front of your ex wife and you're asking what my problem is?"</p><p>Jericho immediately looked embarrassed. " Dean, I didn't mean for it to come out like that."</p><p>" Oh really? Because it seemed to me that you were actively trying not to tell her." Dean turned off the running water. " In case you haven't noticed I'm not a chick."</p><p>Jericho pleaded with him. " Dean I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."</p><p>Ambrose crossed his arms in front of his chest. " Well do you want to go in there right now and tell her the truth?"</p><p>There was no mistaking the fear that flashed across Jericho's face. " Dean, let's talk about this."</p><p>Dean shook his head. He couldn't believe that Jericho wouldn't come out to his ex wife. A woman who lived on the other side of the country. " Fuck you. I'm leaving."</p><p>Dean stormed through the living room without acknowledging Stacy heading straight to the front door. Chris following on his heels.</p><p>Dean opened the door and was walking down the garden path to his car when he felt Chris grabbing his arm.</p><p>" Don't leave Dean. We can talk about this."</p><p>Ambrose looked at him as his face was half lit by a nearby street lamp. He could tell that Chris was desperate but he didn't care. " The time to talk was when you introduced me or better yet when she asked you if you were dating but you chose to deny me both times." Ambrose wrenched his arm out of Chris' grasp. " I guess I'm not good enough for you to claim in front of other people." Chris opened his mouth to say something but then closed it.</p><p>Dean could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest. It was hurting him unlike anything he had ever felt before. The man that he loved was ashamed of him. " That's what I thought."</p><p>He left Chris standing in the middle of the garden path as he sped off in his car.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Roman was fast asleep with Layla curled up against his body when his cellphone rang jumping him out of his sleep. He was not the least bit surprised when he saw the name on the caller ID.</p><p>" Yeah?"</p><p>Roman noticed that Layla had awoken too, probably wondering who the heck was calling him at two in the morning. He listened to Dean babbling incoherently on the phone.</p><p>" Dean slow down."</p><p>" Are you sure?"</p><p>" No Dean I can't."</p><p>" Because it's the middle of the night!"</p><p>" Dean stop being so dramatic."</p><p>" Of course I care."</p><p>" I do."</p><p>" Dean don't get upset."</p><p>" Are you crying?"</p><p>At this point he felt Layla touching him on his arm. He turned to look at her and saw that she was nodding her head.</p><p>He mouthed back, " Are you sure?" to her and she nodded again.</p><p>Roman sighed and returned to the conversation with Dean. " You're lucky as hell that Layla is compassionate. I'll be over soon."</p><p>Reigns arrived at Dean's shortly after two thirty in the morning. He entered the apartment and locked the door. He could clearly make out Dean's form in the apartment because the apartment was never fully pitch black even with the lights turned off.</p><p>He sat next to Dean on the couch and immediately he rested his head on his shoulder. Reigns placing his hand around Dean's waist. He couldn't believe that Chris had denied Dean like that and he obviously wasn't handling it well as he felt a tear wetting his neck.</p><p>He helped Dean to his feet. " C'mon let's get you to bed."</p><p>They both stripped off their clothes in the bedroom down to their boxers. Roman got into bed first and motioned for Dean to join him. Ambrose got in and pressed his back against Roman's chest. Roman held Dean against him just for old time's sake. He drifted off to sleep after he heard Dean's heavy breathing.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Chris smelled funny Dean thought as his body began to awaken yet the scent was somewhat familiar to him. When Dean actually opened his eyes he saw that somehow he had turned in the night and that his face was pressed against Roman's shoulder. He continued to inhale Roman's scent as the sun came through the curtains that Sunday morning. Roman. He was always there for him no matter what. Dean was certain that Roman would never deny him like Chris had. Roman's scent was wafting through his nostrils filling his body.</p><p>When Dean caught himself, he realized that he had been placing light kisses along Roman's neck as he continued to sleep. Only Roman truly cared about him, he thought. Dean's hand brushed lightly over the lump in Roman's boxers and then he resumed placing kisses down Roman's chest, his tongue lightly licking a nipple. It was time that he truly thanked Roman and show him how much he loved him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman was asleep on his side and Dean slid an arm over his waist. He admired Roman's peaceful slumber as he dipped his head back down to Reign's chest. His lips brushed against the warm tanned skin, feathering light kisses over the gently rising chest. He glanced up at Roman noting that he was still deeply lost to the world. He pressed harder kisses against his chest, trailing the tip of his tongue over a pectorial muscle down to a small bronze nipple.</p><p>He pressed his tongue flat against it and lapped against it. The arm that he had on Reigns' waist moved down to the boxer covered cock and started to gently stroke it through the material. He sucked the small bronze nub into his mouth twirling his tongue around it, increasing the pressure on Roman's growing cock. Reigns was starting to stir although his eyes remained close. He was starting to come out of his deep sleep.</p><p>Dean eased off the bed and quickly pulled off his boxers. His dick was at half mast but he knew that it wouldn't be for long as he climbed back on to the bed. He resumed kissing down Roman's body and eased a hand underneath the waistband of Roman's boxers , his fingers wrapping around the base of the cock squeezing it as his tongue dipped into Roman's belly button.</p><p>" Dean?" Ambrose looked up and Roman looked groggy as if his mind was trying to put the pieces in place as he came out of his sleep. " What the fuck are you doing?" He didn't sound angry, just very confused.</p><p>Dean gave Roman's shaft a hard squeeze.</p><p>Roman's eyes opened wide and he sat up in bed, his back resting against the headboard. " What the hell?"</p><p>Ambrose nimbly straddled Roman's hips, his ass resting against Roman's partially exposed cock. It was only when Roman looked down and saw Dean's cock that he realized that his best friend was naked.</p><p>He placed his hands on Dean's waist as if he was going to lift him off him but Dean leaned forward, his now hard cock touching Roman's abs. Their faces were mere inches apart and Roman stared at him in uncertainty.</p><p>Dean's fingers tangled with Roman's hair at the base of his ponytail, twirling the silky strands between his fingertips. Dean kissed him. Slowly moving his lips over Roman's, his cock now lying flush against Roman's skin. It took a few moments but then Roman started to kiss him back, his hand encircling Dean's waist. Their tongues slid into each other's mouths tasting the reminants of the last bit of sleep.</p><p>Dean eventually pulled back, breaking the kiss. Roman's eyes were half opened but there was no mistaking the desire that flamed in those clear grey eyes.</p><p>" I love you Rome." The statement was said in a matter-of-fact tone as his hands moved down the sides of Roman's torso feeling the warmth against his fingertips.</p><p>" I love you so fucking much, that it's ridiculous." He whispered against Roman's mouth before kissing him again.</p><p>Suddenly he felt Roman's hands grasping his head pushing it hard against his own as his mouth kissed him greedily as if he wanted to swallow the words that Dean had spoken so that he could keep them forever.</p><p>Dean rested the full weight of his upper body against Roman's as they continued the intense kiss. It felt as if his entire body was tingling and sharp with electricity as they exchanged kisses. He pushed his problems with Chris to the back of his mind and concentrated on the man underneath him. Roman was no longer fighting him. Dean could tell that Reigns wanted this as much as he did. With Dean's body still firmly against Roman's, he started to kiss Dean's neck and across his shoulder. Being so close to each other, feeling the rapid rise and fall of the breaths that each other took was extremely intimate. Dean had never been so physically close to Roman until now. The love in their friendship had transcended into intimacy. He dipped his head to kissed the side of the neck that was exposed to him as Roman softly suckled the skin on his shoulder. His tongue ran down a noticeable vein in the neck and he felt Roman shudder underneath him. Reigns looked up at him and seemed to be deciding something. Without warning, he flipped Dean on to his back and now Roman was on top of him and between his legs. He felt Roman's hard cock pressing against his own as he leaned down to kiss him on the lips again. As they kissed Dean pushed Reigns' boxers down as far he could before the dark haired man took over and pushed them off himself without breaking the kiss.</p><p>Roman's cock was hot and heavy as it rested against his own and it teased him mercilessly everytime it shifted slightly against his own. Reigns' placed open mouth kisses along Dean's jawline and down his neck sucking light on the skin there. Not hard enough to leave a mark but hard enough to make Dean's cock twitch. He placed heated kisses all over Dean's body making his way down to his cock. He gently pushed Dean's thighs apart and then sat back on his haunches to admire him. Dean noticed the corner of Roman's mouth curled up into a smile.</p><p>" What are you smiling at?"</p><p>Roman got down on his knees and pressed his tongue flat against one of Dean's clean shaven testicles. " Nothing much." Dean's soft moan as he sucked it into his mouth spurred him on. " I was just thinking that I should have definitely slept with you back in Florida."</p><p>Dean sat up on his elbows, sharply inhaling when Roman's lips made contact with his shaft for the first time. " You had these sort of feelings for me back then?"</p><p>Roman made eye contact with him as he pressed his tongue flat against Dean's shaft and licked around it in a clockwise motion. " Honestly, back then I knew I felt something for you but I didn't know what it was." He slowly made his way up Dean's shaft licking and sucking the thick member. " All I knew was that I really liked being around you but I couldn't really understand why." His tongue swirled underneath purply-pink head tasting the precum that was already running down it. " It wasn't until last year that I realized that it was attraction."</p><p>The tip of Roman's tongue raked up the side of the head tasting the slightly salty moisture.</p><p>" Fuck!" Dean groaned hard as Roman took his cock inside his warm, wet mouth. He could feel the tongue pressing against the slit of his cock, his grip on the bed sheets, knuckle white.</p><p>Roman took Dean's cock half way down the shaft in his mouth before coming back up. " So many mornings I woke up with your ass pressed against me and I was hard as fuck. Harder than usual morning wood and I couldn't understand why."</p><p>He took Dean's manhood back into his mouth moving further down this time, licking and distributing moisture as he went. He came off of Dean's cock, looking at it glistening from his saliva.</p><p>" If I had known that your cock tasted so good, I would've definitely fucked you back in Florida."</p><p>Although Roman wasn't trying to talk dirty to him, everything he said was just turning Dean on more and more.</p><p>Dean reached forward and pulled the hair tie off of Roman's hair. Then he fluffed it up a bit, admiring the long black curls that fell past Roman's shoulders, almost down to his nipples. Roman looked so fucking hot, Dean thought as he continued to suck his cock with his hair falling around him.</p><p>Ambrose closed his eyes so that he could concentrate solely on the sensation of Roman sucking his cock. Roman's mouth was eager and his tongue swirled around his shaft nicely. Shit. If he had known that Roman's mouth had felt so good, he maybe would've encouraged him to come on to him back in Florida. Maybe they would've gotten together then and life wouldn't have been so complicated now.</p><p>Dean's cock was throbbing and he opened his eyes to see Roman's lips almost at the base of his cock taking him deep in his throat. The entire visual sent his blood racing and he thrusted his hips up against Roman's face, his balls slapping against his bearded chin.</p><p>Roman pulled his mouth off of Dean's dick with a resounding wet pop and looked at Dean seaming rather pleased with himself. He leaned down and kissed Dean hard, nibbling at his lips. Dean could feel the head of Roman's cock brushing against his ass cheeks and he lifted his hips and wrapped his legs around Reigns' waist. Now the hard cock brushed against the seam of his cheeks almost parting them.</p><p>Dean reached for his bedside table while him and Roman continued to lock lips and pulled out the small bottle of lube. He pulled himself up while the kissing continue and felt for Roman's cock between his legs. The thick, swollen cock felt heavy and hard in his hand. Roman broke the kiss to look down to see Dean holding his manhood. He watched as Dean slid his fingers up and pressed his thumb against the slit, wiping off some of the clear liquid. He could feel the lust coursing through his veins as he watched Dean place the thumb in his mouth suck the juices off while keeping his eyes steady on Roman's.</p><p>" That is so fucking hot." Roman whispered hoarsely knocking Dean's hand away from his mouth and kissing him hard.</p><p>Dean opened the bottle while the kiss deepened and squirted the lube on to his palm and then rubbed it down the length of Roman's shaft. Reigns pushed him gently back on the bed and then parted his firm ass cheeks with his hands. He positioned the head of his cock right at Dean's entrance. A look passed between them. Both knew what they were about to do to each other, consequences be damned. Both of them needed this.</p><p>Roman pushed his long hair over his shoulder and then slowly penetrated Dean's entrance. He felt the head of his cock being engulfed by the warm heat of Dean's body as he finally got it all the way in. He leaned forward trapping Dean's head between his forearms. His head inches above Dean's. He wanted to watch every facial movement that Dean made as he slowly pushed his length into him. Inch by sweet inch, he went deeper into Dean, loving the soft whimpers that his best friend made beneath him. Being inside Dean felt better than anything he could've imagined. He rested his cock a bit inside of him, enjoying the tight warm grip holding him. He planted his mouth firmly over Dean's as he pulled back out and plunged back into him. The yelp Dean made was smothered by the kiss. Roman started with a slow rhythm to get Dean accostomed to his cock and was encouraged when he wrapped his legs tighter around his waist.</p><p>" You're cock feels so fucking good." Dean mumbled against Roman's full lips before kissing him again. Their tongues tangled together as Roman fucked him slowly. Reigns' full body weight was on top of him and it was smothering him. The mixture of body heat was engulfing him and all he could smell was the scent of Roman's skin. Roman was in him and surrounding him. Dean's eyes fluttered shut and he inhaled deeply.</p><p>Roman placed a hot open mouth kiss on Dean's neck. His breath warm and it tickled Dean's skin. " Being inside you feels so damn good." His voice deep and husky.</p><p>Suddenly Roman withdrew his cock. " I want to try another position." He moved off of Dean and went behind him. Dean's back rested against Roman's chest. Roman lifted Dean's right leg and placed it over his hip. Roman held his cock and guided it back into Dean.</p><p>Ambrose felt Roman fulling him again and he groaned as if he was coming undone. " Fuck me harder Rome." He turned his head slightly to Roman who held his gaze and increased the speed of his thrusts. Dean grinded his ass against Roman's hipbone muttering profanities under his breath. In this position Roman's cock was brushing right against his prostate and it felt fucking fantastic. With his eyes closed he felt Roman claiming his mouth again while his hand slid down Dean's body and fisted his cock. He started to stroke it in time with his thrusts. Sex with Roman was on a completely different level than with Chris. It wasn't better just different. It felt so damn personal and intimate. It was transcending the lines of friends even lovers, to something even higher that neither of them could put into words.</p><p>His cock was throbbing and Roman was grunting in his ear. " Rome, I can't hold back anymore."</p><p>" Then come for me Dean." He increased the speed of his thrusts and squeezed Dean's cock harder.</p><p>Dean's moan came deep from within his belly and ripped through his throat as his cum splurted all over Roman's fingers and across his torso.</p><p>He then heard Roman groan loudly and he felt the hot liquid hitting his inner walls as his inner ring muscles gripped his cock. Roman pumped all of his seed into him and Dean gladly accepted it. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he tried to regain his breath and bring his heart rate back to normal.</p><p>Roman gently nudged Dean's head towards him and Dean looked at him observing the tenderness in the grey eyes.</p><p>" I love you." Roman said running his index finger across Dean's lips. " You have no idea how much I do."</p><p>Dean felt his heart do a flip flop in his chest at Roman's words. It was amazing that words so simple could have such a profound effect on him. He kissed Roman softly as he withdrew out of him. Dean would never forget this experience.</p><p>An hour later they were still in bed holding each other. Conversations were short and insignificant as the effects of their first love making wore off. Eventually Reigns kissed Dean on his forehead and then he went and took a shower. When he came back, he began to dress as Dean just sat and watched him. When Roman was finished, Dean moved on his knees to the edge of the bed. They embraced each other and then kissed deeply. When it finished, the way Roman was looking at him gave him that warm, fuzzy feeling that he heard people talk about. He had dismissed it as a myth but now he knew that it was real. He was in love with this man.</p><p>He pulled on his boxers and walked Roman to the door. They didn't say anything to each other but communicated through little touches and kisses. Roman held him tight and kissed him once more before he opened the door. As he watched him walk down his apartment corridor Dean sighed to himself as he watched the figure disappearing. He had just cheated on Chris and to be quite honest, he couldn't say that he regretted it.</p><p>Chris noticed Roman's car driving away as he pulled into Dean's apartment complex. He probably was over at Dean discussing his asshole behaviour from last night he mused. Chris sighed and shook his head as he parked the Prius and switched off the engine. It was time that Dean and him had a long talk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chris sat in his car for about ten minutes trying to decide what to say to Dean. He knew that he had no good excuse for outrightly denying him in front of Stacy. His mind was clouded with so many thoughts and emotions that in the end he would just wing it. He got out of his car and made his way up to Dean's apartment. Whatever he said would come from his heart because his logical thinking mind could not give him an answer.</p><p>He knocked on the door and waited for about a minute but no response came. He knocked again and this time he heard a far off "coming" from the other side of the door.</p><p>When Dean opened the door, he stood there stunned as if Chris was the last person that he had expected to see. His hair was wet and slicked back from his head as if he had just came out of the shower. He just looked at Jericho with uncertainty written all over his face. His arm propped up against the door frame, no invitation to come in but no words spoken to say that he was unwelcomed either.</p><p>" Can I come in?" The words hesistantly fell from his lips. At this point Chris was uncertain if this relationship between him and Dean was salvageable but damn it, he was going to try.</p><p>Dean nodded his head slowly and stood aside to allow Chris to enter.</p><p>He closed the door slowly, taking his time locking it. He could hear the blood pounding between his ears as he turned to face Chris. He barely had time to process what had happened between him and Roman and now here was Chris. His boyfriend. Who looked for the want of a better word, terrified. He couldn't help but to feel his emotions tugging for him. He wanted to take Chris in his arms and hug him tightly and plant kisses all over his face but his body wouldn't comply. Not a muscle moved.</p><p>Chris stopped staring at the hardwood floor and looked up at Dean. " I'm sorry." The words fell from his mouth in a broken tremble. He just had this fear that he was losing Dean coursing through his veins and he just couldn't shake it. His eyes searched Dean's ice blue ones. " I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have treated you like that in front of Stacy. I don't know what came over me."</p><p>Dean could see the plead for understanding in Chris' eyes. His whole demeanour was one of a man who felt defeated and had no hope for a bright future. Chris was utterly confused and out his element. There was no clear cut road to take or several options laid out in front of him like a case. There were no established guidelines or set rules in relationships despite what the media would tell you. Sometimes you just had to jump and hope that someone cared enough to catch you when you fell.</p><p>Dean stepped forward and place an arm around Chris' waist making him walk backwards to the couch. " I don't really understand that," he said as he sat on the cushion and brought Chris right next to him. " Can you explain it to me baby?"</p><p>Chris felt a little relief at the word 'baby'. It made him feel that all was not lost and that he and Dean still had a fighting chance. He moved the arm that Dean had around his waist and locked his fingers through his own instead.</p><p>He sighed hard before he spoke. " It's like when we're together, alone nothing else matters. It's just you and me. Us just being together feels so damn right. I love everything about it. About us. You just came in and broke down some walls that I didn't even know that I had built up. You just give me the freedom to express myself in ways that I've never done before." He squeezed Dean's hand and gave him a small smile. " Nothing is off limits with you." Ambrose caught his meaning and smiled back.</p><p>" Since we first kissed, I couldn't shake you out of my mind. I just wanted you so much. My body craved you and my soul felt depraved without you. I couldn't understand these feelings and why I had them for another man. It just wasn't right. I tried to fight them, you know that I did but in the end I succumbed to them. I had to have you. I just did. When you agreed to be my boyfriend I was just so fucking happy. I finally had you."</p><p>Chris paused momentarily and then shook his head. " When we go out people just assume that we're two friends just hanging out or just grabbing a bite to eat. No one asks us if we're together. They never assume that. So it's a lot easier to keep up the illusion that we're just friends to the public. But when Stacy asked if I was dating anyone I just froze. Because I knew if I pointed to you that the next question that she would ask would be if I was gay. And I couldn't answer that. I just couldn't."</p><p>Dean could hear the exasperation in his voice as he spoke. " I don't know how to answer that." He admitted. " I mean, I know the stuff that we do can be categorized as that. But doesn't being gay mean that I'm predominately attracted to men? Because I'm not. I'm attracted to you. I like you." He gave Dean's hand a squeeze. " But it doesn't mean that I'm bisexual either, cause I can't say that I like both men and women equally." Ambrose could hear the frustration in Chris' voice as he spoke. He could tell that he was just letting it all out in an effort to identify his sexuality. Dean decided that it was best to stay quiet and let him continue.</p><p>" I just don't know Dean. I don't know what to call myself. All my life I had the belief that a person was either straight, gay or bi and that everyone fitted neatly into one of those boxes but now, I just don't know. Maybe sexuality isn't as rigid as I thought. I don't know. I'm no psychologist." Chris exhaled loudly and threw his head back against the couch looking up at the ceiling. Then he brought Dean's hand that he was holding up to his lips and kissed it. " People might say I'm just denying who I am. But I'm not." He turned his head to look at Dean. " I'm just a man in love with another man." He said quietly. Chris' eyes were calm and steady now. " I love you Dean Ambrose."</p><p>Chris' words vibrated through Dean. Even though he knew how Chris felt, to hear him say it just sent a shock through his body. He felt those words. He did feel some guilt for sleeping with Roman but he pushed that away. He wouldn't deal with that now. He drew closer to Chris and pressed his chest against his. " When you put it like that I guess I understand why you avoided Stacy's question. I didn't think about it like that. It is confusing." He glanced down at Jericho's pink lips and then back up to his eyes, knowing that he had to admit to Chris how he felt. Whatever happened after that, so be it. " I love you too Chris." He took his hand away from Chris' so that he could wrap his arms around his body. Chris gave him a soft smile and Dean bent his head to kiss him. The kiss was soft and sweet. No rapid movements. They took their time kissing each other slowly savouring every touch. They loved each other. That was all that mattered right now.</p><p>* * *</p><p>After they went out to lunch, they were entering Dean's apartment complex when Chris grabbed his hand. " Come with me."</p><p>" Where are we going?" Dean questioned as he watched Chris pull out his car key and pressed a button to unlock the door.</p><p>" To the airport," Chris replied as he got in the car.</p><p>Chris saw Stacy waiting at the gate to board her flight. She waved at him when she spotted him. Dean trailed a couple steps behind as Chris went up to her.</p><p>" Hi," Stacy greeted Chris by hugging him and then taking a step back. " I didn't expect to see you here."</p><p>" Um yeah," Chris dropped his face to floor a bit bashfully. " I have something to tell you."</p><p>Stacy glanced over Chris' shoulder at Dean. " Something that required an audience?"</p><p>" Actually he's the reason why I'm here."</p><p>Stacy stopped smiling when she realized how serious Chris was. " What is it?"</p><p>" You remember when you asked me last night if I was seeing someone?"</p><p>" Uh huh." Stacy raised her eyebrow skeptically at him. " I do."</p><p>" Well I didn't tell you the whole truth." Chris shifted a bit on feet. He had just had to get it out in the open. " I am seeing some one," he pointed at his partner. " It's Dean."</p><p>Stacy opened her mouth in complete shock and then closed it. It felt as if someone had tased her. She could barely process what Chris had said. " You and Dean?"</p><p>Chris nodded. " Yeah."</p><p>Stacy scrunched up her face. " So you're gay?"</p><p>There was that dreaded question as predicted. Chris shook his head. " Look, I don't know what to tell you in regards to that but I do know that I'm love with that man."</p><p>Stacy gave a light laugh. " So why did you deny him last night? No wonder he bolted out of there. If you had done that to me, I would've been pissed as hell."</p><p>" Yeah, I'm not too proud of that. I just couldn't bring myself to tell you."</p><p>Stacy nodded. " I guess I could understand that." She looked over at Dean and grinned. " Well he is pretty cute."</p><p>Jericho blushed a little. " He is, isn't he?"</p><p>Both of them turned to look at Dean who stared back at them. " Stop looking at me." He growled.</p><p>Both Stacy and Chris shared a laugh. " He's fiesty isn't he?" Stacy teased Chris poking him in his chest.</p><p>" You have no idea."</p><p>Chris was glad to see Stacy smiling at him at least he knew that she took it well all things considered.</p><p>Stacy's face grew serious for a moment. " Are you happy Chris? Is this what you want?"</p><p>Jericho nodded. " Yes I'm happy. Being with Dean is just so..." He glanced up to the roof of the terminal and then back down. " I can't explain it. But I'm happy."</p><p>The boarding call for Stacy's flight came over the loud speaker.</p><p>" I guess I have to go now." She tiptoed and gave Chris a peck on the cheek. " Once you're happy, that's all I ask."</p><p>She went over to Dean and much to his surprise she gave him a peck on the cheek as well. As she pulled back she said to him, " Chris is a good man. Take care of him." She gave Dean a warm smile and a squeeze on the shoulder.</p><p>Both of them waved goodbye to her and watched as grabbed her carry on luggage and joined the line.</p><p>Chris and Dean stayed for a little while longer and then headed back to the car.</p><p>* * *</p><p>O'Shaunnessy was becoming impatient. It was four months now until the deputy commissioner's retirement and they were no closer to solving the Koval case. He knew that John was probably stalling his men from continuing. Fuck him and his band of misfits. Sheamus had goals and desires and John was interferring with them.</p><p>He picked up the phone on his desk and dialed a number that he knew by heart. He was pleased when his close friend answered quickly. Sheamus reclined his chair and put his Italian made leather shoes up on the mahogany desk.</p><p>" Hunter, we have a problem with Precinct 59."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The water from the tap ran hard against the ceramic sink. Dean had lifted his hands glistening wet out of its rapids but his mind had been distracted by the person standing next to him and he forgot to shut the water off. Roman was looking back at him in the same lovelorn manner after their conversation in the men's bathroom had stilted.</p><p>The water continued to gush down the sink as Dean wrapped his arms around Roman's waist and Reigns pushed his fingers through the auburn hair at the back of Dean's head. They kissed each other frantically as if they had been starving for each other for weeks. The kisses were hard and needy. Roman's tongue was in Dean's mouth tasting everything that he had been missing. Dean moaned into the kiss. He had missed the intimacy with Roman terribly. In the past couple of weeks since they had made love they had done a good job of keeping out the physicality of their relationship. Roman was getting married in a few weeks. Dean was practically living with Chris now. They didn't need each other like this anymore. But how then did a rather normal conversation in the work bathroom lead to Dean being pressed up against the wall with Roman's groin rubbing against his? How did this kiss become so damn intense that Dean felt that he would never be satisfied? He couldn't answer these questions and neither could Roman. He just pushed his hands underneath Roman's shirt and touch his bare skin while he and his best friend continued to suck each other's lips.</p><p>Dean adjusted his clothing as he came out of the bathroom. That impromptu makeout session with Roman had made him a little messy. He walked to the exit of the building where he had agreed to meet Chris. They had to go rent a car for tonight's trek back to the strip club. Cena apparently received a very angry call from the commissioner himself about the progress of the case. Cena didn't go into details on what exactly was said but he had no choice but to make him and Chris go back to the club. Dean just hoped that they got the break that they needed quickly and that they would never have to come into contact with Koval. Seeing his torture devices at work was enough to deter him from ever wanting to meet the man face to face.</p><p>Chris looked at Dean closely as he came near. His hair looked a bit disheveled, more so than usual. It was messy in a way that if you were just friends with Dean you wouldn't notice any difference. But if you were his lover and spent most waking hours with him then you pick up on the little things. However, what was more noticeable was that his lips were slightly swollen and redder. Chris knew that look instinctively. That was how his lips looked after a nice long kiss. Those lips were committed to memory because they were the first thing that attracted him to Dean. He knew that Dean and Roman had gone to the bathroom together while in the midst of a conversation and then he felt his stomach lurch at the thought of Dean cheating on him. Ambrose loved him and Roman had that talk with him many months go about accepting himself. The two of them would never betray him like that. Truth be told, that thought did very little to comfort him.</p><p>" Hi," Dean greeted him. " Are you ready?"</p><p>Chris nodded. " Yeah." He stole another glance at Dean's lips and opened the door to step outside.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The constant tapping of Chris' fingers against the window button was driving Dean almost crazy. They were in his car as they drove to the car rental place. He tried to concentrate on the road and ignore it but the sound kept on resonating in his brain and he wanted to yell at Chris to stop it but he managed to bite his tongue and control himself. He knew that when Chris did that and was quiet as he was currently that he was thinking seriously about a situation. He wondered if he should ask him about it or wait until he brought it up.</p><p>" Dean?" Looked like he didn't have to wait too long after all.</p><p>" Yeah?" He glanced at Chris and then back at the road.</p><p>" Is anything going on between you and Roman?"</p><p>Dean's heart nearly stopped beating at that question. Of all of the things that he thought that Chris was possibly thinking about, that wasn't one of them.</p><p>He tried to calm the nervous feeling that he was getting in his stomach and to answer Chris as clueless as can be.</p><p>" No." He glanced at Chris with a puzzled expression. " He's my best friend, you know that. Why would you ask such a thing?"</p><p>Chris looked at him and then out through the window as the tall buildings went by. He really didn't have any concrete evidence, just a hunch that he had. " I don't know." He sighed lightly before he continued. " Sometimes it just seems that you guys have a deeper relationship that you let on."</p><p>Dean gave a short laugh. " Chris are you serious? What kind of a deeper relationship do you mean?"</p><p>Jericho began to feel a bit silly for voicing his fears to his boyfriend. " You know, the kind that you and I share."</p><p>Ambrose laughed as if it was the stupidest thing he had heard all year. " Me and Roman? Really Chris? No way. I mean c'mon. He's soon gonna get married for christsakes."</p><p>Chris felt perfectly embarrassed right now even though it was just him and Dean in the car. He had just shown his partner how emotionally insecure he was. Even though Dean denied it, he still couldn't help feeling the way that he did.</p><p>Dean pushed the door of the car rental place and was immediately greeted by pine scented air conditioner. Thanks to the generous budget increase they were now afforded such luxuries has hiring cars for covert missions. Driving their own cars to the establishment was pretty risky incase anyone ran a check on the plates to do a background check on the newbies. Their entire cover would've been blown in a flash. Of course car rental companies didn't willingly hire cars to the police department. Most companies feared that the vehicle would return riddled with bullet holes. Which was why Dean was giving them his real name to get the car. Most of these places ran background checks now so giving them an alias wouldn't work.</p><p>As he filled out the paperwork for the car he noticed that the clerk, a lady in her early thirties kept on trying to give him helpful hints and was touching him on his arm. Truthfully he found it more irritating than flattering and any other time he would have told her to fuck off but he knew that it was best not to antagonize her in these types of situations. Besides it would make it easier for him in the future if he needed to hire another car again. He smiled as he handed the form to the lady noticing how she blushed when she saw it. He paid for it with the new black credit card that had been given to the precinct under an alias name. Most companies couldn't care less if the name on the card matched the person standing infront of them once they got their money. As suspected the girl just swiped the card and handed him the receipt.</p><p>They were going to collect the car in the evening. Dean had selected a BMW five series and it reminded him of Edge's car. He shook his past from his head as he approached the Eclipse. His mind swimming with the questions that Chris had asked him earlier. He couldn't let Chris suspect anything between him and Roman. He hated lying to him but it was for the best. He got in the car and slid across the seat taking Chris in a surprise kiss. Dean felt the jolt of a warming sensation hitting his chest when Chris pulled away and smiled at him. This man was his future and he wasn't going to let anything become between them even if it meant keeping his feelings for Roman a secret for the time being.</p><p>The night air was heavy with the salty scent of the ocean. Dean and Chris both inhaled the air deeply as they approached the entrance of Le petit cherie. They had discussed the plan for tonight regarding Koval's men. The sooner they wrapped up this case the better. Let Major Cases take all of the glory. Dean had decided for safety's sake that he didn't want it on his record that he was a key component in taking down Koval. That man's arms reached too far and his pockets went too deep.</p><p>When they walked in Chris headed to the table where they had sat previously while Dean sat at the bar. Tonight they would be working seperately. Dean had just gotten comfortable on the barstool and was about the raise his first shot of brandy to his lips when he felt a hand clap down on his shoulder.</p><p>" We meet again!"</p><p>Dean turned to his right to see a grinning Paul Heyman looking at him. " Yeah." He took a sip of the whiskey and then placed the glass down on the bar.</p><p>Heyman ordered up a glass of brandy for himself. " I hope you don't mind me saying but you look tired."</p><p>Dean nodded as if his words were true. " I am."</p><p>Heyman took a sip of drink and looked at him thoughtfully. " If you don't mind me asking, what line of work are you in?"</p><p>Ambrose looked at Heyman as if he was uncertain to reply and then sighed. " Insurance."</p><p>Heyman nodded sympathetically. " That is tough. All of those people calling you day in and day out, harassing you for money."</p><p>Dean gave a small smile and took a sip of the whiskey again. " You know it."</p><p>" Tell you what," Heyman got off the barstool. " Why don't you sit with me tonight? Some of the other guys couldn't make it so there's space at our table."</p><p>Dean looked at Heyman and then glanced at the table near the stage where a lone dark haired man was sitting. " You know what Paul? I think I'm actually going to take you up on that offer."</p><p>" That's great!" Heyman smiled brightly. " Grab your drink, uh..."</p><p>" It's Jon," Dean proferred. " My name is Jon."</p><p>" Jon? Okay Jon, grab your drink and let's go over to the table then."</p><p>They made their way over to the table and sat with the dark haired man. On closer inspection, Dean could see that the man looked to be in his forties and that signs of a rough life wore on his face. A small scar ran across his cheek down to his clean shaven jaw.</p><p>Dean pulled out his chair to sit the same time that Heyman did.</p><p>" Hi Lou! This is Jon. He'll be joining us tonight." Heyman sat next to Dean and smiled warmly at Lou.</p><p>But Lou looked unphased and carefully looked over Dean. Ambrose could tell that every inch of him was being memorized and profiled by Lou. His cold, dark eyes drank him in slowly. He was clearly suspicious of Dean and Ambrose thought best to have little to do with him as possible.</p><p>Dean stretched his hand across the table towards. " Hi. Nice to meet you." His palm extended. Lou looked down at his hand and his nostril flared.</p><p>" Jon who?" His tone unfriendly as he almost snarled out the question.</p><p>" Hey come on," Heyman interjected. " Be nice. He's a guest."</p><p>Lou didn't as so much as to spare Heyman a glance.</p><p>But Dean wouldn't be intimidated by the stone faced Lou. " Jon Moxley."</p><p>Lou grunted in acknowledgement but he didn't shake his hand.</p><p>Heyman tried to play it off. " Don't worry about him. He'll come around eventually. Have you tried the crab cakes here? They're excellent. I'm going to order a whole tray for us."</p><p>A couple hours had passed. The drinks were flowing but Dean barely wet his lips. Heyman and Lou seemed to be in control of their liquor. At one point Heyman whispered something into Lou's ear and he got up and left the table. He came back about fifteen minutes later and was busy with his phone. Heyman was throwing plenty of twenty dollar bills on stage at the strippers but Dean was partially bored. He preferred to be sitting next to Chris instead of getting an eyeful of silicone. He wondered if Chris was lonely without him because he realized that he was missing him a heck of a lot while sitting next to Heyman and Lou.</p><p>Heyman's phone rang and suddenly his face went extremely serious. The conversation lasted for less than a minute and then the call ended. He tapped Lou on the shoulder and gave him a slight nod. The hard faced man got up immediately.</p><p>" Well it looks like business calls." Heyman said apologetically getting up. " Sorry about having to leave like this. Don't worry the table has been fully taken care of. You can stay here if you like."</p><p>Dean smiled genially. " Thanks."</p><p>" See you around." Heyman said as he left.</p><p>Dean watched as the two men headed to the exit and then pulled out his own cellular phone to text Chris.</p><p>_Follow them._</p><p>About fifteen seconds later he saw Chris heading through the door while he remained at the table with his eyes fixed on the stage. He didn't know how many eyes and ears Koval or Heyman had in the place and it wouldn't look right for him to leave so abruptly. He took a swig of the expensive champagne that Heyman had ordered. Besides, Rose was up next. At least she was entertaining Dean thought.</p><p>Surprisingly, Chris didn't have to tail them very far. He kept the BMW at a far distance because it was late at night and very few vehicles were driving around the wharf at this time. Heyman's car turned a few streets down from the strip club into an area that had nothing of note other than an ice packing company and a few other old packing buildings that were no longer in use. But Chris couldn't follow them down the street without making it obvious that they were being tailed but he saw the car swing behind the ice packing company and he knew that they were a couple of old buildings behind there. He felt it in his gut that one of those buildings was where Koval processed his cocaine. They were closing in on solving this case. They just had to narrow down which building it was and then let Major Cases take over.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Chris watched Dean sleeping peacefully next to him. Ambrose had practically kissed his face off when they got home. They didn't have sex as they were both tired from the long day they had but kissing Dean had been more than satisfying. He looked at Dean in the pale moonlight, taking in his wavy auburn hair that curled up at the back of his neck. Not a grey hair to be found in that messy mop. Unlike his own that had a few strands and his beard was full of them which was why he preferred a clean shaven look on himself. Dean was young and beautiful. Chris' fingers lightly traced Dean's body down his shoulders to the top of his hips where his boxers were. Dean continued to sleep peacefully on, blissfully unaware of Chris' thoughts. Sometimes it scared Chris how quickly he had fallen in love with the man. He didn't even fall this fast for Stacy. But Dean had just somehow barged in and claimed his heart and he couldn't do anything to stop him. That was why the gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach disturbed him so. He was almost one hundred percent certain that Dean had been kissing Roman earlier in the day. The signs were there. He even had to admit that Roman was a very attractive man and he and Dean had a deep history together. So the two of them having feelings for each other wouldn't be surprising. Jericho stroked Dean's hair lightly before placing a kiss on the back of his neck. But the one percent that held him back from believing that anything was going on was the love that he had for this man. It told him that Dean would never do anything to hurt him. That Dean loved him and it was only his insecurities that were causing these doubts. Chris placed his arm around Dean's waist and closed his eyes. In all his years as a cop, this was the one time that he hoped that his gut instinct was wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was about four o'clock in the morning when they left the Ford parked in a deserted fish market parking lot and made their way along the narrow streets to where Chris had followed Koval's men a couple nights ago. Outside was nearly pitch black and spots on the ground were illuminated by street lamps as they carefully walked along the dark, empty buildings. The crashing of the sea's waves was a muffled sound in the distance but it was the only thing they heard this early in the morning.</p><p>The wind swirled chilly around the buildings and Dean drew his hoodie up tighter. Chris was in front of him wearing a black raincoat and carrying a small duffel bag. Chris had insisted that Dean wear a raincoat as well because heavy rain was predicted but he declined. The weather seemed fine to him. He glanced up at the sky. Everything was black. He couldn't tell if there were any rainclouds anyway.</p><p>They turned down the street where the ice packing company was and walked on the opposite side of the street. They were going to use one of the abandoned buildings across the road from it to survey the coming and goings of the buildings behind it.</p><p>The detectives walked down the side of the building that they wanted to use. Chris placed the duffel bag on the ground and unzipped it. He took out a large pair of bolt cutters and clamped them down on the thick, rusty chain that held the doors closed. As soon as he squeezed the handles together he heard a loud rumbling from the heavens. Suddenly a hard downpour of rain descended upon them. Dean pressed his back flat against the building but there wasn't enough overhang on the roof to shelter him. The rain had him soaked in less than a minute.</p><p>The chain on the door was being difficult. Chris had to cut through it half a link at a time because it was so thick with rust that the cutter had trouble getting through it. Finally, the chain gave way and Chris pushed the door open and hustled Dean inside. He stepped in and closed the door bringing the broken the chains inside as well. It would be careless to leave them lying out in the streets to bring suspicion to the place. He took a flashlight out of the duffel bag and turned it on. The powerful beam brought the entire room to light immediately. They were just a couple of long tables in the room thickly covered in inches of dust and a staircase to the far side. They made their way over to the stairs while Dean unzipped his hoodie, feeling very uncomfortable in the wet material. Chris tested the first step and it didn't even creak under his weight. Looking at it closer he realize that the staircase was made out of metal and it hadn't rusted out like the chain did outside. The musty scent of the room clued him that none of the windows probably hadn't been opened in years and thus everything in the room had been protected from the elements.</p><p>They made their way up to the third and final floor of the building. In here, one of the windows had a hole and some of the rain blew in. Chris selected another window further down from the cracked one and pushed it open slightly as it was directly across from the buildings that they wanted to monitor.</p><p>He moved a few feet back from the window so that the rain spries wouldn't touch them. Reaching into the bag again he pulled out a yoga mat he had brought for them to sit on. He spread it out on the dusty floor boards and then he turned his attention to Dean.</p><p>" You need to get out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold."</p><p>Dean took off the soaked hoodie and Chris took it from him. Looking around he spotted an old metal rack across the room and hung it on one of the hooks.</p><p>He looked back at Dean. " You need to take off the jeans and shirt as well."</p><p>" If you wanted me naked, why didn't you just say so?" He said as he quickly removed those items of clothing followed by his socks and shoes.</p><p>Chris chuckled as he took the clothes. " If I wanted you naked, I don't have to come up with a charade to get you that way."</p><p>He placed the clothes on the rack to dry and then turned his attention back to Dean who was only wearing a pair of dark blue boxers. He went over to him and ran his hands down the sides of them. " You sure that these aren't wet as well?"</p><p>Dean grinned. He loved it when Chris teased him. " Yeah, I'm sure."</p><p>Jericho's arms eased around his waist and he leaned in and kissed him. Chris' lips were warm compared to his rain drenched ones. The two different temperatures felt delicious caressing each other and the kiss quickly became intense with Dean's tongue delving into Chris' mouth. Chris was still wearing the raincoat and Dean tried pushing it off his shoulders. Chris pulled away from him and took off the raincoat, dropping it on the floor. He then turned off the flashlight. There was enough light coming in to make out the items in their immediate surroundings.</p><p>Dean thought that they were going to continue the kiss, his dick already pitching a tent in his boxers but Chris pulled out a small towel from the duffel bag.</p><p>" Damn. How much stuff do you have in there?" Dean asked as Chris attempted to dry his hair and then moving further down to his damp shoulders.</p><p>Chris laughed as he dried the water off of Dean's skin. " I know who I'm dealing with, so I just came prepared." He moved the towel further down Dean's back, letting it soak up the water.</p><p>" I can do this you know," Dean pointed to the towel.</p><p>Chris handed it over to him. " I know." He sat on the yoga mat and watched as Dean dried off his legs and feet.</p><p>He took the towel from Dean and draped it over the bag after removing a small Thermos.</p><p>" What's in there?" Dean asked curiously.</p><p>" Coffee." Chris unscrewed the top and poured the hot liquid into a cup and handed it to Dean.</p><p>The familiar spicy, sweet scent hit Dean immediately. " It's that coffee we had when we went to the park. When did you get this?"</p><p>" Oh I bought a bag of it a couple weeks ago. You never saw it because you don't go in the cupboards."</p><p>" Why would I? I don't cook." Dean took a sip of the glorious coffee. He felt it warming up his body as he swallowed it.</p><p>Chris shifted his position and moved behind Dean so that his legs were on either side of Ambrose. He placed an arm around Dean's waist and rested his head on his back.</p><p>" Yeah I know." He loved the combination of the fresh rain and the natural scent of Dean's skin. He inhaled the intoxicating combination into his lungs and placed a light kiss on Dean's broad shoulders.</p><p>Chris continued to hold him as Dean finished his coffee. He placed soft kisses all over Dean's back and shoulders as he drank. When he was finished, Chris took the cup from him covered down the Thermos. Dean let his body weight fully rest against Chris as his eyes lazily drifted over the still falling drops of rain from outside the window. Outside was still dark as if morning was forgetting to come. He relished the feeling of Chris holding him and kissing his neck. In moments like these, everything in life felt perfect.</p><p>" Chris?"</p><p>" Hmm?" Chris had his face nuzzled into the crook of Dean's neck.</p><p>" How come you take care of me so much?"</p><p>Chris' lips lightly traced Dean's supple skin from his neck to the back of his shoulder. " Because I love you." He said simply, sealing it with a kiss where his lips had stopped.</p><p>Ambrose turned his head to look at Chris. With one hand he drew Chris' head up and towards his own. He kissed him softly, loving how smooth his lips felt against his own.</p><p>" You're so damn good to me." He murmurred against Chris' lips before kissing him again. Jericho's arm became tighter around Dean's waist as the kiss deepened. He loved the sweet flavour that the coffee had imparted to Dean's lips.</p><p>He gently pushed Dean down on to his back against the mat. His lips and tongue plucking and licking his tender flesh on his body. His lips covered a pert nipple and his tongue dragged over it. Chris felt a rage inside of him festering at the thought of someone else touching Dean so intimately. Feeling what he felt as his hands moved over the now familiar contours of Dean's body. Over the past few months, he had explored this body, kissed this body, made love to this body and the thought of someone else replacing him and doing the same things that he did nearly choked him on the inside. Dean was his. He had given him everything that he could possibly give him. This man had everything of value that he treasured. Chris' mouth moved down Dean's body, over his hard abs, his tongue dipping into his belly button. Enjoying Dean writhing underneath him as he swirled his tongue around it while his hand palmed Dean's hard shaft through his boxers. Dean had his body, his mind and lastly his soul. Dean held all of him in his palm and he probably didn't even know it.</p><p>Chris lifted his head and positioned his body between Dean's thighs. One hand pushed the damp auburn strands off his forehead.</p><p>" Do you even know it?" The words came out in a hush whisper. Chris didn't even realize that he had said them until he noticed Dean looking up at him with a questioning look. " What did you just say?"</p><p>Chris shook his head and then covered Dean's mouth with his own. " Nothing." Those red lips kissed him sensuously. His hips rolling underneath Chris' as their tongues tangled with each other. He felt Dean pulling at his belt buckle and he lifted his hips a bit without breaking the kiss to help him out. Ambrose quickly undid his pants and was pushing them past Chris' hips. His fingers brushed lightly over Chris' hard cock before curling around it giving it a good squeeze. The tip of Chris' tongue traced the edge of Dean's bottom lip, moaning in the back of his throat as he thrusted his hips into Dean's pleasureable palm. So close to the ground he could smell the mustiness of the place. The old staleness of the building and everything was incredibly dusty. But he could feel Dean, taste him, kiss him, hold him and it was more than enough to distract him from his surroundings.</p><p>He kissed Dean hard on his lips as he slipped his hand inside his boxers and took out Chris' cock. He started pumping him and Chris groaned into the kiss when Dean's thumb pressed into the leaking slit. He pulled away slightly so that he could look into Dean's eyes. " I love you so much." His own eyes searched Dean's to see if he grasped how deeply he felt for him. He saw appreciation and tenderness in return but not the understanding that he desired. He cupped the side of Dean's face with his hand and planted kisses on the otherside of his face. " I don't think you understand how much you mean to me."</p><p>Dean pulled Chris' face up so that he could see his features in the morning darkness. " Show me baby." He kissed Jericho sweetly on the lips, plucking the soft pink flesh between his own.</p><p>Jericho's fingers hooked into the waistband of Dean's boxers and pulled them down. His erection springing free to smack against his own. He pulled the boxers completely off and placed them on top of the bag.</p><p>He then looked at Dean spread out naked infront of him. He took in from the tips of his hair down to his pinky toe. Everything on this man was perfectly formed and in proportion. He placed in hands on Dean's inner thighs, stroking them as he pulled them apart.</p><p>" You're so damn gorgeous." Chris stated as his tongue flicked out and licked the base of Dean's shaft.</p><p>Dean propped himself up on his elbows and smirked at him. " Really?"</p><p>Chris languished a slow kiss on the base of Dean's cock. " Yup."</p><p>He slowly kissed and sucked his way up to the tip. " I don't want anyone else to have you."</p><p>He casted his eyes up at Dean when he said that but Dean's face was expressionless and a little piece of Chris died inside. He felt Dean slowly slipping away from him and he was trying to pull him back. But he was beginning to feel that his efforts would be in vain. But he would still try.</p><p>He sucked Dean's cock into his mouth lavishing his tongue around him. He was determined to give Dean the best damn blowjob that he could. He knew that it was working when Dean started thrusting his hips and was gripping the hair at the back of his head.</p><p>" Fuck!" Dean thrashed around on the mat as Chris was sucking his cock like never before. He didn't know what had gotten into him but damn it he had his cock throbbing in a few short minutes. Dean arched his back from the mat as he thrusted into Chris' mouth. He could barely control the spasms that were threatening to break his body. Chris pushed two fingers into his mouth and Dean sucked on them greedily. If Chris didn't fuck him soon, he would be exploding hard into his sweet mouth.</p><p>Chris pushed the saliva coated fingers into Dean's entrance, stretching him while still keeping his mouth on his cock. When he was done he pulled up and positioned his cockhead right at Dean's entrance.</p><p>" I don't have any lube." His cock teasing at the stretched pink hole.</p><p>Dean gritted his teeth at him. " I don't fucking care! I want you in me now." He threw his head back on to the mat. " I want to feel your cock."</p><p>Dean's words sent a shock down Chris' spine to his cock. Damn. That did it for him. He pressed into Dean watching his cock slowly disappear inside of him.</p><p>Dean grimmaced a little as he took Chris dry into him but he felt so damn good. His cock was hot and heavy and filled him up nicely. Chris lifted one of Dean's legs over his shoulder and started to move inside of him. Long, hollow pants escaped from Dean's mouth as Chris' cock brushed against his prostate. Every nerve of his body was on fire. It reminded him of the first time that they had slept together. Every movement and touch was magnified and he couldn't get enough of it. He grinded his ass against Chris' balls hearing him hungrily saying his name when their skin made contact. There was something about making love to Chris that made him forget everything and the world around him.</p><p>Chris loved being inside Dean. He was tight and hot. His ass gripped his dick beautifully. He thrusted inside of him feeling his orgasm rising from his loins. His fingers digging into the flesh of Dean's hips and ass. He heard Dean yelling that he was going to cum and Chris thrusted even harder against his prostate.</p><p>" I'm gonna cum with you baby." Chris felt himself letting go as Dean's cum splattered against his shirt, some of it landing on the mat. Dean's ass clenched him tightly and he pumped into him a few more times before pulling out.</p><p>Dean's body was moist with sweat and his chest heaved noticeably as he tried to regain his breath. Ambrose looked at him through hazy blue eyes. " That was fucking incredible." He sat up and pulled Chris to him kissing him hard even though he hadn't quite caught his breath as yet. Dean kissed Chis messily down his neck, unbuttoning his shirt to have access to his collarbone. " That was so damn good baby." He licked Chris' neck and then nibbled and sucked on the skin. He definitely had to leave his mark on Chris after that intense session.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The sun had started to rise and the rain had ended as the first set of workers arrived at the ice packing plant. Chris and Dean sat on the floor underneath the window seeing everything but knowing that they could not be spotted. Chris had cleaned the cum off his shirt with the towel and Dean had pulled his boxers back on. His clothes were still hanging on the metal rack because they were still damp. Dean was leaning against Chris giving him little pecks on his jaw at intervals. Dean snickered everytime he saw the red hickey that he had left on Chris' neck. Chris hadn't seen it yet but he knew from the way how Dean's eyes lit up with mischief everytime that he saw it, that it had to be big.</p><p>It was about after ten when a car drove up to the building behind the ice packing plant. About three men got out and headed inside. About ten minutes later another car came up and another three men headed inside. About an hour later a large black SUV came up to building. Immediately Dean recognized the two men that got out of it and headed inside. Paul Heyman and Lou. Dean smiled triumphantly as he watched them. They had finally got the bastards.</p><p>* * *</p><p>" So you mean to say that the Baltimore Police Department actually got far enough to know which strip club you attend?" Koval's voice was cool and calm as he carefully stirred his drink on top of his glass top marbled dining room table. He raised the glass to his thin lips and swallowed carefully. He placed the glass back down and continued to stare outside at his view. It was his men's job to look at him, not the other way around.</p><p>" Um yes." Paul Heyman stammered. " I got Lou to go out and write down any licence plate of any car that looked unfamiliar and one of them was a hired car."</p><p>" Which turned out to be rented by a cop." Koval finished the sentence for him. He folded his hands across his lap. " Do you know who the cop is?"</p><p>" One Dean Ambrose." Lou replied this time. " I think that's who your friend Jon Moxley is." He glared at Paul as he spoke.</p><p>Heyman held up his hands in surrender. " Hey, I was suspicious of him too. That's why I sent you outside to look in the first place."</p><p>Koval raised his hand and they both fell silent. He took his time taking another sip of his drink before he spoke. " I don't know of this Dean Ambrose." He spat the name out as if it was poison. He turned his head to look at Lou. His blue eyes peaked out of his tiny slits for eyelids. His eyes were cold but that was usual for him. " Find him. I'm sure that you got his address as well." Lou nodded. It was almost too easy getting the information from the car rental place. The girl at the desk had willingly handed over the information especially when she saw the butt of his revolver sticking out of his waistband as he was adjusting his jacket.</p><p>" Find out what matters the most to him and then take it away. Send him a message." Koval turned back to the window and dismissed them with a flick of his wrist. Lou understood exactly what Koval wanted. Whether it was an object, pet or person, a person always valued something even if it was worthless to everyone else. Besides Lou didn't like the look of the smug bastard when Paul introduced them. He was positive that he was this Dean Ambrose and Lou knew that he would have great pleasure in taking what he valued most from him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chris lazily pushed his fingers through the silky auburn locks as Dean's head laid in his lap. Dean's eyes were focused on the television watching some supernatural drama. Chris twirled a lock at the temple absentmindedly through his fingers as his mind wandered away. It had been a week since they had uncovered Koval's cocaine sorting warehouse of sorts. At this time the case was now officially with Major Cases. They had taken over the investigation and would occassionally call with a few questions about the runnings of the operation but there was nothing much that either of them could tell Major Cases without actually going into the plant itself and that was completely out of their jurisdiction. Let Major Cases do some of the grunt work for once, Chris mused. Cena hadn't assigned another case to them as yet, as they had loads of paperwork still to complete for this one. Chris welcomed the downtime even though he didn't fancy paperwork that much. But they had spent nearly a year to get to this point and it felt good not to have his brain in overdrive all of the time.</p><p>Chris' eyes trailed down the couch looking at Dean's long body stretched out on it. He was just wearing an old pair of navy blue gym shorts. He admired the smooth, seamless tan on his skin, knowing that he no longer had any demarcation lines. His auburn hair grazing the bottom of his neck with the ends curling up. He was so beautiful to look at Chris thought to himself even though he knew that Dean wouldn't share in his sentiment. Dean always took himself to be an ordinary guy. Nothing too special in the looks department. Chris got tired trying to convince him how wrong he was and just let him be. It wasn't as if Dean had low self esteem or a complex over it. He was still the cocky, arrogant bastard that still managed to get under his skin at times. But Chris swore on his heart that he loved this man just the same. He was so multi-layered and complex. Chris never got tired of digging or pulling back layers to discover more of this man.</p><p>After they had made love in the warehouse, Chris had relaxed himself a bit from the fear of Roman and Dean being together behind his back. Since the bathroom incident, Chris had seen no signs of anymore sneaked kisses and he breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe it was just something that they had to get out of their system, Chris thought. A one time kiss, Chris came to the conclusion that he could forgive, but out right fucking was a definite dealbreaker for him.</p><p>" Ow!"</p><p>Dean's sudden yelp brought Chris out of his reverie. He had twisted a lock of Dean's hair rather tightly around his finger and he could see the roots pulled taut, straining to break out of Dean's scalp. Chis immediately released the hair from his grip.</p><p>" I'm so sorry baby." Dean was looking up at him with a confused expression. He massaged the spot with his fingertips, genuinely sorry that he had allowed his thoughts to run away with him.</p><p>" Is something on your mind?" Dean lifted his head off of Chris' lap. His upper body weight straining his bicep muscles which Chris' eyes traversed over appreciatively. Since handing over the case, they had more free time to spend in the gym. Chris was definitely liked the effect it was having on his boyfriend's body.</p><p>Jericho shook his head. " Nope."</p><p>Dean narrowed his eyes at him. " I don't believe you." He leaned forward pressing his chest against Chris' bare one and placing a soft kiss on his lips. " C'mon tell me."</p><p>Chris' head rested against the back of the couch looking at Dean whose face was few inches above his own. Those ice blue eyes watching him for the slightest hint or clue. " Dean honestly, I'm fine."</p><p>Ambrose kissed him again. This time it was slower, his lips taking their time movin over Chris' so that he could feel the wet underside of Dean's lips against his own. Chris locked his arms around Dean's back, pressing him firmly against his body. His fingers trailing over the hard muscles of Dean's back, loving the contrast between that hardness and the softness of Dean's mouth as he angled his head to deepen the kiss. Ambrose's tongue slipped into his mouth, lightly stroking his own, teasing it. Chris moved one hand up to Dean's head to hold it steady so that he could feel his tongue properly but Dean kept moving it away, frustrating Chris and turning him on at the same time.</p><p>Jericho pulled his head away. " Fuck. Dean, why won't you let me kiss you?"</p><p>Dean smirked devilishly at him, running his fingers through the top of Chris' hair. " Why won't you tell me what's bothering you?"</p><p>Ambrose got him. Even Chris had to smile at that one. He kept his arms around Dean's waist while his partner's fingers were trailing randomly across his chest.</p><p>" I was thinking about something but I don't know if you would go for it." He said a bit nervously, wondering if he should go through with it.</p><p>Dean perked up a little. " Tell me. I want to know."</p><p>Chris looked at the messy auburn hair grazing the sides of Dean's cheeks. The faint beard stubble on his smooth complexion and how stark his blue eyes stood out amongst it all. He was so damn gorgeous, even if he chose not to acknowledge it. Chris could feel a little electricity pass between them right then as they observed each other. He couldn't helpt but to wonder what Ambrose was thinking about him right then.</p><p>" I was wondering if you would like to move in," Chris took a deep breath. " With me."</p><p>A few tense moments passed and Dean shifted off of Chris' lap and sat on the couch. " Move in?" Dean seemed lost at the thought.</p><p>Chris felt a lump rising in his throat. This wasn't the response that he was hoping for. " Yeah," he said tenatively. " You're practically here almost every day. Plus, I really miss you when you're gone." His voice dropped at the last sentence. He looked down at floor staring hard at the grain in the floor board. He didn't mean to lay it on so thick but it was the truth. He really did miss him when he wasn't around.</p><p>He felt Dean's arm encircling his waist and he looked up at him hopefully but Dean shook his head. " To be honest Chris, that is a lot to consider." Chris' face fell with disappointment. Dean grabbed his chin and brought it back up. " Hey, I'm not saying no. It's just that I'm so accustomed on being on my own for so long and we haven't been together for that long. I don't want to rush into things, ya know?"</p><p>Chris nodded. He did get where Dean was coming from. They had only been together for just under six months. It did seem rather fast if he looked at it objectively. But damn it, he was tired of being objective and thinking rationally. He just wanted to be with Dean but he knew that he couldn't push him into it. " Yeah I understand."</p><p>Dean kissed him on the forehead. " Just give me sometime to think about it, okay?"</p><p>Chris again nodded, not trusting his voice to speak. Dean kissed him softly on the lips. " Thank you."</p><p>Dean knew that it wasn't the answer that Chris wanted but he really had to think about this. He settled his head back down on Chris' lap and looked back at the television. Moving in with Chris was a big step in of itself. But then, what would become of him and Roman? What would he tell Roman?</p><p>* * *</p><p>The next day was Saturday and Chris wanted to go to the Farmers' Market. Naturally Dean would've preferred to stay in bed and sleep late but he knew that Chris would really want him to accompany him.</p><p>The market was set up on a football sized field and it was filled with lots of wooden stalls and tables. Besides fruits and vegetables, persons also sold homemade jams, pies, cakes and breads. There was also some handcrafted jewelery and artwork from beginners. Some of the items were quite interesting to look at and he managed to talk Jericho into buying a homemade peach cobbler from a nice looking old lady for dessert. Jericho initially protested because he said that he was trying to cut sugar from his diet but he relented after Dean whined and squeezed his hand.</p><p>At another stall, Dean took up a jar of blueberry and strawberry jam each and was contemplating getting them when Chris told him no, that the pie was enough. Dean retorted that Chris could just watch him eat it and that he wasn't inviting him to partake of it. He also bought a bottle of gingerbread butter along with the jams. The middle aged lady at the stall laughed at their banter as she packed the bottles into a brown paper bag before handing the bag to Dean.</p><p>From a stall across from the one that Dean and Chris were now at that sold melons, Lou lowered the baseball cap across his face. He wondered what the nature of the relationship was between the two men. He couldn't hear their conversation but he could clearly observe their body language.</p><p>He had Dean Ambrose's address and it was easy to find out which car in the apartment complex was his. He had lost track of the car for a couple of days but to his surprise and delight it had whizzed past him this morning while he was heading in the opposite direction. He made an illegal u-turn in the road and followed them to this place making sure to stay as far away as possible without losing them in the traffic. Lou bought a couple of loaves of french bread to blend in with the surroundings as the market was filled with young families and the yuppie, well to do types. It was definitely not Lou's kind of place or people. These kind of people were too insulated in their own little bubble to know what it was like in the real world where people had to claw and scratch to get anything or to go anywhere. These fresh faced types took the world for granted and he could never have a conversation with them for longer than two minutes without feeling overwhelmed by their smugness. Koval was richer than all of these yuppies put together but he was different. He knew what it was to be starving and to be homeless. He knew what it took to crawl out of the gutter and make it in a rich man's world. When Koval felt like, and it wasn't often, he would share stories with Lou about his childhood in Russia and how he got to where he was in America. Lou would sit enthralled at Koval's cunning and determination. Koval was a very sick man, but Lou didn't let that bother him, as he was a rather sick man himself. Koval was an inspiration to him and Lou would do whatever it took to please him. He was loyal to Koval to the very end.</p><p>Dean glanced around the market obviously bored as he waited for Chris to finish up at the melon stall. He looked back around to see what the hold up was and noticed the girl at the stall holding two canteloupes up to her chest, asking Chris which one he preferred. She was wearing a low cut top and it was obvious to him at least that she was making a double entendre. Chris on the other hand seemed oblivious and actually had his lips pursed in concentration trying to decide which melon he preferred. Dean noticed the glint in the sales girl eyes and the way how she was blatantly checking Chris out from head to toe. Ambrose immediately became annoyed at how she was direspecting him even though he was standing right next to Chris. He didn't care if she assumed that he and Chris were only friends.</p><p>Dean picked up a random canteloupe from the tray. " I like this one."</p><p>" Well that one is rather green. It's going to take a few days to ripen." The girl interjected. " These," She shifted the ones in her hands, " are ready to eat."</p><p>Dean sent her a menancing glance and immediately he saw her swallow. Chris was distracted by the melon that Dean was holding to notice. " I dunno Dean. It is rather green."</p><p>" But I like this one. Besides it's gonna take us a couple of days to get through the ones that we've already bought." He said sweetly but stressing the word 'us' for the sales girl's benefit. She seemed to have gotten the hint and placed the ones that she was holding back on the tray and took the one that Dean was holding and wrapped it up. Dean continued to stare down the poor girl while Chris quite unaware of this entire exchange paid for the fruit.</p><p>As they walked away from the stall Dean allowed his hand to graze against Chris' backside for a few seconds before moving away, sending it as a parting shot to the sales girl whom he was certain was watching.</p><p>Lou observed the entire exchange from his well camoflauged hideout. He saw how the girl recoiled when Dean looked at her and he noticed the tension between them as the blond haired man paid for the fruit. But what confused him the most was when Ambrose's hand lingered against the other man's ass. Was Ambrose a fag? The mere thought sent Lou's blood raging. He hated faggots with their deceptive woman dressing ways. Who the fuck wanted to take cock from another man? That was fucking pussy move and Lou had no use for men like those. Lou continued to watch them. Ambrose appeared uninterested in the blonde haired man again. In Lou's eyes he just looked like a little kid who was tired following their mother around shopping and just wanted to go home.</p><p>Suddenly a little kid bumped into Lou, falling over his shoe. In ordinary circumstances, Lou would have stepped aside and walked away but in this type of environment he knew that his actions would have been immediately called out. So mustering up the best child friendly smile, he could, he picked up the little boy who could have been no more than four and dusted him off. The kid smiled at him and Lou felt his heart warm a little. His son used to smile at him like that before his mother took him away, claiming that Lou lived a life that was too dangerous for a child to be around. His lifestyle was perfectly fine when he was buying her jewelry and taking her on trips but when their son came, suddenly he became too dangerous. That was ten years ago. He had seen his son about twice since, and he always seemed uninterested and closed off from him. He nodded politely as the little boy's mother thanked him. Women. Bitches all of them. Good for nothing more than a quick lay when the mood striked. Turning around he quickly realized that he had lost track of Ambrose and his partner. Fuck. Stupid kid.</p><p>Lou turned to leave. It didn't matter. He knew where Ambrose lived and it would only be a matter of time before he deciphered who was really important to Dean Ambrose.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Ambrose was standing in his living room on Sunday afternoon with Roman next to him. His hands were on his hips as he looked at his brown couch. It was friendly and familiar. He spent many nights passed out on that couch or having sex with some random chick. It brought back many memories including those with the man standing next to him.</p><p>" So what are you going to do?" Roman finally spoke, breaking the silence.</p><p>" I don't know." Dean sighed and looked at Roman. " I like being with Chris and all but I like my freedom too."</p><p>" I know you do Dean, but you can't run from this forever."</p><p>Dean bit his bottom lip and shook his head. " I know but... arghhhh!" Dean threw his head back, running his fingers through his hair. " I hate making decisions like this. I hate this sort of pressure."</p><p>Roman pulled Dean against him. Whispering into his ear as he spoke. " I know you do but Chris is a good guy and he loves you."</p><p>Dean pulled away, allowing his cheek to run against Roman's coarse beard as he did so. His arms hooking up underneath Roman's armpits as his hands laid flat against his back. " I know Chris loves me, but don't you love me as well?" His eyes searching Roman's face for answer, any answer.</p><p>Roman exhaled softly, his breath tickling Dean's lips. " You know that I do. But we have to stop this. I'm getting married next weekend. You're going to be my best man. I can't carry this with me into my marriage. I just can't do that Layla. I love her Dean."</p><p>Dean pressed his hips a bit harder into Roman's. " So we're ending this for good?"</p><p>Roman could hear the trace of fear in Dean's voice. He felt it as well but it didn't matter anymore. " Yeah. We will always be best friends but this has to stop."</p><p>Roman's lips closed down over Dean's in a hot, slow kiss. Dean angled his head slightly as he let those soft, full lips cover his and take him away into sweet bliss. Their bodies were tightly pressed against one another. Dean could feel Roman's dick growing along with his as they were pressed against each other. Dean moaned softly as Roman's tongue caressed his own as his hands slipped underneath his t-shirt to touch Dean's hot flesh.</p><p>Dean could feel all of the love that they had for each other being exchanged in this intense kiss. He could feel that neither one of them was ready to let go of this physical aspect of their relationship even though they both knew that it couldn't last forever.</p><p>Both of them pulled apart at the same time, panting. The desire burning hotly between them as they cautiously eyed each other. Clothes were quickly discarded and Roman sat on the couch and Dean quickly straddled his hips. Their lips were quickly entangled once more as the neediness took over. Every kiss and touch was electric as they grinded their crotches together. Their swollen cocks teasing each other. Roman licked a stripe down the center of Dean's chest as his hands grasped Dean's butt cheeks kneading them together. Ambrose nibbled and licked down Roman's neck and collarbone, teasing the golden flesh all the way down to the middle of his chest, not caring if he left markings or not.</p><p>Dean mewed into Roman's chest when he felt his teeth graze across his nipple and Roman's wicked tongue flicking against it. Every single one of Ambrose's nerves were frayed as he felt Roman's mouth move all over his body. He thrusted his hips up, his cock gliding up Roman's abs as Roman dipped his head.</p><p>" Oh fuck!" Dean exclaimed as Roman's tongue wrapped around his leaking cock head. " Oh shit Rome... that feels... fuckkk!" Roman's hot mouth made its way down Dean's shaft and Ambrose bucked his hips even more, even though he was precariously close to falling off Roman's lap.</p><p>Roman worked his index and middle fingers into Dean's mouth and he started to suck feverishly on them. Maybe it was because of the knowledge that this maybe the last time for them but every fiber of his being wanted Roman inside of him right now. Reigns worked the two fingers into Dean's tight asshole stretching him as their tongues battled for dominance inside Roman's mouth. The dark haired man pulled his fingers out and slapped Dean's right ass cheek to let him know that he was done. To his surprise, Dean slid off his lap and spread Roman's legs apart and before he knew it, Dean was deep throating him. He watched in amazement as saw the outline of his cock in Dean's throat. He did it a couple more times and Roman was thrashing around on the couch, barely able to control the sensations that were washing over his body.</p><p>Dean climbed back on to Roman's lap and positioned himself over Roman's cock. Reigns took ahold of his saliva slicked shaft and kept it steady as Dean slid down on it. When he was finally flushed against Roman once more, he started to rock his hips back and forth. Roman was filling him up entirely. It felt so good though as Roman started to pump his hips and Dean threw his head back groaning loudly, not caring if his neighbours heard.</p><p>Roman pulled Dean back up and stopped pumping his hips so that he could engage Dean in a long, slow, messy kiss that left both of them wondering how the hell they could give this thing up. Roman's grey eyes held a strange wonderment as Dean started to ride his cock again. Dean saw the wonderment in Roman's eyes and knew what it meant. They both couldn't give this up. No matter how much they tried to talk themselves out of it. Roman's hands held Dean's hips steady as he resumed thrusting into him, hitting his prostate everytime. Dean leaned forward burying his head in the crook of Roman's neck. He couldn't just walk away from this so easily. Even if he knew that it was the right thing to do. His cock was throbbing and his balls were tightening even though he hadn't even touched himself. His tongue darted out licking the sweat that was forming on Roman's neck. He heard Roman moaning deep in his throat as he did that.</p><p>Dean's fingertips sunk into Roman's hard shoulders as he removed his face from Roman's neck and locked his eyes on to Roman's. He wanted to watch as Roman become undone by their lovemaking, he wanted Roman to see him as he was destroyed by the force that was pounding his prostate. Roman thrusted hard into him, his body shuddering from the lash. He couldn't contain himself anymore and surrendered everything in his body. His release shot out hot and white between him and Roman, he closed his eyes not caring where it landed. His inner muscles clamped down on Roman's cock and he heard him roaring as he felt the hot liquid hit his inner walls. He collapsed against Roman's shoulder completely spent but satisfied. Roman's head was resting against his own. In a week they would have to give all of this up and it scared both of them. As their lips sought each other in the post coital haze neither of them dared to think about it.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Lou was getting restless, hiding in the shrubbery around Dean's apartment. The sun was starting to set and he was bored. He was just about to come out of his hiding spot when he saw Ambrose walking into the carpark next to a tall, well built dark haired man. They got into a car that was parked facing the shrubbery that was about twenty feet away from him. Peering through the bushes it looked as if they were talking.</p><p>Dean sat in the passenger's seat of Roman's car. He couldn't just tell him goodbye in his apartment. He had to see him off. Roman was holding his hand between the seats. This was so hard. He couldn't bring himself to say what needed to be said.</p><p>Roman tugged his hand lightly. " This is really awkward."</p><p>Dean nodded. " Yeah. It feels like if I'm breaking up with you."</p><p>Roman smiled softly. " It does. But it's not like we're actually doing it."</p><p>Dean noticed how neat Roman's hair was in the ponytail when he fixed it after their encounter earlier. The sun hit the back of his head like a golden halo. To Dean, Roman looked like some sort of a greek god or an angel. Either role, suited the man fine, he mused.</p><p>" I don't know how we can just walk away from that." Dean finally said, squeezing Roman's hand.</p><p>" I don't know either." Roman eased his head closer to Dean's. " But we have to."</p><p>Dean felt emotions swelling up inside of him, that were threatening to overflow. He never had anyone in his life who cared for him like Roman had. Who loved him despite all his faults like Reigns did. He felt as if he was losing him even though they were just trying to set back their relationship to how it was previously. " I guess it's out of the question to suggest that you dump Layla and I dump Chris and we get together?" He tried to make it sound playful, but a note of hope registered in his voice.</p><p>Roman shook his head sadly. " You know that won't work Dean."</p><p>Dean nodded remoursefully. " But we could give it a try."</p><p>" Dean, can you picture Chris with someone else doing what we were doing earlier?"</p><p>Roman noticed the blaze that shot through Dean's eyes at the thought.</p><p>" No." He replied gruffly. " No one better not try it either or I swear I would kill that fucker."</p><p>Reigns chuckled lightly. " I feel the same way about Layla. Yet we don't have a problem when we go back to our respective spouses. I mean, I don't want to hurt Chris in any form."</p><p>Dean thought quickly about Roman had said. It was true. He didn't feel any jealousy when Roman went back to Layla. He was accepting of it and he certainly didn't wish Layla any ill will. But the thought of Chris being with anyone else sent up his blood pressure immediately. " I see what you mean."</p><p>Roman tugged on Dean's hand lightly and they both came together in between the seats and shared a sweet kiss. Roman's free hand cupped Dean's face as their lips rubbed against each other. Roman rested his forehead against Dean's. " I love you."</p><p>Dean tapped his lips against Reigns. " I will always love you Rome."</p><p>His best friend smiled at him as they pulled apart, letting go of each other. Dean got out of the car and watched as Roman pulled out of the car park and drove away before heading back upstairs.</p><p>Lou nearly pissed himself at what he had just witnessed. Dean Ambrose was a fucking fag. That nasty bastard just tongue kissed another man in front of him. He had taken note of the other man's licence plate while they were in the car. He would find out who he was soon enough. It was obvious that this one was the one who was important to Ambrose and not the blond haired fellow.</p><p>Lou smiled to himself as he waited for the sun to set. When the cover of darkness had desended, he came out of his hiding place and stealthily made his way over to Dean's car. He whipped a sharp knife out of his pocket and slashed one side of Dean's front left tire cleanly from top to bottom. On the other side of the tire, he made a short slash down to the rim and at the bottom the tire he made another short lash up to the rim at an angle. If someone followed the lines of the slash, they would realize that they connected to form a 'K', Koval's calling card as it was.</p><p>He wanted that nasty fag Ambrose to know who took his friend out when the time came. Lou pocketed the knife and walked away as he looked around to make sure that no one saw him. Lou knew that he would definitely enjoy this kill, this time around. One less fag, would make this world a better place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cena, Ambrose and Jericho surveyed the damage done to the car. It was still in its carspot outside of Dean's apartment building. Cena stared at the tire pensively with his hands on his hips. Then he dropped to his knees and lightly ran his fingers over the slashes and sighed sadly.</p><p>" I think you're right Ambrose," he looked up at him with resignation in his face. " This does look like a Koval job."</p><p>Ambrose's mouth drew into a tight line and stared hard at the ground. Suddenly he walked away and threw his hands up in the air. " Shit!"</p><p>Cena stood up and watched as Dean paced in front of them and then came back over to where they were.</p><p>" This means that the fucking bastard knows where I live and knows that we're on to him." Dean's light blue eyes blazed with a heat that Jericho had never seen in his boyfriend's eyes before and quite frankly it shook him a little on the inside.</p><p>Cena ran his hand over the back of his neck and shook his head. He was afraid that this was going to happen. Koval was on to his men now. He had no idea how it happened but right now it didn't matter. Ambrose was in danger and the whole case could be compromised and he was absolutely certain that O'Shaunnessy would lay the blame entirely on his shoulders.</p><p>" Ambrose," the younger man looked up at him and he could see the fire burning in his eyes. He knew that it was just the right trigger to set Dean off and it was his job as his captain to kill that trigger as soon as possible before he ran off and did something irrational. " I guess it goes without saying that it isn't safe for you to be staying here right now. Do you have any other place you can go and stay until this whole thing blows over?"</p><p>Ambrose dugged his hands into his jeans pockets and nodded. " Yeah. I got some place that I could go."</p><p>Cena thought it would be best if he didn't know where Ambrose was staying if the worse ever happened. " Good." He pointed at the tire. " You can take how much time you need to get that fixed." He looked over at Chris. " You can stay and help him out."</p><p>Cena turned to the direction of his car. " I gotta go make some phone calls."</p><p>Chris nodded and watched as Cena got in his car and drove off in the Jeep. He looked back at Dean and realized that he was already heading back into the apartment building.</p><p>Jericho watched as Dean packed a small duffle bag full of clothes. He watched as Dean walked around his bedroom pulling out pieces of clothing from his chest and closet tossing them on the bed.</p><p>" Are you sure that small duffel bag is all that you're taking?"</p><p>Dean paused to look at him quizzically. " Yeah. Make no sense taking a whole suitcase to a hotel."</p><p>Chris looked at Dean in complete shock. " To a hotel? I thought you were coming home with me."</p><p>Dean pulled a plaid boxer out of a drawer and threw it on the bed. " Nope. Staying at a hotel is safer."</p><p>" But Dean, I had asked you to move in with me. I know this is not the ideal circumstances but why the hell do you want to stay at a hotel?"</p><p>Dean stopped packing and fixed Chris with a hard look. " Koval is on to me Chris. We don't know how long he's been following me." He broked the eye contact with Chris and picked up the boxer and started folding it. " I don't want to lead him to you."</p><p>Chris came closer to him, grabbing one of his hands. " I'll be fine. C'mon. Stay with me Dean."</p><p>Ambrose pulled away his hand and shook his head. " I can't Chris. Just drop it okay."</p><p>He could see the crestfallen look on Chris' face and he sighed. " I just can't risk it. If anything was to happen to you because of me..." his voice trailed off. The thought of the chance of losing Chris or even him getting hurt was too much for him to even think about.</p><p>He felt Chris wrapping his arms around his waist pulling him against his body. " How do you think I feel?" He whispered against Dean's cheek. " If anything was to happen to you and I wasn't there to protect you..." He stopped and pressed a kiss into Dean's cheek. " How do you expect me to sleep at night wondering if you're okay or if Koval has sent someone to finish you off?" An unpleasant shudder went through Chris' body at that thought. " The reality of the situation is that we're in it together. Professionally and personally."</p><p>Dean turned so that his body was fully pressing against Chris. " Are you sure about this?"</p><p>Chris nodded and kissed Dean softly on the lips. " Yeah. Of course I'm sure." He kissed Dean a bit harder. " As long as you're next to me, I'll be okay."</p><p>He placed one arm around the back of Dean's neck, his fingers raking against the sensitive flesh. He kissed Dean deeply and slowly. Taking his time, savouring every movement of their lips and every little sigh and gasp that escaped their mouths while they kissed. They were holding on to each other so tightly that a crowbar would be needed to separate them. Their tongues easing over one another as their heads turned at various angles to deepen the kiss. It felt as if the rest of the world had fallen away and the only thing that mattered was that in this moment right now he had Dean and that he was safe in his arms for the time being.</p><p>Eventually, they broke away for some air and Dean grinned mischievously at Chris. " That was some kiss."</p><p>" I'm glad that you liked it." Chris lightly teased his lips over Dean's.</p><p>" I did." He cocked his head to a side. " It made me realize something."</p><p>" What?" He playfully plucked Dean's bottom lip between his lips.</p><p>" That you're so fucking sprung for me." He laughed.</p><p>Chris chuckled. " That I am." He pressed his lips against Dean's. " When I told you that I loved you," his face grew serious, " I meant it."</p><p>His lips glided over to Dean's jaw, leaving tiny kisses as he went. " I don't just say those words because it was the thing to do." He looked into Dean's blue eyes, lighter than his own. " I say them because I mean it with everything that I've got."</p><p>Dean moved his face so that he could capture Chris' lips. He kissed him hard and then pulled away. " I feel the same way about you as well. I love you Chris." When Dean said it, he honestly meant it. He did love Roman and he was infatuated with the man but Chris was a whole other level. What he felt for this man ran so deep that it did scare him and maybe that was why he kept pulling himself away and jumping into Roman's arms. To go to that level of deepness with someone was absolutely terrifying but he was slowly beginning to understand that no matter how deep it got, that Chris was willing to go the distance with him.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Half an hour later they both lying naked in Dean's bed on top of some of the clothes he had thrown previously on it. Both basking in the afterglow of their sweet lovemaking. Ambrose was lying partially on top of Chris with one leg nestled between Jericho's legs.</p><p>Dean placed light kisses along Chris' jaw. " I don't think this is what Cena meant when he told you to help me out."</p><p>" Well he didn't specifically say how to help you out." Jericho grinned and turned his face slightly to kiss Dean on the lips.</p><p>Jericho's hand slid down Dean's back stopping to grab a generous amount of ass as Dean's sly tongue made its way into his mouth. He couldn't help to think how much he had changed because of this man. Before, if he was on duty that was it. Even if they were dating he would have kept it strictly professional and avoid any advances that the person made. But Dean wasn't like other people he thought as the man climbed completely on top of him. Their semi-erect cocks pressing against each other as the kiss continued. No, Dean made him tear all of his walls down. He opened himself up to the man in a way that was completely new to him. He supposed as Dean peppered kisses down his neck and licked his collar bone, that it was because this type of relationship was completely new to him as well. Never in all of his life did he consider himself to be in a relationship with a man but yet here he was. It was like having a first love again but instead as an awkward teenager, now as an isolated man. Dean made him feel things that he didn't think were possible. He was so taken with this man that he would do anything for him. Including putting his life on the line. If that was what it took to keep Dean safe.</p><p>He watched as Dean slid further down his body and his mouth followed, nibbling and licking all the way until he reached his destination. He took the base of Chris' cock in his hand while his tongue flicked around the growing head.</p><p>When Chris was fully erect, Dean brought his mouth down on it and sucked him hard into his hot mouth causing Chris to buck his hips up, pushing his cock further into Dean's sinful mouth.</p><p>" Oh...fuck... Dean." The words moaned out of Chris' mouth while Dean continued with his unfair ministrations that were causing Chris to clutch the light blue sheets beneath his grip tightly. None of his previous romantic partners were this strong willed or stubborn yet so passionate and free spirited. He groaned as his cock sank deeper down Dean's throat. None of them could give a blowjob half as good as Dean could anyway. His fingers were deeply tangled in the auburn hair as he gripped it tightly, holding Dean's head against his crotch. He didn't love any of his previous partners as much either.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Punk watched as Reigns became increasingly agitated at his desk eversince Cena told them what happened to Dean's car. The normally easy going man's shoulder's were hunched and tense. His jaw set and his eyes blazed with an anger he had never seen in the man before. He was tempted to go over and ask him if he was alright but Punk was genuinely afraid that the man might snap his head off. He noticed Layla was looking at him with concern and she even came over to check on him but after a curt " I'm fine." She left him alone. They weren't one for displays of coupledom in the office, actually Punk admired how professional they kept it. But shit, Punk wished that Layla would take him out back and give him a good talking to or fucking which ever one would calm him down.</p><p>He heard a snap of wood and saw a broken pencil falling from Roman's right hand on to the floor, hitting it with a sharp clang. Fuck. Reigns was angry. He glanced over at Orton, who had also noticed the fate of pencil and he shook his head. The look he gave Punk told him to back off. As Reigns' partner he probably knew how his partner was like when he got like this and knew that it was best to leave him alone.</p><p>Suddenly Reigns pushed back his chair and got up abruptly and announced that he was going to lunch. It felt as if the entire office was holding its breath as the large man made his way to the exit. Punk heard someone exhale as the door slammed shut and embarrasingly realized that it was himself. He understood that Roman was concerned for his friend's safety. Heck, they all were. Nobody wanted a sick freak like Koval after them. He looked over at Layla and watched her receive a reassuring hug from AJ. The poor girl. It was terrible not being able to help the one that you love when they got like this. Punk's mind flashed back to when he thought he had seen what looked like a kiss between Reigns and Ambrose and couldn't help but to wonder if there was really more to that friendship than what met the eye.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Dean and Chris had gotten a replacement tire for the Eclipse and were now back in his apartment deciding on where to go for lunch. There was feverent knocking on the door and they both exchanged worrying looks. Chris eased up behind Dean wrapping one arm around his waist as if to pull him away from the door but Dean patted his hand softly to let him know that he had this covered. If Koval wanted him dead, he surely wouldn't announce his arrival like this.</p><p>" Who is it?" Dean called out.</p><p>" It's me, Roman."</p><p>Chris released his hold on Dean and the younger man opened the door wondering why Roman sounded so upset.</p><p>" Are you okay?" Roman's voice was deep and intense. His eyes quickly scanning all over Dean's body as if he was looking for any signs of injury. That uneasy feeling that Chris had pushed aside about Dean and Roman's friendship was starting to creep back into his consciousness again. It was just in the way that Roman was looking at him held a certain passionate intensity that wasn't usually present in platonic friendships.</p><p>" Yeah, I'm fine." Dean gestured at Chris. " I'm just going to be staying with him for a while until this entire thing blows over."</p><p>Roman's eyes briefly passed over Chris as if he was an insignificant after thought and then looked back at the man for whom his feelings ran deeply. " That's good." He placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. " I need to talk to you," he glanced apologetically at Chris, " alone."</p><p>Dean nodded and walked outside with Roman, closing the door. Chris sat on the brown couch with his back hunched and his hands clasped, staring at the floor. He had this nervous, unsettling feeling in his stomach and he could feel it running through his veins making him fidgetty and restless. He glanced at the tv remote that sat on the plain wooden coffee table and wondered if he should turn on the tv to take his mind off of this wretched feeling. His hand reached for the remote, his fingers extended but then he pulled back. Fuck. Watching television wasn't going to work. He got up and paced the living room floor. He knew what was making him feel this way. He was afraid. He was afraid that he was going to lose Dean. Not to Koval but to Reigns. He saw how Reigns looked at Dean when he first opened the door. It seemed as though Dean was the only thing that mattered to him in the entire world. He knew what a person in love looked like and that was exactly the picture that Roman painted. Jericho tried to shake those disturbing thoughts from his mind. No. Dean was his. Roman was getting married in a few days, this very Saturday to be exact. Dean and Roman were extremely close friends, Chris knew that. But no matter how much he tried to justify it in his mind, it just didn't feel right to him.</p><p>Jericho opened the door and walked outside. He had to see where Dean and Roman had gone. At the end of the corridor on each floor of Dean's apartment building, there was enclosed balcony. He walked there and looked down. Right below it was the carpark. Dean and Roman were there next to Dean's car talking. Chris stepped back behind the wall incase they looked up and spotted him but he could still see them. Roman was leaning against the car while Dean walked up and down flailing his hands around. He was obviously upset and ranting about something. Why didn't Dean tell him what it was? Why did he go to Roman?</p><p>A surprised gasp left Chris' mouth as Roman stepped forward and embraced Dean in a tight hug. He could see that Dean had his face buried in Roman's shoulder and from the way how his back heaved, he might have been crying. Chris subconsiously fisted his hand and gritted his teeth. Why was Dean going to Roman for comfort when he was right here? Why did he always turn to Roman for comfort when he was more than willing to offer him a shoulder to cry on? Why was Roman doing things that he as Dean's boyfriend should be doing? Chris was surprised when he felt a hot tear born from frustration run down his cheek. It felt as though he was watching Reigns take his position in Dean's life. When he saw Reigns placing a comforting kiss on the top of Dean's forehead, he walked away from the balcony. The sorrow that was running through him was mixed with anger, and he didn't trust himself not to do anything if he continued to watch them.</p><p>Roman watched as Dean paced up and down in the car park. It was an uncomfortable, frightening situation to be in for sure. He wished that he could help Dean but honestly, this time he had no idea how to.</p><p>" This is all my fault." Dean's voice was raspy as he paced alongside his car. Most of the carpark was empty as the residents would be at work during this time. " I brought Koval into our lives. I bet that fucker Paul Heyman is the one who orchestrated this whole thing. I never trusted him but I guess I underestimated how devious he really is." His sneakers crunched against the unforgiving asphalt as he pounded it while carrying on his rant.</p><p>" This is all my fault Rome. Suppose something happens to Chris while I'm staying with him? You know that Koval's men would discover that I'm not here and then come looking. Suppose they go after Chris? If something happens to him I will never forgive myself. He doesn't deserve this. I tried to convince him to let me stay in a hotel. I don't care if they get me Rome. I honestly don't but Chris..." Dean stopped pacing and placed his hands on his hips and shook his head. " He's a good guy and he doesn't deserve to be in this mess. I swear to God. If Koval or his men touch one hair on his head..." Dean threw back his head. " FUCK!" He yelled into the air.</p><p>It was killing Roman to see Dean so distraught. The way how things were going, he felt like postponing his wedding until everything went back to normal. But everything was in place, the caterers were paid for and the place. His parents were flying in from Florida, the day after tomorrow. Everything was on point for this weekend, plus he didn't want to disappoint Layla. Or himself. He wanted her to be his wife. He wanted to be her husband. But Dean looked so miserable and he was openly hurting and driving himself sick with worry about Chris. He stepped forward and pulled Dean into a hug. Disappointed that this was the best he could do to comfort his best friend.</p><p>" I love him Rome," Dean's voice cracked a little as he felt himself losing his composure. " And for some godforsaken reason he loves me too. I know he does and it just kills me to know that he's doing this because he wants to protect me and be there for me."</p><p>His tears had managed to break free of his eyelids and were now soaking the spot that they rested against, darkening the grey of Roman's shirt. " I love him so much Rome," he sniffled as he tried taking in deep breaths. " I don't know what I would do if something happened to him."</p><p>Roman moved his hand in comforting circles on Dean's back and then he placed a light kiss on the top of his forehead. " I know you do. Don't worry about Chris. Nothing is going to happen to him. You'll see." Stupid, meaningless, trite words. Why couldn't he come up with something better to say than the standard cliches? There were times like these in life that there were no words to adequately express how he felt and he decided to keep his mouth shut while his best friend sobbed in his arms.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Later on that night, Roman decided to go for a run. All of this wedding planning was overwhelming him and he just needed to go and clear his head before he and Layla snapped over which songs they wanted played at the reception. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice the dark shadow that was following him as he passed his neighbours' houses. The shadow that had been watching his home for the past two days and was disgusted that this man had a beautiful woman at home while he played tonsil hockey with Ambrose.</p><p>Men like this Roman Reigns character, did not deserve the blessings that he had. Lou was sure of it as he drew out his eight millimetre handgun out of his waistband and expertly screwed on the silencer. This Reigns man was a fag and he didn't deserve to breathing the same air as him, Lou decided. He would be doing his pretty girlfriend a favour. Maybe after all of this died down, maybe Lou would introduce himself to her. She deserved a real man like himself. His target stopped at an intersection which was light with traffic and waited to cross. This was his opportunity and Lou took careful aim. He hated to waste a good opportunity.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Chris was asleep in his bed with Dean spooning him when he was startled awake by a ringing cell phone. He heard Dean groaning and reaching out in the darkness for the bedside table. It was some mainstream dubstep song that was playing so it was certainly not Chris' cellphone. He sat up in bed wondering who was it that was calling Dean at this time in the night.</p><p>He heard Dean say a groggy hello and then a few seconds later his body physically jumped from an ear splitting scream.</p><p>" Dean?" Chris rushed over to Dean's side of the bed but he had gotten off of it and was hitting the wall with his fist while screaming and crying at the same time.</p><p>Chris was shaken to his core and he reached out to Dean to hold him but Dean pushed him off. " No, no, no, no," was all that Dean kept saying as the tears ran down his cheeks.</p><p>" Dean, what happened?" He tried to get an answer out of Dean but all the man kept doing was shaking and mumbling incoherently to himself. Any attempt to touch him was met with a hard push . " Don't touch me!" Chris felt isolated and confused, what the hell had that phone call been about?</p><p>He looked back on the bed and saw that the screen on the phone was still lighted and the caller hadn't hung up. Desperately he picked up the phone. " Who's this and what the hell did you tell Dean?" He demanded.</p><p>" Chris?"</p><p>Jericho opened his eyes in shock. He knew that voice. It was Cena.</p><p>" John, what's going on?"</p><p>" Why are you with … nevermind that's not important. The two of you need to get down to St. Mary's Hospital immediately."</p><p>A hard lump rose in Chris' throat as he felt those nervous, anxious feelings return. " Why?" His voice was hoarse and filled with dread.</p><p>He heard Cena taking a deep breath before he spoke. " Reigns has been shot." Immediately Chris felt the blood rush from his head and a coldness sweeping through him. He was completely numb and looked at Dean who was curled up against the wall crying as if his heart was breaking and the truth is, Chris thought, that it probably was. " He's being wheeled to surgery as we speak," Cena continued. His voice then dropped and it sounded as if the captain was about to break himself. " To be honest Chris, he might not make it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The putrid scent of bleach, pine scented cleaning agents mixed with vomit and blood greeted Jericho and Ambrose as they entered the Accident and Emergency section of St. Mary's Hospital. Jericho ran after Ambrose as he raced up the stairs to get to the third floor of the wing. On the ride over to the hospital, Ambrose had been eerily quiet, staring down at floor of the car while the tears continued to flow because they had never stopped since they had begun. Jericho knew better than to ask him if he was okay and drove the car in silence.</p><p>When they got into the waiting area of the third floor, it was brightly lit and sparse. It was after midnight and few people were around including a couple of orderlies and nurses manning the desk. Chris spotted Cena sitting down in a chair and next to him was AJ who was comforting Layla. Jericho directed Dean towards their captain as the man was frantically looking around not focusing on anything.</p><p>" Where is he?" Dean charged at Cena. " I need to see him."</p><p>Cena observed Dean's disheveled appearance. His crumply black t-shirt and matching faded jeans. His eyes were bloodshot from obvious crying and his hair wild and sticking out in every direction.</p><p>Cena got up and rested his hands on Dean's shoulders in an attempt to calm him. " Relax, Ambrose. He's in surgery. It's going to be a while."</p><p>Dean roughly pushed Cena's hands off him. " Don't tell me to relax. My best friend just got shot! I want answers."</p><p>He looked over at the nurses' station. " Do you hear me? I want some goddamn answers." He started to walk over there but Cena pulled him back.</p><p>He grabbed Ambrose by his upper arms and shook him gently but firmly. " Ambrose! Stop it. Don't get angry at the hospital staff."</p><p>Dean's watery eyes looked back at him with malice and if Cena was a less brave man, he would have let him go. But he knew that it was coming from the pain that he was experiencing. It was obvious that he and Reigns had a very close friendship and he knew Roman the longest out of everyone here.</p><p>" Look Dean," Cena lowered his voice and tried to speak to Dean as gently as he could. " All we know is that Roman was out for a run and he was standing at an intersection when one of the drivers in the car saw him collapse. The driver got out to go and help him and that's when he noticed that Roman had been shot and he called 911." Cena shook his head regretfully. " That's all we know."</p><p>Dean shook his head as more tears fell and his anger got the best of him. " So you're telling me that we don't have a fucking clue to who did this? Is that what you're telling me Cena? Are you for fucking real right now?"</p><p>Cena sighed sadly. " I've already notified O'Shaunnessy. A cop got shot. Of course this is a priority. There will be detectives working on this case around the clock to find the perp. You know I won't let who ever did this get away with it."</p><p>Dean took a step back from Cena. He was livid. " I don't give one fuck about O'Shaunnessy!" The nurses at the desk looked up at the outburst, they weren't surprised by it as one would become pretty jaded working in Accident and Emergency. But it wasn't every day that a cop got shot and judging by these intense reactions who ever did it would have hell to pay whenever they got caught.</p><p>" You and I both know who did this." He glared at Cena. " It's O'Shaunnessy's fucking fault that we went after him in the first place. Now look where it has gotten us. Roman might die because of it." He paused when he heard a fresh wail from Layla. Dean's voice dropped and the grief over took him again. " And now, Rome and Layla may never get married." He looked at Cena who was at his wits end and didn't know what to do. " That isn't fair John." Dean's voice cracked. " That just isn't fair."</p><p>Chris embraced Dean pulling him against his body. He leaned against the white hospital wall as Dean sobbed into his shirt. It was an emotionally draining night for everyone. He softly stroked the back of Dean's head as he noticed Punk and O'Neil had arrived. Punk gave him a slight nod in acknowledgement as they sat next to Cena. He heard Punk telling Cena that he notified Randy but he was in the next town over, visiting one of his baby mamas and that he was on his way back to Baltimore. Knowing Randy, he was probably breaking every traffic law to get to the hospital in a record setting time, Chris thought to himself.</p><p>Jericho was leaning against the wall and Dean was standing between his legs with their hips pressed together as he comforted his partner. No one was really paying them any attention or looked as if they were questioning why they were so close. Chris began to feel like an asshole for wondering about Dean's and Roman's friendship earlier. It was obvious that they were important to each other and maybe it went to level which he may never understand. But never in a thousand years would he have wished this on them. It was breaking his heart to see how much Dean was hurting and he would do anything to make it stop and take the hurt away. His cocky, silver tongued boyfriend was now barely a shell of himself and seemed extremely fragile and almost child like. He never wanted to see Ambrose like this again.</p><p>He smoothed the auburn locks with his fingers. " Roman's going to be alright," he whispered into Dean's ear. " I'm here for you baby." He left a tiny kiss on Dean's ear. It was so quick that no one noticed.</p><p>He continued to hold Dean until his sobs subsided. Dean moved his head to the crook of Chris' neck, displacing the jacket that he was wearing. He wrapped his arms around Chris' neck, while he just stared at the wall behind him. For about half hour the members of Precinct 59 sat and stood in silence as nervous minutes ticked by as they waited on news from the operating room about their friend.</p><p>Dean dislodged his head from Chris' shoulder and the older man felt the tug on his heartstrings as he felt overwhelmed by the sadness in Dean's icy blue eyes. They were almost pleading with him for comfort, to have some ease even if it was just for a moment. He didn't know how to do that and tried to communicate that to Dean with his own eyes. Dean stared back at him briefly and then glanced down at Chris' lips and then back up to his face. He understood what Dean wanted from him. It wasn't the ideal place or time but he wanted to comfort Dean, to take away his pain, even if it was for a little while. He placed both of his hands on either side of Dean's face and drew it to his own. He slowly kissed Dean's bottom lip, taking it between his own lips, holding it for a few seconds before releasing it. He was certain that he heard a couple of surprised gasps from his co-workers, who were no doubt stunned to see him kissing Dean. He kissed Dean again in the same manner, only this time Dean kissed him back and lightly sucked on Chris' top lip for a few seconds before releasing it. He felt Dean pulling back and Chris opened his eyes and felt his spirit lift for a bit to see the appreciation on Dean's face. He pulled Dean against him who rested his head on his shoulder while Chris looked down the corridor away from the stares of his co-workers. They had just basically come out to the entire office. Their relationship was no longer a secret. He was certain that now everyone was paying interest in how close Dean and him were standing. That didn't matter now. He lightly ruffled Dean's hair and kissed him on his forehead. All that mattered to Chris was making sure that Dean was alright.</p><p>Randy made his appearance around the same time that the doctor came out of the surgery. He was a rather short man in green overalls with grey hair sticking out the sides of his hospital cap. Layla looked up at him, clutching tightly to AJ as he approached. He sat on the low coffee table in front of them taking his time before he spoke. The air was tense with anticipation and dread. Chris could see that Dean wanted to speak but he could feel the fear that was holding him back.</p><p>" Miss McCool," the doctor finally spoke in a warm, genial manner. " My name is Dr. Silverman and I was the lead doctor on your fiance's surgery." Layla dugged her nails into the sleeves of AJ's coat. " First let me put you at ease by telling you that Roman's surgery was a success."</p><p>Layla closed her eyes in relief and exhaled a " Thank you God." Chris also felt some of the tension releasing from Dean's body.</p><p>" With that being said," Dr. Silverman continued. " The bullet pierced his lung but luckily we were able to remove it and the lung didn't collapse. He isn't completely out of the woods yet, but I think if we monitor him for the next few days that he should be well on his way to a full recovery."</p><p>" Oh thank you!" Layla was so overwhelmed with joy that she reached forward and hugged the doctor who returned the embrace.</p><p>" He's a lucky man." Dr. Silverman said getting up from the table. " If the bullet had been a few centimetres higher we would have had a different outcome. We're going to bring him out of the operating theatre soon. The nurses will let you know when you can see him."</p><p>Cena stepped forward and shook the doctor's hand. " Thank you so much for all that you've done." Dr. Silverman accepted the praise humbly and looked around at the small gathering. " Are all of you friends of his?"</p><p>" Well on paper we're all his co-workers, but in reality we're more than friends. We're all like family." Cena responded.</p><p>Dr. Silverman smiled to himself. " That's really good. Some people aren't as fortunate to have so many people that care about them." With that, the good doctor headed back to the OR.</p><p>Dean looked up at Chris as if he had received a miracle. " Rome's going to be alright." His voice was full of wonderment and glee. He hugged Chris tightly and his boyfriend pulled him in even closer. " Yeah he's going to be fine Dean baby." He noticed that Orton looked at him a bit confused at the word 'baby' but he hadn't been there when he and Dean had kissed infront of everyone. To be fair he probably would've looked a bit confused himself if the shoe was the on other foot.</p><p>" Chris," Dean mumbled into his neck. " I'm sleepy."</p><p>Jericho looked at the available chairs and led Dean to them. They had no armrests so as soon as they were seated, Dean dropped his head onto Chris' lap and stretched out his legs on the empty seats. Chris took off his leather jacket and placed it around Dean's shoulders. He didn't really need it as he was wearing a long sleeved sweatshirt underneath and Dean had been too much in emotional distress when they were leaving home to remember to take a jacket.</p><p>Dean yawned and closed his eyes. " Chris, wake me when it's time to see Rome."</p><p>Chris lovingly stroked that messy auburn hair. " Okay."</p><p>He watched as Dean drifted off to sleep, looking so damn vulnerable in his lap. About ten minutes later Cena came up and crouched down next to his chair. He gestured at Dean with his head. " I know that this may not exactly be the place, but when did this happen?"</p><p>Chris laughed quietly and shook his head. He had expected this question. " About six months ago, give or take a few weeks."</p><p>This had to be the first time that Chris had seen Cena so flabbergasted. It was kind of amusing actually. " Six months? How the hell did I not notice that something was going on between you two for six months?"</p><p>Chris laughed at Cena's perplexity and noticed Punk smirking to himself. Orton and O'Neil were sitting there dumbfounded and AJ and Layla looked over in disbelief. " Well I guess you weren't that observant."</p><p>Cena ran his hand through his short military cut hair. " Um, wow. I mean I noticed that you guys had gotten close but I just thought that you guys were finally getting along."</p><p>" Well that's one way to put it," Chris grinned.</p><p>" Ew Chris," Randy made a face. " Nobody wants to hear the details of your love life."</p><p>" I didn't say anything Orton. That's your dirty mind at work."</p><p>Cena looked at the sleeping Dean Ambrose in Chris' lap. " Six months huh, that you've put up with him. I know that he can be pretty trying so it must be serious then?"</p><p>Chris nodded. " Yeah it is."</p><p>" I just want to say that I think that you guys make a cute couple." AJ interjected with a wishful look on her face.</p><p>Chris smiled at her. " Thanks AJ."</p><p>Layla nodded at him. " Well I must say that it's a bit surprising but I do agree with AJ."</p><p>" Well I don't think that none of y'all are cute," O'Neil said, " but if the two of you are happy then that's all that matters."</p><p>Chris laughed and thanked him. Punk looked at him and smirked. " All I got to say is that I'm not surprised. You two aren't really that discreet." He tapped the side of his neck.</p><p>It was Chris' turn to look shocked. " You saw those?"</p><p>" Well I am a detective. I'm paid to notice everything." Punk stressed on the last word.</p><p>Orton was sitting with one hand across his chest and the other one tapping at the corner of his mouth. " I can't believe you Chris. Giving up on pussy just like that." He shook his head as if it was a great loss. " I was still holding out hope for you." He pointed at Dean. " But if it means taking a pussy destroyer like him out of competition, hey I can't complain now can I?"</p><p>AJ wrinkled her nose. " You're terrible Orton."</p><p>" All I'm saying the less competition around, the easier it is for me."</p><p>Chris laughed. " I'm glad that I could help, I guess."</p><p>Cena stood up and patted Chris on the back. " Yeah, on that note, good luck."</p><p>" Would you fuckers please shut up?" Dean mumbled from Chris' lap. " I'm trying to sleep."</p><p>Everyone exchanged looks and laughed to themselves. Some things never change.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Nearly an hour later a nurse informed Layla that she could see Roman. Chris watched as Layla walked towards the room, with trepidation in every step. He gently shook Dean's shoulder, waking him up. Dean raised his head groggily up from Chris' lap, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. The jacket that Chris had placed on his shoulders slipping down to his lap.</p><p>" Can we see Roman now?" He asked softly.</p><p>" Soon." He stroked Dean's cheek and placed a kiss on the forehead. " Layla just went in."</p><p>Dean observed O'Neil and Punk having a private conversation while sipping some cans of Pepsi. Orton looked as if he was engrossed in playing a cell phone game. He interestingly noted Cena's arm around AJ's waist as she leaned against his chest.</p><p>He turned his body in the chair so that he was facing Chris which a mischievous glint in his eye. Chris cocked an eyebrow at him suspiciously. " What are you up to?"</p><p>" Nothing," he replied cheekily and leaned in closer to Chris' face. " Before you woke me up I was having a dream about..." He smirked and glanced down at the crotch of Chris' pants and then looked up at him deviously.</p><p>Dean leaned in and gave him a quick tap on the lips and Chris sighed softly. " Dean, you're not going to make me horny in a goddamn hospital, especially at a time like this." He gritted through his teeth.</p><p>Dean leaned in even in closer, their lips barely an inch apart. " That's too bad." His breath ghosting against his lips as he spoke. His hands slipping underneath Chris's shirt to touch his warm skin. Chris felt a shiver go down his spine at the contact but he knew that he couldn't allow himself to get carried away.</p><p>Chris took ahold of Dean's hands moved them off his body and placed them on Dean's own lap. " C'mon. It's not the time or place for that."</p><p>" I know," Dean sighed softly. " I guess that I was just trying to distract myself from all of this." Chris looked at him sympathetically and placed an arm around Dean's shoulder. To say that it had been a long, hard night would've been a severe understatement. Even though a part of him still wondered about Dean's and Roman's friendship, he never wished any harm to come to the guy. Especially something as terrible as this. Although they had a good hunch that the hit was Koval related, what would make him decide to go after Reigns instead of Chris? Roman didn't have any connection to the case. But he was connected to Dean, but yet, how did Koval know that? There were so many unanswered questions but Chris shook his head. He was too tired to deal with it right now.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye he caught Layla signalling them to come to Roman's room. Her face looked drawn and on the brink of tears as if she was barely managing to hold it together. He nudged Dean and the younger man stood up. He slipped on Chris' jacket, even though it was a bit small for him. It was starting to feel cold on the ward and his t-shirt wasn't offering much in terms of protection.</p><p>To Chris' surprise, Dean grabbed his hand and tugged it. He obviously wanted him to accompany him to Roman's room. Jericho had thought that he would have wanted to go alone but judging from how tightly Dean was squeezing his hand almost to the point of numbness, this was not the case.</p><p>Reigns had his own private room in the hospital. The fluorescent light shone harshly in the small room casting a deathly bright cast over every thing in the room. Chris heard Dean gasp as he released his hand and walked quickly over to Roman who was still unconscious from the surgery.</p><p>Dean felt his eyes burning with tears as he observed the appearance of his dear friend. His rich, golden tan skin seemed to have vanished and its place was this pale, pallid colour that was quite unbecoming. He looked so weak as he laid there as the heart rate monitor beeped ominously and the I.V. dripped slowly into his arm. The tears broke free and ran down his face as it felt as if his emotions had ran into a brick wall and everything came tumbling down from the realization of how close he had been to losing Rome.</p><p>He didn't care that Layla and Chris were watching as he stroked the hair around Roman's hairline and pressed his forehead against Roman's even though he was certain that he shouldn't be doing that. His tears spilled from his face on to Roman's cheeks to which he tried in vain to wipe them away. " I'm so sorry Rome...so sorry." He kept repeating it in his broken voice as his fingers ran erratically all over his best friend's face. The thought of losing Roman overwhelmed him even though a small rational voice in his head told him that he was going to be fine. But in times like these when a person feels as if they are about to lose it all, that small voice is stifiled by the overbearing grief that is wrecking the person's body.</p><p>" So sorry Rome." Dean lightly pressed his lips against Roman's cheek, and then he placed another, and soon he was placing kisses all over Roman's face. The kisses mixing with his salty tears. Dean felt guilty. He felt it in his core, that Roman was shot because of him. He didn't know how Koval managed to find out about their friendship but he did. This guilt took over his entire being, coursing through every vein and blood vessell. Every blood cell burned with guilt and he didn't know how to take it away or how to turn the guilt off.</p><p>He felt Chris reaching for him but he batted his hand away. He had to atone for his sins. He had to let Rome know that he had never meant for this to happen. He noticed Reigns' lips. They weren't rosy pink anymore but such a light pink that they were almost as colourless as his skin. Dean pressed his own lips against them, kissing him hard. He knew that Roman wouldn't be able to kiss him back but somehow he had this fantasy that he would. When he didn't Dean kissed him again. " I love you." He mumbled against his lips before kissing him again.</p><p>Chris and Layla exchanged a shocked look as they watched Dean. Chris could tell from Layla's expression that she had been thinking the same thing that he had. It was obvious that the relationship between Dean and Roman had been more than just platonic. The way how Dean was stroking Roman's face and kissing him wasn't how a friend would behave. His touches were too caressing, the kisses held a passion that only lovers shared. Chris felt his own heart breaking in that small hospital room. He knew then that Dean was not his alone. He looked over at Layla who was staring at the bottom of the bed with silent tears running down her face shaking her head in disbelief or was it now acceptance of the truth?</p><p>Jericho stepped forward and held Ambrose's hand again but this time the man withdrew from Roman and buried his head into Chris' shoulder. Dean took big heaving breaths as his tears continued to flow like a river. It felt as though the pain would never end even though Roman was still alive. Chris wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight, comforting him until he calmed down.</p><p>Dean wiped some of the tears from his face as that wave of emotion subsided. He raised his head to see that Chris had been silently shedding some tears of his own.</p><p>" What's wrong Chris?" Ambrose was perplexed as to why his boyfriend was crying.</p><p>Chris wiped his face with the back of his hand and took a deep breath as he led Dean out of Roman's room. " Dean, I think it's time that we had a serious talk."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hospital corridor was desolated and bare as Dean and Chris made their way down it. The rhythmic plodding of their shoes echoing off the tiles. On one side was an uninterrupted wall and on the other it held large glass windows that overlooked one of the car parks. Chris was still holding Dean's hand as he brought them to a stop in front of one of the windows. It was around two in the morning and no one was around. Only the skeleton staff would be on call at this time of night.</p><p>Chris let go of Dean's hand and looked out of the window into the night, his eyes drifting down to the parked cars below. " How long Dean?" He kept his eyes focused on the body of a white Toyota.</p><p>" I don't understand."</p><p>Jericho took his eyes off the white Toyota and set them on Dean taking in his disheveled apperance and the questioning look on his face.</p><p>" How long were you and Roman..." His voice trailed off as he saw the realization rising on Dean's face.</p><p>" Chris please," Dean pleaded. " Not right now." He reached for Chris' arm but the older man moved it away. " Please Chris. Not right now." He repeated. The desperation clear in his voice. " Let's talk about this later. After when we know that Roman's going to be okay for sure. Just not right now okay?"</p><p>But Chris shook his head. " No Dean. I need to know. How long were you and Roman … lovers?" The last word was hard for him to say. To even hear himself say it, he felt disgusted.</p><p>Dean didn't need this right now. Roman was lying in hospital, unconscious somehow because of him and now his boyfriend wanted the truth. It felt as if his body was being pulled in several different directions at the same time even though no one was touching him. " Chris please, can we talk about this later?"</p><p>" No!"</p><p>Chris' sudden outburst caused Dean to jump back a little. He could see clearly now the anger in Chris' dark blue eyes that were still glassy from previous tears.</p><p>" I want the truth Dean Ambrose." His voice dropped a bit but he was still loud.</p><p>Dean hung his head. He was emotionaly drained and exhausted. He couldn't handle this right now and he said nothing.</p><p>" It was the night when you left the house when Stacy came over wasn't it?" Chris's voice was low but there was underlying growl in it.</p><p>Dean looked up at him and his expression told Jericho everything. " I knew it! I saw Roman leaving when I got there."</p><p>Chris pounded his clenched fist against a wall between the windows. " I'm such a fucking idiot! I knew something was going on but I chose to ignore it because I trusted you."</p><p>Ambrose was over come with guilt. " I'm sorry Chris. I made a mistake."</p><p>" You made a mistake? A mistake?" Chris looked at him increduously. " Is that how it is Dean? I fucked up one time and you run to sleep with your best friend?"</p><p>" It wasn't like that." Dean scared in that moment of where this conversation was leading. " I didn't sleep with him because I was mad at you. I...I..." Dean couldn't finish sentence. How could he?</p><p>" Then what was it Dean? What are you trying to say? You slept with him because you're in love with him?" Chris said the last part sarcastically but when he saw the emotions flicker across Ambrose's face, he knew that it was no joke.</p><p>" Are you serious Dean?" A look of sheer sadness and disbelief mixed on Chris' face. " You're in love with him? What about me? I thought you loved me." His voice tight as if he was choking back tears.</p><p>Dean lunged and grabbed Chris' arms. " I do love you Chris! You have to believe me. I love you so much that it hurts. Yes, I do love Roman. I will admit that. But it's you whom I'm in love with." Dean felt himself crying for the umpteenth time tonight. His eyes burned from all of the activity.</p><p>Their foreheads were pressed together as tears ran down both of their cheeks. " If you're in love with me, then why did you cheat on me? I thought we were in this together Dean."</p><p>" We are." Dean pressed his lips against Chris' tasting the saltiness of their tears mixing but Chris didn't kiss him back.</p><p>" No we're not." Chris withdrew his forehead but still remained in Dean's hold. " Do you know how hard I fought myself to accept what we were doing? Do you know how many nights I watched you sleep, thinking that once I had you that everything was going to be alright?"</p><p>Dean pressed his body against his partner's. " You still have me."</p><p>" No. I don't." Chris cupped Dean's face with his hands so that he had no choice but to look dead on at Chris. " I thought we were going through this thing together. Accepting who we were sexually. I thought you were like me. But how could you be if you had no qualms about jumping into bed with Roman?"</p><p>" Chris don't do this." Dean's icy blue eyes begged him.</p><p>" I thought we satisfied each other in every way, but I guess I was wrong." Chris' voice was breaking over the words now.</p><p>" You do Chris. I love being with you. I love you." He clutched Chris' head. He just had to understand how much he meant to him. How much he needed him right now.</p><p>" If you had really loved me, you wouldn't have hurt me like this." Chris closed the small gap between them and covered Dean's mouth with his. He kissed him hard and then pulled away dropping his hands to his sides. " I can't be with you Dean. It hurts too fucking much." He stepped back out of Dean's grasp.</p><p>" Chris please," He had never uttered this phrase so often in such a short space of time. " Don't end us like this."</p><p>" Dean, we just fucking came out to our co-workers!" Chris' voice rose again. " Everyone thinks that we're gay for each other and now I find out that you were fucking Roman? Dean how the fuck do you think that makes me feel?"</p><p>Chris hit is hand against the wall again. " Fuck Dean." He watched as Dean used the back of his hand to wipe away his tears. "I still love you." Momentarily, hope flashed across Dean's face but it left when Chris continued. " But I just can't be with you."</p><p>Chris took a couple steps back as if to turn to walk away, when Dean took ahold of him and started raining kisses all over his face and then he started kissing Chris needily. Forcing his tongue inbetween Chris' lips but not getting any further. " Just let me Chris," he growled nipping at Chris' bottom lip with the edge of his teeth. But Chris didn't relent . Jericho broke the kiss and took a step back. " I'm sorry Dean. But it hurts too much to be with you and I can't stand to look at you right now."</p><p>Those were Chris' final words as a distraught and broken Dean watched him walk away. Dean slid down to the floor and drew his knees up to his face and cried even more tears. Everything was fucked up. In one night, he had almost lost Roman and now he had lost Chris. He had never truly felt more desolate and abandoned in his life until now.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Dean didn't know how long he had been sitting on the ground but the tears had stopped. His stomach felt empty but sick with bile from all of the crying. None of his previous relationships had this affect on him. Normally he might have pined over it while smoking a cigarette or two but after the last ember had burned so did any of his regrets. But Chris was different. He could feel that his body was still in shock and the emotional fallout had not yet begun.</p><p>He slowly stood up and made his way back to the others. Images of Chris and him together ran rampant through his mind. Even now, his body was craving Chris' touches and kisses. The way how Chris used to hold him when they watched tv. He wanted his Chris back. He heaved hard as he turned the corner and saw his co-workers looking up at him with concern clearly on their faces.</p><p>" Dean."</p><p>Ambrose turned to face his captain who had called out his name. He raised one eyebrow expectantly in respone.</p><p>" We were beginning to wonder about you guys." Cena looked in the direction from where Dean had come from. " Where's Chris?"</p><p>" He left." Dean's voice was flat, no trace of emotion as he sat in the chair that Chris had previously occupied.</p><p>" Why?" What Dean was saying didn't make any sense to Cena at all. Jericho wasn't the type of person to just up and leave.</p><p>Dean slouched down in the chair and closed his eyes. " Because he had to."</p><p>There was a finality in Dean's voice when he spoke and Cena took it as a cue not to press any further.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Koval hated being awaken in the middle of the night. But the phone call was indeed an emergency. That stupid fucker Lou had gone and shot a cop. Jesus! Like if he needed anymore pressure from the law enforcement agencies. He could keep certain hands greased to look the other way but not when shit like this happened. Even though officially he knew that the police department would state that they had no leads at this time and would urge members of the public to come forward with any information. He knew that was all a ruse and that Major Cases would be looking in his direction especially since the pressure was on from the mayor to bring him in. That stupid cunt always thought more with his balls than with his brains but he was excellent at carrying out orders, he had never fucked up until now.</p><p>Koval got out of bed and moved to the big glass window in his living room that overlooked the sleeping city below. The darkness punctured with bright lights glowing against it. This was still his city. Lou was costing him more than he was worth to him right now. He reached for the decanter that that he kept on a small side table near the window and poured himself a neat shot of whiskey. He slowly took a sip as he formulated the new course of action that he would now take.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Cena ended his phone call and looked at his team. They all looked exhausted. Emotionally and physically. He was as well. " I just got off the phone with Commissioner Hemsley. He has agreed to give everyone today off." Orton's and Punk's eyes flickered up with amused suspicion. " So the precinct is closed today."</p><p>" Oh wow." Punk was genuinely surprised that the Commissioner had that much of a humane bone in him.</p><p>Cena looked at his watch. " It's about five o' clock in the morning now and we've all been in to see Roman. I've spoken to the nurses and they promised to call when he wakes up or if there is any change. So I guess we can all go home and get some rest."</p><p>Everyone stood up to leave and were walking down the corridor when Punk noticed that Ambrose still remained seated. He went over and tapped him on the shoulder.</p><p>" Aren't you going home?"</p><p>Dean shook his head. " I can't. I can't be in my apartment because of Koval."</p><p>" Oh." Punk thought momentarily. " Can't you stay with Chris?"</p><p>" I was." Dean looked down at the white tiled floor staring a bit too hard at the overhead light's reflection bouncing off of it. " Chris and I broke up." He said quietly.</p><p>Punk's eyes opened wide with shock briefly and then he quickly recovered. " I guess he found out about you and Roman huh?"</p><p>Dean's eyes snapped around to Punk with lightning quickness. His eyes narrowing at him. " How the fuck did you know that?"</p><p>" I saw you kiss him when I was coming to tell you guys about O'Shaunnessy's visit. At first I honestly wasn't sure what I saw but you two sit right infront of me. I could tell that something was going on between the two of you but I wasn't sure what it was."</p><p>Dean relaxed and smiled sadly. It was no use hiding from Punk. " Yeah. I fucked up." He admitted.</p><p>Punk patted Dean on his back and stood up. " C'mon. I got a spare bedroom at my place."</p><p>Dean looked a bit skeptical. " Are you sure Punk? I don't know how long I have to be out of my apartment."</p><p>" I wouldn't offer if I didn't mean it Ambrose. As long as you pick up your own shit we'll be cool." Punk started walking. Without looking back he said, " So are you coming or are you waiting for a royal invitation?"</p><p>Dean smiled and shook his head. He liked Punk. His blunt ways suited him fine. He caught up with him and they walked in amicable silence to the car park. Punk drove a 2010 cherry red Camaro and Ambrose appreciated the sleek lines of the muscle car before he got in. He loved the sound that car made when Punk turned on the engine.</p><p>The sun was now starting to rise as they sped down the open highway to Punk's place in the city. The windows were down but Dean still felt a bit hot. He tugged absentmindedly at the sleeves on his forearms. When he caught himself, he realized that he was still wearing Chris' leather jacket.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean let loose an appreciative whistle when he stepped into Punk's apartment. It was a loft apartment with a wide open planned living section with a spacious kitchen off to one side . It had a wooden modern style staircase with a minimalist black wood railing that led to the upstairs section with a circular landing.</p><p>The furniture in the living room was in three colours: red, black and white. Everything had a sleek, modern feeling to it. Even the large flat screen television sat on what looked like an expensive black entertainment system, where Dean noticed different gaming consoles on each shelf.</p><p>" Damn." Dean looked around the place admiring the big windows that let in lots of early morning light casting a showroom feel to the place. " How much do they pay you again?"</p><p>Punk laughed as he closed the door. He was used to getting these sort of reactions whenever he had someone over for the first time.</p><p>" This place was bare bones when I first moved in. It had the staircase but that was it. O'Neil's girlfriend Sheila really helped me with decorating the place."</p><p>" Damn," Dean repeated. " She really did a fucking good job."</p><p>" Thanks." Punk headed to the stairs and Dean followed him.</p><p>" So how do you get chicks to leave when you bring them over here?" Dean asked as they climbed the stairs.</p><p>" Easy." Punk looked back at him and smirked. " I don't."</p><p>Dean laughed. " You're such an asshole Punk."</p><p>Punk smiled wide. " I know."</p><p>There were two rooms on either side of the landing. Punk walked to the one on the right. When he opened the door Dean nodded appreciatively. It was a nice size room with a queen sized bed with it's own small flat screen tv on the wall infront of it. There was also a small closet and a bedside table.</p><p>The room was painted in a soft baby blue and the bed had a black frame with navy sheets. It was a lot nicer than Dean was expecting. It made him think that it was time that he redecorated his own place when he got back. Especially since it seemed he wouldn't be moving in with Chris. His smile disappeared when he thought about him. It had probably been two hours and he missed him terribly.</p><p>Punk seemed to sense the cause of the sudden change in Dean's demeanour. He patted him reassuringly on the back. " Look, the bathroom is right next to this room, in case you're wondering." Dean nodded to indicate that he heard him but he didn't say anything. " Well I guess you can get some sleep or whatever. It has been a long night."</p><p>Dean sat on the edge of the bed. " Thanks Punk. I really appreciate this." His voice was soft and sincere.</p><p>Punk brushed it off. " No problem." He went out of the room and closed the door.</p><p>Dean removed his shoes and brought his feet up on the bed looking around. He was truly grateful for Punk's hospitality but he really wished that he was lying in Chris' bed right now with his arms around him. He then remembered that he was wearing Chris' jacket and he took it off and held it in his hands just looking at it. So many memories flooded his head. The first time Chris kissed him, the first time they had sex, when Chris asked him to be his boyfriend. The quickies they had early in the morning before they went to work. Making love in that old warehouse... damn it. He was all cried out and emotionally drained but his heart was hurting him. It was literally paining him in his chest. Each thumping beat hit his chest felt like a stone hammer and he just wanted to rip it out to stop him from hurting anymore. Now he knew why they called it heart break. He was miserable, hurting, confused and the only person who he wanted right now couldn't stand the sight of him. Dean turned over on his side and buried his face into the fresh linen scented pillow. It was all his fault that he lost Chris. If he hadn't begged Rome to come over and comfort him, none of this would have happened. No. Dean knew that he was lying to himself. It would've happened eventually. Him and Roman had this undeniable chemistry and sooner or later they would have fucked. It had been inevitable. But maybe if he had confronted this sooner, instead of pushing it aside and getting with Chris , he wouldn't be in this predicament right now.</p><p>Dean cuddled the leather jacket close to his chest as his eyes closed from the heaviness of sleep. He would get his Chris back. Even if he did nothing else with his life. Chris would be his again.</p><p>Punk wasn't one for a long sleep. Even so the night's events caused him to slumber deeply for about three hours. When he got up it was near ten o' clock in the morning. His apartment sounded quiet. He wondered what his guest was doing. He padded across to the second bedroom and softly cracked the door open. He saw Dean curled up on the bed still in the same clothes that he had been wearing all night. He also noticed the death grip that he had on the jacket that he held against his chest. He recalled when Chris had taken it off and placed it on Dean's shoulders as he slept in the hospital. He couldn't help but to feel sorry for the guy as he closed the door and went downstairs to make himself a light breakfast. Punk could have only imagined how tough it would have been to come close to losing your best friend and then having your boyfriend break up with you all in the same night. Punk drowned his cereal in milk as he sat at his island thinking about how much of a wreck he would've been if something like that ever happened to O'Neil. Although Punk would never admit it to the guy himself, he chuckled to himself. O'Neil would tease him about it until the end of days if he ever caught Punk being so mushy.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Chris only had fitful bouts of sleep for the past four hours. He couldn't stop thinking about Dean. He literally felt sick to his stomach over the betrayl. He had loved Dean so much. He had opened up everything that he had to him. His house, his life and most importantly his heart.</p><p>He was sitting on the couch in the living room with the tv on but the sound was turned down so low that it was barely audible. The thoughts in his head were loud enough. Sometimes tears ran down his cheek and sometimes they didn't. On the outside he felt numb but on the inside his whole system was working in overdrive trying to keep him together. In the early stages he had fought with himself so much about what he and Dean were doing to each other. He had gone to church until he was twelve. He had been taught that homosexuality was wrong. It was unnatural. Upon entering adulthood he thought he had casted off those hateful, out dated stereotypes. But after he and Dean got together that first time, he could hear his old preacher's voice in his head telling him that he was filthy and that he was going to hell for his practices. But Chris fought against it. He fought so hard. How could something that felt so right, so good, be so wrong? It couldn't be. His body jolted with the intense memory of Dean kissing him on this very couch. Chris swore that he could feel Dean's lips pressing against his. His tongue invading his mouth and curling around his. His hands wrapping around his body. He shuddered as he tried to push the memory away. He felt raw and completely broken. He didn't know if he would ever get over Dean Ambrose.</p><p>Jericho heard his doorbell ring and it snapped him out of his stupor. It was almost midday. He wondered who it could be as he went to answer the door. He was normally at work during this time. A part of him hoped that it was Dean coming to make amends but another part of him knew that he couldn't face him yet.</p><p>He opened the door.</p><p>" Punk?"</p><p>Punk shifted a bit uncomfortably on Chris' front step. He ran his hand through his short slicked back hair and smiled apologetically at him.</p><p>" Hi."</p><p>Punk was honestly the last person that Chris expected to see at his door, especially today. " Punk, what are you doing here?"</p><p>" I...uh..." There was not a delicate way for Punk to put this. " Well Dean's crashing at me until this whole thing blows over, so I figured that you had his stuff so I came to get it." Punk blurted out hurriedly.</p><p>" Oh." Jericho raised his eyebrows in surprised. He definitely wasn't expecting that. He figured that Dean would need a place to stay, it was just surprising that it was with Punk. " Come in. I'll go get his stuff."</p><p>Punk stepped into the foyer while Chris headed upstairs. Jericho went into his bedroom and grabbed the small duffel bag that Dean had packed. He tried to push away the memories of him and Dean making love on the bed with clothes beneath them when he was trying to pack this very same bag. But fuck it all. Almost everything reminded him of Dean.</p><p>He entered his walk-in closet and looked around. Dean's clothes had already occupied a section in the closet. He took down some shirts and jeans leaving a few on the hangers. A part of him couldn't bear to see that section completely empty. Maybe he was holding on to some fragile hope that Dean and him would be back together some day.</p><p>He stuffed the clothes into another bag and then also packed some fresh toiletries from the bathroom. Chris went through the motions, trying not to think too hard about why he was packing items for Dean as if he was going on a short trip and not as the end of a relationship. He brought the two heavy bags downstairs and saw that Punk had made himself comfortable in the living room and had his feet up watching television. Chris had to smile to himself. Hardly anything ever rattled Punk.</p><p>He went into the kitchen and opened a cupboard. He took down a jar and placed it in one of the bags. It was that gingerbread butter that Dean had first bought at the farmers' market. Dean had almost eaten the entire thing in one sitting the first time. Chris had spotted the jar at Trader Joe's and had bought it for him a couple of days ago. He decided that he could as well given it to him since they were no longer together. Chris could feel the tears coming again but he shook his head, holding them back. Not now. Not in front of Punk.</p><p>" Here you go."</p><p>Punk looked around as he if he had forgotten what he had came over for. " Oh right." He stood and took the bags from Jericho. " Shit. Damn he has lots of stuff."</p><p>Chris offered a wiry grin. " Yeah I guess."</p><p>Punk regarded him warily and then headed to the front door. As he stepped outside he looked back at Chris. " Look, I know this isn't my place to say this but I think you guys should work this out. I know Dean is a numbskull and what he did was wrong, but..." Punk shrugged his shoulders. " I like seeing you two together."</p><p>Without waiting for a response from Jericho, Punk walked down the garden path and threw the bags onto the backseat of the car before driving off. Chris stood at the door watching until he could no longer see Camaro. He would honestly love nothing more than to be holding Dean right now but the pain that was gripping his heart right now, wouldn't let him.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Dean leaned against Punk's balcony as he watched the ashes from the cigarette disappear as they fell to the street far below. He woke up to find Punk gone, figuring he probably had some errands to run. Dean didn't really feel hungry. All that his body desired right now was Chris. He couldn't believe that he had fucked up so royally. He guessed the old saying that you never know what you had until it's gone was completely true. He took another draw on the cigarette. He watched as the white smoke escaped his lips curling its way up into the bright blue sky. He would never forget how Chris looked at him when he found out the truth. The hurt and betrayl so clearly etched on his handsome face. It was clear how much Dean had destroyed any bit of faith that Chris had in him. If only he could find way to make Chris understand that what he did with Roman wasn't because anything was lacking in their love life. It was just something that Dean had to do. Something that he had to get out of his system.</p><p>" Hi."</p><p>Dean jumped a little when he heard Punk's voice behind him.</p><p>" Oh sorry." He motioned to the cigarette and stubbed it out on the railing. " I know that you don't like these."</p><p>" It's fine," Punk leaned against the door frame. " As long as you don't do it in the house."</p><p>Dean nodded and returned his gaze to the cityscape.</p><p>Punk stepped out on to the balcony. " I passed by Chris' house."</p><p>Dean's head instantly snapped around and his eyes narrowed in on him.</p><p>" I went and got your stuff. I put it upstairs in your room."</p><p>Dean was silent for a moment and then he nodded his head. " Thanks."</p><p>" Dean, I know that this is weird question but how did you figure out that you were gay?" Punk looked down at the ground a bit embarrassed to be asking such a personal question.</p><p>" I didn't."</p><p>Punk looked at him suspiciously. " You didn't?"</p><p>Dean gave a half smile and shook his messy auburn hair that grazed at the neck of his shirt. " I figured out that I was attracted to Chris. I didn't figure out that I was gay."</p><p>" There's a difference?" Punk blurted out but then he saw the amused look on Dean's face. " Okay that sounded rude, even for me but..."</p><p>Dean held up his hand. " I know what you mean. Truth is, I still don't find most men attractive." He smirked at Punk. " Sorry Punk."</p><p>Punk rolled his eyes. " Fuck you."</p><p>" Not in this lifetime." Dean laughed. " I don't know how to explain it. I guess something about Chris just clicked. At first I was just messing with him but then something happened, I'll spare you the details, and then I realized that I kinda wanted him."</p><p>Punk nodded as if he understood. " So how did Roman get involved?"</p><p>Dean tapped his fingers against the metal railing. " That's a long story. You sure you want to hear it?"</p><p>Punk shrugged his shoulder. " I guess."</p><p>So Dean told him the story, leaving out the intimate details, about how he and Roman had gotten together. When he had finished, Punk exhaled loudly and shook his head. " Wow."</p><p>" That's all you've got to say?"</p><p>Punk looked at him befuddled. " Well you have to admit that it's quite the story. Damn. I can see why Chris feels betrayed in all of this. He trusted both of you."</p><p>Dean's jaw tensed a bit and he walked back inside the apartment and Punk followed him.</p><p>" I know you probably don't want to hear this Dean but maybe you should've been up front with Chris about your feelings for Roman from the beginning. Yeah I know having those feelings coming to surface after all those years of being dormant was hard but maybe you would have gotten to explore things a little with Reigns before you made things official with Chris."</p><p>Dean sat on the couch, resting his forearms on his thighs. " Yeah maybe I should've." Dean slapped his thigh. " But damn it. I didn't even realize that I was falling for Rome until it was too late."</p><p>Ambrose threw his head back on the couch. " Fuck! Everything is so damn fucked up."</p><p>" Then unfuck it."</p><p>Dean rolled his head over to look at Punk. " What?"</p><p>" Unfuck it." Punk replied simply. " You're the one who fucked it up, so now it's up to you to unfuck it."</p><p>" And how the fuck do I do that?"</p><p>Punk got off the couch and grabbed his cellphone from his pocket. " Beats me."</p><p>Dean shook his head and got off the couch. " I'm going to take a shower."</p><p>" Great. I'm ordering pizza. Is there anything you want on it?"</p><p>" Pepperoni!" Dean called out as he headed up the stairs.</p><p>The first bag that Dean opened he found his towel, along with a new toothbrush still in its box and his favourite brand of toothpaste. He smiled sadly as he took out the items. Even after breaking up, Chris was still taking care of him. He quickly discarded his clothes, wrapping the towel around his waist and headed to the shared bathroom.</p><p>After his shower, Dean was back in the bedroom opening the other bag looking for clothes to wear. Sitting right on top was the jar of gingerbread butter and it was all that he could do not to burst into tears right at that moment.</p><p>* * *</p><p>" Are you an idiot? Or are you just a bit more stupid than the average American?"</p><p>Lou knew better than to answer back as Koval hurled insults at him. He had fucked up big time. How the hell was he to know that the guy was a cop? He found someone that obviously mattered to the Dean Ambrose character and he took him out like he usually did. But somehow this wasn't what Koval had wanted.</p><p>" I'm sorry sir." Lou mumbled while looking down at his scuffed sneakers.</p><p>" Sorry? You're sorry? Sorry is not going to get the D.A. and not to mention the entire Baltimore Police Force off my back." Koval paced up and down his living room floor. Heyman stood in the door way. He would try to blend into the wall if he could. Koval was a man that was slow to anger but when he got there his sadistic side came out and there was no telling what he would do.</p><p>" Let me explain something to you, you fucking simpleton. In case you forgot, the Baltimore Police is close to tracking down my headquarters for the cocaine. In fact I have word that they have located the building and that they are only waiting on me to show up to make a bust. So what do you go and do? You shoot the cop who apparently was best friends with one of the guys who was working on the case! Now thanks to you that Irish prick at Major Cases is even more incensed to get me collared. You better hope that the cop doesn't die because I will not be going down for a murder one charge for anyone!" Koval's eyes were narrow slits. His face was flushed red as sweat glistened on his skin. He looked like a savage beast even though he was dressed in a pristine white suit.</p><p>Koval stopped pacing and turned to look at the view of his city once more. After a few minutes of tense, stifling silence he spoke. " Batista, Barrett."</p><p>The two tall, solid as tanks men who were standing on the far end of the wall opposite Heyman came forward. Barrett, Heyman would have a conversation with once in a while but the Batista fella absolutely scared the shit out of him. He was a man of a few words and had the same sadistic streak as Koval.</p><p>When they were almost next to Koval, the blonde haired man raised his hand and they stopped. " Take Lou down to the cellar."</p><p>Immediately both men grabbed an arm and Lou wailed between them. " No wait! Please! Koval, sir! Please don't do this. I beg for your forgiveness please!" But it was no use struggling both Batista and Barrett had an iron grip on him and he would never escape.</p><p>From his vantage point, Heyman could see Koval's reflection in the glass. His lips were twisted up into a cruel smile with his short white teeth flashing like fangs. A chill ran through Heyman's body right down his spine. He said a hail mary, even though he wasn't Catholic. He needed all of the heavenly comfort he could get even though it wasn't him in harm's way.</p><p>After a few minutes Koval moved away from the window and headed to the door. He stopped infront of Heyman still wearing that sadistic grin. " Make yourself comfortable and order up some lunch. This may take a while."</p><p>Heyman nodded meekly as Koval went through the door. He collapsed in a chair at the dining room table. He knew what the cellar meant. He would never see Lou again. He guessed that he would miss the man even though they were merely just more than acquaintances although they had worked together for about six years. He said another silent prayer for Lou's death to be quick and merciless even though he knew that heaven couldn't grant that wish.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later on in the evening, Dean had caught the bus to go and visit Roman at the hospital. Cena had called to say that he was awake and Punk had offered him the use of his car but Dean declined. He felt that the bus ride would give him some space just to let his mind drift away with his thoughts instead of focusing on driving.</p><p>He walked down the corridor that he had only left hours before in the early morning. He hated the feeling of uncertainty that came over him when he was there. The sooner that Roman was out of this unpleasant place, the better. Dean noticed an older looking gentleman walking out of Roman's room. The man seemed to have sensed him and turned in his direction.</p><p>" Dean!"</p><p>Ambrose smiled as he approached the man and pulled him into a hug. " Mr. Reigns."</p><p>The man stepped back and patted him on the back. " I've told you to stop with that polite bullcrap a long time ago. It's Sam."</p><p>" Sam." Dean blushed a bit and looked down at the tiled floor. Roman's father was as down to earth as they came. He remembered that Roman had mentioned that they were flying in for the wedding. What a terrible reception, Dean mused. Thinking that they were coming to Baltimore for a joyous occasion but instead greated with the news that Roman had been shot. Back in Florida he had several dinners with them after he and Roman had become roommates. The couple had taken to Dean instantly and he felt like if he was part of the family. It was something he had never experienced with his own family and he had secretly cherished it. It could see why even though Roman was a rich brat as he had pegged him, he was still as humble as he was.</p><p>" Where's mom?"</p><p>Sam sighed and nodded his head to towards the nurses' station where he saw the small woman in ernest conversation with one of the nurses. " You know Irene. Probably telling the nurses how to take care of her baby boy."</p><p>Dean chuckled. " Yeah I know." Dean shifted nervously on his feet and then looked at Sam apologetically. " I'm so sorry that this happened. I know this is not what you guys came to Baltimore for."</p><p>The twinkle disappeared a bit from Sam's face. His deep caramel skin creased with worry. " Yeah. We had just finished packing our bags when we got the call. To be honest with you Dean, I was so scared that we were going to lose him. But thank God for miracles."</p><p>Dean nodded in agreement. " Yeah. I couldn't stand the thought of losing him either."</p><p>Sam at him fondly. " Yeah you two are pretty damn close. You're like a brother to him." Roman's dad paused for a bit and then gently pushed Dean towards Roman's door. " I know he wants to see you. I'll keep Irene out of your hair and let you two have some time to talk."</p><p>Dean smiled appreciatively. He liked Sam way more than he liked his own father. " Thanks."</p><p>As soon as Dean walked in he saw Roman sitting up right looking at him expectantly. He had probably heard him and his dad outside talking.</p><p>" Rome, you're up." Dean smiled at him and kissed him on his forehead.</p><p>" Yeah." He watched as Dean pulled a chair right up to the side of his bed.</p><p>Dean sat and grabbed Roman's right hand since it was the one closer to him and clasped it in his own. Roman returned the tight grip. Dean rested the joined hands against his chin.</p><p>" I was so fucking worried about you." His eyes traversed Roman's face down to his waist where the rest of his body was hidden by the hospital blanket. Some colour had returned to Roman's face and he didn't look so close to death any more. His light grey eyes held the same sparkle that he had come to cherish over the years.</p><p>" Well you don't have to any more." Roman smiled in attempt to cheer Dean up a bit.</p><p>But Dean's eyes remained solemn and his lips slightly pursed as his gaze remained fixed on his face. " I thought that I was going to lose you." He confessed softly.</p><p>Roman used the back of his hand that Dean was holding to brush gently against Dean's jaw. " It's not going to be that easy kiddo."</p><p>For some strange reason Dean felt the waterworks coming for the umpteenth time that day but he fought them back. But Roman could see the glassy look in those strong willed icy blue eyes and brushed his hand against Dean's jaw again. Dean kissed the back of Roman's hand and then rubbed it with his free hand. They just stared at each other for a while without saying anything. Sometimes body language and facial expressions communicated more than words ever could. They had come close to losing each other and it had scared both of them. Neither of them was ready for this friendship to end. But yet because of this incident both of them knew that the day would come that it would but both wished that they were old and gray by them.</p><p>" I love you so much Rome." Dean's lips brushed against Roman's fingers as he spoke.</p><p>Roman gave his hand a hard squeeze. " I love you too Dean."</p><p>Dean leaned over the bed and gave Roman a small quick kiss on the lips and his best friend instantly returned it.</p><p>He sat back down and sighed. " Do you know?"</p><p>Reigns nodded. " Layla told me."</p><p>" I'm so sorry Rome. I didn't mean to mess up things for the two of you. It's just that I saw you here in this bed. You looked so pale and I thought that I was going to lose you. I don't know what came over me."</p><p>" I guess I can understand that. I mean you are a in-the-heat-of-the moment kind of guy."</p><p>Dean looked down at the standard white hospital bedsheets and then looked up at Roman timidly. " So what happened?"</p><p>Reigns sighed and folded in his lips. " She said that she's going to stick with me until I get better but afterwards we're going to have a talk about where our relationship is going."</p><p>Dean lightly stroked the forearm of Roman's hand that he was holding and pressed that hand against his cheek. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mess you guys up."</p><p>Roman felt the warmth of Dean's skin penetrating his and it comforted him. He could see the remorse in Dean's eyes and knew that he was being sincere. " I know you didn't."</p><p>They were silent for a moment until Roman spoke again. " So what happened with you and Chris?"</p><p>" We broke up." Dean responded quietly.</p><p>Roman opened his eyes wide with shock at the news. " Are you serious Dean?"</p><p>Dean nodded. His cheek brushing against Roman's hand.</p><p>" I'm so sorry." The sorrow was evident in Roman's grey eyes. He took his hand out of Dean's grasp and cupped his jaw. Roman's thumb finger softly stroking the side of Dean's face. " I didn't think that you two were going to break up because of it."</p><p>Dean exhaled sharply and shrugged his shoulders. " Well to be fair, I did cheat on him. And he did find out after we came out to everyone. So I guess he did have the right to call it quits."</p><p>Roman's thumb brushed against the corner of Dean's lips and action which didn't go unnoticed. " So what now?"</p><p>Dean took Roman's hand and pressed a kiss into the open palm. " Now, I work on getting him back."</p><p>Roman remained silent as Dean continued to speak. " I want him back Rome. I know that I fucked up but damn it, I love him and I need him. I don't care what I have to do. I want Chris back."</p><p>" Wow." Roman certainly looked impressed. " I never thought I would see this day. The old Dean would've said fuck those bitches and gone out and play pool. Then by the fourth game would've forgotten about them. I guess being in love really does change people."</p><p>" Oh fuck. Don't go all mushy on me Roman." Dean groaned.</p><p>Roman laughed.</p><p>A couple minutes ticked by in silence. Dean had a serious expression on his face. " I'm going to kiss you Rome."</p><p>Reigns nodded as Dean leaned over him and planted a firm kiss on his lips. He moved his lips confidently over Roman's liking the fact that they were still soft against his. His tongue dipped into Roman's mouth, just past his teeth and his best friend's own rose to greet his and they briefly swirled together before Dean pulled away ending the kiss.</p><p>Roman exhaled hard and stared up at Dean who was standing above him. " Dean... I thought we decided to end this thing between us?"</p><p>Dean continued to watch him with an unreadable expression. " We did."</p><p>" So what was that?"</p><p>" A kiss."</p><p>Roman clenched the blanket convering him with frustration. " I know that but come on I know that you felt something just now."</p><p>Dean nodded. " I did."</p><p>" Dean!"</p><p>" Fuck Rome. I don't know what to tell you. I still love you. That will never change. I still find you attractive. I can't ignore that. But damn it, I need to work things out with Chris. I've hurt him so much and the guilt is killing me." Dean sighed and leaned over Roman. " I guess what I'm saying is, I can't have whatever this attraction thing is between us interfere with me and Chris anymore."</p><p>Reigns studied him briefly and gave a slight nod. " I can respect that."</p><p>Ambrose bit his bottom lip as his eyes ghosted over his friends supple lips. " But it's going to be so damn hard."</p><p>Dean's lips grazed over Roman's as the electricity sparked between them. Dean's lips molded over Roman's top lip for a few seconds but then he pulled away. He and Roman exchanged a look. It was a start. He squeezed Roman's hand. " I think it's about time that I go."</p><p>* * *</p><p>Koval had a problem. He had never fully trusted his Colombian drug supplier even though they had a working relationship that spanned ten years. But he was the best at what he did but in this business you never actually trusted anyone. You just hope that your money was heavy enough to keep their mouths shut. But the man was notorious for slipping in some bad shit from time to time in to the supply of other buyers. Maybe he had some sick sense of humour but he knew that he lived in an impenetrable fortress hidden in the Colombian forest and that no one would dare to come down there to exact their revenge.</p><p>Koval always personally taste tested his own supply. He didn't want to deal with the reprecussions of selling some poisonous shit to the wrong person. He knew that he could've had someone do this for him but he was always suspicious by nature and the Colombian's reach was very far and it would be hard to believe that some of the guys that worked for him would pass up the opportunity for some easy money. But now the police was on to his warehouse and they would arrest him the moment that he showed up. He slid his thumb across his phone's screen unlocking it. Desperate times called for desperate measures.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The following evening Dean stood on Chris' front door step. Cena had informed him at work that Chris was taking two weeks vacation with immediate effect. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, wondering what the heck happened between them that this occurred. But no one dared to ask. He felt absolutely miserable at work without either Roman or Chris nearby. Punk was being a good sport but he didn't want to burden him unneccessarily with his problems. At lunch time he took a leisurely stroll through the nearby streets trying to get his thoughts together. After work, he told Punk that he didn't need a ride back to his place, that he had some errands to run. Being Punk, he just nodded his head and left it there.</p><p>Dean's fist pounded two distinctive knocks on Chris' door and then shook his head when he looked down and saw the doorbell. His mind was so preoccupied that he often forgot the normal things. He was still looking at the doorbell attached to the side of the wall when the door opened.</p><p>Chris' hair was disheveled and he had a day's growth of beard sprinkling his face. A pair of dark green gym pants hung low on his hips and he was shirtless. In Dean's eyes he looked sexy as fuck but he could also tell that he was hurting and that quelled his rising libido.</p><p>" Hi." Dean didn't know what else to say. It felt as though the words were trapped on his tongue and were all jumbled up in each other and he couldn't unravel them to get them out.</p><p>Chris just stood in the doorway looking at him as if he was trying to makeup his mind as to whether to tell Dean to leave or to find out what he wanted.</p><p>" Can I come in?" Ambrose asked timidly, not wanting to push Jericho too far. His ex-boyfriend looked at him for a little while longer but eventually he stepped aside and Dean took it as his cue to enter.</p><p>Chris closed the door behind him and then remained in the foyer with his arms folded across his chest leaning against the wall just looking at him with a bit of contempt set in his face.</p><p>This wasn't going to be easy. Dean exhaled deeply and then he began to speak. " Chris, first of all let me say that I'm so sorry. I was wrong. I should have never cheated on you. I completely messed up. I take full responsibility for it." He stepped closer to Chris, pushing his auburn hair back from his forehead so that Chris could clearly see the sincerity in his eyes.</p><p>" I have to be honest with you Chris. The reason that Roman and I had sex had nothing to do with our relationship. I know that you may not believe it now but it's the truth." He wanted to reach out and stroke the side of Chris' face but he knew that his advances right now would not be welcomed.</p><p>" It's so damn fucked up but you deserve to know the truth." He could see that Chris' blue eyes were watching him intently but with a coldness that Dean felt a bit afraid of but he had to let Chris know what really happened. " Roman had kissed me last year at Cena's party." He saw Chris' eyes widening at this revelation but yet he said nothing, so Dean continued. " At first I had wrote it off because I thought he was drunk and when I mentioned the party to him he said that he didn't remember anything that had happened. But then this thing between us started and I began leaning on Rome more for emotional support and realized that he did remember the kiss from last year. From there every thing spiraled out of control. After all of these years of being so damn close to each other we were forced to admit that we had an attraction to each other and we acted on it." Dean's voice dropped at the last part. He looked at Chris hoping to see some understanding in his face. His expression wasn't as harsh as before but it was still unreadable. Dean took a chance and cup Chris' chin and breathed a sigh of relief quietly when Chris didn't push away his hand. He leaned in closer, about to kiss him when Chris shoved him off.</p><p>" What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Chris looked disgusted. " You can't just come in here and apologize and think that everything's going to be okay."</p><p>" Then what do you want from me Chris? Tell me. I'll do anything." Dean pleaded.</p><p>" It's too fucking late." Chris grabbed his short blonde hair and paced the floor with pure agitation coursing through him before he stopped in front of Dean. " I fucking asked you if you and Roman had something going on. I fucking asked you!" He released his hair and pointed an accusatory finger at Dean. " And you fucking lied to me about it. You made me feel like an idiot for questioning your loyalty to me." Chris' eyes glared at him but Dean stood his ground. He deserved all of the venom that was coming at him. " I saw the fucking signs. I saw them! But I pushed them away because I trusted you." Chris took a step back, his eyes shining. " And look the fuck where it got me."</p><p>Dean came forward and wrapped his arms around Chris' waist but Chris stepped back but then he felt his back pressed against the wall. He tried to push Dean's hands from off of him but his grip was too tight. Finally, Chris drew his hand back and slapped Dean firmly across his face. The sound of the smack echoing loudly in the room. Dean took a step back, letting go of Chris and palming the side of his face. He looked at Chris darkly and then shook his head. " I suppose that I deserved that."</p><p>He dropped his hand to his side and Chris could see the glowing red imprint that his hand left on Dean's skin. They stared at each other for another tense minute and then Chris turned to go for the door. Before he could figure out what happened Dean had him pressed up against the door and was dropping hot kisses against his neck and down to his shoulders. Dean's hips were pressing his back against the door and his hands were running up and down his back. " I'm so sorry Chris." He mutterred as he continued to pepper Chris' neck and chest with his kisses.</p><p>" Dean, stop this." He gasped as Dean tongue licked a broad swipe over his adam's apple. Dean grinded his hips hard against Chris' easing down his shorts a bit exposing his hip bone.</p><p>Ambrose didn't respond but continued to place kisses along Chris' jawline until he reached his lips. They locked eyes momentarily and then Dean claimed his lips sucking tenderly on Chris' bottom lip. Jericho somehow found his hands embracing Dean's neck, his fingers grazing through the hair at his nape. He kept his lips firmly pressed together to resist Dean's kisses but then the bastard dipped his hands down the back of his shorts, his palms pressing his asscheeks so that his groin was pressed harder against Dean's and he could feel his stiff erection. Chris gasped and Dean took this opportunity to slip his tongue inside Chris' mouth. Chris' hands were now firmly threading through Dean's hair, pressing his face against his as he kissed Dean back. His tongue stroking Dean's own as that familiar sexy mouth took control of his senses. It felt so damn good to have Dean all over him like this. Feeling his body pressed up against him. His hands squeezing and massaging his ass as their kiss intensified. Fuck it all, he should be mad at him but Chris found one of his hands wandering down between their bodies to squeeze Dean's cock. Ambrose moaned into the kiss as Chris' hand moved up and down his length through the material of his jeans. " Fuck Chris," Dean arched his hips up so that Chris could grope him better. " That feels so damn good." Chris didn't respond but angled his head so that Dean's tongue could plunge deeper into his mouth.</p><p>Chris' hands moved underneath Dean's t-shirt touching his warm smooth skin that was silky beneath his fingertips. Not breaking the kiss, Dean's hands pushed down Chris' shorts until they were sitting right under his buttcheeks and his dick was free and lying hard against his stomach. Dean reached down between them and fisted Chris' cock running his thumb over the leaking head coating it with precum. Dean looked down between their bodies to watch himself stroking Chris' cock. It looked so damn good in his hand and it felt even better. He could hear those little short breaths that Chris took when he was turned on and wanted more.</p><p>He kissed Chris passionately swallowing Chris' moan in his mouth. " I love you." Dean whispered. Chris just opened his eyes and looked at him but didn't say anything.</p><p>Dean dropped to his knees and eased the head of Chris' shaft into his mouth and was instantly reminded how much he loved Chris' taste. He was about to take more of the cock into his mouth when Chris pulled out.</p><p>" I can't do this Dean. Not so soon." To show that he meant what he said, Chris pulled his shorts back up, his dick making an obvious tent in the material. " I still need some time."</p><p>Dean stood up. " I understand." He kissed Chris briefly on the lips. " I can wait."</p><p>Chris shook his head. " I'm not promising anything. Honestly, I don't know if I can forgive you."</p><p>Dean felt a painful lump rise in this throat, he wanted Chris back and he wanted him now. But the choice was not his to make. " I guess I'll have to respect that."</p><p>Chris nodded as he looked Dean over once more before opening the door. Before Dean stepped out he turned to Chris. " I know that I fucked up big time and I own that but please believe me when I say that I love you."</p><p>Chris looked at him for a few seconds and then casted his eyes away. Dean took that as his cue to leave and started to walk down the garden path into the twilight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was Saturday. It was the day that Roman was supposed to be getting married. It was going to be one of the happiest days of his entire life. Instead he was in hospital recovering from a gunshot wound. Dean sat up on the edge of his bed and looked around the room slowly. Punk had left home earlier to run some errand or the other while he remained in bed. Earlier this week he was wondering how he would feel when he saw Roman standing at the altar with Layla now he wondered if everything had been ruined and if he would ever have Chris back in life again.</p><p>Dean made himself some breakfast and took a shower. As he rummaged through his clothes for something to wear he suddenly realized that Chris didn't pack the suit that he had bought for the wedding. Actually, he didn't pack all of the clothes that Dean had at his house. Ambrose wondered what that meant as he got dressed. He left the apartment and went and stood at a nearby bus stop. He was really missing the use of his car right now. Fuck it. He crossed the street to wait for a bus heading in the opposite direction.</p><p>Dean opened the door of the Ford and got in. If he couldn't use his own car, he could as well use the one he had a right to at work even though he was technically off duty. But hell, rules were made to be broken or bent once in a while. He smiled at this thought, chuckling at the conniption that Chris might have had if he had heard him. Chris. He missed him terribly. Just those few stolen moments on Thursday satisfied him greatly when it was happening but now he wanted more than some fast groping and resistant kisses. He wanted his lover back. He wanted Chris to desire him as much as he did for him. But Dean knew that when Chris was like this that he needed some space. Ambrose would give him that but not too much. He swung the key and the car roared to life. He eased out of the parking lot of the precinct and headed to his original destination. He wouldn't give Chris enough space that he would actually get over him.</p><p>" Hi." Dean walked into Roman's hospital room surprised to see him surrounded by lots of comic books on his bed.</p><p>" Hi Dean." Roman looked up from the copy that he was reading and Dean noted that his skin looked healthy again and he looked a lot like his old self.</p><p>Dean picked up a Spiderman comic that looked as if it was brand new and had just been taken out of its plastic sleeve. He turned it over looking at drawings and then placed it back on the bed. Comics weren't really his thing but he could appreciate them.</p><p>" Where did you get all of these comics from?" Dean asked drawing up a chair next to Roman's bed.</p><p>" Punk."</p><p>" What?" Dean's eyes flew opened in surprised. " Are you serious?"</p><p>" Yeah," Roman looked at Dean as if he was a bit crazy. " Punk stopped by early this morning and dropped them off. He said that he thought that I might be bored here in the hospital so he brought me something to read."</p><p>" Punk actually lent you his comics? He nearly bit my hand off when I touched one that was on a stand in the living room."</p><p>Roman chuckled and flipped through the one in his hand. " I'm not surprised. You're clumsy. You might have torn it or dogearred a page or something."</p><p>Dean rolled his eyes. " I'm not clumsy." He pouted. " And I wouldn't have torn it." All the same Dean picked up a comic that was next to Roman and looked at it carefully.</p><p>He noticed something peculiar about it and picked up another one. It was just like the last one. The one that Roman was reading was the same.</p><p>" Um Rome?"</p><p>" Yes Dean?"</p><p>" You do realize that these are all first editions?"</p><p>" Oh?" Roman turned to the front cover of the one that he was reading. " Well I guess they are." He was rather nonchalant about that fact and went back to reading.</p><p>Dean laughed and shook his head. " You're so dense sometimes Rome. Although I can't believe that I didn't see this one coming."</p><p>" What the hell are you going on about?" Roman sat up in bed and winced when the needle in his forearm stabbed him a bit.</p><p>" Punk likes you." Dean said, his blue eyes twinkling.</p><p>" You're nuts." Roman looked as if he was contemplating putting Dean in an asylum.</p><p>" Oh come on. Punk is a comic book nerd. He would never lend out his favourite comics, let alone first editions. Fuck, in his world that's the Holy Grail."</p><p>Roman shook his head. " I stand by my words. You're nuts."</p><p>Dean propped his feet up on the side of Roman's bed and grinned like a Cheshire cat at Reigns. " Fine. Don't believe me. But when Punk asks you out to dinner or something don't be calling my ass asking me what to do."</p><p>Roman sighed and rolled his eyes at Dean. " I won't." He pushed at Dean's feet with his hand. " Take your damn feet off the bed. Your shoes are filthy."</p><p>Dean smirked and took his feet down. " You're only acting like this because you know that I'm right."</p><p>Roman closed the comic and placed it on his lap. " I know nothing of the sort." His voice was quieter as he spoke. " Besides, I was suppose to be getting married today."</p><p>Dean's merriment quickly dissipated and he squeezed Roman's hand. " I know. But maybe every thing would work out better in the long run. This way, there will be no more secrets in your relationship."</p><p>Roman shook his head as if that was not the only thing weighing heavily on his mind. " I'm getting discharged on Monday. My parents said that they were going to stay a little while longer to make sure that I'm okay. Layla told me afterwards that she requested a transfer from the precinct to another city." Dean could see that he was trying to be strong to hold it together in front of him but now it was his turn to be the shoulder to lean on.</p><p>He sat beside Roman on the bed placing his arm around Reigns' shoulder as he leaned against him. " My baby girl's leaving me Dean." The way how his voice cracked as he said the last sentence pained Dean greatly. He knew how much Roman loved her and he hated that he was the reason why they had broken up.</p><p>" Don't say that Rome. Maybe she needs some time to think, you know. This is a lot to accept."</p><p>" I know." Roman's voice sounded frail, unbelieving.</p><p>" Did she say that she was leaving you?" Dean comfortingly stroked Roman's hair hoping to calm him.</p><p>" No. But the writing's on the wall. I'm asking her to accept a lot. I didn't just cheat on her with another woman. I cheated on her with another man. I imagine thinking about it if the shoe was on the other foot and I can't. That's a whole lot of trust there that's gone. How can she ever trust me again around you or any other man? Even though I tried to explain to her that it was only you I was attracted to, I don't think she believed me. To be honest, I don't think I would've believed me either."</p><p>" I'm so sorry Rome," Dean kissed him on his forehead. This whole entire thing was messed up. He wanted Layla to forgive his best friend but yet he couldn't exactly blame her. It was her who convinced Roman to come to him that night that they had sex. She was probably blaming herself for it as well. He knew that Roman truly loved the woman and would have never done anything intentionally to hurt her. Dean had to admit that he did push Roman a lot to get him to get physical with him. He did have a huge hand in the demise of this relationship.</p><p>He squeezed Roman's bicep and used the back of his hand to wipe away the tears that were free falling down his chiseled cheeks. He hated to see Roman hurting like this. " I'm going to stay with you until they kick me out. Okay Rome?"</p><p>Roman nodded his head and held Dean's hand.</p><p>* * *</p><p>It was after eight o'clock that night when Dean returned to Punk's apartment. Punk was on the couch with his feet up watching television.</p><p>" Oh there you are. I just ordered a pizza. It should be here soon."</p><p>" Thanks." Dean toed off his shoes at the door and then made his way to couch to sit next to Punk.</p><p>Punk noticed Dean leaning back on the couch looking at him and grinning. He tried to ignore him and watch the television but it was eating him out. " What the fuck's your problem Ambrose?"</p><p>Dean grinned wider, showing his white teeth. " Nothing."</p><p>" Well it has to be something." Punk picked up the remote and changed the channel. He looked back at Dean clearly agitated. " Cut that out Ambrose!"</p><p>Dean smiled and tapped his index finger against his lips. " I told Roman that you liked him."</p><p>" What?" Punk flew off the couch and started ranting. " Are you crazy? Are you out of your mind? You had no damn right to do that. Where the hell do you get off tell people those sort of things."</p><p>Dean laughed quietly. " You didn't say that it wasn't true."</p><p>Punk stopped mid rant and looked at Dean. " Of course it isn't true. I mean sure I like the guy, after all we do work together and he seems pretty cool."</p><p>" Uh huh."</p><p>" Don't uh huh me Ambrose."</p><p>The doorbell rang and Dean got off the couch and went to the door. He took the pizza from the delivery boy and paid for it. He placed it down on the coffee table. He could smell the pepperoni and sweet peppers before he even opened it. He got some napkins as he and Punk tore into it.</p><p>" Just so you know," Dean said as he chomped down on a slice.</p><p>Punk's mouth was already full. " What?"</p><p>" He's a pretty good kisser."</p><p>Punk glared at him. " Not another word Ambrose."</p><p>* * *</p><p>On Tuesday, Dean had returned to Punk's apartment home from work. It was another uneventful day. Since the case was literally out of their hands all he had to do was finish up the paperwork and then sit and wait until Major Cases got their hands on Koval.</p><p>He stripped off his clothes and had wrapped a towel around his waist about to go take a shower when his phone sent off a message alert. Tapping the screen he saw that it was a message from Chris. He wanted to talk to him. Dean's heart raced as he typed back his reply agreeing to talk. Chris replied saying that he would pick him up in half an hour. Dean threw his phone on to the bed and ran into the shower. He was anxiously hoping that Chris had changed his mind and wanted to take him back. As the hot water stung his body he couldn't shake the nagging feeling that he wasn't going to get what he wanted.</p><p>By the time Chris had messaged him to tell him that he was outside Dean was ready. He was wearing a black button shirt made out of a soft material with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Blue jeans and black boots. He was even wearing the cologne that Chris liked on him. As he ran down the stairs to Chris' car, he knew that usually he would regard his actions as being weak but damn it, he loved this man and he would do what ever it took to win him back.</p><p>Chris' car was parked next to curb as Dean came out of the apartment building. The fall night air was chilled and crisp. He clutched the leather jacket that belonged to Chris in his right hand as he got in the car. He wasn't sure if Chris wanted it back or not.</p><p>He closed the door and turned to look at Chris who was resting comfortably back against his seat observing him. Dean took this opportunity to check Chris out. He was wearing a fitted black t-shirt of one of those obscure bands that he liked. The sleeves were tight around his biceps which made them look even better in Dean's eyes. His blonde hair was spiked and somehow it made his blue eyes look even darker and sexier.</p><p>" You look good." Chris commented.</p><p>" Thanks. So do you."</p><p>Dean honestly believed that his heart stop beating for a second when Chris slid closer to him and wrapped an arm around his neck pulling his head down to his. The kiss was hot and sweet. It felt so good to have Chris' lips moving of their own accord across his. Dean wrapped his arms around Chris' waist as Chris' tongue pushed past his lips into his mouth. Dean sucked lightly on Chris' tongue as he felt Chris tugging softly at the roots of his hair. His hands were underneath Chris' shirt touching his skin as the kiss deepened. Dean felt as if his entire body was electrified. He could feel the shocks running through his body right down to his hardening cock. It felt so good to have Jericho's taste in his mouth once more.</p><p>The kiss was getting hotter as both men were now moaning into each other's mouths. Dean's hands were cupping Jericho's ass through his jeans. He took a firm hold of each cheek and was about lift Jericho across the console to straddle his lap when Chris pulled back breathing hard. His face was flushed as he glanced between Dean and the steering wheel. Dean's cock was straining hard against his pants as he watched him. What he wouldn't do to be inside Jericho right now.</p><p>" Right." Jericho exhaled sharply and started the car.</p><p>Dean fastened his seat belt and smoothed his hand over his shaft so that the tent in pants wouldn't be quite so noticeable. They didn't say anything to each other as they drove through the light evening traffic of Baltimore. Eventually Dean noticed that Chris was pulling up to the park where they had decided to officially become a couple.</p><p>They got out of the car, both of them holding their own coats and began to walk down one of the paths with Chris leading the way. Eventually they came to the water's edge where it glistened in the bright moonlight as it softly lapped against the grassy banks. Very few people were around but they were far enough away for absolute privacy.</p><p>Chris sat on the grass and Dean followed suit sitting next to him. Chris drew his knees up and wrapped his arms around them as he looked out over the water.</p><p>Nothing was said for the few minutes until Chris spoke. " Dean," his eyes remained watching the ever changing water. " let me just say this out front. I do still love you. I do." He glanced at Dean and then back at the water. " I can't sit here and pretend that I don't or that I can turn it off."</p><p>Chris sighed loudly before he continued. Dean could feel his entire body tensing up as he waited for Chris to continue, he could feel a big 'but' coming.</p><p>" But..." there it was. " You really hurt me Dean. You really did."</p><p>Dean swallowed nervously as Chris now fixed his eyes on him. He opened his mouth to speak. " I'm really ..."</p><p>" Sorry." Chris finished the sentence for him. " I know that you are and I truly believe that you feel that way. But I just can't get over it like that. I can't."</p><p>Dean could feel the pain and hurt in Chris' voice and just wished that there was something he could do to take it all away and make it all better. But all he could do was bury his hands in the leather jacket and wait for Chris to finish.</p><p>" I've been giving this a lot of thought and I think that it's best if we don't see each other for a while."</p><p>Dean's eyes flew opened with dismay and he slid right next to Chris pulling him on to his body. " No don't do this Chris. Please."</p><p>Surprisingly Chris didn't pull away but he shook his head. " Dean I can't come to work as usual and see you there and act like if everything is okay."</p><p>" What are you saying?"</p><p>" I'm saying that I'm going to put in for a transfer to another precinct."</p><p>Dean instantly felt all of the blood rush right out of him. " Fuck no! Chris don't do this please. I know this won't be easy but I need you. I would do anything for you. Please say that you will stay." He planted kisses along Chris' temple but he remained stoic.</p><p>" Dean how can you expect me to stay and see you and Roman together? Do you know how much that will hurt?" Chris looked at him and Dean could feel how he was feeling, it would sting badly.</p><p>" It's okay. Rome and I had already decided to end what was going on between us before he got married. It's just that at the hospital I just couldn't help myself when I saw him like that, I kinda lost it." Dean admitted.</p><p>" You guys ended it? You're not just saying that?" Chris' eyes were hopeful.</p><p>" No I'm telling you the truth. We decided to end it between us because we both decided that we loved our partners more than what was going on between us." Dean placed another arm across the front of Chris' waist trapping him against his body.</p><p>" I get that Dean. But please understand how hard this is for me. I opened up everything to you and let you in and it crushed me Dean when I saw you kissing him and how you cried for him. I was absolutely devastated."</p><p>" And you have every right to be. I was wrong. I ruined our relationship and I ruined Roman's. But I will do anything possible to fix us. You don't know how bad I feel about this entire thing. I lost you and I made Roman lose the love of his life."</p><p>Chris' head was on Dean's shoulder and he looked up at Dean with a bit of shock. " Roman lost Layla?"</p><p>Dean nodded. " They haven't officially ended it but she also asked for a transfer but for one to another city. Rome's pretty shaken up about it."</p><p>" Wow." Chris said thoughtfully. Then the fear returned to his eyes. " I guess you'll be over there comforting him then?"</p><p>Dean thought his next words through carefully. " Yes, I will be." He felt Chris pulling away from him but he held on to him. " Roman's my best friend and he has always been there for me and it's mainly my damn fault for what happened because I helped push him to it. But damn it Chris if he needs me I will be there for him because he has always done the same for me."</p><p>" I guess I will lose you too." Chris said softly under his breath.</p><p>" Chris, you will never lose me. But I can't abandon Rome in his time of need. But I can control myself around him, especially since he has a new admirer and the sociopath in me wants to see how this goes." Dean smiled to himself.</p><p>Chris' head whipped around. " Roman's got a new admirer? Who?"</p><p>Dean laughed and shook his head. " You won't believe it."</p><p>" Try me."</p><p>" It's Punk."</p><p>Chris' mouth opened in disbelief, his eyes opened wide in astonishment. " Punk? Punk's gay? What the hell? Are you sure Dean?"</p><p>" Well he won't admit it but he did lend him his first edition, fresh out of the packet, brand new comics to read in a germ infested hospital. If that isn't love, then I don't know what is."</p><p>Chris shook his head still trying to wrap his brain around this bombshell. " Punk and Roman? I'm not really sure if I can see that."</p><p>Dean shifted his legs so that Chris was sitting in between them and he had his arms wrapped around his waist with Chris leaning back against his chest. " Well no one could picture you and me together either."</p><p>Chris considered the thought. " That is true."</p><p>The next ten minutes passed in silence as they looked at the black water that shone beneath moon while crickets chirped noisily in the distance.</p><p>" Dean," Chris finally said. " If we were to try this thing again, I'm going to need a lot of time to get over this. I can't just jump back in where we left off."</p><p>Dean could feel his heart soaring a bit. " I understand. Take all of the time that you need." He kissed Chris on his forehead.</p><p>" This is a lot to get over and I don't want to start a new relationship with any old baggage. I need you to be patient with me." He turned his head to look up at Dean. " Okay?"</p><p>" Anything you want Chris." He dipped his head and kissed Chris softly on his lips underneath night sky. " I'll wait until you're ready."</p><p>* * *</p><p>" What do you mean that he's gone?" Cena yelled back into the phone receiver. It was barely eight in the morning and O'Shaunnessy had flip his lid but with good reason.</p><p>" The motherfucker is gone! He gave us the slip. The entire warehouse is empty." The Irishman sounded as if he was working himself up into a heart attack.</p><p>" How the hell did that happen? Didn't you guys have people watching that place twenty-four seven?"</p><p>" We did. We have people watching in shifts. But there appeared to be some mix up and there was a half an hour gap when no one was watching and the bastard slipped away."</p><p>John grinded his teeth. Sheamus was not going to like what he was going to say next. " He knew."</p><p>" What do you mean that he knew?"</p><p>" I mean that somebody told him that there was going to be a half hour window for him to slip out."</p><p>" Cena are you insinuating that someone on my force is leaking information to Koval? I assure you that every man and woman on my team are top notch professionals and I for one ..."</p><p>" Oh for christssake, get your head out of your ass!" Cena shouted exasperatedly. " I'm not saying that someone on your team tipped him off but someone who knew that it was going to happen did."</p><p>" Oh for fuck's sake Cena, the mix up occurred because the commissioner had called away the two men that were on duty and the two that were supposed to replace them couldn't find the place. Their gps wasn't working or some shit."</p><p>" So the orders came directly from the commissioner?" Cena repeated the words slowly, hoping that Sheamus would take the hint at what he was trying to say.</p><p>" Yes they did. Now that's besides the point. I want..." O'Shaunnessy's voice trailed off. Cena could hear the the lightbulb dawning in Sheamus' head over the phone. The man could could be a prick but he was no fool.</p><p>" I've got to go Cena." He said quickly and hung up the phone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paul Heyman's fingers dugged into the soft leather of the briefcase. He stood staring at the building. His mouth drawn in a tight line as his mind raced as he tried to steady his nerves. The last couple of weeks had been the most stressful of his entire life. Koval was completely unhinged. The pressure of the cops closing in on him caused him to make many irrational and costly decisions. The once strong empire was now a house of cards. If the right wind blew the entire thing would collapse into utter chaos and destruction and Paul Heyman wanted no part of that. He had to look out for himself first and foremost. Heyman always did even if he did work for Koval for the better part of ten years. In fact it was Koval who had taught him survival. Always get yours first and fuck anyboy else who had a problem with it.</p><p>Trepidation and fear ran through him as he stood at the bottom of the steps looking up at forlorn looking building with its weathered grey walls and exposed brick work. His heart raced rapidly as he took the first step that led to the heavy looking door. He had come this far and hopefully his quick mind and wit will help him here where he needed them the most. He took a deep breath as he gripped the handle of the door and opened it.</p><p>His footsteps sounded loudly as he made his away across the titled floor. It was unlike any other place similar to this that he had entered. There was no reception or waiting area, no one to greet him. He could just walk right in.</p><p>He turned the corner and saw what looked like the main office. Some people were sitting at the desks while others stood around talking.</p><p>" Excuse me." He sounded his voice loudly. This was the last place that he wanted to suprise anyone. " My name is Paul Heyman." Everything went silent and all eyes in the room narrowed at him menacingly. " I'm looking for a Mr. Dean Ambrose."</p><p>Ambrose nearly choked on the pen that he had been absentmindedly nimbling on when he saw Paul Heyman standing in his office. That fucker had some nerve! Dean didn't know how his body managed to carry him across the room so quickly. He could feel Chris hot on his heels as he had returned from his vacation.</p><p>" What the hell are you doing here?" Dean grabbed Heyman by his upper arm, squeezing it tightly.</p><p>" No need for such hostitlity Mr. Ambrose. I can assure you that my presence here is only for your benefit." Dean raised a skeptical eyebrow at him. " And mine of course, but mainly yours." Heyman smiled at him like a gameshow host and Dean didn't trust him as much as he could throw him.</p><p>" What do you want?" Dean's blue eyes glared at Heyman causing the older man to swallow tenatively. Dean was certain that it was partially Heyman's fault that Roman was at home recovering from a gunshot wound.</p><p>" I'm here to tell you where to find Koval," then his voice dropped. " Along with the drugs."</p><p>" Bring him here."</p><p>That was Cena. Dean looked over and he was gesturing to his office. He nodded. With Chris and Dean flanking either side of him, Heyman was roughly escorted through the office.</p><p>" Nice furnishings," He commented genially as if he was making casual conversation with two old aquaintances. " But do you think you could add a bit of colour to the place? It's all a bit drab." Dean shot him a look but Heyman merely shrugged his shoulders as if he wasn't bothered.</p><p>They entered Cena's office and closed the door and pushed Heyman down into the chair infront of Cena. He looked around a bit flustered but said nothing.</p><p>" You've got some nerve walking into a building full of police and stating that you are willing to give Koval up. What's in it for you Heyman?" John's voice was low with a hint of a threatening tone vibrating through.</p><p>" What's in it for me?" He pretended to look shock at the question. " Well it's simple really. No prosecution and no jail time."</p><p>" You just wanna walk?" Dean looked at him increduously.</p><p>" Yes. I do. I think you'll find Mr. Ambrose, that I have everything you need to convinct Koval for a very long time right here." Heyman patted his briefcase.</p><p>" What's in there?" Cena nodded towards briefcase.</p><p>" Oh nothing." Heyman picked carelessly at the strap on the briefcase. " Just all of Koval's passports under different aliases. A list of all the people to whom he supplies drugs to and that sort of thing." He made a move as if he was about to get up. " But if you're not interested, I guess I can look elsewhere."</p><p>Chris shoved him hard back into the chair.</p><p>Cena leaned back in his chair and thought deeply for a few seconds. He then picked up the receiver of the phone on his desk. " I've got someone else who needs to hear this."</p><p>* * *</p><p>Sheamus made his over to the precinct in just under twenty minutes. The last time he had visited he had been all smiles. This time, his face was tense and it looked as if his eyes were about to bulge out of their sockets.</p><p>He stared down hard at Heyman and then he smiled widely but there was not an ounce of warmth in that smile. He clapped his hand down hard on Heyman's shoulder, his fingers digging into the flesh through the jacket causing Heyman to wince. " So this is the fella that is the answer to all of my problems." He struck Heyman's other shoulder with his free hand keeping his grip locked on to the first shoulder. " Well definitely looks like no angel. Actually he doesn't look like anything."</p><p>He brought his face right up to Heyman, causing the man to draw back as far he could. Dean couldn't fault him because O'Shaunnessy looked like a downright lunatic at this point. " You better not be waisting my time fella, or I would send you straight up the river to the state prison where you wouldn't even get an arraignment hearing until the next ten years have passed."</p><p>Ambrose could see Heyman gulping hard, realizing that Sheamus was not one to be played with.</p><p>" Yes sir. I can assure you that I have everything that you could ever want." Heyman stuttered out.</p><p>Sheamus stood back and took a slow critical look down the length of Paul Heyman's body. " I sincerely doubt that."</p><p>" Okay, let's get down to business." Heyman placed the briefcase down on the desk and opened it.</p><p>Half an hour later they had learned that Koval had bought the basement of the building where his personal resident was and it was there that he was processing the drugs. They also learned that Koval had a torture room in there and that it was Lou who had shot Roman and that Koval had killed him for shooting a cop and had since disposed of his body. Heyman did indeed have Koval's passports, fake driver licences and some of his credit cards. He also handed over the lists of all the people who Koval supplied along with their locations. Even Dean could appreciate the danger that Heyman had gone through procuring all of these documents. The man was probably desperate to get out.</p><p>When Heyman revealed that Koval and the Commissioner were old acquaintances from way back and that he had something on the Commissioner that allowed him to do as he pleased, Sheamus' jaw was set in a tight lock. He had honestly thought that Hemsley was his friend but apparently he was leading him around by a noose all of this time. The Commissioner didn't really want Koval to be captured and he was scared when Sheamus' men were getting close and that was why he had sabotaged the entire thing.</p><p>Cena could see the fire burning in his old friend's eyes as he took his cell phone out of his pocket.</p><p>" Look," He spoke to Heyman. " I'm going to level with you. You have more than made this case for us. Honestly, I think the D.A. would cut us a deal. But we might need a bit more persuasion from someone at the top."</p><p>Sheamus slid his thumb across the screen to unlock the phone.</p><p>John's curiousity got the better of him. " Who are you calling? The mayor?"</p><p>The redhead shook his head. " Fuck the mayor. I'm calling Regal, the governor."</p><p>The very next day, Chris and Dean sat in the backseat of a black SUV with darkly tinted windows. Cena and O'Shaunnessy were sitting up front. They were across the street from Koval's building watching as the SWAT team surrounded the building while another unit ran inside. Sheamus was getting radio feedback from the captain of SWAT who was talking to his men on the inside. Everyone was tense with anticipation as every minute slowly ticked by. Dean could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Chris' hand covering his. Dean held on to Chris' hand as their eyes remained glued to windows watching the scene unfold.</p><p>The captain of SWAT said something about busting in and finding Koval surrounded by the drugs. But now his men had started shooting at the team as Koval tried to escape. Then there was a sudden silence.</p><p>" Fuck!" Sheamus sweared and got out of the car. He started walking towards the SWAT van.</p><p>" I think I better go after him before he says something stupid." Cena got out of the SUV and quickly followed the irate Irishman.</p><p>Both Dean and Chris were wondering if Koval had managed to evade the team. Dean felt Chris pulling him against his body and he didn't resist it. It was both a thrilling and a frightening time. Chris' hand slipped around his waist and Dean rested his head against his shoulder. They had mainly just talked to each other over the past two weeks, trying to iron out any issues between them. But it sure felt good to be this close to Chris and feeling his body warmth spreading to him.</p><p>" Do you think they will get him?" Dean asked softly.</p><p>" Yeah I think so." Chris stroked some hair away from Dean's face before planting a kiss on his cheek.</p><p>Dean was about to turn his head to kiss Chris on the lips, when Chris excitedly shouted. " Look!"</p><p>Dean sat up quickly to see Koval flanked by five members of the SWAT team who were armed to the teeth leading him to the squad car that would take him to Major Cases precinct to be booked. There was cut on the side of Koval's head near his temple and the blood looked stark and extremely red against his pale skin and short blond hair. His grey suit was rumpled and had some blood stains on it, probably not his own judging from how he walked. Dean saw a stretcher and a body bag being carried into the building and knew that there had been a casualty, hopefully it wasn't any of the SWAT team's own.</p><p>" They actually got him!" Dean's normally gravelly voice actually went high with excitement. He watched as Koval was pushed into the backseat of the police car and a SWAT man sat on either side of him.</p><p>" Yeah they did." Chris grinned. " We actually helped with that."</p><p>" Yeah we did." Dean turned to look at Chris and smiled at him. " We make a great team."</p><p>" Yeah we do." Chris leaned forward at the same time that Dean did their lips meeting in the middle. The kiss was soft at first. Gently exploring each other's lips. Dean slid down onto his back with Chris on top of him. The backseat was pretty wide and generous and accomodated both of their bodies well. Chris' tongue delved into Dean's mouth swirling around Dean's own. Ambrose moaned softly as Chris' groin pressed against his and he could feel his growing hardness through his jeans.</p><p>Ambrose never being one for much self control, slid his hands up the back of Chris' shirt touching the smooth skin of his back as the kiss intensified. Chris was now grinding his crotch against his and Dean sucked on the tip of Chris' tongue. Dean's hands moved back down and cupped Chris' backside through his jeans, pushing his hips hard against his so that he could feel his full, hard erection touching him through his jeans.</p><p>" Oh fuck Chris," Dean bucked his hips up against his partner's. " It has been too long."</p><p>Jericho was placing, slow hot kisses down Dean's neck. Licking and sucking gently on the tender flesh. " Damn straight. I've missed you Dean." He lightly nipped his neck with his teeth. They were literally dry humping each other now as Dean's long legs were locked around Chris' waist.</p><p>Dean moaned and then kissed Chris hard on the lips, his fingers playing with Jericho's belt buckle. " I want you so fucking bad right now." His fingers trailed over Chris' hardened length. " But I don't want to be reprimanded by the Captain of Major Cases for fucking in his car." He squeezed the head of Chris' cock through the jeans and heard Chris shudder in his ear.</p><p>Chris cursed and kissed Dean's sweet mouth hard before pulling away. He sat on one end of the backseat and Dean on the other, both men breathing hard.</p><p>Chris looked over Dean who's face was flushed and framed with perfectly messy hair. " Dean, what do you think about moving back in with me again?"</p><p>Dean actually looked as if he was caught off guard by the question. " Are you serious?"</p><p>Chris nodded. " I mean, I'm not saying that I'm ready to jump fullscale back into a relationship again." He ran his hand over the crotch his jeans feeling his still hard cock. " But damn it. I've missed you."</p><p>Dean watched Jericho touching himself and he licked his lips. " Chris you better fucking stop that before I rip your jeans off and fuck you so hard that this entire van shakes and O'Shaunnessy comes running to see you taking my cock."</p><p>Jericho smiled lazily. " Actually, that sounds pretty hot."</p><p>Dean smirked. " The Jericho I know would be appalled at doing such things on duty."</p><p>Chris grinned. " Well those were the days before Dean Ambrose turned him into a wanton slut."</p><p>* * *</p><p>On Saturday, Dean moved his stuff from Punk's into Chris' guest bedroom. They had agreed to take things slowly although Dean knew that both of them wanted to finish what had started in the SUV. He had a feeling that he wouldn't be sleeping alone for many nights to come.</p><p>After Dean had unpacked his stuff, he and Chris headed over to Roman's to spend some time with him. Roman had actually called up Chris and had apologized to him and Chris had forgiven him as he was not one to keep long grudges. Dean was happy to be driving his own car again and loved how beautifully the Eclipse handled through the streets of Baltimore. When he pulled up in front of Roman's house he was a bit surprised to Punk's red Camaro there.</p><p>Roman opened the door smiling at them. " Come on in guys."</p><p>" So I see your little boyfriend is over." Dean teased.</p><p>Roman rolled his eyes. " Don't you start Dean, nothing is going on."</p><p>Punk waved at them from the couch, holding a game controller in one hand. The tv screen was paused on Call of Duty.</p><p>Roman sat next to Punk on the couch while Dean sat on the floor picking up a spare controller. Chris sat on the single seat watching them as they playfully argued over their characters in the game. He wasn't much of a video game player but he did enjoy watching it.</p><p>About two hours later the doorbell rang.</p><p>" That's probably the pizza," Dean said getting up. " Chris, come and help me."</p><p>Chris followed Dean to the door as he opened it and paid the the delivery boy and took the two boxes from him.</p><p>" So what do you think?" Dean asked as he closed the door.</p><p>" About what?"</p><p>" Punk and Rome." Dean said in a hushed tone as he made his way to the kitchen carrying the boxes.</p><p>" Honestly Dean, I really don't know where you get this idea that they like each other." Chris opened one of the boxes and was delighted to see that it was the vegetarian one. Dean turned up his nose at it and opened the another one.</p><p>" Oh come on. Don't you see the way how Punk looks at him. Punk obviously has a crush on him. And Rome, well he's just being Rome and being oblivious to everything." Dean took down some plates. " Oh good sausage." Dean was just about to take out a slice when he felt Chris pressing up against him and running his hand down the front of Dean's pants cupping his sleeping member.</p><p>" This is the only sausage that I want." Chris whispered huskily into his ear. He squeezed Dean's member as he felt it growing underneath his fingertips.</p><p>Dean closed the lid of the pizza box and pushed his ass back against Chris' groin. He tried to surpress a whimper as Chris undid the front of his jeans and slid his hand underneath Dean's boxers, stroking his cock to its full length. Dean hunched over the island, biting his bottom lip as Chris' hand expertly worked his cock. " Fuck Chris." He thrusted his hips into Chris' touch. " Feels so good."</p><p>" Hey guys! What's taking so long with the pizza?" Punk's voice called out.</p><p>Dean groaned. " He's such an impatient fucker."</p><p>Chris withdrew his hand and licked Dean's precum from his fingers with Dean's eyes following every movement of his tongue. " And you're the fucking devil." Dean quickly buttoned up his pants and motioned to the vegetarian pizza. " Grab your pizza cause we're outta here."</p><p>Chris smirked and picked up the box.</p><p>Dean stuck his head into the living room on his way out. " Hey guys we're leaving. Something came up."</p><p>Roman looked at him skeptically while Punk looked plain lost. However he didn't wait to hear their replies as they quickly made their escape from the house.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The pizza box was dropped unceremoniously on the coffee table in the living room as Chris and Dean made their way up the stairs, pulling off each other's clothes and kissing feverishly. Both were in their boxers as they entered Chris' bedroom. Dean pushed Chris down on the bed and then climbed on top of him. He kissed and licked all over Chris' entire body enjoying everytime his lips and tongue came into contact with Chris' skin. He missed its touch, its smell, its taste. The way how Chris' moans rumbled deep within throat when he did something that he liked. The way how he squeezed his eyes shut and whispered expletives when Dean pulled off his boxers and licked the precum that was beading on the tip of Chris' dick.</p><p>A loud groan escaped his lips as Dean sucked the head of his cock into his willing mouth, his tongue lapping at everything. His fingers dugged into Dean's hair, holding his head steady as he thrusted into Dean's mouth, feeling satisfied whenever his cock hit the back of Dean's throat. Dean increased the suction as Chris fucked his mouth. Chris could feel the electricity coursing through his body as he pumped his cock into Dean's mouth. He had missed his lover so much, everything that he did was turning him on greater than before. He could feel his cock throbbing and reluctantly he pulled it out of Dean's mouth. He wasn't ready to come just yet.</p><p>Dean parted Chris's thighs and then spread his asscheeks to expose his tight pink hole. Dean ran the tip of his tongue over it teasing Chris causing him to whimper. Dean enjoyed watching it quiver and then he kissed it, working his tongue inside. Chris was thrashing around on the bed, nearly taking Dean's head off as his tongue stroked around inside of him. He had never seen Chris this damn horny before. Dean pushed off his own boxers with his hands, feeling his dick escape and hitting the sheets with a solid thud. He was so fucking hard.</p><p>He worked a finger along with his tongue into Chris' ass, his lover swearing like a pirate as he did so. Soon he removed his tongue and added another finger moving them in a scissoring motion, being careful to stretch him properly after not being inside of him for so long. When Dean was satisfied, he straddled Chris' body pulling his head up. Dean stroked his cock with his left hand, while he directed Chris' head towards it. " C'mon, get this nice and wet for me."</p><p>The words were barely out of Dean's mouth as Chris' lips latched on to Dean's cock, pushing his hand away. Chris sucked him hungrily, laving his tongue all over the hard surface, right down to the base and back up again. Dean groaned and had to hold himself back from fucking Chris' face. " Damn, that was good baby." He said as he eased his cock out and went back down Chris' body.</p><p>Slowly he pushed his cock into Chris' tight heat. He loved watching his cock disappear inside of that beautiful ass. He could see Chris wincing as he became accustomed to his cock once again. He rested inside Chris for a while once he was fully in. The he slowly pulled out and then pushed back in. Chris' fingernails were digging into Dean's back but he welcomed the pain as he stroked away inside of Chris. This was absolute bliss for him.</p><p>Chris pulled himself up, keeping his legs locked around Dean's waist. He pressed his lips into the crook of Dean's neck, tasting his sweat mixing with his skin. His tongue licked it slowly. How could he even think of giving this up forever? Right now, where both of their bodies were slick with sweat and they were connected as one was when he felt the most alive. This was when he felt as if he toeing the line between physicality and spirituality. Both of them intertwined as he felt his balls tightening and Dean pressing him hard against his body as if he was all that mattered to him. Dean was stricking his prostate head on and each hit pulsed through him straight to his cock and it was throbbing hard between their hot bodies.</p><p>Dean brought up his head and kissed Chris messily. " I love you so much Chris." His breath stunged Chris's cheeks as he felt his release rushing up his cock. Dean gave a couple more hard thrusts and exploded into him. Chris felt the hot cum hit his insides and Dean's cock hit his prostate once more. He surged forward, clutching tightly to Dean as his throbbing cock exploded and for a brief moment all he saw was a flash of white.</p><p>The two of them remained desperately clinging to each other as their heartbeats started to return to normal. Dean slowly pulled his head back, brushing his cheek against Chris', their stubble scratching. Chris' eyes were a dark oceanic blue that observed the younger man with great wonderment and tenderness. Dean pulled his softening cock out of Chris and laid him against the sheets. He got off the bed and went into the bathroom. He returned with a wet washcloth and lovingly wiped away the residue of their love making from Chris' body and then from his. He took the cloth back to the bathroom and then came back to Chris. He got into bed, beside him and instantly Chris placed his head on his chest. Jericho's fingers trailed the outline of Dean's torso as Dean stroked his blonde hair. Nothing was said for a long time as both lovers replayed the evening's events in their minds.</p><p>Finally Chris sat up in the bed and smiled down at Dean. He dipped his head and kissed him softly. He allowed Dean to kiss him back for a while and then he pulled away. " I think I'm ready."</p><p>Dean actually looked a bit worried. " Are you sure?"</p><p>A small smile played at the corners of Jericho's lips. " Yes I'm sure."</p><p>He twirled that messy auburn hair that he loved between his fingertips. " I want us to be together again." He stopped twirling the lock of hair, holding it between his index and thumb fingers. " Do you not want that?"</p><p>Dean pulled Chris closer to him, so that their faces were inches apart. " More than anything."</p><p>Chris smiled as he kissed him. " I love you Dean Ambrose."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paul Heyman got his wish and avoided prosecution and jail time. But he also received a stern warning from the governor to see to it that he didn't remain in the state much longer. On his last day before he boarded a plane to New Mexico, Heyman stood a little ways from the small mourning party as he watched his friend Barrett's body being lowered into the ground. He was the one who got caught in the crossfire the day that they caught Koval. The deep, smooth mahogany casket would be the last memory he would have of his friend as he got into his rental car and drove to the airport.</p><p>Commissioner Hemsley was asked to quietly resign by both the governor and the mayor. He cashed out his substantial pension plan and moved to Florida to live on a golf course.</p><p>After the mayoral elections, Sheamus O'Shaunnessy was promoted to the position of Commissioner. The youngest ever in Baltimore's history.</p><p>John Cena was offered the position of captain of Major Cases and with lots of cajoling from his collegues at the precinct he took the job. The first thing he did was to change his office chair to something smaller and more tasteful. He and AJ came out about their relationship to the others at Precinct 59 and were shocked when everyone told them that they already knew.</p><p>Subsequently Chris Jericho became the captain of Precinct 59. At home, Dean teased that he was now sleeping with the boss and asked if they could do it in the jail cell at the precinct one time. Chris is still considering the offer.</p><p>O'Neil finally decided to settle down and marry his longtime girlfriend Sheila. He resigned from the force and they are currently running a successful bakery together. He still hangs out with Punk and the other men whenever his busy schedule allows.</p><p>Cena threw his usual Christmas party at the end of the year. Even though he was now the captain of a major unit, he still only invited the original members of Precinct 59. He said that they were friends and family for life and everyone raised their glasses agreeing. Layla was there and she told both Dean and Roman that she had forgiven both of them. Layla and Roman shared a hug and he told her that he would always would be there for her and she made the same promise to him. Dean noticed Punk looking a bit uncomfortable before he walked back into the house after he had heard Layla and Roman.</p><p>Dean nudged Roman after Layla had walked away and he went after him. Dean grabbed Chris' hand pulling him rudely away from a conversation with Orton to follow them into the house. He put his hand over Chris' mouth to shush him as he followed Roman, keeping his distance, through the house.</p><p>He and Chris came to a halt in a hallway, peaking around the corner at Roman and Punk talking in the living room. Dean smiled to himself when he heard Punk finally admit to Roman that he had feelings for him. His grin got wider when he heard Roman confess the same thing to Punk. He nearly gasped out loud when Roman pulled Punk against his body and kissed him. It looked like a pretty damn good kiss from where he was standing. He wondered if it had to with the fact they were both standing under a mistletoe.</p><p>Chris pulled him away from his spying on his best friend into the kitchen.</p><p>" That's a private moment Dean Ambrose." He playfully admonished him. He leaned against the counter and pulled Dean against him. Ambrose laced his right hand through Chris' left, bringing it up to his lips.</p><p>" I know." He kissed Chris' knuckles. " I just wanted to see it for myself."</p><p>" You're gonna tease Roman about it later on, aren't you?"</p><p>Dean's blue eyes twinkled. " You know it."</p><p>He looked at smooth black onyx band on Chris' ring finger. " So when are we going to tell everyone the truth?"</p><p>Chris kissed Dean softly on the lips. " Well we kinda did. We told them that they were commitment bands to each other."</p><p>Dean raised his left hand looking at the matching ring on his own finger. " Well they are commitment bands," he slid his left hand through the hair at the back of Chris' head. " That we got after you took me on a surprise trip to the court house."</p><p>Chris pretended to look shocked. " Are you saying that you didn't want to marry me?"</p><p>Dean laughed. " No. I just thought that I would've beaten you to the punch."</p><p>Chris laughed and kissed his husband. " Well sometimes it does pay to come first."</p><p>Dean returned the kiss, deepening it as he pressed Chris against the counter. Marrying Chris was the first sure thing that he had done in his life and he didn't regret it one bit. He broke the kiss with his lips curling up into a smile. " I'll say."</p><p>" So do you want to tell them tonight?" Chris asked.</p><p>Dean nodded. " Sure. But let Orton get a few more drinks in him first. He's going to flip out the worst about not being invited."</p><p>Chris laughed in agreement. " Sure thing."</p><p>* * *</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story was originally published on Fanfiction.net.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>